8-Xellent! (SPECI-6!)
by eternMAKNAE
Summary: [It's still SPECI-6! ganti Judul Summary] (Book 4 updated) Hanya sepenggal kisah dari remaja dengan kekuatan super, berjuang menunjukkan siapa 'penjahat' sebenarnya. [YoungJae and Jaebum GOT7, JinWoo Winner, Mina AOA, Jimin BTS, Woohyun Infinite, Baekhyun EXO and other.][Yaoi, Fantasy-School Life-Romance-Comedy] RNR!
1. Prologue?

SPECI-6 (Fantasy, Yaoi/ straight, school life, Romance fanfiction)Prologue!

what`s on here? perkenalan main Cast, beberapa supporting cast, kehidupan masakini.

a.n : HAIIII~ ini FF pertama aku loooh~ entahlah aku baru mengerti cara publish dan gatel aja buat posting BEHAHAHAHA. maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau apapun yaaa, itu ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin kita kembar /? karena saya juga terinspirasi dari film dan novel yang saya baca. tapi percaya kan ini ide original dari aku? :") /? jadi buat kalian yang ngga suka sama cerita ini, boleh banget langsung di close aja ^^v diizinkan banget buat ReView, apalgagi FAV ^^V RnR diperlukan disini tapi dengan bahasa sopan, daaan maaf kalo ada typo. terimakasih :D

Disclaimer : CAST PUNYA TUHAN! TWIST PLOT, TWIST AGE, YAOI, Khayalan tingkat zeus. ALUR CERITA, JIMIN, WOOHYUN PUNYA GUEEEEHHHH! /digeplak readers/

-someone pov, 2016-

"test.

.

.

.Hello" sapaku dari dalam studio radio. aku memegang beberapa pucuk surat dari penggemar radio untuk dibacakan. Ah, aku lupa aku harus segera memulai ini.

"selamat siang, khususnya bagi siswa ST Aprodhite university, yang sedang makan siang maupun sedang di kelas atau dimanapun kalian berada. saya, KIM JINWOO akan menemani makan siang anda dengan lagu lagu pilihan dan surat surat penggemar radio kampus ini." kataku mantap. tampak diluar, produser merangkap/? kekasihku Song Mino dan Music director Kang Seungyoon mengacungkan jempol padaku. "saya akan memilih surat pertama untuk dibacakan..." lanjutku sambil memilah surat yang akan dibaca. sebuah surat berlabel 'postcard from peru' menarik perhatianku. aku segera mengambil dan membacanya.

"kali ini, surat penggemar kita berasal dari peru. mari kita bacakan sekarang..."kataku, masih kagum terhadap postcard dari peru ini. aku membalikkan postcard dan mulai membacanya.

"HALO JINWOO! maaf sebelumnya aku menyapamu dengan ngga sopannya. aku penggemar beratmu loh! sampai harus streaming demi mendengarkan penyiar imut ini siaran. aaaah, terimakasih, siapapun ini. aku terharu sekali~" aku bermonolog sambil tetap membaca surat ini. lucu sekali, padahal aku bukan artis,tapi ada saja yang mengenaliku. heiii~ apa yang aku pikirkan, aku harus segera memlanjutkan membaca surat ini.

"oke, kita lanjutkan. 'aku ingin menyapa pendengarmu di seluruh korea sana, salam hangat dari peru! hahaha. oh iya. aku juga mau menitip salam untuk kawan kawanku, 5 sahabat yang disatukan oleh takdir, yang sekarang sudah sukses' untuk teman temanmu, noona / hyung! aku yakin kamu juga sukses hehe" kekehku pelan. aku juga ingat dulu memiliki 5 sahabat yang duluuuu sekali, tersatukan oleh takdir. oke, jinwoo. ini masih waktu mu siaran. jangan kecewakan mino.

aku melanjutkan membaca surat ini.

"pertama… sahabat bodoh, namun kuat dan berani. dia benar benar membuatku merindukannya. ups maafkan aku, sekarang kamu sudah menjadi tentara padahal ayahmu ingin kamu meneruskan studio rekamannya, yang terbesar se korea itu… hahaha. ampuni aku, PARK JIMIN." huft... aku menghela nafas sejenak. apa dia temanku? jimin si konyol? tapi… di korea ini ada banyak nama jimin. tidak mungkin. haha. aku meminum teh di meja lalu melanjutkan membaca surat ini.

"lalu… putra dari perdana menteri, yang sekarang sudah menjadi aktor yang wajahnya ada di hampir tiap serial favoritku, yang dahulu bahkan ayahmu saja tidak mengizinkanmu untuk masuk sekolah drama, tapi kau berhasil membuktikannya, BYUN BAEKHYUN. aku yakin semua teman kita bahagia." aku makin mengerutkan keningku. baekhyun? dia menceritakan baekhyun sahabatku, kan? yang cantik tapi namja. hey... siapa kamu...

"ah, sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. tapi siapa yaaa... aku lupa. oke daripada bergelut dengan kisahku, mari melanjutkan membaca surat ini. 'yang ketiga… orang bodoh, murid baru di kelas kami. orang yang kami pikir tidak bisa apa apa, tapi jadi man of the match di kasus ini, yang sekarang sukses memiliki resort terkenal di maladewa dan fiji. terimakasih, kisahmu banyak menginspirasi orang, NAM WOOHYUN." okay, ini positif. namja pemilik resort , orang terkaya se korea selatan saat ini, murid baru itu.. adalah sahabatku. aku berfikir dia adalah… oke tidak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu. mari kita lanjutkan membaca surat ini.

"berikutnya… hei, si pintar yang cerewet! apa kabarmu di jerman sana? aku dengar kamu melanjutkan S2 disana dan bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu sebagai direktur utama? waaaah aku benar benar tidak menyangka, uri leader, uri maknae, kami selalu berdoa kamu sehat, CHOI YOUNGJAE." positif. ini dari teman sekelas mengenal choi youngjae. pemimpin dari choi corp. dia sahabat sejatiku. tapi ini dari siapa...

"terakhir, untuk cinta pertamaku, yang akhirnya menjadi sahabat yang pertama kutemui dulu, ketika masuk ST. Evelyn, sekolahku dulu. tak pernah kusangka,dengan kalian, aku yang merasa "berbeda" ini bisa mengalami petuakangan hebat. meski berakhir dengan kita kehilangan sesuatu yang penting, dan kembali menjadi manusia yang sama seperti yang lain… ingatkah kalian? aku merantau ke PERU untuk meneliti artefak yang kata ayahku bisa mengembalikan kita seperti dulu… dan aku berhasil. mengenai cinta pertamaku… dialah orang yang kelak membaca surat ini, putra dari presiden korea selatan saat ini, seorang penyiar hebat. padahal ayah maupun ibunya tidak mengizinkannya untuk ini. aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk sahabat terbaikku, KIM JINWOO" aku tercekat. jadi… surat ini dari… aku tak mampu menahan airmataku, dan berusaha tidak terisak. mino dan seungyoon khawatir diluar. mereka menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dan mengarahkannya padaku. tulisannya 'kau yakin akan melanjutkannya?' dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. aku menghela nafas, lalu mulai melanjutkan.

"sampai dimana kita tadi? ayo kita lanjutkan. 'oke, terimakasih jinwoo-ya. aku benar benar merindukan kalian. ayo kita bertemu! ngomong ngomong, 2 minggu setelah surat ini dibacakan, aku akan bertunangan. aku berharap kalian datang, dan menggagalkan pertunangan aku dan hongki oppa seperti dulu, hehe. salam rindu... kwon mina.' okay~ lemmme take break. setelah lagu 'goodbye like yesterday' dari lovelyz, dan beberapa komersial berikut kami akan kembali. stay here, jinwoo will back. annyeong~" aku melepas headphone ku, lalu berlari keluar ruangan studio dan menangis sambil memeluk mino yang sudah standby depan pintu.

"huweeee~ mino-yaaaa itu -hiks- dia... hiks… aku merindukannyaaa…" aku terisak sambil tetap menangis di dada mino, yang hanya menenangkanku.

"duduklah dulu chagi..." kata mino padaku sambil mendudukkan ku di sofa merah luar studio.

"hey, kenapa jinwoo,mino-ssi? ini,minumlah" kata hyejeong nuna sambil memberikan secangkir teh kepadaku dan langsung kuteguk habis. mino terlihat menggeleng pada hyejeong nuna, yang masih menatapku khawatir. luhan, pria berambut pink yang baru saja masuk studio melihatku minum dengan ganas dan hanya melihatku horror.

"ya-ya! santai jinwoolie aku tidak akan meminta teh itu" kata luhan takut. aku hanya mempelototi nya dan bersiap melempar cangkir yang aku pegang, tapi mino menahan tanganku.

"luhan-ah, bisa kau gantikan jinwoo siaran? kurasa dia lelah."ucap mino sambil memberikan deathglare pada luhan.

"a-ah ne captain de-dengan senang hati" kata luhan sambil tersenyum takut dan masuk studio. mino mengelus pelan rambutku, aku juga masih terisak. kwon mina… pantas saja…

"hey, maaf kalo aku ikut campur. tapi semua orang yang tadi kamu sebutkan itu… anak anak dari kelas istimewa di ST Evelyn kan?" kata minwoo, teman sekolahku semasa SMA dan sekarang bekerja di ST Aprodhite sebagai guru seni. aku hanya mengangguk. aku masih terisak.

"woaah, jinwoo, kamu anak SPECI-6? woaaah" aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan luhan yang keluar sejenak dari studio karena sedang break. "ceritakan pada mereka, chagi. cerita heroikmu semasa masih menjadi 'element master' di speci-6" kata mino ... aku anak speci-6. aku pengendali element, seperti kata mino. aku menghela nafas… lalu mulai bercerita. kalian juga mau mendengarnya? duduklah, akan kuceritakan suatu hal...

-Jinwoo Pov END-

-TBC-


	2. Book Zero

SPECI-6! Book Zero : Special Class!

cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

author's note : Hello! ini part nol dari cerita ini. semoga suka. yaaaa bisa dibilang ngga seru sama sekali, tapi semoga terhibur. lalu… mungkin di book ini kalian ngga bakal nemuin romance, karena fokus sama perkenalan tokoh tokohnya HAHAHA. anyway selamat menikmati yaaa maaf kalo ngga seru. RnR jangan lupa ^^

Disclaimer : CAST PUNYA TUHAN! TWIST PLOT, TWIST AGE, YAOI, Khayalan tingkat zeus. ALUR CERITA, JIMIN, WOOHYUN PUNYA GUEEEEHHHH! /digeplak readers/

**BOOK ZERO, BEGIN NOW**.

2012, St. Evelyn, awal pertama masuk sekolah.

-_**author pov-**_

seorang namja muda terlihat mengendap-endap di belakang siswa baru yang sedang mengikuti upacara siswa baru. dari wajahnya ia tampak sangat menyesal.

"huh. coba mama dan baba membangunkanku dengan sedikit elit, aku tidak akan terlambat. huaaaaa menyebalkan sekali…" gerutu anak itu sambil menunduk nunduk menghindari tatapan para guru. nama anak itu… kim jinwoo. dari arah koridor sebelahnya, nampak seorang yeoja merangkak sambil menunduk dan…

_BRUKK!_

_,_

…menabrak kim jinwoo.

"Aduh!" keluh mereka bersamaan dengan keras dan…

semua guru… menatap mereka…

ups ralat. seluruh peserta upacara.

"sial" ucap keduanya lagi. lebih pelan. seorang guru wanita berkacamata menghampiri mereka lalu berjongkok depan mereka, menatap dengan tatapan aku-akan-menelanmu-hidup-hidup.

"terlambat, anak muda?" sapa guru tersebut sambil menjewer jinwoo dan anak wanita itu sampai mereka kesakitan. "jadi… tentu kalian memiliki nama, bukan? siapa nama kalian?" lanjutnya sambil tidak melepaskan jeweran di telinga mereka.

"a-adududuuuh sakit songsaenim" keluh si anak perempuan sambil memegang tangan songsae wanita tua galak. tapi beliau malah semakin menguatkan jewerannya.

"kwon mina, kim jinwoo! kalian disana rupanya" teriak seorang guru sambil berlari kearah mereka diikuti 3 siswa laki-laki. keempatnya sampai didepan mereka sambil menghela nafas lelah. lalu melepaskan tangan songsae itu dari telinga jinwoo dan mina, yang langsung mengelus telinga mereka yang memerah.

"kenapa kamu melepaskannya, guru muda? mereka terlambat, wajib terkena hukuman!" marah songsae tua kepada songsae yang baru datang itu. songsae muda yang baru datang itu hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan mina dan jinwoo.

"maaf, kepala pengajar hwang, tapi mereka adalah _'anak terpilih_' itu." terang si guru muda. dan kepala pengajar hwang terperangah kaget. "kepala pengajar tidak ingin tangannya terbakar oleh api dari jinwoo atau termakan monster ciptaan mina, kan? jadi lebih baik kepala pengajar hwang melepaskan mereka, iyakan, jimin, baekhyun, youngjae?" tanya guru muda itu sambil tersenyum manis, dan 3 siswa dibelakangnya hanya mengangguk acuh, plus siswa blonde (yang diketahui bernama youngjae) mengetukkan jari jarinya pada tabnya. sedang bermain sudoku 18 x 18, siswa berbadan kekar (yang bernama jimin) sambil mendengarkan musik, dan… siswa pucat (yang bernama baekhyun) yang sibuk membetulkan polesan eyelinernya. hwang songsaengnim tampak menelan kasar ludahnya. "aku tidak mau mati dalam keadaan seperti ini" pikirnya.

"kepala pengajar tidak perlu takut. mereka baik. aku janji." kata guru muda tersebut. setelah mengecek penampilannya, ia tersenyum tampan pada pengajar huang sambil membungkuk, kelima siswa inipun ikut menunduk, memberi hormat dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan pengajar huang.

"uhm… songsaeng. jujur ya. dari tadi awal aku bertemu songsaeng sampai sekarang, aku belum mengenal anda dan jabatan anda. dan kenapa kami dipisahkan, dan kenapa kami disebut anak terpilih. dan kenapa… hmpft!" ucapan youngjae terputus oleh ulah jimin yang seenaknya "menutup" mulut dan mengakhiri game-sudoku- nya. "YAK! PARK JIMIN!" Geram youngjae sambil melepas headphone yang bertengger manis di telinga jimin. baekhyun yang ada di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengemut permen. jinwoo berjalan di depan mereka tampak berhenti dan berfikir.

"kurasa pertanyaan youngjae benar, songsaengnim." seakan bisa membaca pikiran jinwoo, mina bersuara. songsaeng tampan itu menoleh kebelakang tepat di sebuah ruangan semacam aula bertuliskan "special do-jo"

"namaku **Kim Namjoon**, aku pembimbing kelas "istimewa ini", kenapa kalian dipilih? karena kemampuan kalian. lalu… apalagi tadi?" katanya sambil memilah milah kunci gedung itu. "ah ini dia." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, lalu membuka pintunya. "kenapa kami dipisahkan dari siswa lain, songsaeng? kami tahu kami istimewa, bahkan waktu SMP teman teman kami memanggilnya kutukan. tapi…" ucapan jimin terpotong karena melihat ruangan yang baru saja dibuka namjoon songsaengnim…

"wow kerennya… bahkan kebun sayuran appa kalah luas" Jimin

"lebih canggih dari laboratorium ayah…" mina

"ini terlalu luas. aku takut tubuhku berkeringat dan merusak make up ku." baekhyun

"bahkan 100 ekor gajah dimasukkan ke sini tempat ini akan tetap luas" youngjae

"hey ini akan menyenangkan…" jinwoo

"karena kalian sebenarnya disekolahkan disini bukan untuk belajar, kalian disini untuk menjadi "pahlawan"… dan oops. aku lupa. lepaskan sepatu kalian, taruh di loker dan gunakan sendal rumah. anggap saja rumah sendiri karena ini akan menjadi rumah kalian, pakaian dan kamar sudah kami sesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar di rumah kalian." jelas namjoon songsaengnim sambil masuk, diikuti oleh kelima anak itu. "jangan hanya melamun, ayo masuk!" ajak namjoon songsaengnim. dan seakan tersadar dari lamunan mereka, mereka masuk.

"selamat datang di speci-6, siswa terpilih." senyum namjoon songsaengnim.

…

sekarang sudah pukul 1 siang. sudah 2 jam namjoon meninggalkan mereka di lantai 1 special dojo untuk mengobrol dan mengakrabkan diri. mereka akan menjadi rekan satu tim, nantinya.

"HUWAAAAA JIMIN BOSAN!" teriak jimin sambil bergulingan di lantai kayu, diiringi oleh anggukan youngjae yang sedang tiduran santai di ayunan jaring, mina yang memakan potato chips sambil menonton TV, jinwoo yang sedang menggambar, dan baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah fashion.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" usul baekhyun.

"kita sudah melakukan itu prince charming" jawab youngjae

"maksudku… berkenalan semuanya, ayah, ibu, kemampuan, dan lain lain. ayolaaaah kita akan menjadi satu team dan kita belum mengetahui kemampuan teman kita sendiri? memalukan." cerocos namja pemakai eyeliner itu. semua tampak berfikir dan kemudian menganggguk.

"mari lakukan di ruang latihan, biar bebas." usul jinwoo sambil berjalan ke ruang latihan di dojo itu diikuti yang lain.

…

mereka duduk melingkar di tengah ruang latihan yang luas itu. tampak saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"jadi… jinwoo hyung terlebih dulu" usul youngjae. jinwoo memasang ekspresi bodoh, dan menatap youngjae.

"kenapa aku dulu? kau kan ketua disini, youngjae." elak jinwoo sambil melipat tangannya dan berekspresi seperti orang marah. jimin dan baekhyun melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"karena hyung paling tua" kata baekhyun.

"setuju." kali ini jimin merasa bangga telah memukul telak jinwoo. jinwoo mendengus sambil berdiri.

"kalian tidak boleh seperti ini padaku. akan kuadukan kalian pada baba" ucapnya kesal. "baiklah. namaku **Kim Jinwoo**, seperti yang sudah kalian tau. babaku bernama Kim Yang Suk dan ibuku Jeon Na Hyeon. mereka presiden dan ibu negara." cerita jinwoo enteng, jimin yang minum sampai tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya pada seragam youngjae. "PARK JIMIN!" teriak youngjae

"a-ah maafkan kami, tuan muda kim" kata baekhyun sambil tertawa lucu saat melihat pertengkaran kecil jimin dan youngjae. mina hanya menggendikkan kepalanya pada mereka berdua.

"jimin sangat menjijikan." keluh mina."lalu, apa kemampuanmu, jinwoo-ah?" lanjutnya sambil kembali menatap jinwoo. jinwoo tampak tersenyum, lalu memutarkan jari telunjuknya dan…

_whuss…_

terciptalah angin puyuh kecil untuk memisahkan youngjae dan jimin. kemudian menggunakan angin itu untuk mengeringkan baju youngjae. youngjae menatap jinwoo, menggumamkan terimakasih.

"aku… **element-master**." tegas jinwoo. iya tampak tersenyum bangga. "ternyata baba memasukkanku ke sekolah ini bukan karena dia takut. aku bertemu orang-orang yang sama denganku."lanjutnya. baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "ini sangat menarik, jinwoo-ah" teriaknya semangat. "element apa saja yang bisa kamu kendalikan?" lanjutnya. jinwoo tampak sedikit tersenyum.

"kata "mereka", aku masih level 1, atau awal. aku baru bisa mengendalikan air, angin, api, tanah. oh iya dan baja, dan es juga" jelas jinwoo, lalu memulai memperlihatkan kemampuannya. mengeluarkan air dari botol jus jimin, lalu membuatnya membeku dan membelahnya menjadi 5 bagian. "ice stick, chingu?" tawar jinwoo sambil membagikan ice stick itu pada semua orang, dan jangan lupakan wajah merajuk jimin yang berkata "itu minumanku babo T_T" tapi yang lain malah tertawa senang sambil memakan es itu. jinwoo duduk, lalu baekhyun berdiri. "giliranku" ucapnya.

baekhyun berdiri menjauhi mereka sedikit. "Namaku **BYUN BAEKHYUN**! aku putra perdana menteri korea selatan dan ibuku seorang pemilik maskapai penerbangan! cita citaku menjadi Aktor ternama tapi ayah bahkan tidak mengizinkanku ikut sekolah teather!" teriaknya. "oh iya, aku **WEAPONMAN**! aku MENGUBAH PERMEN menjadi SENJATA YANG AKU INGINKAN SELAMA 15 MENIT. SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya sambil menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya dan mengubahnya menjadi…

Pedang.

'dia cantik dan imut tapi menyeramkan sekali ' pikir mereka ber4 sambil bergidik. lalu ia mengeluarkan candy jelly dari sakunya dan mengubahnya menjadi… handgun. "kata mereka kemampuan transformasi permen ini masih level 1. tapi kemampuan menembakku sempurna. ada yang mau mencoba?"tawarnya sambil berekspresi imut. membuat yang lain terperangah kaget _"dasar bipolar"_ gumam jimin. baekhyun mendekat pada mereka dan merubah kembali senjatanya menjadi permen, lalu memakannya.

"berikutnya aku saja, bagaimana?" tanya mina sambil berdiri menjauh dari mereka sedikit. "aku, **Kwon Mina**. kedua ayah dan ibuku adalah peneliti." ungkap gadis bermata doe itu. ia lalu mengikat rambutnya ke samping bawah dan memejamkan matanya. lalu…

_whusss…_

muncul sepasang sayap peri dari punggungnya. "aku, **FAIRY**. saat ini aku masih tahap awal, aku hanya bisa terbang, menyembuhkan luka, dan membuat ramuan yang bisa menciptakan monster, seperti ini…" ia terbang menuju ke arah mereka dan mengambil botol minum jimin yang tergeletak mengenaskan disamping baekhyun.

"kau benar benar seperti malaikat" puji baekhyun dan mina hanya tersenyum. ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan meneteskannya pada botol jimin itu… dan botol itu…

"**GROOAAAAAARRRR**" berubah jadi monster setinggi 4 kaki, namun tampak seperti botol (terlihat dari tulisan merek jus yang terdapat di punggungnya) yang lain kaget, dan bersiap menyerang monster botol itu,tapi mina menggeleng pelan.

"monster ini jinak, karena tau kalian temanku^^" kata mina sambil duduk di kepala monster itu. "next?" lanjut mina.

'_yang cantik semua menyeramkan, yang satu bipolar yang satu… ibu monster' _keluh jimin dalam hati, kemudian ia berdiri berikutnya, lalu sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

"hey mina-ah, kita jadikan dia monster pembersih rumah, bagaimana?" usul youngjae, yang lain nampak berfikir dan mengangguk. "SETUJU!" Teriak mina lain bertepuk tangan, kecuali jimin, ia merasa tak dihargai disini-_- ia berdeham agar mendapat perhatian kawan kawannya, yang seketika menoleh padanya.

"ah maaf jiminnie, haha okay giliranmu" kata jinwoo sambil memperhatikan jimin dan tersenyum manis. jimin menghela nafas berat, seperti… kecewa.

"namaku **PARK JIMIN**, aku putra dari pemilik PJC entertainment." katanya sambil menunduk. 'ah, pasti mereka tidak memperdulikan aku' pikirnya.

"kau… anak JinYoung Ahjussi? adik dari Chanyeol dari EXO itu?" tanya baekhyun memastikan. ia mengangguk sambil tetap menunduk. "aku **BEASTBOY**. aku mampu berubah menjadi binatang selama 15 menit -untuk saat ini- ketika aku mengecap darahku dan yaaa aku ahli pertarungan jarak dekat. aku lebih suka olahraga dibanding menjadi artis seperti channie hyung" jelas jimin, lalu ia menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah dan menjikatnya lalu…

_POFF!_

Jimin berubah menjadi seekor anjing dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di pangkuan jinwoo. jinwoo hanya menurut lalu mengelusi jimin, yang nampak mulai terlelap. youngjae berdiri, lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"aku, **Choi Youngjae**. putra pemilik sekolah ini." katanya bangga. yang lain mengangguk mengerti. 'pantas saja ia besar kepala dan cerewet' pikir mina. "Aku **KEKKAISHI**. kemampuanku membuat pelindung sekaligus alat penyerangan transparan, mina, bisa minta tolong buatkan monster? aku mau mendemonstrasikannya" katanya. ia lalu membuat kekkai pelindung sekitar mereka. sedangkan mina membuat monster dari bungkus permen baekhyun. yang lain tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"KEKKAI PENYERANG!" teriak youngjae sambil menunjuk ke arah monster bungkus plastik itu, dan seketika monster tersebut terbungkus kekkai, yang makin lama makin mengecil. "LEDAKKAN!" teriaknya lagi. dan…

_DUARRR_! seketika kekkai dan monster itu meledak, menyisakan tetesan ramuan yang kembali ke botol milik mina serta bungkus permen yang terbawa angin… bukan terbawa, tapi terhisap oleh lubang hitam mini.

"dan aku, kim namjoon, pembimbing keren kalian pemilik lubang hitam" kata namjoon songsaeng yang muncul dari balik pohon kecil di ruang latian. jinwoo langsung membangunkan jimin yang sudah kembali jadi manusia, lalu mereka serempak berdiri dan membungkuk. "oh iya, apa aku sudah berkata kenapa youngjae yang jadi ketua? dia adalah pemilik IQ 189, membuatnya bisa merencanakan strategi dengan cepat" lanjut namjoon songsaeng. "maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, tapi… ini darurat." lanjut namjoon songsaeng sambil mendekat pada mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa songsaengnim?" tanya baekhyun, semua berjalan kearah songsaengnim tampan itu. namjoon tampak menimbang nimbang...

"uhm anu… _**Villeinz**_ sudah kembali bergerak. mereka mengobrak abrik mokpo dan pelelangan ikannya. karena faktanya **'batu permata no 3**' ada di sana. setadinya aku akam menerjunkan timku untuk kesana, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk, sedangkan kalian…" namjoon menggantungkan ucapannya, ragu. kelima remaja itu tampak tersenyum sambil menatap satu sama lain. "izinkan kami pergi kesana. kami berjanji membawa permata itu ke sini." yakin youngjae dan diangguki oleh keempat temannya. "kalian yakin? aku takut kalian kenapa-napa…" khawatir namjoon. sedangkan remaja yang dikhawatirkan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"percaya pada kami, songsaeng." yakin jinwoo. "jadi… dimana pelelangan ikan itu dan kami akan menggunakan apa untuk kesana?" lanjutnya. namjoon songsaeng tampak mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, lalu tersenyum bangga pada mereka.

"come on kids, biarkan namjoon tampan ini mengantarkan kalian ke sana, menggunakan JET PRIBADI." ungkapnya sambil berlalu, diikuti anak anak itu.

"PERANG BARU SAJA DIMULAI, VILLEINZ!"

…

TBC.

.

.

.

RNR? ^^


	3. BOOK ONE - Part 1

SPECI-6 : Book one : Braveheart Crystal, MOKPO! (part 1)

cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Cha Hakyeon (Namjoon Classmate, Speci-6 1st generation)

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

authors corner : Hai hai! kita kembali lagi! aku sedang berusaha mengupdate FF ini lebih cepat, mumpung liburan nih. oh buat yang ngga ngerti apa maksud "book" disini, bisa dibilang ini chapter ceritanya. dimana tiap book punya main supporting cast yang berbeda. woohyun juga belum muncul di book 1 ini, jadi mohon bersabar ya…^^ disini juga udah mulai ada bumbu romancenya, loh. btw author juga searching mengenai weapon modern buat baekhyun -_- intinya siiih SELAMAT MENIKMATI YAAAAA^^ RNR MASIH DITUNGGU LOOOH ^^ MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW! balesan review aku simpen dibawah ^^

Disclaimer : CAST PUNYA TUHAN! TWIST PLOT, TWIST AGE, YAOI, Khayalan tingkat zeus. ALUR CERITA, JIMIN, WOOHYUN PUNYA GUEEEEHHHH! /digeplak readers/

_**AND ALL OF THE STORIES START HERE… BOOK ONE - BRAVEHEART CRYSTAL!**_

_kilasan cerita sebelumnya…_

_"come on kids, biarkan namjoon tampan ini mengantarkan kalian ke sana, menggunakan JET PRIBADI." ungkapnya sambil berlalu, diikuti anak anak itu._

_"PERANG BARU SAJA DIMULAI, VILLEINZ!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**author pov**_

_"_jadi… bukannya namjoon songsaengnim bilang kita akan berperang ya?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah keluar dari pesawat jet pribadi milik hanya dia yang tidak mengalami jetlag, karena yang lain tampaknya… mabuk. yeah… bahkan youngjae terlihat pucat.

"ne, kita akan berperang. kenapa baekhyunnie?" jawab sang songsaengnim sambil mengambil beberapa potong roti dari sakunya.

_Huweeekk…!_

itu suara youngjae yang muntah di tempat sampah. lain kali ingatkan namjoon untuk membawa jetnya tidak dengan gila. mina jengah dan memberikan youngjae ramuan, "kau sangat menyedihkan, jae." gumamnya.

"aku tidak terbiasa naik pesawat, mina. catat itu." tukas youngjae. mereka terdiam saat memperhatikan sebuah limosin berhenti depan mereka.

"baek, mobilmu?" tanya jinwoo sambil berpegangan pada tiang reklame. sepertinya ia juga belum terlalu sehat setelah berjalan keluar dari bandara itu. baekhyun menatap jinwoo dan menggeleng pelan. " ani, kukira milikmu jinwoolie" jawabnya. pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan kulit kegelapan memakai kacamata hitam keluar dari limosin itu. jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam kaget dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hakyeon hyung!" sapa nya. hakyeon menoleh ke arah jimin lalu membuka kacamatanya, dan tersenyum ke arah jimin.

"hai min! bukannya ini hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah di seoul? kenapa kamu ada disini? aaah aku tahu. kamu merindukan kampung halamanmu ini ne?" tanya hakyeon percaya diri. ia memakai kembali kacamatanya dan mengeratkan pegangan pada mantelnya, sambil melihat sekeliling.

"aigoo… teman temanmu min? mereka tampak kurang sehat" ungkap N khawatir, lalu menghampiri mina dan youngjae yang semakin pucat. baekhyun datang sambil memberikan teh herbal hangat untuk jinwoo dan jimin, lalu mendekati jimin dan berbisik.

"psstt... jimin-ah. dia cha hakyeon kan? pembawa acara terkenal itu, yang suka ada di drama drama kesukaan ibuku? aigoo aku pikir dia lebih putih dan manly" begitulah bisik baekhyun pada jimin. 'seperti kau sudah manly saja byun' begitu pikir jimin sambil meminum teh herbalnya.

sementara itu…

"aigoo pasti jimin memaksamu untuk naik pesawat ya anak muda? astaga lihat dirimu. kamu tampak seperti temanku dulu." cerita hakyeon sambil mengelus surai blonde youngjae, dan memperhatikan mina. "kamu tidak apa apa, nona muda?" tanyanya pada mina, yang dijawab senyuman manis serta gelengan oleh mina.

"kalian dari st. evelyn? aku juga dulu sekolah disitu. aaaah aku merindukan masa masa sekolah… aku merindukan teman temanku…" kata hakyeon sambil mengambil duduk di depan youngjae dan mina.

'ternyata benar. pembawa acara itu cerewet. bahkan youngjae saja kalah.' pikir mina.

"kamu benar benar merindukanku, hakyeonnie?" tanya seseorang di belakang hakyeon. hakyeon menegang dan menoleh ke belakang…

"namjoon-ah? bagaimana bisa?…" tanya hakyeon sambil memperhatikan namjoon yang membawa 5 gelas teh herbal. namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat hakyeon.

"yah, aku disini. mereka murid muridku di evelyn, dan mereka "anak terpilih"itu." kata namjoon membalas pertanyaan hakyeon. hakyeon memakai kacamatanya kembali dan berjalan menuju limosinnya.

"naiklah. kita ke rumahku. terlalu banyak _villeinz_ berkeliaran saat ini" kata hakyeon serius sambil menarik tangan jinwoo dan namjoon kedalam mobil, diikuti yang lainnya.

…

**CHA MANSION, 15:45 KST,CENTRAL MOKPO**.

"selamat datang…" sapa rentetan /? pelayan dari arah pintu. hakyeon melepas mantel dan kacamata hitamnya, menyerahkan pada salah satu pelayan dan berjalan di depan seperti memimpin parade.

"aah, selamat datang di gubuk kecilku, semoga nyaman ya." senyumnya ceria sambil berbalik kembali dan membuka pintu ruangan.

'kecil darimananya… merendah sekali kakak bawel ini.' pikir jinwoo. mereka lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan santai, dengan perapian, meja berisi cookies dan teh, serta rak penuh jangan lupakan rentetan piala di atas perapian dan TV LED 96' di samping rak buku.

"silahkan duduk" katanya serius, diiringi dengan duduknya semua siswa plus namjoon dj atas sofa.

"aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian, ya. namaku **CHA HAKYEON**. aku dulu merupakan member SPECI-6 seperti kalian, bersama guru kalian, si mesum namjoon itu" katanya sambil melirik ke arah namjoon yang sibuk memakan cookies bersama jimin. 'dasar kelaparan' pikir youngjae. "ah, iya. aku pemilik kemampuan **WEIGHT CHANGE**. artinya aku dapat mengubah berat suatu benda menjadi seberat atau seringan yang aku inginkan. ada yang mau ditanyakan?" kata hakyeon sambil memegang sebuah cookies dan melemparkannya ke arah namjoon. "seberat batu bata" gumamnya. dan…

PLETAK!

"sepertinya namjoon songsaeng pingsan karena terlempar kue seberat batu bata" kata mina dan baekhyun bersamaan dengan polosnya. 'lebih menyeramkan dari baekhyun… untung aku tidak seangkatan dia.' pikir jinwoo, youngjae dan jimin sambil menelan ludah mereka kasar.

"a-anu, hyung. apa benar _villeinz_ menyerang tempat pelelangan ikan di mokpo selatan untuk mencari kristal no 3?" tanya Jinwoo hati hati. hakyeon merubah raut wajahnya. sepertinya ia marah, yang membuat semua siswa (kecuali mina yang membuat ramuan agar namjoon cepat sadar) bergidik ngeri.

'aku takut mati kenapa dia menyeramkan sekali' pikir youngjae. hakyeon nampaknya menyadari perubahan raut wajah mereka kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"ah, benar. beberapa waktu lalu mereka memang melakukan itu. _KRISTAL KEBERANIAN_ memang ada di sini, di mokpo." kata hakyeon. mereka mengangguk mengerti. "ada 6 kristal yang harus kalian temukan lebih dulu dan mencegah para _villeinz_ mendapatkan kekuatan lebih, dan mengubah dunia sesuai kehendak mereka. Tapi kristal itu terdapat di seluruh dunia. pertama…" ia menghela nafas panjang. "_LOVE CRYSTAL, _ia tersimpan di desa terpencil di yunani, dimana terdapat sebuah kuil kuno. lalu _HOPE CRYSTAL_, ia tersembunyi di Gurun Sahara, afrika. kemudian _BRAVEHEART CRYSTAL _terdapat di sini, di kota ini, di mokpo." hakyeon menghela nafasnya dan meminum tehnya. anak anak tertarik dengan cerita dari hakyeon, sampai mina tidak sadar ia duduk diatas perut namjoon. "lalu… _PURITY CRYSTAL _terdapat di suatu tempat di suatu daerah di kutub selatan. _HONEST CRYSTAL_ seingatku ada di Indonesia, tepatnya di kota bandung. dan _KNOWLEDGE CRYSTAL _terdapat di amazon." jelas Hakyeon sambil memakan kuenya. "ini enak…" gumamnya. anak anak nampak mengerti. mina sudah kembali duduk di sofa karena namjoon sudah sadar.

"also, _NONE CRYSTAL_ yang terdapat di mata patung liberty, amerika serikat. none crystal dapat berubah menjadi _'destiny'_ ataupun '_miracle_' crystal tergantung itu berada di tangan yang siapa." tambah namjoon "ngomong ngomong, kuemu enak seperti biasanya, hakyeon." pujinya. baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"lalu, jika kalian mengetahui semua letak kristal dan tahu bahayanya jika jatuh ke tangan _villeinz,_ kenapa kalian tidak mengambilnya?" tanyanya. yang lain mengangguk setuju. namjoon mengusap dagunya. "sebenarnya…"

_TRAKKKK!_

Sebuah suara patahan ranting terdengar dari luar jendela ruang serempak menoleh ke arah jendela dan terdapat 2 orang yang memakai pakaian hitam yang bergegas berlari.

"brengs*k kita ketahuan!" umpat mereka. hakyeon tampak geram, begitupun namjoon. sedang anak anak menatap mereka tak mengerti.

"sial _villeinz. _tidak kusangka mereka menguntit." teriak hakyeon geram. ia mengambil beberapa potong biskuit dan melemparkannya ke arah jendela "SEBERAT BATU BATA!" Teriaknya.

_PRANG!_

kaca sukses hakyeon pecahkan, dan ia langsung berlari untuk mengejar 2 orang tadi. namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang."anak anak, selamat datang di misi pertama kalian. mereka lah _villeinz, _lebih baik bantu kami mengejar mereka dan membunuh mereka sebelum informasi penting itu sampai ke telinga pemimpin mereka." jelas namjoon sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lubang hitamnya, papan skate sebanyak 7 buah.

"come on!" ajak namjoon sambil ikut keluar melalui jendela. anak anak lain tampaknya mengerti dan bersiap pergi. kecuali youngjae. ia nampak ragu.

"jae, kau berjaga disini. siapa tau mereka datang lagi. dan kurasa kamu kurang sehat, benar? biar kami yang pergi." yakin mina sambil mengeluarkan sayap peri-nya. lalu keluar bersama dengan yang lain untuk mengejar para _villeinz_ itu. sedang youngjae hanya duduk di ruangan… tatapan matanya menunjukkan keraguan.

…

kedua penjahat itu tampak berhenti di sebuah taman bermain, berbalik ke arah namjoon dan hakyeon, dan mereka menyeringai.

"**daeryongie**, tidak kusangka mereka mudah terjebak tipuan kita." kata seorang sambil membuka hoodienya. dia wanita.

"kau benar sekali **hyosung-ah**. kurasa mereka perlu kita habiskan dulu baru kita mencari kristal itu lagi." kata orang sebelahnya sambil membuka hoodienya, dia adalah daeryong. hakyeon masih tampak terengah engah, berbeda dengan namjoon yang nampak baik baik saja.

"baik, ayo kita bertarung…" seringai hakyeon dan namjoon.

…

sementara itu…

"aish kemana perginya hakyeon dan namjoon hyung? apa mereka monster? cepat sekali." keluh baekhyun sambil menyeka keringatnya. oh iya. ia menggunakan sepatu roda jadi dia kuat berlari (atau menggelinding/?) secepat itu. "make up ku luntur, huuuft" keluhnya lagi. jimin berhenti sejenak dan merubah kembali fisiknya menjadi manusia, lalu menghampiri baekhyun. sedangkan jinwoo dan mina sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kamu lelah princess?" tanyanya pada baekhyun. baekhyun mengernyit. 'princess?' pikirnya.

"kupikir kamu pantas dipanggil seperti itu. tingkahmu seperti princess." jelas jimin. ia lalu menggigit jarinya dan menjilat darahnya, berubah menjadi kuda. "naiklah…" kata jimin pelan. baekhyun mengangguk malu dan mulai naik ke pungggung jimin. "jangan malu malu, kamu terlihat semakin cantik." goda jimin, dan entah kenapa baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas. "cie blushing" timpa jimin lagi, baekhyun tersadar dan menggeplak kepala jimin.

"isshhhh apaannsiiih! sudah ayo jalaaaaan!" titah baekhyun, akhirnya jimin mulai berlari sambil tertawa pelan, dan baekhyun yang masih blushing.

…

Jinwoo and Mina side…

Jinwoo menaiki angin dan mina terbang. okay mereka cepat tapi tidak bisa menyusul namjoon dan hakyeon. mina sepertinya sadar kalau jimin dan baekhyun tidak ada di belakang mereka. ia berhenti sejenak, dan diikuti jinwoo yang menengok kebelakang.

"Jimin dan baekhyun mana?" tanya mina. jinwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "entahlah…" jawabnya. "kurasa mereka tertinggal! ayo kembali menyusul mereka." kata mina pada jinwoo, "baiklah…" jawab jinwoo dan mereka berbalik. baru 3 langkah mereka balik arah…

_DUARRRRR!_

Sebuah bom meledak tepat dibawah mereka dan membuat mina dan jinwoo terpental jauh dan terjatuh.

"mau kemana kalian, anak anak?" kata seseorang sambil keluar dari balik tiang listrik.

"sial…"

…

BACK TO NAMJOON AND HAKYEON.

terjadi pertarungan sengit disini. Namjoon sudah mengeluarkan sebuah _laser gun_ untuk melawan daeryong yang menggunakan mummy sebagai senjatanya. dengan lihai daeryong memainkan 'puppet'nya sementara namjoon nampak melompati menghindari serangan racun dari mummy daeryong yang jumlahnya puluhan itu sambil sesekali menembakkinya.

"kelihatannya kau semakin mahir, namjoon. kita lihat seberapa lama kamu bertahan" seringai daeryong sambil menggerakkan mummy nya. namjoon menatapnya geram sambil menembakki mummy ciptaan daeryong.

"aku yang harusnya berkata begitu, bodoh." jawab namjoon yang sukses membuat daeryong marah dan membuat mummynya memuntahkan cairan asam ke arah namjoon, tapi namjoon berhasil menghindar dan menembak mummy itu hingga menjadi debu.

"HUWAAAAA HYOSUNGIE ITU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN!" teriak hakyeon yang melawan hyosung dan lintah lintah peliharaannya yang bergerak cepat mendekati hakyeon, yang otomatis membuat hakyeon berlari kencang. ia menggenggam beberapa helai daun dan melemparnya ke arah lintah sambil melompat "LEVEL DUA! SETAJAM KATANA!" teriak hakyeon dan sukses mengenai lintah itu hingga tewas /? dan memuncratkan cairan berwarna putih, yang kemudian membuat seluruh tanah yang tertetesi cairan itu menghilang dan berlubang.

"cairan asam? bagaimana mungkin seekor lintah memiliki cairan lendir asam?" teriak hakyeon di atas pohon sambil melihat kebawah. hyosung hanya menyeringai dan mengeluarkan 2 lintah baru sebesar anjing yang menembakkan cairan putih tadi ke arah hakyeon, yang hanya mengenai batang pohon yang dipijakki hakyeon dan segera pohon tersebut terkena efek cairan asam lintah hyosung. beruntung hakyeon menghindar dengan melompat ke arah perosotan. "HYOSUNGIE KAU CURAAAANG!" teriaknya frustasi.

"hey, hakyeon. apa hanya menghindar yang kau bisa? lintahku semakin cepat, dan akan menghisap habis darahmu." kata hyosung bangga sambil tertawa jahat.

"LINTAH TIDAK TERMASUK HITUNGAN!" jawab hakyeon. ia menggunakan daun lagi untuk membelah lintah tersebut agar mati. tapi...

"lintah mempunyai kemampuan bertelur dan membelah diri untuk memperbanyak keturunan, kau tahu?" sangga hyosung bangga saat hakyeon kaget melihat lintah-lintah itu bukan mati, malah menjadi semakin banyak.

"sial" gumam namjoon dan hakyeon bersamaan.

…

Jimin and baekhyun side…

"hei, min. kamu tau? sepertinya kita sudah melewati daerah ini 3 kali. kenapa kamu hanya berputar putar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. jimin berhenti dan memperhatikan, juga.

"kurasa kamu benar, baek." jawabnya, lalu berjalan lagi. ia mulai berfikir sesuatu. baekhyun juga.

"hei baek / min." panggil mereka bersamaan. yang membuat keduanya memerah. "kau dulu, baek." kata jimin. baekhyun turun dan jimin berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

"aku rasa… kita sengaja dipermainkan _villeinz_. kau sadar kan?" tanya baekhyun pada jimin sambil menatap ke depan. jimin tampak mengangguk. "setuju." tiba tiba…

dua sosok orang seperti baekhyun dan jimin muncul dari depan mereka. dan langsung menyerang jimin dan baekhyun menggunakan crossbow dan wujud serigala. jimin dan baekhyun dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

"baek, ini bukan pertanda baik."

…

Jinwoo Mina side.

mereka bertarung dengan seorang anak bernama Minwoo, si bocah peledak. minwoo melemparkan _grenade _ke arah mereka dan ditahan oleh jinwoo menggunakan airnya yang ia ubah menjadi es. mina menyerang menggunakan monster daun, tapi sepertinya minwoo lebih cerdik dengan mengubah monster mina menjadi bom ketika ia sentuh.

"kalau kalian menyentuhku, kalian akan meledak!" teriaknya bangga. ia melemparkan sebuah time bomb, yang sayangnya mina dan jinwoo tidak sadar.

_DUAAARRR!_

bom meledak tidak jauh dari mereka, dan mereka terpental lagi . beruntung jinwoo membuat permukaan jalan lebih empuk sehingga tidak sakit saat terpental. dengan diam diam jinwo membuat tangan dari batu dibelakang minwoo dan dengan tiba tiba menepuk minwoo hingga ia berteriak. tapi…

_DUAAARRR!_

tangan batu buatan jinwoo diledakkan oleh minwoo yang menyeringai marah.

"mari kita lihat seberapa jagoan anak anak ingusan ini"

…

sementara di mansion cha...

_'kenapa kau? mentang mentang kamu jenius kamu tidak berani melawan kami?'_

_'a-aku tidak takut! akan kubuktikan pada kalian kalau aku berani!'_

_'hahaha… lihat anak culun itu. ia kalah dan ia masih bersikukuh melawan kita.'_

_'a-aku tidak kalah!'_

_BUAKKK!_

_'ARRRGHHHH!'_

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya. bayangan 5 tahun lalu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. ia berkelahi, dan ia kalah, dan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan tulang tangan yang patah. dan itulah saat ia mendapatkan kemampuan kekkaishi.

_''lihat. itu anak culun itu. sekarang tangannya di perban, apa ia berpura pura cedera demi mendapat perhatian?'_

_'demi tuhan, itu memalukan sekali.'_

_'hahahahahaha…hmft! nghhhh sesak eom-eommahh aahhggg!'_

_'YOUNGJAE SI CULUN ADALAH IBLIS!'_

sekali lagi… ia kembali ke ingatan masa kecilnya, saat pertama masuk sekolah pasca kejadian itu. ya…

ia hampir membuat musuhnya mati kehabisan nafas, jika saja teman musuhnya tidak berteriak dia iblis. 'padahal orang seperti dia pantas mati' pikir youngjae saat itu. tapi yang terjadi? youngjae dikucilkan dari pergaulan karena dianggap titisan iblis, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menjalani home schooling.

itu yang membuat ia takut berkelahi atau bertarung. ia takut terkurung kembali dalam penjara kesepian…

_TOK-TOK-TOK._

"masuk" kata youngjae sambil terduduk melamun.

"ah kukira tidak ada tamu, haha." kata seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam, lalu masuk dan mengambil duduk di samping youngjae.

"aku mencari kakakku, cha hakyeon. kau melihatnya?" tanya anak laki laki itu sambil matanya mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan dan melihat kaca pecah.

"pasti _villeinz…" _ kata anak itu sambil melihat keluar. youngjae kaget dan melihat ke arah namja itu. dan namja itu hanya tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya.

"ah, kita lupa berkenalan. aku **IM JAEBUM,** adik tiri hakyeon hyung." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke youngjae, mengajak berkenalan.

"aku… choi youngjae."

**TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA.**

authors note : NAAAH book one chapter 1 sudah selesai? menurut kalian bagaimana? sudah mulai muncul nih cast dari VILLEINZ sama cast pembantu. HAYOOO TEBAK PAIRING APA YANG ADA DISINI? jangan cuma READ, tapi REVIEW juga yaaaaaa ^^

REVIEW CORNER :

wolf12 : aku juga terhura ini review pertama :") jangan kapok review ya :"3 /? maaf disini onje sama byeoncabe nya dinistakan ya /? ini udah lanjut kok ^^ kayaknya sih ada 1 pairing yang dua duanya main cast, mina? liat nanti yaaaa… jinwoo udah sama mino kan (read prolog) nah untuk yang lainnya kita liat kedepan yaaaa. MAKASIH ^^

sekian dari eternmaknae, PPYEONG! RNR DON'T FORGETTEUUUU GOMAWOOOO!


	4. BOOK ONE - PART 2

SPECI-6 : Book one : Braveheart Crystal, MOKPO! (part 2)

cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Cha Hakyeon (Namjoon Classmate, Speci-6 1st generation)

- Villeinz character : Hyosung, Daeryong, Minwoo, Choa and Way.

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**Namjoon corner**_ : /muncul dari balik pintu sambil bawa script/ halo reader. untuk chapter ini saya yang muncul untuk membawakan author's corner. /senyum/ corner kali ini akan membahas awal mula st. Evelyn mendirikan kelas khusus. untuk informasi anda, sejak berdiri pada tahun 1912 sampai tahun 2002, sekolah ini memang ditujukan untuk anak dengan kemampuan khusus, sampai _villeinz _bertindak sesuatu menggunakan _ancient crystal_ yang menyebabkan hampir anak anak di seluruh dunia kehilangan kekuatannya, ya kecuali beberapa anak. aku dan hakyeon salah dua nya. ST Evelyn pun mengubah statusnya menjadi sekolah umum, dengan kelas khusus yang berisi anak anak tersisa itu. kami (angkatan pertama SPECI-6) Bertugas merebut kembali kristal itu, dan berhasil menyembunyikannya di 7 tempat di dunia ini, meski kami harus merelakkan teman kami meninggal karena melawan boss _villeinz, _yang kelak namanya akan kalian ketahui. kepala sekolah ST Evelyn saat ini adalah ayah dari youngjae, yang merupakan manusia tanpa kekuatan khusus. ngomong ngomong, sekolah ini berisi 2 jenis murid. yang Berprestasi, dan yang kaya. tapi„ mereka tidak dibeda-bedakan, karena tidak semua murid berprestasi itu kaya maupun sebaliknya. bahkan, teman seangkatan kami dulu (yang meninggal) dia berasal dari kelas rendah. tapi dengan prestasinya ia berhasil masuk. ^^ aku merindukannya.

/bersiap berjalan keluar ruangan/ sekian namjoon corner, semoga bermanfaat infonya ^^ jangan lupa untuk REVIEW karena eternmaknae sang author sangat senang jika mendapatkan review ^^

/keluar ruangan/

Disclaimer : CAST PUNYA TUHAN! TWIST PLOT, TWIST AGE, YAOI, Khayalan tingkat zeus. ALUR CERITA, JIMIN, WOOHYUN PUNYA GUEEEEHHHH! /digeplak readers/

_**KILASAN PART SEBELUMNYA :**_

_TOK-TOK-TOK._

_"masuk" kata youngjae sambil terduduk melamun._

_"ah kukira tidak ada tamu, haha." kata seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam, lalu masuk dan mengambil duduk di samping youngjae._

_"aku mencari kakakku, cha hakyeon. kau melihatnya?" tanya anak laki laki itu sambil matanya mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan dan melihat kaca pecah._

_"pasti villeinz…" kata anak itu sambil melihat keluar. youngjae kaget dan melihat ke arah namja itu. dan namja itu hanya tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya._

_"ah, kita lupa berkenalan. aku IM JAEBUM, adik tiri hakyeon hyung." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke youngjae, mengajak berkenalan._

_"aku… choi youngjae."_

_**THE BOOK IS STILL OPEN. THE HEROIC STORY STILL CONTINUED. SPECI-6 : Book one : Braveheart Crystal, MOKPO! (part 2) STARTS HERE!**_

_author's pov._

**YOUNGJAE JAEBUM SIDE.**

"ah, youngjae-ssi. kenapa kamu tidak ikut pergi bertarung dengan yang lain?" tanya jaebum sambil menyalakan TV besar di ruangan itu, tanpa memperhatikan youngjae yang masih melamun. "youngjae-ssi? masih hidup kan?" tanya jaebum lagi sambil menggerakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah youngjae.

"a-ahh ne jaebum-ssi? anda memanggil saya?" tanya youngjae kaget ketika ia menyadari muka jaebum hanya berjarak 10cm dari wajahnya.

'tampan/manis…' gumam mereka bersamaan. jaebum menjauhkan wajahnya dari youngjae sambil tersenyum, sedangkan youngjae menunduk dengan muka yang memerah malu.

'apa apaan dia…' pikir youngjae sambil meremas ujung celananya. ia memperhatikan jaebum yang tampak mengutak-atik remote TV sambil bergumam.

"kenapa kamu tidak ikut bertarung dengan yang lain?" tanya jaebum tiba tiba tanpa memperhatikan youngjae. youngjae menatap lantai seolah berusaha mencari jawaban.

"aku… sa-sakit. ya! aku sakit" kata youngjae. jaebum mengernyitkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah youngjae. lalu tersenyum.

"jangan berbohong, kamu terlihat ragu. apa kamu… takut mati?" tanya jaebum hati-hati dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi khawatir. "atau kamu takut menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi, bocah culun?" lanjutnya dan membuat youngjae tersentak kaget dan menatap jaebum penuh selidik.

"bagaimana bisa kamu tau panggilan masa kecilku?" tanyanya takut. kemudian berdiri dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. jaebum berdiri dan memeluk youngjae.

"aku adalah bocah tengik…

.

.

.

yang hampir kamu bunuh dengan kekkai-mu dulu."

…

**JIMIN and BAEKHYUN SIDE...**

"aigoo!" kata jimin sambil menghindari serangan crossbow milik _fake Baekhyun_. sementara baekhyun terus menembakki _fake Jimin_ dengan pistol berpeluru obat bius. "aku benci saat saat aku harus melawan kembaran partnerku. meski mereka palsu." lanjut jimin sambil merubah wujudnya menjadi gorilla dan menyerang baekhyun palsu dengan lemparan tiang listrik.

"aku setuju denganmu, park. CAMBUK!" setuju baekhyun, dan dengan seketika senjata yang dia gunakan berubah menjadi cambuk dan menangkap kaki jimin palsu, lalu membantingnya.

"GROOOAAAR!" Suara jimin palsu dan setelahnya ia berubah ke wujud aslinya… seorang wanita. begitupun baekhyun palsu yang terkena lemparan tiang listrik oleh jimin dan membentur tembok dan berakhibat temboknya jebol dengan baekhyun palsu yang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita… yang mirip dengan jimin palsu tadi.

"baek/min!" kali ini baekhyun dan jimin berbicara bersamaan (lagi). "mereka kembar identik. ini adalah kemampuan mereka. menurut yang aku baca di buku, ini kemampuan _**copycats**_ yang hanya dimiliki jika dua orang kembar identik." kata baekhyun yakin sambil mendekati jimin yang bagian tangannya terluka terkena goresan panah. jimin tampak meringis dan baekhyun nampak kelelahan.

"aku satu kemampuan mereka juga adalah membuat ilusi ruangan. dengan kata lain… kita terjebak di ilusi mereka. ssssh astaga baek sakit sekali!" geram jimin sambil memperhatikan baekhyun yang mengobati lukanya.

"maaf aku bukan healer seperti mina haha. jadi sekarang kita harus menemukan benda yang tidak terpengaruh ilusi optik mereka dan merusaknya agar kita bisa keluar." kata baekhyun sambil membalut luka jimin dengan perban dari tasnya. jimin mengangguk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

'kurasa ini akan sangat lama… jinwoo, mina, hakyeon sunbae, namjoon songsaeng mohon bersabar' pikir jimin.

…

**MINA and JINWOO FIGHTING AREA**.

Jinwoo tampak kewalahan menerima serangan bom dari minwoo sedangkan mina tidak mampu berbuat apa apa karena setiap monster yang dibuatnya akan menjadi bom ketika menyentuh minwoo.

"tak kusangka kemampuan para anak terpilih seperti ini saja. lebih baik kami, _villeinz_ yang memiliki kemampuan lebih ter asah!" kata minwoo sarkastik. pelipis jinwoo tampak mulai mengeluarkan darah segar akhibat ledakan bom terakhir yang mengenai batu besar dan terlontar ke arah pelipisnya.

"jangan banyak bicara brengsek. kau akan tahu rasanya mati setelah ini." jawab jinwoo penuh keyakinan, berbeda dengan mina yang nampak ragu. jinwoo mengendalikan air yang ada di sekitarnya dan membuat awan. lalu mulai menurunkan hujan. ia menyeringai. mina nampak terbang ke langit untuk menembus awan itu.

"percuma saja bodoh! air tidak akan membuat batu batu disini melunak. dan ini akan tetap menjadi senjataku!" teriak minwoo dan melempar puluhan batu kecil yang telah ia rubah menjadi bom kepada jinwoo. jinwoo nampak menyeringai dan dengan 1 gerakan tangan air hujan itu menangkap seluruh bom minwoo.

_STRAKKSS!_

"kamu dan mulut besarmu. kamu tidak sadar kalau arena ini sudah aku kendalikan sepenuhnya?" seringai jinwoo sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat air hujan yang ada di permukaan tanah berkumpul. "aku memang lemah, tapi aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir." lanjutnya. ia mengarahkan air menuju minwoo yang masih terperangah dan memenjarakannya dalam penjara air.

"hmphft!" teriak minwoo sambil memegang mulutnya. "aku tahu kau tak bisa mengendalikan zat cair untuk kau jadikan bom. maka dari itu aku sengaja mengulur waktu agar bisa mengumpulkan air dan membuat hujan." jinwoo menyeringai. beberapa saat kemudian awan menghilang dan menyisakan 1 awan kecil yang diduduki mina. sementara minwoo yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan nafasnya di air mulai mengeluarkan benda untuk meledakkan penjara air itu.

"mina? apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya jinwoo saat mina berada diatas penjara air yang dibuat jinwoo dan menghujaninya dengan air berwarna hitam. mina tersenyum manis sambil meninggalkan awan yang ia buat dan terbang ke arah jinwoo, kemudian mengobati lukanya.

"aku? hanya memberikan ramuan racun pada awan tadi dan sekarang penjara airmu sudah tercemar racun buatanku."jawab mina sambil mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda dari tangannya dan mengompres pelipis jinwoo sampai lukanya tertutup. "selesai" kata mina ceria.

"gomawo mina" kata jinwoo tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pelipisnya yang sudah tidak sakit. "kurasa kita harus berpisah. aku merasakan ada 2 aura pertarungan hebat disini. aku akan membatu jimin dan baekhyun, kamu mengejar hakyeon sunbae dan namjoon songsaengnim. arrachi?" lanjutnya sambil membuat awan untuk kendaraannya. mina tampak mengacungkan jempolnya dan mulai pergi menyusul namjoon dan hakyeon, sedangkan jinwoo kembali untuk membantu jimin dan baekhyun, meninggalkan mayat minwoo yang membiru di dalam penjara air milik jinwoo.

'semoga masih sempat membantu' gumam mina

'jimin, baekhyun tunggu aku!' pikir jinwoo.

…

**YOUNGJAE SIDE.**

"k-kamu?!" kata youngjae sambil menjauhkan tubuh jaebum dari tubuhnya. "kamu mau balas dendam?" teriak youngjae. ia mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah. "aku… pasrah." lirihnya. jaebum hanya tersenyum dan mendekati youngjae. youngjae memejamkan matanya saking takutnya ketika jaebum mensejajarkan tubuh mereka (jaebum lebih tinggi dari youngjae).

_CUP._

youngjae membuka mata. ralat. membelalakkan matanya saat jaebum mengecup pelan bibirnya. lalu jaebum mundur selangkah dan tersenyum kepada youngjae.

"itu pembalasan dendamku." katanya. lalu ia kembali duduk di sofa sementara youngjae berdiri di pinggirnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

'itu kan ciuman pertamaku…" pikir youngjae dan mendadak pipinya memanas.

"sebenarnya setelah kejadian hampir membunuhmu, aku mencarimu untuk meminta maaf. tapi kata guru guru kamu mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. setelah aku berfikiiiir lama, aku sadar sebenarnya aku membullymu karena… degupan jantungku tak pernah normal ketika melihatmu." cerita jaebum panjang sambil menerawang ke masa lalu."aku sadar dan aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membullymu. tapi setelah aku mencarimu, aku sadar kalau itu… cinta." kata jaebum sambil tersenyum. ia berdiri dan mendekati youngjae. tapi youngjae menjauh sambil mengambil papan skateboard untuk menyusul yang lain.

'pokoknya kemanapun asal tidak bersama makhluk ini.'pikirnya. "a-aku akan menyusul yang lainnya . kau tetaplah disini, diluar tidak aman." ucap youngjae ragu sambil melompati jendela dan berlari menjauhi cha mansion.

"tunggu!" teriak jaebum dan youngjae menoleh kearahnya. ia melempar sesuatu pada youngjae dan ditangkapnya. sebuah bola baseball.

"yakinlah pada hatimu, youngjae-ah. aku yakin kamu berani dan kuat. bawalah itu, jimat keberuntunganku. kamu harus kembali." kata jaebum antusias, kemudian melambaikan tangan dan masuk kembali ke mansion keluarga cha. sementara youngjae menatap kepergiannya dan memperhatikan bola baseball keberuntungan jaebum, lalu pergi menyusul yang lain menggunakan skateboardnya.

'aku berjanji, jaebum-ah. aku akan kembali.'

…

**NAMJOON AND HAKYEON FIGHTING AREA.**

lintah dan mumi nampak semakin memenuhi taman bermain yang menjadi area pertarungan, dengan hakyeon dan namjoon yang berdiri di atas perosotan besar berbentuk gajah.

"brengsek kita terpojok, namjoon." geram hakyeon sambil membunuh beberapa mumi yang menyerang mereka, dan namjoon menggunakan blackhole nya untuk membalikkan serangan lintah hingga membuat lintah mati terkena cairan asamnya sendiri.

"HAHAHA! lihat betapa lemahnya kalian sampai tak bisa menyentuh kami sama sekali." tawa jahat terdengar dari mulut hyosung. sedang daeryong nampak terus menggumamkan mantra untuk menggandakan muminya.

"diam kau jalang!" teriak hakyeon. seketika konsentrasinya bubar dan seekor lintah menembakka cairan asam kearahnya.

"HAKYEON AWAS!" teriak namjoon tanpa bisa berkutik apa apa, karena ia sendiri juga tersudut. dan hakyeon mendadak melamun melihat cairan asam mengarah kearahnya, kakinya mendadak mati rasa.

'tuhan aku tidak mau mati disini… nanti acaraku siapa yang pimpin…" pikir hakyeon.

"FAIRY DUST!"

_WHUSSSSS…_

Serbuk berwarna merah jambu berkilauan menahan serangan cairan asam itu dan menerbangkannya ke arah daeryong yang sedang menggumamkan mantra.

_ZHRASSSS!_

Cairan asam mengenai daeryong dan membuatnya melepuh dan melelehkan kulitnya, mengelupaskan lapisan kulitnya dan memperlihatkan otot otot sebagian tubuhnya yang bergolak panas.

"AAAARRGGGGHHH! HYOSUNG-AH PANAAAAASSSSS!" teriak daeryong yang sontak menyadarkan hyosung dari lamunannya. daeryong mulai melepuh, kemudian mati dengan darah segar mengalir dari sela sela ototnya.

"ah sudahlah, bahkan dia tak ada gunanya." cetek hyosung, kemudian mengeluarkan lintah raksasa berwarna ungu setinggi 9 kaki yang langsung menyerap lintah lintah kecil disekitarnya.

"kalian tidak apa apa, sunbae, songsaengnim?" tanya mina yang langsung mengeluarkan kemampuan healernya untuk mengobati luka namjoon dan hakyeon. "bersabarlah sedikit ne? aku sedang mengobati luka kalian." lanjutnya.

"sial. daeryong sudah mati tapi kenapa mumi mumi ini tak ikut mati?" kata hakyeon sambil melihat mumi yang berusaha menyerang mereka. "dan akan semakin sulit dengan lintah raksasa yang ada disana." tunjuk namjoon sambil menunjuk lintah yang tingginya sudah mencapai 12 kaki. mina tercengang kaget melihat monster lintah itu.

_SPURLT!_

lintah raksasa itu menyemprotkan cairan berwarna hijau dari mulutnya ke arah mereka.

"FAIRY BUBBLE!" mina mengeluarkan kemampuannya sambil terbang menjauhi mereka. sedangkan namjoon dan hakyeon terselubungi oleh gelembung yang melindungi mereka. cairan itu mengenai perosotan dan beberapa mummi dan seketika itu pula perosotan dan mumi itu meleleh.

"KALIAN! APA KAMI TERLAMBAT?" teriak 2 namja dan 1 elang dari kejauhan, yap itu jinwoo dan baekhyun yang menaiki jimin, dan bergegas bergabung dengan 3 orang lain.

"lama sekali kalian? darimana saja?" tanya hakyeon penasaran.

"jadi, sebenarnya…"

_SEBELUMNYA…_

'dimana mereka…' gumam jinwoo sambil merasakan aura di sekitarnya. 'bahkan aura pertarungan jimin dan baekhyun sudah tidak terasa sama sekali.' lanjutnya. kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah persimpangan yang memiliki cermin cembung untuk lalu lintas dan tanda dilarang berbelok ke arah kiri tepat di seberangnya. 'aura jimin dan baekhyun terasa disekitar sini… tapi dimana…' jinwoo celingukan mencari keberadaan jimin dan baekhyun, lalu memperhatikan cermin cembung.

"loh, bukannya rambu jalan ini mengindikasikan untuk tidak berbelok ke kii? tapi kenapa di cermin terbalik?" gumam jinwoo. dan sejenak ia berfikir… "ILUSI OPTIK!" lalu ia mencoba mencari sesuatu di persimpangan buntu yang ada di sebelah kiri, namun ia hanya menemukan tembok.

"aneh sekali… harusnya ilusi optik membuat ini seperti jalan tem… HUWAuAAAAA!" teriak jinwoo saat meraba tembok dan terjerembab ke dunia cermin.

_BRUKKK_

"JINWOOLIE!"teriak jimin dan baekhyun bersamaan saat jinwoo jatuh, dan menghampirinya.

"kalian terkena ilusi optik? lucu sekali" kesal jinwoo sambil berusaha kembali ke dunia normal melalui portal, namun sia sia.

"tanda jalan itu menunjukkan kami tidak boleh berbelok ke kanan. jadi kami berbelok ke kiri." kata baekhyun polos dan kembali mencari cara untuk keluar dari tempat itu. jinwoo memutar matanya malas, memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat mayat 2 wanita kembar.

"kalian membunuh mereka?" tanya jinwoo. baekhyun dan jimin mengangguk sambil tetap mencari cara untuk keluar.

"mereka mengcopy paste semua kemampuan kami. menyebalkan sekali." gumam jimin dan baekhyun bersamaan. "bahkan wajahku yang manis ini juga di tiru olehnya." terus baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal.

"bukan urusanku" jawab jinwoo malas.

mereka berdua terus mencari cara bagaimana bisa keluar dari situ, sedangkan jinwoo duduk di sebuah bangku. kepalanya masih pusing pasca terkena ledakan bom tadi.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA?" teriak jinwoo frustasi. baekhyun dan jimin menatapnya kesal

"HARUSNYA KAMU MEMBANTU KAMI TUAN MUDA KIM!" teriak jimin. jinwoo hanya menggendikkan bahunya lalu tiduran di bangku itu.

"by the way, kalian buta ya? tanda jalan itu kan menunjukkan dilarang berbelok ke kiri." cerita jinwoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"tanda jalan?" tanya jimin. lalu ia memperhatikan tanda jalan yang diucapkan jinwoo. menunjukkan dilarang berbelok ke kanan.

_TRAAAAKKKK!_

Dihancurkannya tanda jalan itu oleh baekhyun dengan hapkido nya."kau terlalu lama berfikir, min." ucapnya. mereka kemudian tersedot masuk ke cermin yang berada di depan tanda jalan itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" dan mereka keluar dari cermin cembung di persimpangan.

"benar. kata kata jinwoo harusnya terpikirkan olehku." gumam jimin lalu kemudian ia mengubah fisiknya menjadi seekor elang. "naiklah, kita harus cepat membantu mereka."

…

"begitulah…" baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"syukurlah ada jinwoo. tapi benar, kalian haimpir terlambat. sekiranya taman sudah hancur gara gara lintah setinggi 18 kaki itu." tunjuk namjoon pada lintah ungu itu. "beruntung kalian datang untuk membantu kami." tambah hakyeon yang terengah-engah.

"hah tambah 3 bocah lagi. merepotkan saja." tukas hyosung setengah berteriak pada mereka. tanpa mereka sadari salah satu diantara mereka menggeram kesal... baekhyun.

"baekkie, gwaenchana?" tanya jinwoo khawatir. yang lain juga menatap baekhyun yang menggeram pelan seraya menatap kosong hyosung.

"jinwoo, buatkan awan yang bisa dipijak." titah baekhyun dingin. Jinwoo tanpa ragu mengikuti keinginan baekhyun. 'jiwa jahat baekhyun keluar, auranya hitam sekali' kata hakyeon dalam hati sambil bergidik ngeri. baekhyun langsung saja melompat ke arah awan tersebut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada hyosung. "_matchlock"_ gumamnya, kemudian mengarahkan pelatuk senapan matchlock tersebut ke bibir hyosung.

"mau apa kau anak kecil! aku tidak takut terhadap pistol bututmu itu" tantang hyosung, meremehkan baekhyun yang menatap kosong kearahnya.

"kamu tahu sesuatu, AHJUMMA? matchlock adalah jenis senapan tertua. keakuratannya sangat tidak diragukan. mungkin senjata ini cocok untuk membuat ahjumma diam selamanya. perlu ahjumma ketahui, aku bukan anak kecil seperti yang ahjumma bilang." kata baekhyun dingin sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

_DORRR!_

peluru dihempaskan oleh baekhyun. sialnya hyosung menghindar dan peluru itu hanya mengenai paha kirinya. "LINTAH! SERANG BOCAH ITU DENGAN RACUN!" Perintahnya sambil menahan perih pada luka tembaknya. "sialan, ia menggunakan racun dan air jeruk nipis sebagai isi pelurunya!" gumam hyosung.

_SPRULLLT!_

lintah setinggi 21 kaki itu menembakkan racun ke arah baekhyun yang masih menggeram kesal karena tidak mengenai sasaran, tidak menyadari hujan racun yang akan mengenai tubuhnya.

"BAEKHYUN AWAS!" seru semuanya. baekhyun tersadar dan ia merasa tubuhnya membeku…

"KEKKAI PELINDUNG!" teriak seseorang dengan papan skateboardnya sambil mengarahkan kekkai pelindung ke arah baekhyun. alhasil cairan racun itu gagal mengenai tubuh mulus baekhyun, sedangkan ia terduduk lemas didalam kekkai tersebut. semua mata menuju ke arah darimana kekkai tersebut muncul, samping pintu masuk. seorang anak blonde menyeringai ke arah hyosung dan lintah raksasanya.

"YOUNGJAE!"

"apa… aku terlambat teman teman?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN ANGIN DI SORE HARI /?**_

_**author's note :**_HAAAAI! gimana sama chapter ini? puas? sepertinya ratingnya akan saya naikkan ke M, mengingat darah, sama bahasa dan fitur menjijikan /? lainnya. by the way, book one bakal selesai di chapter depan, lalu akan masuk book 1.5 dimana mulai menceritakan woohyun yang masuk ke kelas SPECI-6. mulai dari chapter ini dan selanjutnya, akan ada "CAST CORNER" pada bagian awal cerita, dimana para cast akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin terlintas di pikiran kalian ^^. seperti biasa, sebelum ending aku bakal balesin dulu review yaaa.

guest (1) : yap kamu benar ^^ youngjae sama jaebum emg jadi first pairing yang terungkap disini ^^ villeinz itu… musuh. disini namjoon sudah menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka^^ nanti mungkin di chapt depan akan dijelaskan lebih rinci lagi ^^ villeins sebenernya ngga beda jauh sama anak anak speci-6. hanya saja mereka jahat. semoga puas sama jawaban sayaaaa ^^ keep review and gomawo ^^

guest 2 : kpop super power? hahaha ^^ iya kebetulan terlintas di pikirannya seperti ini adanya jadi… yaaa beginilah ^^ gomawo and keep review ^^

wolf12 :kamu meleleh? /dibekuin ama kemampuan jinwo/ Jaebum? bisa dibaca di chapt ini ya gimana hubungan jaebum sama youngjae dulu ^^ di chapter ini baekhyun manly, loh. /takut sama baekhyun/ iya nih cepet lanjut mumpung lagi liburan daaaaan voila cepet update ^^ author lain mungkin sibuk jadi belo. bisa update ceritanya. gomawo udah mampir review lagi ^^ review lagi yaaaa^^

TERAKHIR SEBELUM PAMIT, AUTHOR UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH DAN KEEP READ n REVIEEEEW! ^^


	5. BOOK ONE - FINAL PART

SPECI-6 : Book one : Braveheart Crystal, MOKPO! (Final Round!)

cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Cha Hakyeon (Namjoon Classmate, Speci-6 1st generation)

- Villeinz character : Hyosung, Daeryong, Minwoo, Choa and Way.

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**HAKYEON CORNER :**_ /masuk ruangan sambil melepas mantel/ brrrr angin musim dingin makin terasa sekali. /menengok ke arah readers/ umh halo! /tersenyum lembut/ berhubung ini final part dari buku pertama berarti hari ini giliranku membawakan story corner!

oke. kali ini kita akan membahas mengenai _ancient crystal_.aku juga lupa lupa ingat mengenai sejarah kristal-kristal ini. okay apa kalian siap mendengarkan? kristal ini dibuat oleh 6 penyihir dari 6 benua berbeda, dengan tujuan menyeimbangkan dunia, mengingat dahulu banyak kejahatan yang terjadi. kemudian mereka membuat kristal "pengunci" atau _none crystal_, tujuannya agar… seingatku menyempurnakan manfaat dari kristal yang lain. tapi seorang penyihir telah salah memasukkan mantra pada kristal ketujuh itu, yang mengakhibatkan kristal tersebut memiliki sisi jahat. mengenai nama nama kristal itu, sudah dijelaskan olehku pada awal chapter kan? nah itu.

_villeinz _tahu tentang kekuatan jahat yang dimiliki kristal ketujuh, dan mereka termotivasi untuk mengambil kristal dan menggunakannya untuk merusak keseimbangan dunia. dan tugas para speci-6 adalah mencari dan mendapatkan semua kristal, agar rencana jahat mereka tidak terjadi.

oke… /mengambil mantel lain dari lemari/ sepertinya sekian dariku. aku masih ada syuting 1 jam lagi jadi aku harus bersiap. terimakasih sudah memperhatikan, jangan lupa untuk review cerita ini ^^ semoga infonya bermanfaat yaaaa /flyingkiss/ annyeong^^

Disclaimer : CAST PUNYA TUHAN! TWIST PLOT, TWIST AGE, YAOI, Khayalan tingkat zeus. ALUR CERITA, JIMIN, WOOHYUN PUNYA GUEEEEHHHH! /digeplak readers/

_**KILASAN PART SEBELUMNYA**_ :

"_BAEKHYUN AWAS!" seru semuanya. baekhyun tersadar dan ia merasa tubuhnya membeku…_

_"KEKKAI PELINDUNG!" teriak seseorang dengan papan skateboardnya sambil mengarahkan kekkai pelindung ke arah baekhyun. alhasil cairan racun itu gagal mengenai tubuh mulus baekhyun, sedangkan ia terduduk lemas didalam kekkai tersebut. semua mata menuju ke arah darimana kekkai tersebut muncul, samping pintu masuk. seorang anak blonde menyeringai ke arah hyosung dan lintah raksasanya._

_"YOUNGJAE!"_

_"apa… aku terlambat teman teman?"_

_**THE BOOK IS ALMOST DONE. THE FINAL BATTLE ROUND ONE JUST BEGIN AND BELIEVE, THE RIGHT SIDE ALWAYS WIN. SPECI-6 : Book one : Braveheart Crystal, MOKPO! (Final Round!) BEGIN!**_

…

"Youngjae-ah!" teriak mereka bersamaan. hyosung masih tampak meringis kesakitan melihat anak blonde yang baru saja datang. "syukurlaaah hampir saja aku mati" gumam baekhyun sambil menggerakkan kekkai menuju ke arah teman temannya yang lain.

"haha mianhae teman teman aku ada masalah." kata youngjae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. 'sial…' kata youngjae sambil menatap mual dan mumi dimana mana. perlu diketahui, youngjae membenci hewan penghisap darah itu. sangat benci.

"cih. bocah tengik mau apa kau." kata hyosung sarkastik sambil melihat ke arah youngjae. "LINTAH RAKSASA SERANG DIA!" perintah hyosung sambil menunjuk ke arqh youngjae.

_gulp_

'lintahnya terlalu besar. ottokae?' pikir youngjae. pasti tidak mungkin menyerangnya dengan kekkai penyerang. membelahnya? jangan bodoh bahkan pedang milik baekhyun hanya akan terasa seperti paku payung menusuk tubuhnya. Lintah terlihat semakin mendekati youngjae sedangkan ia masih berfikir, sedangkan Hyosung melarikan diri ke arah dermaga.

"FAIRY DUST!/GIGA CROSSBOW!/ICE FLOWER!" mina, baekhyun dan jinwoo menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian lintah raksasa itu.

"YOUNGJAE-AH CEPAT SUSUL WANITA TUA ITU! IA PERGI KE DERMAGA! KRISTAL ITU ADA DISANA!" teriak hakyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah dermaga yang ada di arah selatan, tidak jauh darisana. "biar kami yang mengurus monster ini" senyum hakyeon sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Youngjae menatap teman temannya, yang mengangguk. kemudian youngjae mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul hyosung.

"aku percaya kemampuanmu, youngjae" lirih hakyeon sambil terus menyerang monster lintah dengan kemampuannya.

…

baru saja ia keluar dan berlari 100 meter dari taman tadi (ia meninggalkan skateboardnya saking paniknya) sebuah motor sport berwarna abu abu berhenti disampingnya.

"NAIKLAH! kalau kau berlari kristal itu keburu direbut!" teriak namja dimotor itu. dan ternyata… itu jaebum. youngjae terdiam dan ragu. "CEPATLAH!" paksanya sambil turun dan memberikan helm dan kacamata terbang untuk youngjae. youngjae masih terdiam.

"ck! jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, youngjae-ah!" jaebum merebut kembali helm yang dipegang youngjae, dan memakaikannya pada kepala youngjae, lengkap dengan kacamata terbangnya. kemudian menaikkan youngjae pada motornya dan menstarter motornya. "berpegangan." kata jaebum sambil bersiap menjalankan motornya. youngjae menurut dan memeluk jaebum selama perjalanan ke dermaga.

…

**sesampainya di dermaga…moo**

Hyosung terlihat sedang berdiri di tengah _pentagram_ sambil merapalkan mantra yang sepertinya untuk mengangkat kristal itu dari dalam tanah. youngjae yang baru saja turun dari motor langsung melepaskan helm dan menyimpan kacamata penerbangnya di atas kepala dan langsung berlari.

"TANTE TUA! HENTIKAN!" kata youngjae berusaha masuk ke pelindung sihir kegelapan yang hyosung ciptakan, namun nihil. terlihat kristal berwarna merah terangkat dari tanah. hyosung menyeringai puas dan berusaha mendekati kristal itu untuk mengambilnya. sedangkan youngjae hanya bisa terduduk di luar pelindung sihir, dan meneteskan airmatanya.

_flashback_

"kamu adalah anak kutukkan! mati saja kau dari keturunan ini!" kakak youngjae, minho meninju keras pipi youngjae, membuat youngjae terpental jauh. youngjae menangis keras sambil memegangi pipinya.

"hi-hiks… ka-kak sakit… kakak… hiks" keluh youngjae sambil menangis dan memegangi pipinya. ia mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya sambil terus menangis. teman teman youngjae hanya mampu memperhatikannya tanpa mampu berbuat apa apa.

hari ini, kedua orangtua youngjae dipanggil atas insiden "hampir-terbunuhnya-jaebum" oleh youngjae. hanya saja ayah dan ibunya sibuk mengurusi sekolah baru yang akan ayah youngjae pimpin. sampai minho yang datang ke sekolah youngjae.

"aku bukan kakakmu! kamu anak sial!" bentak minho pada youngjae. sekolah menjelaskan pada minho jika youngjae mencekik jaebum karena tidak tahan dibully terus, yang membuat minho marah sekaligus malu.

"t-tapi hiks a-aku tidak tau kak hiks… tiba tiba saja kotak itu keluar…hiks… hi-hiks aku tidak bermaksud…" jawab youngjae sambil terus menangis. minho tersadar, dan teringat kata kata kakeknya sebelum meninggal.

_"salah satu dari kalian akan mewarisi kekuatan kekkai kakek… gunakan kekuatan itu sebaik-baiknya"_

minho jatuh terduduk dan menatap youngjae kosong yang terus menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dengan 1 tangan. 'jadi…youngjae lah yang mendapatkan kekuatan kakek?' pikir minho. dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari memeluk youngjae.

"maafkan kakak, jae. maafkan kakak…" gumam minho berulangkali sambil mengelusi rambut youngjae yang menangis semakin keras.

'berjanjilah pada kakak untuk berhenti menggunakan kekuatanmu…'

_flashback end…_

ingatan itu kembali menyeruak di pikirannya. janji pada kakaknya yang meninggal 2 tahun setelahnya karena kecelakaan saat menjalani pelatihan resmi menjadi pilot.

"youngjae, kami percaya padamu untuk merebut kristal itu!" suara teman temannya dan wajah jaebum tiba tiba terlintas di pikirannya. membuat semangatnya kembali terkumpul. ia menghapus air matanya dan berdiri.

"aku harus merebut kristal itu tanpa menggunakan kekuatanku! aku bisa!" semangatnya sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya.

bola baseball.

"kalau aku tidak bisa menembus pelindung ini karena kemampuanku, bola ini pasti bisa menembusnya." pikir youngjae. ia mundur selangkah, lalu mengarahkan bola itu pada kristal merah berbentuk oval itu. 'baekhyun, pinjamkan kemampuan tepat sasaranmu' doanya sambil melempar bolanya.

"HYAAAAAAAA!" bola dilemparkan dan sukses mengenai kristal tersebut sampai keluar dari pelindung sihir hyosung.

"GOT IT!" Teriaknya bangga sambil mengambil kristal merah itu. sesaat setelah youngjae mendapatkan kristal itu pelindung sihir hyosung menghilang dan nampaklah hyosung dengan tatapan penuh amarahnya menatap youngjae.

"anak kecil pengganggu! kemarikan kristalnya!" teriak hyosung frustasi sambil menadahkan tangannya. "NOIVERN, MALARMAR KELUARLAH DAN BUNUH ANAK ITU! teriaknya, dan secara tiba tiba datang angin puting beliung dari arah laut menuju ke arah mereka, mengeluarkan 1 monster gurita berwarna merah muda dengan tentakel biru tua serta kelelawar dengan telinga seperti pengeras suara. keduanya langsung menyerang ke arah youngjae.

"KEKKAI PELINDUNG!" teriak youngjae dan kekkai pelindung langsung melindungi tubuhnya. noivern masih terus menyerang pelindung youngjae, youngjae berfikir bagaimana membasmi noivern tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya.

"JAE!" youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara jaebum. ia mencari sumber suara, seketika tubuhnya menegang saat melihat Jaebum….

.

.

terjerat tentakel makhluk bernama malarmar tersebut. mata youngjae memanas dan menangis pelan.

"ahhh~ ternyata anak ini malah bermain drama. Aku membencinya. baiklah. NOIVERN GUNAKAN ULTRASONIC UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN PELINDUNG ANAK ITU. DAN MALARMAR SEGERA BUNUH ANAK SATUNYA. sepertinya ini menarik" seringai hyosung. kedua monster itu mengikuti keinginan hyosung. youngjae bahkan tidak mampu berkutik apa-apa saat malarmar mulai melilit lengan jaebum dan mengeratkannya. ia hanya mampu menangis.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" teriak jaebum kesakitan. youngjae makin membelalakkan matanya saat beberapa saat kemudian…

_PRANGGGG!_

pelindungnya pecah. ia hanya terduduk sambil terus menangis. noivern terbang mendekat padanya dan bersiap menyerangnya dengan kuku kaki yang tajam. youngjae belum bisa berkutik sedangkan jaebum makin kesakitan

"j-jae…!" panggil jaebum keras dan sukses menyadarkan youngjae yang langsung berguling ke samping.

_"kamu berhutang nyawa padaku, bocah culun."_

_"me-menyelamatkanku dari badut? aku bahkan tidak takut mereka"_

_"cih badut tadi berniat membunuhmu!"_

_"aku… menyayangimu, youngjae-ah."_

_"kami mempercayaimu untuk menjadi leader!"_

_"youngjae, aku percaya kamu bisa merebut kristal itu."_

_"_HENTIKAAAAAAAAN!" teriak youngjae. dan dengan satu tangan ia menahan kepala noivern yang sudah semeter di depannya. "KEKKAI PEMUSNAH!" Teriak youngjae dengan tatapan kosong, seketika noivern terselubungi kekkai dan

DUARRRR!

"satu berhasil kumusnahkan." seringai youngjae.

…

**SPECI-6 VS LINTAH…**

Mereka kewalahan menghadapi peliharaan hyosung yang satu ini. ditambah lagi pasukan mummi milik daeryong. jimin bahkan sudah kelelahan dan kertidas para mumi yang mengejar mina yang terus terbang menghindari para mummi. "HYAAAH BERHENTI MENGEJARKU!" teriak mina sambil menyebarkan debu fairy pada para mummi yang (sepertinya) jatuh cinta pada mina. "AAAAAA JINWOO BAEKHYUN BANTU AKUUUUU!" teriak mina sambil terbang. baekhyun hanya tertawa geli sambil menembakki mumi yang mengejar mina, dan jinwoo yang berusaha membunuh lintah lintah kecil dengan apinya. dan lintah raksasa yang sudah setinggi 45 kaki terus diserang hakyeon.

"AAAAH KAPAN PENDERITAAN INI BERAKHIIIIR" keluh hakyeon sambil terus menyerang lintah raksasa. namjoon sudah kelelahan hanya duduk di ranting membiarkan yang lain bertarung. ia melihat ke arah jinwoo yang terus menyemprotkan api dan membuat lintah serta mumi tersebut mati hangus.

'api?' kurasa ampuh untuk membunuh seluruh makhluk menjijikan di taman ini. tapi bagaimana caranya membuat kemampuan api jinwoo membakar seluruhnya.' pikir namjoon. kemudian beralih mencari sesuatu di sekelilingnya, yang kira kira memungkinkan untuk membakar seluruh makhluk. sepertinya hakyeon jengkel dan melempar kue seberat batu bata ke kepalanya.

"YA BABO! BANTU KAMI JANGAN HANYA MELAMUN!" teriaknya.

"AAWWW! DIAMLAH AKU SEDANG BERFIKIR!" balas namjoon sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "AAAH AKU TAHU! JINWOO BUATLAH HUJAN DAN MINA MANTRAI AWANNYA SEHINGGA MENJADI BENSIN! JIMIN BERUBAHLAH MENJADI RAJAWALI DAN BAWA BAEKHYUN BERSAMAMU! BAEKHYUN GUNAKAN _FLAMETHROWER_ KETIKA HUJAN SUDAH TERJADI DAN JINWOO BANTU BAEKHYUN MENEMBAKKAN API! HAKYEON TETAP BERSAMAKU!"perintah namjoon. hakyeon menyeringai dan langsung melompat ke awan namjoon. "tak kusangka kau jenius, namjoon." seringainya.

semua langsung melakukan aksinya. jinwoo mengubah air laut menjadi terbang menembus awan buatan jinwoo dan meneteskan ramuan untuk mengubah komposisi awan itu. tercipta hujan bensin.

baekhyun tampak bersiap menembak ke arah punggung lintah yang sudah berlumuran bensin sedangkan jinwoo bersiap melontarkan api dari mulutnya. sedangkan hakyeon dan namjoon menunggu tak jauh dari situ.

"SEKARANG!"

_BLAAAAARRR!_

…

"lepaskan jaebum. dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan kita." kata youngjae dingin. hyosung tertawa sarkastik sambil menatap remeh youngjae. sedang jaebum masih meringis kesakitan karena lilitan tentakel malarmar.

"lepaskan? HAHAHA. berikan kristal itu dan dia akan selamat" tawar hyosung sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. youngjae tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

"YOUNGJAE JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU! JAGA KRISTAL ITU AKU TIDAK APA-APA!" teriak jaebum sambil menahan sakit. youngjae menatap jaebum sejenak. kemudian berjalan menuju hyosung.

"aku setuju." kata youngjae. jaebum membelalakkan matanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari tentakel malarmar. sedangkan hyosung dengan senang hati menadahkan tangannya.

"JAE! AAARRRGGHHHH!" ronta jaebum sambil berteriak sakit. youngjae nampak mulai meneteskan air mata, melihat jaebum semakin kesakitan.

"hi-hiks… lepas-kan dulu di-dia baru hiks… kuberikan kristalnya." isak youngjae. jaebum sudah tidak sadarkan diri. hyosung menatapnya mengancam.

"kamu pikir aku bodoh, bocah? berikan kristal itu dan aku akan pergi, temanmu akan selamat." ancam hyosung, youngjae melihat ke arah jaebum… ia kaget melihat jaebum yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"j-jaebum…" lirihnya. air matanya mengalir deras dan salah satu tetesannya mengenai kristal itu dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah. cahaya tersebut juga menyelubungi youngjae. hyosung mundur takut. sedangkan malarmar masih melilit jaebum.

"a-apa?! kristalnya bereaksi terhadap bocah ini?" gagap hyosung sambil menyerang youngjae dengan lintahnya, yang berakhir dengan ledakkan yang disebabkan oleh kekkai youngjae. hyosung tercengang tidak percaya.

"kamu melukai cinta pertamaku. kamu jahat. kamu tak akan kuberi ampun." youngjae berkata sambil terus meledakkan semua lintah hyosung. "malarmar, lepaskan jaebum" perintah youngjae sambil berjalan ke arah hyosung yang terus saja mundur.

"jangan! sampai kamu berikan kristalnya, malarmar tidak akan melepaskan anak itu!" teriak hyosung takut sambil terus menyerang youngjae dengan lintahnya. tapi youngjae tak gentar, malah menyeringai ke arah hyosung.

"cih. merepotkan." sarkastik youngjae pada hyosung. "level dua. light arrow kekkai." ucapnya dingin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah malarmar. cahaya putih menyelubungi jarinya dan...

_ZRASSSHHHH_

ribuan panah menembus tubuh malarmar dan membuatnya terhempas beberapa meter sehingga melepaskan jaebum yang tergeletak. "GHOOOAAAANG" Suara malarmar kesakitan kemudian musnah menjadi debu. hyosung makin kaget dan menyerang membabi buta kearah youngjae.

"b-bagaimana bisa kristal membangkitkan kekuatan level dua anak ini?!" gumam hyosung. youngjae semakin mendekatinya dan berhenti beberapa langkah didepan hyosung.

"level dua. lock kekkai." katanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kaki hyosung.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak hyosung kaget. ia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena kakinya terkunci, tapi semakin menyerang youngjae dengan membabibuta. "MATI KAU BOCAH!"

"kekkai penyerang ada di jari telunjukmu, yang terdapat cincin ular. sedari awal aku memperhatikanmu. sepertinya cincin itulah sumber kekuatanmu. jika aku hancurkan seluruh lintah yang ada dibalik tanganmu akan balik menyerangmu, benar?" analisis youngjae yang disambut tatapan kaget hyosung yang melihat ke arah jari telunjuk kanannya. cincinnya tersegel kekkai. hyosung menatap takut ke arah youngjae.

"ada kata kata terakhir?" tanya youngjae dingin. hyosung nampak makin terkaget. ia sudah merasakan malaikat maut ada di sekitarnya.

"A-AMPUNI AKU BOCAH!" pintanya.

_BLARRRRRR!_

Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah taman tempat teman temannya. kemudian terlihat kobaran api. hyosung yang menatap itu makin kaget.

"sepertinya lintahmu sudah dikalahkan. sekarang giliranmu." youngjae berkata dingin sambil berjalan ke arah jaebum dan memapahnya. sedangkan hyosung? semakin takut jika youngjae benar benar meledakkan cincinnya.

"kau punya waktu 5 detik untuk memohon pengampunan tuhan. karena lima detik setelah aku selesai berbicara, kekkaiku akan meledak." kata youngjae menatap hyosung sambil memapah jaebum yang tidak sadar. "sampai. , kekkai." akhir youngjae sambil menjauh dari medan pertempurannya.

"_TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"_

…

youngjae yang meninggalkan dermaga dengan masih memapah jaebum yang tidak sadar. alasannya satu. jaebum terlalu berat untuk ia gendong atau pangku

"jae! choi youngjae!" teriak hakyeon sambil berlari dan diikuti oleh yang lain. youngjae berhenti dan tersenyum lemah

"teman teman… aku berhasil…" kata youngjae dan…

_brukkk_

"YOUNGJAE-AH!" teriak namjoon sambil mempercepat larinya dan menggendong youngjae, sedangkan jaebum digendong jimin.

"pasti ia sangat… sangat lelah." kata hakyeon khawatir, memperhatikan adiknya dan youngjae. matanya lalu tertuju pada tangan youngjae yang dilapisi oleh gelang dengan berlian merah.

"sebaiknya kita kerumah. sudah malam." kata hakyeon final dan dianggukki oleh anak anak lain.

'ia benar benar berhasil menjadikan _Braveheart Crystal_ menjadi miliknya. ia hebat…"

…

_SLING._

2 Orang namja memasukki mirror world buatan choa dan way. lalu tersenyum sarkastik. kemudian membawa mayat choa dan way.

"kurasa… kita tidak bisa meremehkan anak anak itu" kata namja dengan surai terang sambil menyeringai.

"kau benar, hyung…"

…

_SPLASH!_

seorang yeoja menghancurkan penjara air yang menyelubungi tubuh minwoo. matanya mendelik ketika melihat anak bom itu sudah tak bernyawa. ia lalu membawanya.

"kurasa mereka benar benar akan menghalangi rencana tuan Z."

…

_JDARRRR!_

Petir menyambar ke arah taman. kemudian muncul seorang namja yang mirip sekali dengan daeryong. ia memasukkan mayat daeryong ke dalam kain hitam dan pergi dari taman yang sudah terbakar itu.

"akan kubalas kematian adikku."

_WHUSSSS_

dua orang yeoja muncul dari pusaran angin tepat di depan mayat hyosung yang terbujur kaku. mereka menatap hyosung lalu mendesah berat.

"huuuufh eonnie, bahkan hyosung eonnie juga bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka. sepertinya mereka akan mengganggu rencana kita dan tuan Z" keluh yeoja berambut hitam pada yeoja berambut coklat tua. sedangkan si coklat tua mengeluarkan peti mati dari sakunya dan memasukkan mayat hyosung kedalamnya.

"diamlah _**HYUNA.**_aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mendapatkan kristal berikutnya."

…

**CHA MANSION, 11:45 P.M**

hampir semua penghuni rumah sudah tertidur. youngjae dan jimin yang kelelahan bahkan langsung tidur sejak tadi. jaebum nampak nyenyak setelah luka luka dan patah tulangnya diobati oleh mina. mina yang kelelahan kemudian tertidur. tersisa jinwoo, namjoon dan hakyeon yang sedang berkumpul di ruang santai. ralat. jinwoo tertidur di sofa, sedangkan namjoon dan hakyeon tampak sedang bermain catur.

"namjoon-ah" panggil hakyeon pada namjoon. namjoon kemudian menatap kearahnya dan menggerakkan mulutnya 'wae?' jawabnya. lalu ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sambil menunjuk jinwoo yang tertidur. hakyeon menarik tangannya dan membawa namjoon keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kamu tau sesuatu? kristal braveheart bereaksi pada youngjae dan berubah menjadi gelang yang dipakai youngjae." kata hakyeon sesaat setelah keluar dari ruangan santai. namjoon hanya mengangguk.

"i know it, hakyeon-ah. mereka benar benar 'terpilih' untuk menjaga dan menggunakan kemampuan asli kristal itu." jawab namjoon sambil menyalakan rokok, dan menghisapnya. raut wajah hakyeon berubah khawatir.

"aku takut kejadian _**Taecyeon **_terulang lagi… waktu itu _none crystal_ bereaksi terhadapnya dan membuatnya terbunuh oleh boss dari _villeinz,_ kan? aku tak mau…" kata kata hakyeon terhenti ketika namjoon menepuk pundaknya pelan dan mematikan rokoknya, lalu tersenyum hangat pada hakyeon.

"aku yakin mereka bisa menghadapinya. mereka kuat. semoga." kata namjoon berusaha menenangkan hakyeon sambil tetap tersenyum ke arah hakyeon, meski matanya juga menunjukkan ketakutam yang sama.

'semoga'

…

keesokan harinya…

_**CHA MANSION, 10:30 A.M**_

Sebuah pesawat jet terparkir manis di halaman rumah. hakyeon dan jaebum (yang menggunakan kursi roda karena belum masih lemas) terlihat sedang mengobrol depan pintu bersama SPECI-6 dan wajah mereka terlihat sedih.

"jadi… kalian benar benar akan pulang?" tanya hakyeon. mereka mengangguk mantap

"namjoon hyung masih ada jadwal mengajar di kelas reguler besok, kami juga harus membereskan dojo yang berantakan." jelas mina sambil terkekeh. yang lain mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum.

"arrasso." kata hakyeon sambil memeluk satu persatu dongsaeng barunya tersebut. pada saat ia memeluk youngjae, anak ini terlihat sedang merengut imut.

"jaebum-ah, sering seringlah menelponnya. aku yakin dia akan sangat merindukanmu." kata baekhyun sambil melirik youngjae jahil yang hanya ditatap malas oleh youngjae. 'dasar ratu gosip' pikirnya.

"okay pamitannya cukup! ayo kita pulang. hakyeon-ah jaga diri baik baik yaaa aku tahu jadwal syuting sangat memberatkanmu. dadah!" kata namjoon ceria sambil berjalan ke arah jetnya. anak anak lain mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil menuju ke pesawat.

"loh, youngjae? kenapa diam saja?" tanya jaebum sambil menatap ke arah youngjae yang terdiam depan jaebum. kemudian jaebum tersenyum jahil.

"aaah, aku pasti akan merindukan wajah tampanku kan? tenanglah, aku akan video call denganmu…

_CUPPPP_

… setiap hari" kata kata jaebum terhenti sejenak saat youngjae menciumnya di bibirnya. youngjae tampak tersenyum malu lalu berlari menuju kawan kawannya yang hampir naik pesawat jet.

"BYE JAEBUM! ITU BALASANMU SAAT KAMU MENCIUMKU KEMARIN!" teriak youngjae sambil berlari masuk ke pesawat jet, dan pesawat jet pun tinggal landas kembali ke ST. Evelyn. hakyeon tersenyum manis melihat adik tirinya yang terus memegang bibirnya.

'youngjae menciumku? apa artinya dia juga mencintaiku?' girang jaebum dalam hati.

"jadi… itu youngjae, cinta pertama yang hampir membunuhmu?" tanya hakyeon sambil tersenyum dan mendorong kursi roda jaebum masuk ke rumah.

"benar hyung… dan kurasa dia juga mencintaiku. aaah aku terbunuh cintanya aaaah" teriak jaebum lebay dan heboh. hakyeon hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…"

…

_**di suatu tempat di planet bumi…**_

_ .TOK._

"masuklah." suara berat seorang pria menggema di ruangan dengan cahaya redup itu. seorang namja cantik masuk sambil membawa map.

"maafkan kami Tuan Z. kami tidak bisa mendapatkan kristal pertama itu." kata namja cantik dengan surai blonde sambil menyerahkan map bertuliskan 'SPECI-6 data'. orang yang dipanggil 'tuan Z' oleh namja cantik itu nampak menyeringai.

"tak apa, _**REN.**_ masih ada 6 kristal lagi." jawab orang itu tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

**BOOK ONE, CASE OF BRAVEHEART CRYSTAL IN MOKPO : SUCCESS.**

**-end of book one-**

_**BOOK TWO : I AIN'T CLEOPATRA! HOPE CRYSTAL AND ANCIENT EGYPT!**_

_**spoilers :**_

"ah, aku menemukan buku ini tergeletak di lantai."

"still zero ability. dia belum mengetahui kemampuannya."

"ITU DIA! KRISTAL HARAPAN ADA DI KEPALANYA!"

"hai, _**NAM TAEHYUN.**_anak anak, kenalkan kerabatku. dia _**Time traveler**_"

"berhenti mengeluh panas, _**Nam Woohyun. **_berendam saja sana."

"aku menemukan kalian, anak anak ingusan."

"AAAAHHH TEMAN TEMAN ORANG ORANG INI MEMBAWAKU AAA TOLONG!"

"EONNIEEEEEE AKU DICULIK EONNIE!"

"aku… cleopatra."

"KRISTALNYA!"

"kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah darimu… _**HYUNA.**_ rivalku di kelas dulu."

"kita lihat saja siapa yang tercantik disini, mina."

-_**spoilers end-**_

_**authors note : **_PHADUUUUUUMP! finally book one sudah selesai~ bagaimana? puas sama endingnya? sengaja aku bikin gantung biar pada penasaran. okay terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah READ, apalagi sampe repot repot REVIEW fanfiction ini. huwaaaa terharu :') di book 2 nanti udah ada woohyun sebagai main cast! jadi tetep simak FF ini dan RNR masih tetep author sarankan ^^ seperti biasa, sebelum pamit author mau bales review dulu biar gaya /?

wolf12 : aku lebih suka Mina nya /? wkwk sebenernya aku takut kiss scene nya gagal tapi seneng lah kalo suka. hueeee terimakasih /kasih cinta/ yeeeay! keep review yaaaa ^^

okay, sekian dari author. kalo mau tanya tanya tentang monster hyosung /? atau kekuatan-kekuatan/? atau mau sekedar ngobrol/? boleh PM kok atau mention aja ke RPnya author yaaaa JeenWoo_K ^^ for real acc just PM. gomawo! author pamit, sampai jumpa! ^^


	6. BOOK TWO - PART 1

SPECI-6! Book 2 - I Ain't Cleopatra! Hope Crystal and Ancient Egypt! (part ZERO)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Zero ability)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Im JaeBum (ordinary student, Youngjae boyfriend)

- Nam Taehyun (Archeologist)

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**Mina corner : **_/minum secangkir kopi sambil membaca buku sejarah/ halo! fairy here! hari ini tidak ada penjelasan apapun. oh iya! ini buku yang membahas sejarah mengenai kejayaan pada masa putri cleopatra di mesir. selamat menikmati part nol dari buku ini! ^^ tetap RNR yaaaaaa :"D

disclaimer : ETERNMAKNAE just own the storyline. all of cast and magic are GOD'S.

JAEBUM, WOOHYUN, AND JIMIN STILL MINE!

…

ST. EVELYN GATE, one month after mokpo case.

"kurasa ini ST Evelyn." gumam namja berambut hitam dengan tubuh mungil tapi berotot sambil menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam ST Evelyn. senyum tidak berhenti terkembang di bibirnya. ia berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah, tapi kebingungan karena luasnya sekolah itu.

"bayangkan aku terlambat dan kelasku ada di gedung di belakang lantai 3. aku akan banyak berolahraga disini." katanya sambil terus mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

"hei! mencari sesuatu?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan badan berisi sambil menepuk bahunya… ralat, itu jaebum.

Perlu diketahui setelah "insiden film" 3 minggu lalu (bisa dibaca sidestory yang berjudul Hey! I Miss You! /author promosi/digeplak/), Jaebum semakin protektif dan menyayangi namjachingu blondenya secara berlebihan. ia sampai memaksa kakaknya untuk memindahkannya ke ST Evelyn meski masuk kelas reguler dan menyogok ayah youngjae dan namjoon songsaeng agar bisa tidur di dojo bersama youngjae. apalagi tujuannya selain 'this and that' dengan namja mungil blonde itu.

"ah, aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah… bisa antarkan aku?" pinta namja baru itu pada jaebum yang nampak berfikir sejenak,lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan namja itu.

"oke, ayo!" katanya semangat sambil berjalan beriringan dengan namja itu. sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya hening, tanpa ada percakapan. mereka tiba di persimpangan koridor dimana di ujung koridor terdapat "headmaster room" dan di sebelah kanan ada kelas youngjae.

(a.n : sejak 2 minggu lalu, anak anak SPECI-6 dimasukkan ke kelas umum, dengan alasan "mereka juga perlu belajar, tidak mungkin kan masuk universitas dengan kemampuan bertarung saja?" YoungJae dan Baekhyun sekelas di kelas A, Jinwoo di kelas C, Mina di kelas D dan jimin di kelas F.)

"ah, chogiyo. anda tinggal lurus saja. maaf tidak bisa mengantar anda sampai ruangan, saya ada janji" katanya sambil melirik ke arah kelas youngjae yang pintunya terbuka dan guru hwang yang tua dan menyebalkan itu keluar kelas, diikuti siswa lain yang berhamburan keluar, termasuk siswa blonde berkacamata, youngjae. sedangkan si murid baru hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ah, silakan… err sunbae?" katanya ragu kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah sambil menyeret kopernya. "saya duluan" lanjutnya sambil berlalu. jaebum bergegas berlari menemui pujaan hatinya yang sedang berjalan dengan baekhyun ke arah kantin.

"chagi~ ayo makan bersama!" jaebum berucap sambil menarik tangan youngjae lalu berlari menjauh dari baekhyun. baekhyun melongo beberapa saat…

"JAEBUM SUNBAE SELALU NGGA SOPAN!" Teriak baekhyun, mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan sendiri menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke kantin, yang membuatnya ditatap semua orang sepanjang koridor sambil berbisik-bisik seperti 'anak ini imut, kalau aku tak memiliki uke akan kupacari' atau 'hebat ya baekhyun. berani memarahi adik dari artis ternama' bahkan tidak jarang 'ooh jadi begini sikap anak perdana menteri?' yang membuat baekhyun kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya…

"BERHENTI MENGGOSIPKANKU! AKU TIDAK SEPER… HUWAAAAAA!"teriakan baekhyun terhenti karena ia terpeleset kulit pisang yang ada di koridor, anak anak yang semula takut akhirnya tertawa. beruntung wajahnya tidak mendarat lebih dulu.

"kamu tidak apa apa?" ulur tangan seseorang berniat menolong baekhyun sambil tersenyum ala pepsodent…

"JIMIN?" kata baekhyun menerima uluran tangan jimin sambil menggerutu pantatnya sakit. jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"berhentilah baekhyun, kumohon." katanya sambil terus memperhatikan bibir kissablenya yang terus saja mengumpat.

"tapi jim… kalau tidak ada yang…

_chu~_

… HMPFHT APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PARK!" baekhyun tiba tiba berteriak ketika jimi mencium bibirnya, mukanya memerah malu. "itu hukuman karena kah tak henti berbicara, manis." katanya sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala dan berjalan mendahului baekhyun. baekhyun masih terdiam dan menyentuh bibirnya.

'jimin bilang aku manis… apa aku sedang bermimpi?'pikir baekhyun kemudian wajahnya memerah. anak anak di sekitarnya hanya bergumam "cieee ciuman cieee"

"by the way… kamu makan sandwich sebelum bertemu denganku ya? ada saus di bibirmu baek. asin sekali." kata jimin jahil dan bersiap berlari menjauh.

1.…

2.…

3.…

"PARK JELEK AKU MEMBENCIMUUUUUUUU!" baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari mengejar jimin. sedangkan jimin hanya tertawa.

…

mina dan jinwoo baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan saat…

"ADA MONSTER PEMAKAN BUKUUUU!" teriak seorang siswa bernama taehyung sambil berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan diikuti siswa lainnya.

"apa apaan ini? aku tahu perpustakaan kita lengkap tapi kenapa ada monster disini?" tanya mina sambil melihat monster berang berang raksasa yang duduk sambil memakan beberapa buku sejarah. jinwoo sweatdrop sambil melihat monster itu.

"dia bahkan tidak menyerang siswa. hanya memakan buku" jinwoo berkata lalu melirik ke arah mina. "bukannya kamu ibu monster, fairy-ssi?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa. mina mendelik tajam ke arah jinwoo lalu bersiap menyerang monster itu hingga…

"Cross Arrow light kekkai" teriak youngjae dari depan pintu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah monster itu dan berdiri sebelah mina dan jinwoo. monster itu seketika musnah meninggalkan ribuan lembar halaman buku yang berterbangan.

"kenapa ada monster di sekolah ini?" tanya jaebum khawatir dan terengah-engah. kecepatan lari youngjae menjadi 4x lipat ketika mendengar "monster" sedangkan ia hanya manusia biasa.

"entahlah. tapi _Bibarel_ si monster berang berang itu tidak menyerang, hanya saja… memakan beberapa buku sejarah." teliti mina sambil mengambil buku "sejarah amerika" yang sudah habis setengahnya. "aku akan mengembalikan buku buku ini dengan _fairy powder_ ku. kalian kembalilah ke kelas." kata mina sembari mengeluarkan _fairy powder_ dari sakunya sedangkan jaebum, youngjae dan jinwoo mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.

"ah, jaebum sunbae?" kata mina. jaebum kemudian berbalik dan memandang gadis imut itu.

"ne, nona kwon?" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan wajah bertanya. mina tampak berfikir sebentar, meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"aniya, lain kali bermain lembut dengan youngjae, ne? kasihan dia hampir tiap hari berjalan seperti pinguin begitu" ucap mina polos lalu mulai menebarkan _fairy powder_ nya di udara, jaebum hanya nyengir tak berdosa sambil berlalu.

_"Fairy magic~ hufla magiciae smud!_ buku buku kembalilah menjadi seperti semula!" kata mina sambil menggerakkan tangannya, dan buku buku kembali menjadi seperti semula.

_'ratu cleopatra tolong kami…'_.

.

mina mendengar bisikan entah darimana. "siapa disana?" tanyanya takut sambil terus memperhatikan sekitarnya yang kosong.

_bukk._

mina terkaget mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh di belakangnya. Ia menengok dan…

sebuah buku tua terjatuh dari rak "sejarah". mina meniup sampul buku yang berdebu tebal, lalu membawanya keluar.

"_'sejarah ratu cleopatra, kejayaan dan kecantikan abadi'. _sepertinya aku akan menggunakan buku ini sebagai bahan tugas…" kata mina sambil keluar dari perpustakaan dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya, bel sudah berbunyi, berarti ia harus cepat masuk kalau tidak mau dihukum oleh si tua hwang.

…

"jadi… kamu _**Nam Woohyun**_?" tanya ayah youngjae selaku kepala sekolah dan namjoon songsaengnim yang berdiri di belakang ayah youngjae, bertindak seperti pengawalnya. namja yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"ne! kepala sekolah bisa memanggilku apa saja. tapi kepala biarawati di _chatedral center_ memanggilku namu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum cerah. ayah youngjae mengangguk mengerti sedangkan namjoon tampak memperhatikan sorot mata woohyun. kemudian kepala sekolah choi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"apa motivasimu masuk sekolah umum seperti ini? bukannya sekolah keagamaan sangat bagus?" tanya kepala sekolah choi sambil terus membulak-balik profile dari siswa nam woohyun ini. woohyun membelalakkan matanya.

"mwo? aniya! aku tidak bersekolah disana. kepala biarawati merupakan pemilik panti asuhan dimana aku merupakan salah satu anak didiknya. aku mengikuti program beasiswa di beberapa sekolah, tapi secara kebetulan beasiswaku tembus ke sekolah ini." jelas woohyun panjang lebar. kepala sekolah mengangguk sambil membaca "surat beasiswa" dari pemerintah kota. sekiranya anak ini pintar.

"baiklah, selamat datang di sekolah ini… kamu akan mendapatkan dorm dan segala fasilitasnya tanpa membayar sepeserpun, asalkan kamu tetap berprestasi. arrasso?" kata kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum hangat. woohyun tersenyum lalu menjabat tangannya dan berterimakasih.

"namjoon! antarkan dia ke dorm no 203. biarkan ia beristirahat. besok ia mulai belajar." perintah kepala sekolah choi yang dibalas anggukan dari namjoon. woohyun berdiri dan memberi salam pada kepala sekolah. namjoon mendekatinya. "ayo saya antar" ucapnya ramah. woohyun mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"ah saya lupa. ini ada surat dari kepala biarawati untuk tuan. silakan dibaca dulu." kata woohyun ramah sambil memberikan sepucuk surat ke kepala sekolah.

_' teruntuk kepala sekolah ST EVELYN._

_dengan hormat._

_saya, kepala biarawati menitipkan woohyun kepada anda. dulu, sebelum ia dititipkan pada panti asuhan kami dalam keadaan amnesia, ia membunuh pembunuh kedua orangtuanya menggunakan kemampuan sihir yang dia miliki. menurut sejarah, sekolah anda memang dikhususkan untuk anak anak khusus, kan? maka dari itu saya menitipkannya pada anda. terimakasih._

_biarawati shin'_

"namjoon, ralat. bawa dia ke 'dojo' surat ini berkata ia salah satu dari 'mereka'" perintah ayah youngjae saat namjoon baru saja hendak keluar dari ruangan. namjoon lalu tersenyum ramah pada kepala sekolah sambil menutup pintunya.

"baiklah tuan" woohyun hanya melongo tidak mengerti dan mengikuti namjoon dari belakang.

'sudah kuduga, dia anak yang 10 tahun lalu membunuh 15 anggota _villeinz' _pikir namjoon sambil menyeringai dan tetap berjalan.

"ah, woohyun-ssi. perkenalkan, saya kim namjoon, yang akan bertindak sebagai wali mu disini" sapanya ramah pada woohyun. woohyun hanya mengangguk lalu terus menunduk sambil berfikir.

'dojo? salah satu dari mereka? apa maksudnya?' pikir woohyun. namjoon mungkin bisa membaca pikirannya dan menepuk bahunya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sekolah dulu? setelah jam pelajaran usai kita ke dorm mu." tawarnya. sekali lagi woohyun berfikir…

"baiklah songsaengnim"

…

_teng… teng… teng…_

suara bel menggema pada pukul 14:30, memandakan jam pulang sekolah. sebagian besar siswa masih bergerombol di koridor, ada juga yang berlarian menuju ekstra kulikulernnya. tapi tidak dengan kelima -enam plus jaebum- orang ini. mereka bergegas menuju dorm untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"naeun, aku duluan ya? nanti malam kita mengerjakan tugas bersama di dormku. oke?" mina berkata tanpa melihat gadis cantik yang duduk sebangku dengannya. naeun.

"ah ne, mina-ya. buku sejarah apa yang akan kamu telaah?" tanya naeun yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. mina menatapnya imut lalu tersenyum.

"akuuuuuu membahas mengenai kejayaan mesir jaman ratu cleopatra! oke naeunnie, sampai jumpaaaa^^" kata mina sambil buru buru berlari keluar kelas, yang hanya dibalas senyuman naeun.

…

"tadaima!" teriak mina sesaat setelah membuka pintu. ia segera melepas sepatu nya lalu berlari ke ruang latihan untuk mulai rapat dan latihan.

"maaf terlambat. oke langsung mulai saja youngjae-ya." kata mina langsung mengambil duduk diantara jimin dan baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar, sehinggq secara otomatis menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"oke… jadi…"

"annyeonghaseyo! anak anak, aku pulang!" suara namjoon terdengar. youngjae terhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan rapat.

"kalian semua tahu? monster yang bernama _bibarel_ masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan memakan beberapa buku sejarah. anehnya, ia tidak menyerang manusia ataupun merusak buku lain, hanya sejarah. ada yang tau kenapa?" youngjae mengakhiri percakapannya. yang lain tampak berfikir.

"_bibarel? _ monster berang berang imut itu? bagaimana ia bisa ada di sekolah dan memakan buku sejarah?" namjoon menyender di pintu ruang latihan dengan namja tampan di sampingnya. jaebum menyipitkan matanya.

"kau siswa baru tadi, kan?" tanya jaebum dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh woohyun. yang lain melirik ke arah namjoon seakan meminta penjelasan.

"namanya Nam Woohyun. zero ability sama seperti jaebum. tapi percayalah, ia memiliki kemampuan terhebat" namjoon mengenalkan woohyun pada speci-6 dan jaebum. "nah, akan kukenalkan satu satu, dengarkan ne namu. yang blonde itu pemimpin disini, namanya youngjae. dia anak kepala sekolah" tunjuknya pada youngjae yang dibalan senyuman manis untuk woohyun (dan geplakan tangan jaebum yang terus meraba pahanya). "sebelahnya, yang mesum itu namanya jaebum. ia sebenarnya penghuni dorm 101 cuma dia pindah kesini karena ingin menjaga youngjae, pacarnya." lanjut namjoon. "ah ne, dia kelas 2 jadi kamu harus memanggil dia sunbae." tambahnya. jaebum mendengus kesal mendengar kata kata namjoon.

"seperti kau tidak mesum saja." cela jaebum sambil melirik malas namjoon. namjoon menunjuk dua orang yang berdekatan. "yang sebelah kanan, samping youngjae, itu Jinwoo. dia putra presiden dan sebelahnya, namja pucat itu bernama baekhyun." woohyun tersenyum kearah mereka "SALAM KENAL WOOHYUNAH!" teriak jinwoo dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"yeoja satu satunya disini bernama kwon mina, dan namja kekar disebelahnya adalah jimin." kata kata namjoon. ia lalu mendekat ke arah mereka dan woohyun mengekor dibelakangnya, kemudian duduk.

"kembali ke topik bahasan. apa yang _bibarel _cari? apa makanan di hutan tidak cukup?" lanjut youngjae yang sempat terhenti. mina bahkan si ibu monster tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan youngjae, semua pun larut dalam pikirannya masing masing.

"anou… apa _bibarel _yang kalian maksud adalah… monster berang berang?" woohyun mengangkat tangannya ragu sambil bertanya. semua orang menatapnya kecuali namjoon.

"benar. darimana kamu tahu?" jawab jinwoo pelan pelan. woohyun menatalnya ragu, dan mulai bercerita. "aku pernah memelihara _bibarel_ dulu. seingatku ia monster yang mudah mengingat sesuatu dan menuruti apa kata tuannya. kurasa… ia sedang disuruh oleh tuannya untuk mencari sesuatu, karena ia akan mendapatkan informasi dengan memakan sesuatu." woohyun lalu tersenyum sedang yang lain membelalakkan matanya, kaget seorang zero ability memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

"mencari sesuatu… ya…" gumam jaebum. "kurasa makhluk itu suruhan villeinz. kalian tahu? _ancient crystal _merupakan bagian dari sejarah. oke untuk sementara kasus ditutup berhubung _bibarel_ itu sudah lenyap." kata youngjae lain mengangguk mengerti.

"oh iya. hari ini tidak ada latihan. temanku akan datang berkunjung malam ini." kata namjoon, mina lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada songsaeng pembimbingnya tersebut.

"aku mau mengerjakan tugas bersama naeun, songsaeng~" rajuk mina. ia lalu beranjak pergi sambil membawa tasnya ke kamar, diikuti yang lain.

"istirahatlah, woohyun-ssi. kurasa kamu benar benar membutuhkannya untuk malam ini." kata namjoon sembari melihat pada tas mina yang mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan.

'aku tidak yakin tapi… kurasa mina menemukan petunjuk kristal harapan.'

…

_**DOJO, 19:30**_

semua berkumpul di ruang santai, kecuali namjoon yang katanya menjemput temannya. youngjae baru saja duduk di pinggir mina, sedang jaebum bermain PS dengan baekhyun dan woohyun.

"membaca apa?"

"ah, ini, membaca buku sejarah untuk tugas hwang songsae" katanya tanpa melihat ke arah youngjae.

"ratu cleopatra memimpin mesir pada…"

_pip pip pip_

handphone milik mina berbunyi. ada pesan masuk. ia menyimpan buku sejarah yang sedang dibacanya dan membaca pesannya. jimin dan youngjae kepo dan melihat isi buku yang mina baca.

"dari siapa?" jinwoo baru saja keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. mina balas menatap jinwoo dan berekspresi kesal.

"naeun. katanya ia tidak jadi kesini, ia terkilir saat latihan cheers tadi" jawabnya. ia menyimpan handphonenya dan memperhatikan jimin dan youngjae yang nampak sibuk dengan buku sejarahnya.

"guys! lihat! artefak ini aneh." kata jimin. mereka semua serempak menoleh ke arah jimin dan youngjae dan mengerubungi buku itu.

"aneh apanya? artefak mesir memang seperti itu, jimin." kata baekhyun malas sambil menopangkan dagunya di meja dan ikut memperhatikan bukunya. yang lain juga berfikir.

"kurasa jimin benar, guys. yang ini nampak seperti peri dengan sayap kupu kupu, seperti mina. ini seperti pria dengan cannonball di tangannya, seperti baekhyun. pria ini mengendalikan pasir, seperti yang biasa jinwoo lakukan. yang ini lain lagi. pria yang melompat dan menjadi rajawali, lalu menyerang mumi, persis seperti jimin. lalu yang ini, pria yang berusaha menyerang musuh dari dekat dan melindungi pria dengan puluhan kotak disekitarnya…" youngjae berhenti dan memperhatikan artefak itu baik baik.

"seperti jaebum"kata baekhyun

"melindungi youngjae"lanjut jimin, kemudian mereka melakukan highfive saat melihat youngjae tersenyum dengan wajah memerah dan jaebum yang nyengir di sebelah baekhyun.

"lalu ini siapa? dia menggunakan gelombang dari kepalanya untuk mengangkat sesuatu." tanya mina sambil menunjuk ke gambar paling bawah. youngjae hanya menggeleng. sedangkan woohyun seperti mengingat sesuatu…

"sudahlah. paling paling itu hanya khayalan mereka" youngjae menjawab sambil membuka halaman berikutnya, dimana mereka semua tercengang melihat lukisan di halaman ini.

_'ratu cleopatra…'_ bisik suara tak kasat mata tepat dari buku itu, dan hanya didengar oleh mina karena yang lain tercengang dengan gambar di halaman itu.

"HUWOO!" jimin berteriak heboh.

"jinjjja?" sambung woohyun dan jinwoo bersamaan

"ini nyata?" jaebum bertanya pada youngjae dan dijawab gelengan pelan darinya.

"QUEEN CLEOPATRA MIRIP DENGAN MINA!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mensejajarkan muka Mina dan buku itu.

"AKU? CLEOPATRA? HUWAAAA KALIAN BENAR!" kali ini mina berteriak heboh sambil memperhatikan buku itu baik baik... "guys…" mina menatap horror buku itu, lalu menunjuk sesuatu di mahkota cleopatra. Kristal berwarna kuning cerah.

"entah cuma pemikiranku, atau memang ini kristal harapan…" katanya sambil menggosok bagian kristal itu.

" jadi kita harus ke mesir untuk mendapatkan kristal kedu… HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" kata kata baekhyun terhenti ketika kristal yang digosok mina mengeluarkan sinar kuning cerah dan menarik mereka semua masuk.

"HUWOOOOOOOO!" Teriak mereka seperti merasa masuk ke dalam lorong waktu.

_Brukk._

_hempt!_

_awww!_

_aajinjja!_

_brakkk!_

_aah tulangku!_

_pluk._

mereka terjatuh dengan posisi (dari paling bawah ke paling atas) jaebum, jimin, jinwoo, baekhyun, youngjae, woohyun, dan mina (yang terduduk diatas mereka). mina langsung berdiri diikuti yang lain.

"phuhh! mulutku menelan banyak pasir!" keluh jaebum sambil meludahkan beberapa pasir di mulutnya. mina maju selangkah di depan mereka. "dan kenapa sudah siang? apa yang terjadi? kita di gurun pasir?" keluh baekhyun sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang banyak pasir.

"guys... kurasa kita… terbawa ke masa cleopatra." gumam mina sambil menunjuk sphinx yang belum selesai dan piramida yang masih tampak bagus.

"oh my lord…"

…

"aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _**Nam Taehyun.**_kalau tanpa bantuanmu saat dulu mungkin semua kristal tak akan bisa disembunyikan." kata namjoon pada temannya yang berponi belah tengah yang nampak manis di usianya yang sudah kepala dua.

"ah namjoon hyung bisa saja. pekerjaan menjadi arkeolog seperti ini membuatku merindukan masa masa kita dulu hahaha." jawabnya sambil masuk ke dalam dorm yang pintunya sudah dibuka namjoon.

"anak anak, kami pulang!" teriak namjoon. tapi sepi, tidak ada jawaban. hanya suara riuh _Pro Evolution Soccer_ yang terdengar. namjoon bergegas masuk diikuti taehyun. mereka mencari di tiap ruangan. tapi nihil. bahkan di kamarnya masing masingpun tidak ada.

"kemana mereka?" namjoon berfikir sambil menengok ke ruang santai yang berada di dekat dapur diikuti taehyun. mereka merasakan tekanan aura yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

"hyung! ini… kristal harapan! aura kristal harapan!" kata taehyun semangat dan diangguki namjoon. mereka memasuki ruangan santai yang terlihat… sangat berantakan dengan buku yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan cahaya kuning. taehyun tersenyum ramah dan melihat buku itu.

"tidak kusangka mereka menemukan portal key menuju kristal kedua yang aku simpan di jaman cleopatra" kata taehyun sambil melompat masuk ke dalam buku itu. namjoon hanya tercengang melihatnya.

"jadi apa dugaanku tadi siang benar?" gumamnya sambil ikut melompat kedalam buku…

…

**KEMUDIAN TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN ANEHNYA.**

…

_**AUTHORS NOTE : **_konbanwa kalian! buat yang nunggu book dua, ini sudah keluar! woohyun sudah mulai masuk ke SPECI-6, penambahan monster dan penambahan character! semoga terhibur dengan bagian awal buku dua ini, terimakasih ^^ oh hanya TERINSPIRASI. tidak mengcopy seluruh jalur cerita, okay? ^^

terinpirasi darimana kekuatan mereka?

Winx club - Mina || the legend of aang - Jinwoo || Kekkaishi - youngjae || teen titans (beast boy) - Jimin || the law of ueki - Baekhyun || Fantastic four - Woohyun

untuk yang belom tau monster monster yang saya sebutkan seperti apa, tinggal copy nama monsternya dan cari di google. monster yang aku pakai kebanyakan diambil dari nama pokemon ^^

sudah baca side story? kali ini maincastnya 2jae! silahkan baca di s/10902816/1/HEY-I-MISS-YOU ^^

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAK (REVIEW) SETELAH SELESAI MEMBACA^^

sebelum pamit author mau balesin review dulu =))

Wolf12 : ohmaigod aku terharu :") berdoalah hakyeon tidak muncul di chapter chapter berikutnya /? kasian namjoon jadi korban/? TWOJAE! author suka banget haha ^^ woohyun udah muncul, noh huhe sama taehyun yang bakal jadi supporting cast book 2. hyuna mungkin muncul di chap depan. karena dia jadi main-evil cast di book dua ini ^^ makasih yaaa semangatnya sama nunggu FFnya ^^ jangan kapok dan berhenti baca sama review yaaaaa, terimakasih :D

XiaoLuGe yah :( tapi ttp dibaca kan? terimakasih ya sudah membaca. untuk 2jae? masih ada ^^ bahkan sepertinya jaebum akan menjadi MAIN SUPPORTING CAST seperti namjoon, karena banyaknya permintaan. terus juga kan saya udah bikin side story 2Jae :"3 dibaca yaaaa ^^ jangan lupa review /promo/ ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih, semoga terhibur ^^ jangan kapok buat review gege! ^^

she3nn0 : makasih buat reviewnya sebelumnya! ^^ yaahhh bisa dibilang ini fanfic k-pop super power, emg kadang butuh imajinasi tinggi dan iman yang kuat /? untuk membacanya :3 sekali lagi terimakasih ^^ jangan kapok buat review dan memberi masukan yang membangun ^^

kyungcoo : makasih yaaaa calon suaminya gegedug homo /? buat nyempetin baca dan review :"3

okay sekian dari Eternmaknae, pm for personal account and also… follow me at JeenWoo_K (roleplay acc) aku pamit, annyeong! /terbang bareng mina/


	7. Book TWO - PART 2

SPECI-6! Book 2 - I Ain't Cleopatra! Hope Crystal and Ancient Egypt! (part Two)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Zero ability)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Im JaeBum (ordinary student, Youngjae boyfriend)

- Nam Taehyun (Archeologist)

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**Nam Taehyun Corner : **_/melambai ke arah readers/ halo! untuk chapter ini saya yang akan membawakan narasi. /membaca skrip/ apa itu _portkey_? _portkey_ adalah semacam alat untuk berpindah tempat, hampir seperti teleportasi tapi menggunakan media. dalam beberapa kasus, portkey juga bisa digunakan untuk media travelling ke masa sebuah portkey disentuh, maka seluruh raga dan jiwa serta apa yang ia gunakan akan terbawa menuju ke tujuan. portkey tidak memiliki batas waktu maksimal digunakan. asalkan tidak rusak. jika rusak, yang harus kita lakukan adalah kembali ke tempat awal kita keluar dari teleport hole.

sekian dari saya /tersenyum/ ngomong ngomong saya namja, jadi jangan panggil eonnie / Noona. semoga info mengenai portkey sangat berguna, jangan lupa, selesai membaca REVIEW! terimakasih ^^

/author nyempil bentar/ Sorry for late update!

disclaimer : ETERNMAKNAE just own the storyline. all of cast and magic are GOD'S.

JAEBUM, WOOHYUN, AND JIMIN STILL MINE!

…

_KILASAN PART SEBELUMNYA..._

_"hyung! ini… kristal harapan! aura kristal harapan!" kata taehyun semangat dan diangguki namjoon. mereka memasuki ruangan santai yang terlihat… sangat berantakan dengan buku yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan cahaya kuning. taehyun tersenyum ramah dan melihat buku itu._

_"tidak kusangka mereka menemukan portal key menuju kristal kedua yang aku simpan di jaman cleopatra" kata taehyun sambil melompat masuk ke dalam buku itu. namjoon hanya tercengang melihatnya._

_"jadi apa dugaanku tadi siang benar?" gumamnya sambil ikut melompat kedalam buku…_

…

_**HAVE YOU TRAVELLING? THIS BOOK WILL GIVE YOU UNFORGETABLE TRAVEL! **_

…

namjoon dan taehyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tanah mesir , tadi namjoon sudah melompat masuk, tapi hanya sebelah kakinya. ia kemudian keluar kembali dan membawa beberapa makanan dan pakaian ganti untuk para siswanya. sedangkan taehyun menunggunya dengan sabar. mereka kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah sebuah bangunan (yang namjoon pikir rumah, padahal itu kuil menurut taehyun) ketika melihat beberapa muridnya mengendap-endap.

"aku pernah berkunjung ke mesir pada bulan ini rumah." namjoon bergumam, dibalas dengan desisan taehyun yang memperhatikan "kerja paksa" di zaman pembuatan piramida, sementara namjoon celingak celinguk mencari murid muridnya.

"ttae, kurasa kita perlu pergi darisini. aku tidak menemukan anak anak disini." namjoon berbisik sambil menarik tangan taehyun yang terus saja memperhatikan kerja paksa dengan mata berbinar. mereka berhenti di sebuah oasis tidak jauh dari situ.

"kuharap dinosaurus sudah punah pada jaman ini dan monster monster belum muncul." taehyun berkata sambil duduk beristirahat di sebuah pohon pinggir oasis. namjoon merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan 2 potong roti strawberry dan menyerahkannya pada taehyun.

"kurasa ini milik baekhyun. makanlah." begitu katanya. mereka berdua memakan roti dalam diam.

_glubukglubuk_

tiba tiba terdengar suara dari kolam oasis. taehyun dan namjoon langsung berdiri dan bersiap bertarung. beberapa monster keluar dari air sambil membawa ikan. namjoon dan taehyun menganga melihat monster monster itu. berbentuk seperti kodok hijau, biru, dan keunguan.

"KENAPA ADA PALPITOAD, POLITOED DAN CROAGUNK DI JAMAN INI?" teriak taehyun panik. "NAMJOON INI BUKAN ZAMAN KITA HIDUP KAN? PERIODE EVOLUSI GENETIK KODOK BARU TERJADI SEKITAR ABAD 18 DAN CROAGUNK BAHKAN BARU DITEMUKAN TAHUN 2004!" panik taehyun sambil menggoncang goncang bahu namjoon yang masih melongo.

"NAMJOON JAWAB AKU!"

…

"mina kami percaya kamu bisa melakukannya. kamu kan cleopatra. eh reinkarnasi cleopatra" kata jimin saat ketujuh anak ini menemukan sebuah bangunan seperti kuil.

"jimiiiin, aku bukan siapa siapanya cleopatra!" mina berteriak frustasi sambil terduduk dan menutupi mulut jimin dengan selotip.

"asal kamu tahu, cleopatra hidup 11000 tahun dari sekarang. sekarang ini sekitar 11000 tahun sebelum masehi. 13.000 tahun sebelum kita lahir!" jawab baekhyun jengkel karena sedari tadi jimin terus saja berteriak kepada mina yang bingung bagaimana cara membuka pintu kuil ini, yang membuatnya pusing. 'harusnya aku membawa aspirin tadi dan memakan rotiku.' begitu pikirnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya (yang kini berwarna pirang seperti youngjae, karena ulah jimin). yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama, seperti misalnya jinwoo yang mencari tombol rahasia, woohyun yang mengetuk pintu batu sambil berteriak "permisi!" youngjae yang sedang berfikir sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, serta jaebum… yang mengucapkan "simsalabim!" atau "alakazam!" bahkan "hocus focus", yang hanya membuat kekasih blondenya menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"ngomong ngomong… apa anakconda hidup di tempat ini?" tanya youngjae. semua tampak sibuk dan bersamaan bergumam "nggak." youngjae tampak mundur sampai menabrak punggung jimin dan jaebum yang melakukan hal bodoh tadi. jaebum memeluk tubuh kecil youngjae yang berkeringat dingin dan pucat pasi.

"kenapa chagi? anaconda hanya hidup di sepanjang aliran sungai amazon." kata jaebum sembari mengelap keringat di pelipisnya, dan youngjae hanya menunjuk ke arah depan mereka...

"lalu… itu apa?" jawab youngjae takut. mereka semua menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk youngjae. seekor ular besar sedang melata ke arah mereka dengan liur yang mengalir. mereka menelan kasar ludah sambil mencari jalan keluar. sedangkan satu satunya jalan masuk mereka di blokade oleh ular yang melata semakin cepat mendekati mereka.

"f-fairy powder! _hocus ullalae dyores! _pintu terbukalaaaah!" mina melafalkan mantra sambil meniupkan bubuk peri ke kuil yang memiliki patung anubis besar di depannya. pintu pun terbuka saat ular tinggal beberapa meter dari mereka.

"LAAAAARIIIIII!" Komando jimin sambil merubah dirinya jadi cheetah dan langsung masuk kedalam kuil disusul jinwoo yang menggunakan ombak dari bebatuan kuil, sedangkan yang lain masih membatu di depan ular yang kini menatap lapar mereka.

"BERUBAHLAH MENJADI MONSTER BATU!" kata mina sambil meneteskan ramuan pada patung anubis yang langsung bergerak dan menahan ular itu. sementara mina terbang masuk disusul youngjae yang memakai kekkainya untuk pergi.

"CHAGI TUNGGU AKUUUU!" teriak jaebum sesaat setelah youngjae dan mina masuk kedalam kuil. ia langsung berlari diikuti baekhyun dan woohyun masuk ke dalam kuil.

…

jimin dan jinwoo menemukan persimpangan dalam kuil. mereka nampak kebingungan tapi karena takut ularnya, mereka segera berlari menuju persimpangan yang berbelok ke kanan.

…

"mina kita meninggalkan orang orang zero ability plus baekhyun!" teriak youngjae saat ingat pacarnya tidak punya kemampuan apapun. mina tampak menengok ke youngjae lalu tersenyum "aah ne youngjae aku lupa." jawabnya. "tapi aku percaya baekhyun bisa menjaga mereka." jawabnya sampai terus terbang sampai mereka berhenti di persimpangan (yang sama dengan youngjae dan jimin temukan)

" berpisah. aku ke kiri, kamu ke kanan ok?" kata mina sambil terbang menuju persimpangan kiri. youngjae melongo tidak percaya melihat mina pergi. "sial. aku kan takut sendirian…" kata youngjae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menuju ke persimpangan kanan...

_drap drap drap_

"EOMMAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah jalan masuk. youngjae memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah itu dan ternyata… itu baekhyun dengan sepatu rodanya.

"YOUNGIE! SYUKURLAH AKU MENEMUKANMU! AKU TAKUT SEKALI!" baekhyun berteriak sambil memeluk youngjae erat, sedangkan youngjae melongo ke arah itu.

"mana jaebum dan woohyun?" tanya youngjae panik. baekhyun menunduk takut..

"jadi… begini."

_sebelumnya…_

"WUHOOOOOOOO ULARNYA MASIH MENGEJAR!" teriak woohyun yang berada ditengah. sedangkan baekhyun paling belakang dan jaebum paling depan.

_trak!_

sesuatu terinjak oleh jaebum dan membuka lubang rahasia tidak jauh didepannya, jaebum melihatnya dan berhenti tepat sebelum masuk terjerembab.

"syukurlah" katanya sambil berfikir bagaimana cara menghindari lubang itu.

"WHOAAAAAAA SUNBAE AWAAAASSSS!" teriak woohyun di belakang jaebum dan…

_brukkk glutuk glutuk brakkk_

mereka terjatuh masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan lubang itu perlahan tertutup kembali. baekhyun baru saja sampai ketika lubang tersebut tersisa 15cm. karena ia berfikir jaebum dan woohyun berhasil menghindari perangkap, ia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membuat sepatu roda dan segera menyusul yang lain.

…

"JADI KAMU TIDAK TAHU JIKA DUA MAKHLUK ZERO ABILITY ITU MASUK PERANGKAP? ASTAGA BYUNNIE!" teriak youngjae frustasi sambil maju berniat menyusul jaebum dan woohyun.

_srak..._

_BRAKK! BRAKK! BRAKK!_

Secara tiba tiba semua pintu tertutup batu. baekhyun dan youngjae langsung merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu memperhatikan sekitar.

"jae, kurasa sekolah perlu merevisi buku sejarah kita, harusnya mereka mengatakan kalau kuil memiliki perangkap? kukira itu hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi." gumam baekhyun sambil menekan nekan batu yang menghalangi pintu, dan youngjae masih mencari sesuatu untuk keluar.

_"GROOOOAAAAAR!"_

mereka mencari asal suara yang berasal dari langit langit kuil yang memiliki beberapa lubang untuk ventilasi dan cahaya matahari, kemudian menatapnya horror. 5 ekor _noivern_ sedang betengger di langit langit. sambil menatap youngjae dan baekhyun lapar.

"sekarang aku tau darimana noivern berasal…"

…

"kurasa anak anakku sedang dalam masalah." kata namjoon pada taehyun yang sedang berjemur di temani kursi santai dan payung (tentu saja berasal dari dalam lubang hitam namjoon) sedangkan namjoon sedang berenang hanya menggunakan celana pendek saja. /author mimisan/ ketika menyembulkan kepalanya dari air.

"namjoon, seingatku di zaman ini belum ada permen yang dibungkus seperti yang ada di kepalamu." taehyun berucap sambil menunjuk ke arah atas kepalanya, namjoon langsung saja mengambil bungkus permen itu dan memperhatikannya "jellycandy" gumamnya.

"ini milik baekhyun!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jari. "mereka sebelumnya pasti kesini. aku yakin mereka ada di…" kata kata namjoon terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari kuil yang tadi menjadi tempat mereka mengintip.

"namjoon gunakan pakaianmu. kurasa muridmu ada dalam kuil tadi." kata taehyun sambil melirik tajam ke arah kuil.

…

_swingsss!_

sebuah portal terbuka. 2 orang yeoja dan 3 orang namja nampak keluar dari portal yang menutup sendiri.

"menurut info dari bibarelku yang mati, kita akan menemukan kristal kedua disini." gumam seorang namja yang bertindak layaknya pemimpin.

"ya! _**CHANSUNG**__!_ akulah pemimpin disini." kata yeoja seksi berambut abu abu dengan model bob di belakang chansung.

"diamlah _**Hyomin!**_ jika bukan karena makhluk gendutnya itu kita tidak akan kesini." ungkap namja cantik yang sedang berdiri dibelakang bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam dan seorang namja berambut cepak. "benar kan, _**Casper**_?" tanya nya sambil menyeringai pada namja berambut cepak itu.

"kamu benar, _**Ren.**_" jawab pemuda bernama casper. sedangkan yeoja berambut hitam hanya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil terus mengeluh. "Hyomin eonnie, disini panas. apakah ada yang jual _ppatbingsoo_ disini? kurasa aku butuh" salah satu keluhannya.

"diamlah, _**Hyuna. **_jangan berfikiran bodoh." bentak hyomin yang membuat hyuna berlari ke belakang ren saking takutnya. "ini demi kejayaan _villeinz. _demi kebangkitan _new lord magician, MR.Z!_" hyomin bergumam. 'dan membebaskan adikku dari kutukannya.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

…

**sementara itu, woohyun dan jaebum…**

"whoooooooooooow~" teriak mereka berdua ketika jatuh terjerembab ke lubang kemudian berguling jauh kedalam bagian bawah lubang.

_bruuuk_

_"awww!"_

yang pertama suara jaebum yang menabrak tembok lalu berikutnya suara woohyun yang menabrak jaebum yang baru saja berdiri sambil memegang pinggangnya, meski akhirnya terjatuh lagi.

"woohyun sepertinya membuatku sial." gumamnya sambil berdiri, kemudian membantu woohyun berdiri, "bangunlah nam. ayo kita mencari jalan keluar." ajaknya kemudian. woohyun mengangguk sambil terbangun, kemudian berjalan dari tempat itu.

"sunbae,mau kemana kita?" tanya woohyun yang sudah berpindah ke samping jaebum yang fokus berjalan sambil menyesuaikan kegelapan. "sunbae, mau kemana kita?" tanyanya lagi. terdapat 4 siku siku di wajah jaebum, dan ia menggemertakkan giginya sambil terus berjalan sedangkan woohyun masih terus bertanya hal yang sama.

"Woohyun, dengar. kita mau ke HUTAN PERMEN, melewati JEMBATAN TUA PEMARAH, dan sampai di RUMAH NENEK!" geram jaebum kesal sementara woohyun hanya melongo.

"jadi… rumah nenek sunbae ada di sekitar sini?" pikirnya

_geplak!_

"awww kepalaku sunbae!" teriak woohyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. jaebum sweat and jaw dropped.

"kamu lebay!" balas jaebum kemudian berjalan duluan. ia melihat cahaya di ujung jalan sedangkan woohyun berjalan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. 'oh my god lainkali aku akan menggantung jaebum sunbae di pohon depan dorm' pikirnya. kemudia ia berlari menyusul jaebum. padahal depan dorm hanya… pohon cabe.

"NAMU! KITA BERHASIL KELUAR! OMONA." teriakan jaebum terhenti dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya. woohyun sampai dan hendak berteriak saat berhasil keluar dari kuil.

"YAAA KITA BERHAMPMFT!" teriak woohyun terhenti saat mulutnya ditutup oleh seseorang.

"ppssst diamlah nam! depan kita ada _villeinz!_" bisik jaebum sambil terus mengintip keluar saat seseorang berjubah _villeinz_ itu nampak mencari sesuatu di bagian luar kuil. woohyun yang sedikit pening hanya bisa bergumam sambil memegang kepalanya.

'_villeinz?'_ pikirnya kemudian… lalu…

_gubrag!_

"NAM JANGAN PINGSAN NAM! YATUHAN AKU HANYA MENUTUP MULUTMU!" panik jaebum sesaat setelah woohyun jatuh pingsan. "omo!" pekiknya sambil menutup mulutnya, lupa bahwa di luar kuil terdapat anggota villeinz.

_swiiiinggg!_

sebuah rantai melesat jauh kedalam lubang. jaebum terkaget dan hendak kabur saat mendengar sebuah suara...

"KELUAR ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN DENGAN RANTAIKU!"

"matilah aku…sekarang aku berharap ada siapapun disini."

…

di tempat jimin dan jinwoo…

"min, kurasa ular itu tak mungkin mengejar kita sejauh ini." jinwoo berujar sambil menghentikan ombak pasirnya, jimin berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. jimin menengok kebelakang, lalu tersenyum pada jinwoo.

"kau benar!" pekiknya bangga sambil kembali ke wujud manusia dan memeluk jinwoo erat. "sekarang ayo kita berjalan pelan pelan. siapa tau yang lain menyusul kita. atau kemungkinan terburuknya… kita terjebak disini." lanjutnya sambil melepas pelukan dan menggenggam lengan jinwoo erat.

"berdoalah, min." jawab jinwoo sekenanya sambil mengikuti jimin. sepanjang perjalanan, mereka menggunakan obor yang dibuat jinwoo, dan menghindari beberapa perangkap.

"kamu yakin min kita tidak tersesat?" tanya jinwoo sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya. "sepertinya kuil ini umurnya lebih tua dari piramida giza ataupun sphinx." hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap ke depan.

_srakkkk_

suara gesekan sandal pada lantai menggema di telinga mereka. tanpa membuang waktu mereka mengambil kuda kuda bertarung sambil bersiap menyerang ke arah suara itu berasal.

_sraakk.. sraaaaakkk.._

"WATER CANON! GHOST OF FIRE!" sambil mengeluarkan jurus tembakan airnya dan menembakkan api melayang menuju suara itu.

"DEMI RĀH! AMPUNI AKU ANUBIS!" suara wanita menggema setelah sebelumnya suara iguyuran air dan dengingan setan api terdengar.

" ?" tanya jimin sambil mendekat. wanita itu mendekat ke arah mereka sambil dikelilingi setan api di sekitarnya. wanita itu menggunakan pakaian khas kerajaan di tubuhnya yang basah oleh air dari jinwoo barusan.

"ada orang? aku Cleopatra… putri pertama daridari neferttiti ke 2..." ujar wanita itu sambil mendekati mereka. mereka menengok…

"MINA?!"

…

mina terus terbang semakin dalam di kuil. mencari kalau kalau menemukan jimin dan jinwoo di jalan. untungnya ia terbang jadi ia tidak repot repot menghindari perangkap. lagian ini 11ribu tahun sebelum masehi, kan? tidak mungkin ada perangkap untuk...

_bruukkk_

_"awwwwwww!"_

peri. bukan perangkap peri, itu mina yang menabrak tembok sampai jatuh.

"siapa yang menaruh tembok disini? tidak tahu apa aku sedang mencari jimin dan jinwoo?" mina mendadak bodoh sembari bangkit dan menggosok keningnya yang terasa sakit "heal" cahaya pink keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Adikku sayang, kamu ada dibawah sana? aku akan mengulurkan tali, segera naik ya! lalu kita bertemu ibu!" teriak suara dari atas. seketika mina mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat cahaya yang ada di atas.

_whusss_

mina segera terbang ke atas dan keluar dari kuil, yang ternyata menyatu dengan sumur di tengah padang pasir. ia berhasil keluar.

"HYUNA?!" teriak mina tidak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya. yang dipanggil hyuna hanya menatapnya jengkel.

"cleo? darimana kamu mendapatkan sayap kumbang itu? dan cleo, apa kamu lupa kalau aku itu kakakmu, Harsypatra. bukan hyu… siapa tadi?" jawab orang yang ia anggap sebagai 'hyuna' itu sambil menarik lengan mina yang meronta minta dilepaskan, yang hanya membuat Harsypatra semakin jengkel.

"CLEOPATRA PELANTIKANMU MENJADI NEFERTTITI KETIGA AKAN DIADAKAN BESOK DAN KAMU MASIH MAU KABUR? TUNANGANMU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEDARI KEMARIN, IA SANGAT KHAWATIR." teriak harsypatra sambil terus menarik adiknya menuju ke istana. mina melongo…

"CLEOPATRA? NEFERTTITI KETIGA? TUNANGAN? AKU BUKAN CLEOPATRAAAA AAAAA TOLONG TEMAN TEMAN DIA MENCULIKKU!" teriak mina sambil terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

…

sementara mina dibawa oleh wanita bernama harsypatra, baekhyun dan youngjae malah kewalahan menghadapi 5 noivern.

"baek gunakan tembakan bius ke semua monster dan aku akan menghancurkan mereka. ARROW LIGHT KEKKAI!" perintah youngjae sambil terus menyerang noivern yang kelaparan, hanya kekkainya tidak tepat sasaran. baekhyun mengangguk dan mengubah permen yang baru saja dikeluarkannya menjadi tembakan bius.

"kenalkan, aku baekhyun si pemburu anastesi! HAHAHAHA" Baekhyun tertawa jahat sambil menyeringai lalu menembak ke salah satu noivern yang terbang mendekatinya. "GOTCHA!" Pekiknya kemudian ketika tembakannya mengenai sasaran dan membuat noivern jatuh.

"KEKKAI PENGHA… eh?" youngjae terhenti saat melihat noivern yang lain berhenti menyerangnya dan malah memakan kawannya yang terbius.

_DUAAARRRR!_

Sebuah bom buatan baekhyun meledak di pintu tadi mereka masuk. youngjae memperhatikannya dan melihat wajah panik baekhyun.

"cepatlah jae kita susul si woohyun bodoh dan pacar mesummu itu!" kata baekhyun sambil bersiap berlari. tapi youngjae menahannya. "sebentar, baek." jawabnya. ia menarik nafas dan...

"KEKKAI PENGHANCUR!" teriak youngjae sambil menunjuk ke arah 4 noivern yang sibuk memakan temannya itu dan

_DUAAARRRR!_

semua noivern hancur menjadi debu.

"ayo, baekkie." ajak youngjae saat...

"CAKRAM PEMBELAH GALAKSI!" teriak seseorang dari ujung lain terowongan kuil itu.

_swiiiinngggg!_

_BRAKKKK_

"KEKKAI PELINDUNG!" teriak youngjae lagi sambil menarik baekhyun menunduk dan menggunakan kekkainya. sebuah piringan silver tipis menghancurkan tembok dibelakang mereka.

"oh, jadi ada orang disini. biar kutebak… speci-6?" kata orang itu meremehkan dan menarik kembali cakramnya. 2 namja memasukki ruangan itu, yang satu berambut hitam panjang, yang satu lagi berambut cepak. dari seragam yang mereka gunakan bisa dilihat mereka… villeinz.

"harusnya kalian bertindak lebih cepat lagi, anak anak kecil." seringai muncul di namja berambut cepak. atau kita sebut saja namanya… _**CASPER. **_dan namja yang memegang cakram galaksi itu… _**CHANSUNG.**_

Youngjae menelan ludahnya kasar sedangkan baekhyun menatap jengah 2 musuh di depannya.

'sial. kenapa orang orang villeinz ini bisa sampai kesini' pikir youngjae lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. sementara baekhyun…

'huft, lagi lagi tag battle. mereka memang benar benar tidak mau merelakan kristal untuk kami.' begitu kira kira bunyi pikiran baekhyun 'omona aku lupa belum memoleskan selapis eyeliner lagi. apa aku masih terlihat adorable?' lanjutnya. oke author lupa kalau dia cabe.

"woooh santai bocah. kami kesini untuk memberikan suatu penawaran menarik." kata chansung sambil menyembunyikan cakramnya, lalu menyeringai. "kalian tentu kangen rumah kan? kubiarkan kalian kembali kemasa depan memakai portal kami dengan dua syarat." ia berhenti berbicara lalu menunjuk kristal keberanian yang bertengger di tangan youngjae.

"berikan kristal di tanganmu, dan beritahu kami tempat kristal harapan berada." seringainya dan membuat baekhyun dan youngjae menggemertakkan gigi mereka.

"Langkahi dulu mayat kami." kata baekhyun dingin sambil merubah permennya menjadi AK-47. sementara youngjae bersiap dengan kuda kudanya.

"dengan senang hati..." seringai casper sembari mengeluarkan beberapa tomat dari sakunya.

"kami akan melawan kalian, kami bukanlah anak kecil yang penakut, kami SPECI-6!"

…

Namjoon dan taehyun berlari menuju sumber suara saat ia melihat gadis berambut abu abu dengan model bob menanti mereka di depan kuil sambil menari balet.

"BALLETPOWER!" Katanya sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. dan…

_TRAAAAAKKKKK!_

pasirnya terbelah jadi dua dan menyisakan retakan di tanah. untungnya namjoon dan taehyun segera menghindar dan mendekati gadis itu.

"_villeinz!"_ pekik taehyun "SARKOFAGUS!" teriaknya kemudian sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan mengeluarkan artefak sarkofagus dari cahaya itu dan menyerang gadis itu brutal, tapi sialnya gadis itu menghindar dengan lincahnya. namjoon menggunakan kecepatan cahayanya lalu menepuk tengkuk gadis itu saat ada di belakangnya. "tidurlah, nona." katanya sambil melilitkan tali ke tubuh gadis yang sudah pingsan itu. taehyun yang penasaran siapa gadis itu kemudian membuka jubah yang menutupi mukanya dan kemudian mereka berdua terperanjat kaget.

"HYOMIN?!"

…

seorang gadis berambut hitam tampak menggerakkan kakinya tak tentu arah saat ia melihat sebuah peradaban tidak jauh darinya.

"kuharap aku menemukan es jeruk disini meski rasanya sangat mustahil." katanya sambil melangkah memasuki perkampungan itu. semua warga yang ada di pinggir jalanan sontak menoleh kearahnya kemudian bersujud.

"ehhh? kenapa mereka?" tanya gadis itu sambil menepuk pundak seorang ibu yang sedang bersujud. "ibu kenapa bersu…"

"AMPUNI AKU TUAN PUTRI HARSYPATRA!' teriak ibu itu tanpa melihat wajah bodoh hyuna yang melongo. ia mencoba tersenyum lalu menepuk kembali pundak si ibu. "nama saya hyuna, saya anggota _villeinz. _apa ibu tahu dimana kristal harapan berada?" tanya hyuna (sok) imut sambil berjongkok di hadapannya.

"wohoho. kukira tunanganku ini sedang menyiapkan untuk pelantikan dirinya menjadi ratu esok hari. ternyata malah pergi ke desa matahari ini. apa yang kamu cari, sayang?" tanya seorang namja berambut hitam sambil mendekat dan memeluk pinggang hyuna yang hanya dibalas dengan rontaan hyuna.

"aaaaaargh siapa kamu?" geram hyuna kesal karena lelaki ini tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. lelaki ini mencium pipi hyuna sambil berkata

"aku Hyus, tunanganmu dari tunisia." jawabnya santai sambil terus memeluk hyuna. "apa yang gadis cantikku, Harsypatra si neferttiti ke tiga lakukan disini? mencari adikmu yang kamu buang ke sumur? ooow betapa jahatnya gadisku ini~" gumam hyus sambil terus menerus memeluk hyuna.

'neferttiti ketiga? kurasa ini akan sangat menarik.' seringai hyuna didalam pelukan pria itu.

.

"iya sayang. aku mencari adikku yang sepertinya ada disini."

…

_**KEMUDIAN TO BE CONTINUED BERIRINGAN DENGAN BUTIRAN PASIR.**_

…

_**AUTHORS CORNER : **_Halo aku kembali :"3 sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telat update. terus mau minta maaf juga soal beberapa errors di chapter kemaren :

- chapter kemaren harusnya "PART ONE" sedangkan aku nulis "PART ZERO."

- kesalahan utama di Book two ni ada di SETTING TEMPAT DAN JALAN CERITA. cleopatra dan pembangunan piramida giza berada di tahun yang berbeda. jika cleopatra lahir dan jaya pada sekitar tahun 380an sebelum masehi, maka piramida giza dibuat sekitar 10700 tahun sebelumnya. tapi karena tanggung yaudah aku buat aja alur ceritanya semacam nyatu, gapapa yaaa namanya juga fiksi.

- Mina mirip cleopatra, Hyuna mirip kakaknya Harsypatra dan Hyus (tunangan harsypatra) mirip seperti hyunseung.

naaaah, next. sekali lagi ditegaskan AUTHOR HANYA TERINSPIRASI. tidak mengcopy seluruh isi cerita. emg ada kekkaishi ketemu winxclub? :'3 terus di chapter ini sudah diperlihatkan karakter villeinz yang menjadi supporting cast. untuk yang bertanya kemana mayat mayat yang lain (villeinz di book 1) dibawa, jawabannya hanya villeinz yang tau O:)

mengenai beberapa lokasi di cerita ini (seperti kuil anubis dan segala perangkapnya, desa matahari, ataupun sumur) murni karangan author. selain author belom pernah ke mesir, author juga lagi males googling tentang keadaan mesir HEHEHE.

tapi sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah menyimak fanfiction saya sampai sejauh ini, terharu nicccc :"3

sebelum exit,, seperti biasa author bakal balesin review dulu yaaaaa :"3

XG-Lay 34 Army :

(on book zero) HAI KAMUU! selamat yaaaa kamu berhasil mengerti alur ceritanya /? iya ini twistplot, jadi di prolog itu udah 4 tahun sejak kejadian ini. makasih yaaaa :3

(on book one part 1) tau aja yang telat baca /? N itu kembaran saya di dunia nyata ottoke :( sepertinya kamu mendukung sekali duo bantet jadian. eh? wkwk kita liat aja ya apa jimin sama baekhyun bakal jadian atau ngga /? sedih ih baru ngerti book one :") TBC dibuat disitu biar ala cik? biar greget :"3 makasih udh review ^^

(on book one part 2) kan aku author mana mungkin sama aku :( ada yang kecewa baekmin nih :") wkwkw makasih reviewnyaaa dan selamat udah jadi 2Jae shipper :p btw N hyung kan cuma supporting cast :"3

(on Book one Final part) padahal hyosung villeinz favorit author loh :"3 iya alhamdulillah hyuna bakal ada di book 2. ada taehyun sama woohyun juga Taehyun? dia milik kang seungyoon seorang :"3 . HIDUP 2JAE! /? udah baca side storynya yang berjudul "Hey I Miss you?" rame loh /ehem/ N pasti muncul lagi di beberapat book, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai artis di ff ini dan anggota speci-6 sebelumnya. kamu punya? wkwkw selamat /?

(on book two part one) endingnya gantung ya? alhamdulillah-_- jadi Mina itu ceritanya reinkarnasi cleopatra._. taehyun ama woohyun bikin dower? diapain ama mereka :"3 gatau belom kepikiran book berapa, yang jelas mau menghancurkan bandung demi dapet kristal :'3 ketemu kamu? wow-_- wkwk. N pasti ada lagi kok. pasti. wkwk jangan namu punya aku /? wkwk anyway makasih buat semua reviewnya! ^^ semoga amal ibadahnya diterima oleh tuhan /? /titipin salam ke namu sama ttaehyun/ udah di followback yaaaa :3 realacc? rchmtyf. terimakasih jangan kapok buat baca dan review lagiiiii :3 thank you ^^

Valencia Byun : annyeong juga ^^]/ sebelumnya selamat datang di dunia fiksi saya. syukurlah kamu berhasil masuk kedalam dunia mereka /? makasih ya buat reviewnya ^^ jangan kapok baca dan review, makasih ^^

ichan : Makasih semangat dan pujiannya! ^^ jangan kapok review yaaa ^^

Guest : Haaai. sebenernya Jimin punya aku cuma disini aku harus merelakan dia beradu peran sama baekhyun :"3 youngjae nya udah ga polos da dipolosin sama jaebum tiap malem ^^ kamu bersihin dorm mereka? kamu pasti monster botol /? iyakan/? wkwk bytheway makasih buat reviewnya, and jangan kapok buat review yaaa ^^

Wolf12 : maapin disini baekminnya dipisah :3 tapi percayalah cinta ngga akan kemana, kayak 2jae yang /ehem/ xD adududuh maapin itu author pertama kali bikin NC :"3 udah lanjut nih. ada beberapa penjelasannya di atas. terimakasih dan jangan kapok buat review ^^

she3nn0 : udah update nih :"3 akhirnya ngerti juga meski harus baca dulu sidestory /ehem/nya. yaaaa makasih buat review lagi sekali lagi jangan kapok buat review yaaa ^^

LAST BEFORE EXIT? KEEP READING AND REVIEW! ^^ TERIMAKASIH^^_ JeenWoo_K / Eternmaknae

©2014


	8. BOOK TWO - PART 3

SPECI-6! Book 2 - I Ain't Cleopatra! Hope Crystal and Ancient Egypt! (part Three)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Zero ability)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Im JaeBum (ordinary student, Youngjae boyfriend)

- Nam Taehyun (Archeologist)

_Villeinz :_

_-_ Kim Hyun-ah

- Park Hyomin

- Hwang Chansung

- Nam (Choi) Minki / Ren

- Casper

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**JaeBum Corner : **_/makan sandwich sambil mendekat ke arah readers/ annyeong! ini kali perdana aku menjadi pengisi cast corner. WOW! /berteriak senang/author kasih script ke Jaebum/ oh haha aku harus membaca ini? /author : (ngangguk)/ okay kita mulai.

Perbedaan DORM dengan DOJO .Dorm merupakan rumah atau tempat tinggal selama para siswa bersekolah di ST Evelyn. tapi itu hanya fasilitas bagi yang bertempat tinggal jauh, dan kebanyakan peraih beasiswa. ukurannya hanya sebesar apartment biasa. ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang makan dan ruang santai, sebuah kamar tidur, dapur, serta kamar mandi, lengkap dengan segala isinya. kita hanya perlu membawa apa yang kita butuhkan kesana.

DOJO memiliki kemiripan dengan dorm. bedanya disini ditinggali oleh siswa siswa khusus, dalam hal ini speci-6 dan aku, tentu saja. memiliki 6 kamar tidur di lantai 2 dan 2 kamar tidur di lantai 1. dapur, ruang makan dan kamar mandi sebanyak 4 buah terdapat di bagian belakang rumah. bagian depan terdapat ruang tamu, ruang santai dan perpustakaan pribadi milik dojo. di belakang tangga naik menuju lantai 2, terdapat pintu menuju lantai bawah tanah, yang merupakan tempat berlatih, lengkap dengan pepohonan, gurun, sungai dan danau kecil.

satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, setelah kalian tes dan dinyatakan lulus, maka kalian boleh tinggal di dorm secara cuma-cuma.

/memperhatikan bahan bacaan/ oke sekian dari saya, si tampan im jaebum. setelah membaca disarankan untuk REVIEW cerita ini. ^^ masih ada scene, permisiiii ^^

Disclaimer : the cast is belong to god. i just own jaebum, woohyun and jimin and the storyline.

…

_**Kilasan Part sebelumnya.**_

_"aku Hyus, tunanganmu dari tunisia." jawabnya santai sambil terus memeluk hyuna. "apa yang gadis cantikku, Harsypatra si neferttiti ke tiga lakukan disini? mencari adikmu yang kamu buang ke sumur? ooow betapa jahatnya gadisku ini~" gumam hyus sambil terus menerus memeluk hyuna._

_'neferttiti ketiga? kurasa ini akan sangat menarik.' seringai hyuna didalam pelukan pria itu._

_._

_"iya sayang. aku mencari adikku yang sepertinya ada disini."_

…

_**HAVE YOU KNOWN SOMETHING? EVEN YOU'RE ZERO, BELIEVE THAT YOU'LL BE HERO ONE DAY.**_

…

"KELUARLAH SEBELUM KUBUNUH KAU DENGAN RANTAIKU!" suara seorang namja terdengar menggelegar di telinga jaebum, ia beringsut mundur sambil takut takut menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga! satu! dua! ti…"

"aku disini!" kata jaebum sambil menendang guci yang ia temukan di belakangnya dan mengenai muka namja cantik berambut coklat itu.

_BRRAAAKKKK_

'Tuhan mohon maafkan aku jika aku merusak sejarah disini' doa jaebum dalam hati. namja cantik yang bernama Ren / minki tersebut menggeram sambil bangkit.

"BERANINYA KAU!" teriaknya dengan mukanya yang kesal. jaebum semakin kaget dan takut terhadap namja ini. tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur menantang ren secara tidak langsung. "kau, adik dari hakyeon. non ability berani melawanku? HA! KONYOL!" /author : awas salah fokus/ lantang ren sambil menarik rantainya kembali sedangkan jaebum menggemeretakkan giginya.

"kita lihat saja siapa yang menang… Ren." gumam jaebum sambil bersiap menyerang. ren tersenyum meremehkan jaebum dan memutar mutar mata rantainya yang berbentuk bola.

"berlarilah sebelum kamu mati, jaebum. dan biarkan aku masuk untuk mencari kristal harapan itu." jaebum sejenak menatap kebelakang, melihat woohyun yang masih pingsan kemudian beralih menatap ren sengit.

"maaf. lebih baik aku mati disini daripada membiarkanmu mendapatkan kristal itu." seringai jaebum, yang mendapat tatapan benci dari ren.

"MENYINGKIR JAEBUM! ATAU AKU TERPAKSA MEMBUNUHMU!" ren berteriak sambil mengarahkan rantainya ke jaebum yang malah merentangkan tangannya menghalangi ren.

"tidak akan kubiarkan, mantan tunanganku." seringainya.

"FIRE CHAIN!" ren terpaksa menyerang jaebum dengan rantainya yang telah terselubungi api. jaebum menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah. begitu terus terjadi.

"ayolah, ren. bukannya kau mau membunuhku sejak kejadian aku menolak bertunangan denganku?" jaebum meremehkan ren yang nampak kelelahan. serangan ren makin tidak terkendali dan…

_SLASH!_

api dari rantai ren mengenai celana training jaebum dan membuatnya terbakar. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Jaebum menjerit kesakitan dan melompat menjauh dari ren yang seperti dikendalikan sesuatu. tatapan matanya kosong dan gerakannya seperti… errrr zombie.

"Dragon chain." gumam ren dan sedetik kemudian, naga terbentuk dari rantai ren, yang langsung menyerang jaebum yang energinya semakin terkuras karena luka bakar di kakinya. ia melompat dan menempel di tembok, tanpa ia sadari. /author : posisi ninja ketika berdiri di batang pohon/ Naga dari rantai Ren menemukan sesosok orang tergeletak pingsan di dalam kuil dan langsung menariknya keluar.

"nam woohyun. murid baru dengan kemampuan nol. pantas saja dia jaebum lindungi, tapi tidak berguna sekali orang yang tanpa kemampuan melindungi sesama tidak punya kemampuan." kata kata ren membangkitkan semangat jaebum untuk menyerang Ren. matanya membelalak saat melihat ren menyeret woohyun kedalam pentagram untuk upacara persembahan.

"aku memanggil iblis besar yang agung saat ini untuk menemukan kristal harapan dengan korban nam woohyun dari clan nam." kata ren lalu menggigit jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya ke tengah pentagram.

"atas nama raja kegelapan aku memanggilmu… RELE… APA?!" ren terbelalak kaget saat melihat woohyun bangkit dan menghapus satu sudut pentagram.

"ini yang kau lakukan, kakak sepupu? mengorbankan sepupumu yang ada di sisi musuh demi mendapat yang kalian inginkan? cih kekanakan sekali" woohyun melakukan _levitate_ dan mendekati ren yang mundur menjauh. jaebum memperhatikan dari jauh.

"aku sudah mengingat semuanya. kamulah pembunuh orangtuaku 10 tahun lalu. kamu menggunakan kemampuan sihir pentagram untuk meningkatkan kemampuan rantaimu. tapi sayangnya kamu gagal membunuhku, yang melindungi diriku dengan kemampuanku, _**TELEKINESIS.**_" woohyun menyeringai. lalu mengangkat tubuh ren dengan gelombang tak kasat mata.

"WOOHYUN HENTIKAN!" teriak jaebum dari tembok kuil. woohyun menatap jaebum sejenak. lalu tersenyum.

"ini urusanku dengan pria jalang ini. aku akan membunuhnya. SIKSAAN GELOMBANG PIKIRAN!" woohyun berucap lalu menyentuh kening ren yang membuat ren langsung terjatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. sedangkan woohyun juga langsung jatuh begitu selesai.

"SUPER SPEED!" teriak jaebum tanpa sadar sambil melompat kearah woohyun sekejap mata. kemudian memangku woohyun dan melompat menjauh dari situ.

"Hyung… kamu menggunakan kemampuanmu. kamu berhasil hyung…" woohyun berucap sambil tersenyum. jaebum terperanjat kaget. "aku berhasil mengingat semuanya… termasuk masa lalu, akulah _**TELEKINETICS LEGEND **_dan hyung adalah anggota ketujuh kami… _**SPARKLE SPEED.**_" lanjutnya lalu jatuh pingsan kembali di pelukan jaebum yang masih ngga ngerti apa yang terjadi.

'_seseorang akan menemukan kekuatannya ketika melindungi orang yang dia sayang atau orang yang dia ingin lindungi' _kata kata mina tempo hari terngiang kembali.

'aku harus menemukan mina.' gumamnya sambil terus melompat.

…

"anou… cleo-ssi?" tanya jimin ragu ragu saat masuk ke sebuah ruangan terang bercahaya kuning diikuti jinwoo yang sama sama merasa keanehan. perasaan mereka, listrik baru ditemukan sekitar abad 17 atau 18, tapi sedangkan… bagaimana ruangan ini bercahaya?

"ah, iya?" tanya cleopatra sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah peti kayu. ruangan ini tampak nyaman. dengan satu kasur, kursi dan meja dari peti kayu.

"kenapa anda bisa terjebak disini?" tanya jimin hati hati. cleopatra menerawang lalu perlahan meneteskan airmatanya.

"aku- dibuang kakakku disini. seharusnya besok aku dilantik menjadi ratu, tapi… kakakku tidak merelakan posisi itu. akhirnya aku dibuang kesini melalui sumur yang berada di pintu satunya." ceritanya panjang lebar. jinwoo memberikan selembar sapu tangan dan cleopatra segera menghapus airmata.

"jim, ceritanya mirip dengan putri salju ya." jinwoo berbisik pada jimin dan jimin hanya mengangguk. cleopatra nampak mulai tenang, lalu lanjut bercerita.

"ketika aku pertama kali masuk ke ruangan ini, aku menemukan sebuah kristal berwarna kuning yang ada di kasur. lalu setelah aku menggosoknya, kristal itu bercahaya. dan hari ini… kristal itu makin terang. seperti ada pemiliknya didekat sini." kata cleopatra sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang tergantung dilangit langit. "itu kristalnya." lanjutnya. jimin dan jinwoo mendongkak dan menemukan kristal kuning berbentuk bintang, jimin dan jinwoo melongo tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, lalu mengambilnya.

"cleo-ssi. kami akan membantu kamu keluar. tapi kristal ini untuk kami. setimpal?" tanya jinwoo sambil tersenyum manis pada cleopatra, yang dibalas anggukan antusias cleo.

"APAPUN ASAL BISA KELUAR DARISINI! aku harus merebut tahtaku kembali!" cleopatra semangat sambil menyalami jinwoo dan jimin yang tersenyum senang.

"semangat yang bagus, cleo."

"dan, kita mendapatkan kristal harapan."

…

"Jinwoo-ya. sepertinya kristal ini bukan milik kita. dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali." jimin mengeluh pada jinwoo yang berada paling depan, dan cleopatra ditengah. jinwoo tidak menggubrisnya karena jinwoo harus fokus, takutnya ada perangkap. sedangkan cleopatra terus berjalan dengan antusias.

"jinwoo, kamu benar ini jalannya?" tanya cleo saat mereka menemukan jalan buntu. jinwoo berjongkok dan mengambil segenggam pasir.

"kami melewati tembok ini beberapa saat lalu." kata jinwoo sambil menatap batu tebal itu. "mundurlah, cleo, jim." jinwoo bertingkah dewasa dan mencoba menghancurkan batu itu.

_TRAAAKKKK_

batu terbelah dengan sempurna saat...

"CAKRAM BULAN PURNAMA!"

"MENUNDUK!" jinwoo memerintahkan jimin dan cleopatra untuk menunduk.

_SWIIIINGSSS_

sebuah cakram bercahaya bulan melewati mereka

_DORDORDORDORDOR!_

suara senapan juga menggema di ruangan itu.

jinwoo merangkak keluar bersama jimin sedangkan cleopatra bersembunyi di balik batu. "TOMAT LAVA!" Teriak casper sambil melempar tomat ke arah youngjae yang sedang menyerang chansung dengan panah cahanyanya.

"JAE AWAS! HYDRO CANNON!" teriak jinwoo sambil menembakkan air ke arah tomat casper yang langsung membuatnya mendingin. youngjae melihat ke arah jinwoo dan jimin yang baru saja keluar dari terowongan.

"jinwoo! jimin! syukurlah!" youngjae memekik senang melihat dua sahabatnya kembali. baekhyun menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum manis kearah jimin.

"syukurlah…"

"PIRINGAN ES!" Chansung menyerang baekhyun yang lengah dengan piringan es abadi, sayangnya baekhyun telat menyadarinya.

"MENJADI ANJING LAUT!" jimin melompat dengan cekatan dan menangkap piringan es lalu melemparkannya pada casper yang sedang menyerang jinwoo.

_STRAAAK..._

perlahan, casper berubah menjadi patung es. beruntunglah jimin cukup pintar karena anjing laut cukup tahan dingin. chansung terperangah kaget melihat rekan setimnya menjadi es batu dan tanpa sadar…

"MUD ATTACK!" jinwoo menyerang chansung menggunakan lumpur dari lava yang telah dingin kemudian menghembuskan nafas api dan membuatnya menjadi patung tembikar. youngjae dan baekhyun tersenyum kecut melihat kedua musuh yang mereka lawan dengan susah payah dikalahkan jimin dan jinwoo.

"sudahlah, membuat mereka kelelahan juga cukup kok" kata jimin tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul pinggang baekhyun. "mereka tampan. apa princessku ini melakukan yang "ngga-ngga" seperti youngjae dan jaebum hyung dengan mereka?" tanya jimin sambil menyeringai jahil. baekhyun menjitak jimin pelan.

"melakukan apa? dan perlu dijelaskan, aku bukan princess, dan bukan milikmu. aku masih menunggu pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkanku." baekhyun berucap sambil memejamkan dirinya dan pangeran itu menaiki kuda putih bersama.

"aku akan menjadi pangeranmu, baek." kata jimin sambil mencium pipi baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam baekhyun.

"dalam mimpimu!" jawabnya. sementara dua orang itu sedang berdebat, cleopatra keluar dari persembunyiannya dan jinwoo berhasil menghancurkan pintu batu yang menurut youngjae mina menuju ke arah sana.

"ha-halo…" sapa cleopatra malu malu sambil bersembunyi di punggung dan baekhyun melongo kearahnya dan mereka berteriak

"MINA?!"

…

setelah penjelasan panjang dari jinwoo dan jimin (jimin tidak menjelaskan, hanya menggoda baekhyun) sambil menyusuri terowongan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung yang memang di puncaknya terdapat cahaya. kristal yang tersorot sinar matahari terlihat semakin terang meski tertutup kantung jaket jinwoo.

"jinwoolie, jaketmu bercahaya." youngjae berkata sambil merogoh saku jinwoo dan mengambil isinya.

"KRISTAL HARAPAN!" pekik youngjae dan baekhyun girang, sementara jinwoo sedang membuat tangga dari bebatuan untuk sampai ke atas.

"sudahlah" jimin merebut kristal dari tangan baekhyun begitu mengetahui ini bukan kristalnya. "cleo-ssi. tunjukan pada kami istanamu, kami yakin teman teman kami ada disana." lanjutnya lalu mulai menyusuri tangga.

"dengan senang hati, para ksatria tampan." senyum ramah cleopatra terlihat.

…

namjoon dan taehyun berjalan mendekati sebuah sumur tua di tengah gurun, dengan hyomin yang pingsan dipangku oleh namjoon.

"kurasa kita istirahat dulu disini. aku berharap ada air." kata taehyun sambil melongok ke dalam sumur dan terlonjak kaget saat kepala seseorang keluar dari sumur.

"Ah, hai! sumur ini tidak berisi air, tapi tersambung ke kuil anubis sekitar 15KM dari sini." kata namja (yang ternyata diketahui itu jinwoo) sambil melompat keluar. diikuti jimin, cleopatra, baekhyun, dan terakhir youngjae. mereka melihat namjoon yang sedang istirahat kelelahan sambil mengistirahatkan hyomin di kursi santai (yang tadi taehyun gunakan untuk berjemur) lengkap dengan payungnya. namjoon terkaget ketika taehyun mendadak memeluknya.

"kenapa taehyun-ah? oh hai anak anak!" katanya balas memeluk taehyun dan kemudian melambai pada anak anaknya yang langsung berlari menuju pembimbing kesayangannya.

"hyung mengenal mereka?" tanya taehyun sambil melepaskan pelukan namjoon dan menatap satu demi satu anak anak yang tersenyum bodoh di depannya.

"songsaeng bawa makanan ngga? aku lapar." - jimin

"songsaeng, eyelinerku mana?" - baekhyun

"songsaeng! kamu tidak akan percaya kami menemukan kristal harapan!" - Jinwoo dan youngjae.

"umh, halo."- cleopatra.

mereka berbicara bersamaan. untungnya hyomin tidak bangun dan namjoon serta taehyun mendengar mereka dengan baik. taehyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan roti daging dan memberikannya pada youngjae.

"hei! aku _**NAM TAEHYUN. **_aku anak speci-6 ketujuh, teman seangkatan dengan namjoon. kemampuanku adalah _**SARCOFAGUS **_dan membuat _**PORTKEY**_. kalian tahu? akulah yang membuat portkey untuk kristal harapan yang kamu dapatkan… errr… kurasa namamu jinwoo, dan kamu youngjae." jelasnya panjang lebar. ia kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

sebuah eyeliner cair. lengkap dengan cerminnya.

"maaf baekhyun, kurasa itu namamu, kan. aku hanya mempunyai eyeliner cair. kamu bisa menggunakannya." lanjut taehyun. baekhyun memperhatikan sejenak eyelinernya...

merknya inisfree... no 37 dengan efek tidak luntur selama 16 jam…

"HYUNG SELERA KITA SAMA!" baekhyun berteriak senang sambil memeluk taehyun dan melompat lompat, disambut dengan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh taehyun.

"BENARKAH? KUKIRA AKU KETINGGALAN JAMAN MENGGUNAKAN INI" balas taehyun sambil tersenyum girang dan melompat lompat. okay sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dua namja itu sementara.

"kamu mina?" tanya namjoon sambil menunjuk menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

"tidak. kenalkan… saya cleopatra. putri ratu neferttiti kedua." sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum ke namjoon 'tampannya…' pikirnya. namjoon hanya tersenyum sambil mengelusi rambut hyomin.

cleopatra pergi menuju taehyun dan baekhyun yang asik membicarakan make up. lalu duduk di samping baekhyun.

"jadi… hyung juga menggunakan beberapa produk make up dari label berbeda? tanya baekhyun antusias sambil melihat lihat isi tempat make up taehyun. taehyun tersenyum dan mengambil pelembab muka dengan merk "scarlet"

"ne, aku hanya memilih yang cocok untuk kulitku saja. sekalipun itu lebih murah." kata taehyun sambil menyimpan kembali pelembab mukanya, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan cleopatra yang hendak mengambil eyeliner, yang segera menarik kembali tangannya sembari tersenyum malu. sementara taehyun tersenyum manis sekali.

"kamu pasti putri sudah mendengar ceritamu dari baekhyun. kamu benar benar sosok calon ratu yang kuat..." katanya sambil memegang eyeliner di tangannya. "ini eyeliner permanen. putri mau menggunakannya?" tanya taehyun sambil mengacungkan eyeliner yang diangguki oleh cleopatra. dan tanpa banyak bicara, taehyun memakaikan eyeliner itu pada cleopatra.

sementara para pria…

"ini pacar songsaeng? astaga cantik sekali" - jimin

" khawu bhewar himinh!" - youngjae (dengan mulut penuh roti)

"kalian ini…"-jinwoo.

namjoon sweatdrop mendengar kata kata 3 anak didiknya itu 'jika aku terus bersama mereka bersama 3 tahun, aku bisa terlihat lebih tua dari usiaku sebenarnya' pikir namjoon, lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum pada muridnya.

"ini hyomin… teman sekelas aku dan taehyun dulu. satu satunya wanita di team kami…" kata namjoon sambil menatap hyomin nanar.

"UHUKKK! DIA MENJADI VILLEINZ?" teriak youngjae tak percaya diiringi dengan tersedak roti daging. jinwoo mengeluarkan kristal harapan dan menempelkannya ke kening hyomin, sedangkan jimin hanya memperhatikannya.

"kudengar, kristal harapan memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan roh negatif dan jahat dari tubuh seseorang. jadi apa salahnya dicoba?" jinwoo watados. sedangkan jimin, youngjae dan namjoon mengangguk mengerti.

"u-uhukkk!" hyomin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sebuah batu kristal hitam dari mulutnya, yang kemudian langsung youngjae hancurkan dengan kekkainya. perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap hangat namjoon.

"selamat pagi, hyominnie" senyum namjoon hangat dan hyomin memeluk namjoon.

"namjoon" ucapnya, kemudian tangisnya pecah.

…

"sekarang, kamu harus mengaku pada ibu kalau kamu tidak ingin jadi ratu dan hidupmu aman."

disinilah mina berada. di kamar milik cleopatra dengan harsypatra yang terus terusan menyuruh mina menolak menjadi ratu. sedangkan mina tidak mengerti.

"Ratu apaan sih? Harsypatra, sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan CLEOPATRA!" begitupun mina, ia sudah lelah daritadi dia terus mengelak kalau dia bukan cleopatra.

"BICARA APA KA…"

"Tuan putri Harsypatra telah kembali!" teriak seorang pengawal. mereka menengok dari jendela dan melihat ke arah kedua orang yang baru saja masuk pekarangan kerajaan.

"APA APAAN INI?! KENAPA AKU ADA DILUAR? SIAPA DIA? BERANINYA DIA MEMELUK TUNANGANKU!" teriak harsypatra frustasi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, berniat untuk keluar. tapi mina mendahuluinya dengan terbang dan segera menutup pintu, membuat harsypatra kaget setengah mati.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan? siapa kamu? mana adikku?" tanyanya tergagap. sekali lagi mina memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menatap harsypatra.

"diamlah… aku kwon mina. fairy dari masa depan. dan mengenai cleopatra, aku tidak tahu dia dimana. tapi aku tahu, siapa dia yang mirip denganmu." kata mina dingin, lalu duduk kembali di kasur cleopatra.

"kamu kesana untuk mencari cleopatra kan?" tanya mina dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh harsypatra.

"aku punya ide lebih baik… untuk menyingkirkan Hyuna tanpa membuatmu terlihat seperti putri palsu padahal kau aslinya." . harsypatra mengangguk mengerti sambil menengok ke luar melihat tunangannya bersama orang yang mina sebut hyuna.

"dengan satu syarat..." mina berkata kemudian berbisik pada harsypatra. lalu ia mengangguk setuju.

"deal"

…

"Ibu! sudah kubilang jika cleopatra mati dimakan singa gurun! kenapa ibu tidak percaya dengan bukti yang aku bawa?" hyuna menggertak ibunya sambil menatap ibu harsy dan cleo dengan geram.

"dimana sopan santunmu gadis muda? kau ingin dihukum hah?" jawab ratu neferttiti kedua sambil memukul kaki hyuna yang langsung mengaduh sakit. sementara Hyus menatapnya khawatir. 'ia tidak nampak seperti tunanganku. ia terlalu kasar. tapi siapa dia?' pikirnya.

"AAWWW! lihat bahkan ibu memukulku! ibu memang tidak menyayangiku!" rengek hyuna. ratu menatapnya semakin geram.

"DIAM KAU! KAM…"

"tuan putri cleopatra telah kembali!" lapor seorang pelayan kepada ratu neferttiti, disusul dengan masuknya 2 gadis dengan tudung menutupi mukanya. salah satunya membuka tudung itu…

"CLEO?! KAMU KEMBALI SAYANG?"

"MINA?!"

"halo, hyuna." sapanya lembut pada hyuna. "ibu ratu yang terhormat, maaf, saya bukan cleopatra. saya… kwon mina dari negeri timur." mina membungkuk pada neferttiti 2 dengan hormatnya. ratu tampak berdiri dan menatapnya ragu.

"tapi kamu mirip dengan anakku, nak mina." ungkap ratu sambil menangis haru. mina tersenyum kepada neferttiti.

"maaf, tapi saya kesini bukan untuk menjadi ratu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa orang disampingku adalah harsypatra yang asli." kata mina sambil menatap hyuna dingin. hyuna terlihat ketakutan. orang disebelah mina membuka jubahnya… dan itu harsypatra. lengkap dengan pakaian khas kerajaan mesir. berbeda dengan hyuna yang menggunakan celana kulit dan jas hitam berlambang villeinz.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" bentak ratu neferttiti sambil menunjuk tongkatnya pada 2 orang yang mirip, hyuna dan harsypatra. hyuna kaget, kemudian menyeringai.

"sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku berpura pura. cepat katakan padaku dimana kristal harapan atau aku akan mengubah kalian semua menjadi batu!" teriak hyuna sambil merapalkan mantra pada hyus dan harsypatra dan mereka menjadi batu.

"Putriku! kau penyihir!" kata ratu neferttiti sambil menunjukkan tongkatnya ke arah hyuna, yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian menakutkan hyuna lalu merapalkan mantra dan…

_whussss_

semua pengawal ratu berubah menjadi batu. hyuna mendekat pada ratu neferttiti lalu bertanya. "dimana kristal harapan kamu simpan, neferttiti kedua?"

neferttiti meneguk ludahnya kasar kemudian menggeleng.

"aku tidak…"

"ah! dasar orang orang bodoh. masa mereka tidak tahu kristal itu?" gumam hyuna lalu mendekat ke arah mina, lalu menyeringai.

"ah, kamu pasti tahu dimana kristal itu, mina."

"aku tahu, langkahi dulu mayatku jika kamu ingin mengetahuinya." kata mina. hyuna hanya menyeringai

"dengan senang hati."

"FAIRY DUST!"

…

Namjoon, taehyun, hyomin dan anak anak speci-6 sedang menuju ke istana. mereka juga sudah bertemu dengan woohyun dan jaebum. woohyun menceritakan bagaimana ia mengingat semuanya dan jaebum mendapatkan kekuatannya. posisi saat ini : Woohyun dan baekhyun digendong Jimin, youngjae digendong jaebum, namjoon membawa hyomin dan jinwoo dan taehyun yang terbang memakai angin dan sarkofagus mereka. secara tiba tiba mereka merasakan aura pertarungan yang kuat.

"mina sedang bertarung..." gumam namjoon dan diangguki yang lainnya. tapi mereka juga merasakan tekanan aura lain.

"ia bertarung dengan adikku, hyuna." hyomin berbicara lirih. sementara taehyun masih sedih saat mengetahui adiknya, nam minki berada di pihak villeinz dan dicuci otaknya. adiknya juga merupakan dalang dari pembunuhan paman dan bibinya, ayah dan ibu woohyun.

"sudahlah hyung… aku tahu ini pasti berat." jinwoo berkata sembari memberikan tepukan pada pundak taehyun.

"aku dan youngjae duluan. setelah melihat tidak ada reaksi dari kristal padaku ataupun woohyun, aku yakin ini milik mina. aku akan menggunakan superspeed untuk sampai kesana duluan" ungkap jaebum dengan diiringi anggukan youngjae. "jinwoo, berikan kristalnya padaku." lanjutnya dan tanpa banyak bicara jinwoo melemparkan kristalnya ke youngjae.

"kalian bisa percaya pada kami. WOOOHOOO JAE CHAGI PEGANGAN! ANNYEONG! SUPPERIOR SPEED!" jaebum berteriak kemudian menghilang dari pandangan mereka, menuju ke istana duluan.

semoga mereka semua sampai tepat waktu… ya.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN MODEL BARU**_

…

_**AUTHORS CORNER : **_HAI! sebenernya ini author lagi terharu ternyata banyak yang suka sama FF abal abal ini :") makasih banget :"3 btw author punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk nih.

kabar baiknya JAEBUM DAN WOOHYUN MENDAPATKAN KEMAMPUANNYA!

kabar buruknya… chapter depan merupakan final untuk Book 2. apa mina berhasil? atau malah kalah dari hyuna? semua ditentuin di chapter depan.

sebelum exit, seperti biasa ada balesan review dulu ^^

ahmdhlm : sebelumnya mau ngucapin SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA IMAJINASI :"3 syukurlah kalau suka :"3 sepertinya akan sulit kalau dibuat filmnya wkwkw. terimakasih, sudah lanjut dan jangan lupa review lagi ^^

XG-Lay 34 Army : kamu aja yang review tiap chapter :"3 iya insyaallah yaaa N nya muncul lagi haha. taehyun udah mau goodbye nih di book ini :"3 baekhyun itu lagi mahal berarti ya.-. TITISAN DARI KUBUR BOLEH? :'3 udah dilanjut nih. tapi di chapter ini 2jae jarang huhehuhe. JANGAN DIBACAAA ITU NC XD sabar ya :'3 makasih juga udah baca, jangan kapok review yaaaaa :'3

Guest : kamu tegang? :v iya mina kasian. disini ia menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai yeoja kuat /apa/ pantesan asa kenal sama label di belakang punggungnya HEHE :'3 terimakasih dan jangan kapok review ^^

Wolf12 : Baekhyun ingin terlihat cantik dan baekhyun menemukan teman satu spesies/? nya di chapter ini. BAEKMIN NGGA YAAAAAAAA :3 iya banyak 2jae ama BaekMin shipper gara gara ff ini :"3 makasih udah review dan jangan kapok buat review yaaaa ^^

LKCTJ94 : yang jatuh ke dalam sumur itu cleopatra, mina itu masuk lewat pintu kuil anubis :) thanks for review and dont forget for review again ^^

Alienhyo : Hai juga ^^ aku? 95lines hhe ::"3 tua ya :') Ternyata kita sama suka baca fanfiction NC :"3 /author polos/maapin author/ di tiap pairing juga kebanyakan youngjae itu uke.-. kecuali sama bambam .-. iya manis banget kayak gula sekilo :"3 /apa/ iya ngga apa apa, yang penting ngerti kan sekarang :') JANGAN CIUM JIMIN NANTI BAEKHYUN MARAH hahaha ._. sebenernya awal awal sempet bingung sama cast. tadinya mau satu grup aja. tapi diliat liat ternyata lebih menarik kalo banyak cast dari banyak grup, huhehuhe. maaf aku sudah menikah dengan seokjin kemarin sore :") jadi kita bukan jodoh :') winx club masih ada loh di kom**sTV /promosi/ author juga sebenernya suka sama semua anime itu, jadi author masukin HAHA. maaf kita bukan jodoh :') jimin naksir baekhyun karena cantik /? sebenernya hakyeon sama jinwoo lebih bawel, tapi jinwoo stay cool /? iya ga apa apa kok baru review di chapter ini ^^ awww terimakasih yaaa ngga nyangka hehe :'3 author pikir ini bakal jadi ff gagal karena frustasi liat prolog ama book zero :') udah update kok ini, untuk informasi sebenernya aku… Real namja :'3 follow atuh haha JeenWoo_k kalo acc pribadi PM aja :3 makasih yaaaa sekali lagi jangan kapok review ^^

Sekali lagiiiii TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW YAAAAAA ^^ SAYA PAMIT, ANNYEONG ^^

©2014


	9. BOOK TWO - FINAL PART

SPECI-6! Book 2 - I Ain't Cleopatra! Hope Crystal and Ancient Egypt! (Final part!)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Telekinetics)

- Im JaeBum (Sparkle speed)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Nam Taehyun (Archeologist)

Villeinz :

- Kim Hyun-ah

- Park Hyomin

- Hwang Chansung

- Nam (Choi) Minki / Ren

- Casper

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**Hyomin Corner : **_Haloooo! /memberikan readers segelas kopi/ hari ini tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas jadi aku memberikan kopi. oh! dan ini part terakhir dari book 2 berarti aku sekalian pamit saja yaaaa /tersenyum lebar/author lewat ngasiin script/ AH AUTHOR GILA! KAU MASIH MEMBERIKU SCRIPT UNTUK DIBACA? /author : menggendikkan bahu kemudian pergi/

/membaca script/ OKE! INI KESEMPATAN BAGI KALIAN UNTUK MENENTUKAN **MAIN SUPPORTING CAST **UNTUK **BOOK 3**, LENGKAP DENGAN **KEMAMPUANNYA!**

bagi kamu yang berharap **BIAS**nya muncul di **BOOK 3, **kamu bisa mengikuti sayembara ini ^^ sambil **REVIEW CERITA INI, **kalian bisa **MENYERTAKAN CAST YANG KALIAN INGIN LIBATKAN DI BOOK 3 BESERTA KEMAMPUANNYA. **dengan syarat : **Bukan chara yang pernah muncul** (Mino, Hyejeong, SeungYoon, Minwoo Boyfriend, Minwoo 100%, LuHan, Hakyeon / N, Soryong dan daeryong, Hyosung, Choa dan Way, Hyuna, Hyomin, Chansung, Taecyeon, Ren, Casper, Chanyeol, Taehyung, Naeun, Yuri, Qri) dan menyertakan **kemampuan yang ingin kalian gunakan pada mereka.** jangan lupa **sertakan alasan. **simple kan? yang castnya paling keren menurut author, **AKAN MENJADI MAIN SUPPORTING CAST **untuk **BOOK 3. SELAMBAT LAMBATNYA SETELAH BOOK 3 PART ONE TERPUBLISH! ^^**

oke sekian dari wanita cantik dan baik hati ini /pose/ TETAP MEMBACA DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW^^

disclaimer : Cast and magic belongs to god. storyline pure made by me.

HAPPY READING!

_**KILASAN PART SEBELUMNYA**_

_"aku dan youngjae duluan. setelah melihat tidak ada reaksi dari kristal padaku ataupun woohyun, aku yakin ini milik mina. aku akan menggunakan superspeed untuk sampai kesana duluan" ungkap jaebum dengan diiringi anggukan youngjae. "jinwoo, berikan kristalnya padaku." lanjutnya dan tanpa banyak bicara jinwoo melemparkan kristalnya ke youngjae._

_"kalian bisa percaya pada kami. WOOOHOOO JAE CHAGI PEGANGAN! ANNYEONG! SUPPERIOR SPEED!" jaebum berteriak kemudian menghilang dari pandangan mereka, menuju ke istana duluan._

_semoga mereka semua sampai tepat waktu… ya._

…

_**PRETTY FACE DOESN'T MEAN YOU'VE PRETTY AND KIND HEART. MINA AND HYUNA? WHO IS BETTER? THE KIND ONE OR THE PRETTY ONE? PART FINALE START!**_

"FAIRY DUST!" mina mengeluarkan serbuk andalannya untuk membuat area pertarungan khusus yang tidak mempengaruhi ruangan kerajaan mesir. 'bisa rusak sejarahnya dan aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas sejarahku di kemudian hari' begitulah kira kira yang ada di pikiran mina. sedangkan hyuna berdecih sambil menyeringai.

"Kamu, gadis tak tahu mode akan melawanku yang notabene model sejak SMP? kamu yang hanya seorang peri tidak berguna mau melawanku, seorang penyihir hitam? lelucon macam apa ini, Kwonkkalbi?" hyuna meremehkan hyuna kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. mina hanya mendecih dan tersenyum.

"ngga semua yang kamu liat dulu adalah diriku sebenarnya, princess." mina balas merendahkan hyuna dan mengeluarkan botol ramuannya. hyuna menggeram dan menatap benci mina.

"SPARLE!" mantranya sambil mengubah area pertarungan, bukan negeri para peri, tapi sebuah tanah gersang dengan langit gelap dan lava mengalir di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka, kemudian ia menyeringai senang. "mari kita bertarung sampai mati, Kwonkkalbi" gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"dengan senang hati, Kim Princess Hyuna." mina membalas menyeringai.

…

mari sejenak kita lupakan pertarungan 2 wanita yang saat ini masih adu mulut dan beralih pada lovey dovey couple, Jaebum dan Youngjae, yang sedang menggunakan superspeednya untuk menuju tempat mina dan hyuna.

"WHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOWWWW! JAEBUM PELANKAN KECEPATANMU! AAAAAA SEPULANG DARISINI AKU BISA MASUK ANGIN AAAAAAAAAA! youngjae berteriak frustasi di gendongan jaebum, sedangkan jaebum menutup telinganya malas.

"baby kita harus segera sampai menuju istana, kamu merasakan aura hebat ini?" jaebum malah balas bertanya pada youngjae yang memajukan bibirnya sebal, lalu menjewer telinga jaebum.

"KAMU HARUSNYA MENGGUNAKAN KECEPATAN CAHAYA KEKASIHKU YANG BABO BUKAN BERLARI SECEPAT 300KMPH!" youngjae kali ini berteriak tepat di telinga jaebum yang langsung berhenti dan menatap youngjae mereka sudah sampai gerbang istana, youngjae lalu melihat ke arah jaebum melalui pundaknya. "kenapa? apa aku berteriak terlalu keras? mianhae" youngjae merasa bersalah karena berteriak di telinganya. jaebum menggeleng.

"bukan itu…" jawabnya. youngjae melongo. "aku… tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku disini. ada aura peredam kemampuan." lanjut jaebum. youngjae terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin… hanya blackwizard tingkat tinggi yang bisa melakukannya." kata youngjae. "KEKKAI PELINDUNG! KEKKAI PENGHANCUR!" youngjae meneriakkan kemampuannya ke sembarang arah. "SIAL INI BENAR BENAR PEREDAM!" youngjae berteriak lalu turun dari gendongan jaebum, mari berdoa semoga jaebum tidak tuli karena mendengar teriakan youngjae dan /ehem/ desahan nikmat youngjae yang hampir setiap malam dilantunkannya.

"baiklah… ayo duduk dan berpikir" youngjae menyuruh jaebum dan dia menurut. "kurasa kita harus menemukan peredamnya, dan menghancurkannya bersamaan." youngjae menaruh telunjuk di dagunya "kurasa dengan peredam sekuat ini… mungkin terdapat sekitar 6-10 kertas mantra peredam di tembok sekitar luar istana. sebaiknya kita keluar dulu, seluruh istana dan mencari berapa kertas mantra yang tertempel." putus youngjae yang hanya diangguki jaebum kemudian mereka keluar istana untuk menghitung peredam kemampuan.

"aku harap kemampuan sihir mina tidak terpengaruh peredam ini." kata jaebum yang kembali menggendong youngjae dan mulai mencari kertas mantra dengan menggunakan superspeednya.

"kuharap juga tidak..."

…

Jinwoo dan kawan kawan sudah tiba di depan gerbang istana ketika jaebum dan youngjae selesai memutari sekeliling istana.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya jimin sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya ketika melihat mereka berhenti, baekhyun dan woohyun turun dari punggung jimin yang kembali menjadi manusia. namjoon masih menggendong hyomin sedangkan jinwoo dan taehyun sudah berpijak di tanah sejak tadi (mereka naik angin).

"kenapa… kalian tidak bergegas masuk dan malah mengitari istana? aaah aku tau. kalian sedang mencari spot untuk melakukan 'itu' kan? nakal sekali" baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum jahil yang dibalas dengan jitakan dari tangan mulus youngjae yang kesal.

"cleopatra mana?" youngjae mengalihkan pertanyaan. yang lain tersenyum geli melihat pemimpinnya berwajah merah seperti itu.

"kami titipkan pada warga di desa matahari. dan a-a-ah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." kata baekhyun sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya, youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kabar baiknya dugaan princess byun salah." jawab youngjae mengikuti cara bicara jimin, memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan princess, baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi yang lain malah terkikik.

"kabar buruknya…" kali ini jaebum yang berbicara dan semuanya kembali fokus. "ketika kita masuk kedalam istana, kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita." lanjutnya, yang lain terbelalak kaget, termasuk hyomin.

"peredam kemampuan…" gumam hyomin sambil memperlihatkan kepalanya dari balik bahu namjoon, kemudian youngjae, taehyun dan namjoon serta jaebum mengangguk, sedangkan jimin jinwoo dan woohyun tidak mengerti.

"yup. peredam kemampuan. aku khawatir, meski kita bisa masuk dan memberikan kristal harapan pada mina, ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sehingga hyuna yang akan merebutnya dari kita." lanjut youngjae. yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"kabar baik kedua, aku telah menemukan lokasi kertas mantranya. ada 9 titik, dan kabar buruknya, kita hanya berdelapan sedangkan kita harus merobeknya bersamaan, DAAAAN masing masing kertas dijaga oleh Hipowdown, onyx, steelix serta arbok." putus youngjae final kemudian mereka semua langsung berfikir keras.

"bi-biarkan… aku membantu kalian…" suara seorang wanita yang sedari tadi digendong namjoon, kemudian turun dan berdiri di samping namjoon. semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, yang dibalas senyuman manis hyomin.

"anggap saja ini balasbudi pada kalian, hoobaenim, taehyun, namjoon. lagipula aku ingin mengembalikan adikku seperti dulu" kata kata hyomin yang bersemangat membuat yang lain percaya. youngjae menyeringai.

"baik… ini lokasi dan rencananya…"

…

kembali ke pertarungan (sebenarnya lebih tepat adu mulut) antara si ratu kecantikan SMP Busan melawan siswa terpintar se Busan, yaaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuna dan mina. /author juga bingung mereka itu kenapa/

"kamu, hanya siswa korban mode yang sekolah dengan uang sogokan!" mina balas menghardik hyuna yang mukanya memerah marah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah menyeringai dengan cantiknya.

"dan kamu, siswa yang sekolah di SMP favorit dengan beasiswa. pantas saja penampilanmu selalu aneh." hyuna tersenyum licik. mina mulai terbang, dan berpindah posisi ke samping hyuna.

"aku masih mending, hyuna sayang. kecantikanku alami..kamu? operasi sana sini." bisik mina lalu tersenyum enteng "dan jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah tidak perawan dan melakukan aborsi, kan? kamu berhubungan dengan pria tampan bernama woobin kan?" lanjutnya lalu menjauh meninggalkan hyuna yang membeku dan membelalakkan matanya. Hyuna berubah menjadi marah saat mina tertawa mengejeknya.

"kenapa, hyuna? kamu kaget aku tahu sedangkan aku anak pendiam, bukan penggosip sepertimu? asal kau tahu, tempat kamu aborsi adalah dokter kandungan tempat klien ibuku bekerja. kamu tahu kaaan segimana ibu ibu mencoba menyembunyikan rahasia, mereka akan bocor juga." mina tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"KAU!" hyuna berteriak marah lalu menunjuk mina yang tersenyum meremehkan. "TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENUTUP MULUTMU SELAMANYA!" hyuna berteriak frustasi sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. "FLARE!" sesaat kemudian sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari tongkat sihir hyuna dan mengarah ke mina, untungnya mina menghindar dengan cepat.

"FLARE! FLARE! FLARE! FLARE! AAAARRRRGGHHH MATILAH KAMU GADIS JELEEEEEEKKKKK!" hyuna memekik kesal ketika mina terus saja menghindar. ia meneteskan ramuannya pada lava dan membentuk monster lava, MagCargo yang langsung merayap menyerang hyuna, menembakkinya dengan api.

"FLAREWILD!" hyuna memekikkan mantra untuk kedua kalinya sambil mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke atas dan puluhan cahaya merah langsug menghancurkan magcargo ciptaan mina, dan salah satunya mengenai sayap mina hingga…

_BRukkkk!_

mina terjatuh ke tanah, 2 meter depan hyuna yang sudah menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ke arahnya. mina mengeluarkan tempat bubuk peri untuk mengembalikan sayapnya.

"fairy powder!" ia merapalkan mantra untuk membuat sihir bubuk peri tapi tidak berhasil, yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin bercampur kaget. "FAIRY POWDER! FAIRY POWDER! FAIRY POWDER! AAAAAAAAAH KENAPA TIDAK BISA!" mina berteriak kesal, mengembalikan wadah bubuk perinya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal, ssdangkan hyuna hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"ah, aku lupa bilang. aku dan monster-monsterku telah membuat peredam kemampuan sehingga kemampuan selain sihir hitam tidak bisa digunakan." mina semakin membelalakkan matanya ketika hyuna memberikan keterangan itu, lalu menatap hyuna horror saat tongkat sihir hyuna terlihat beberapa langkah darinya.

hyuna tersenyum mengejek sambil melambai dengan tangan kanannya yang dihiasi nailpolish merah menyala, sama seperti lipsticknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kwonkkalbi. FLARE!"

_DUAAAARRRRRR!_

_-TBC-_

_-enggak deng hehe-_

cahaya merah hyuna sama sekali tidak mengenai mina. beruntunglah namjoon dan jimin mengajarkannya akrobatik, sehingga dengan cekatan ia melakukan backflip roll (bener ga sih ini?) dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan seperti ini.

"flare! flare! flare! flare! flare!" hyuna terus menembakki mina dengan cahaya sihirnya, tapi mina selalu bisa menghindar. sampai…

"FLARE!" hyuna menembak mina, mina berhasil menghindar tapi ia tersudut di tepi jurang (ini area pertarungan hyuna, ingat?) mina mulai takut sedangkan hyuna mendekat sambil memberikan seringai menakutkan.

"ada kata kata terakhir, mina?" tanya hyuna sambil menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya, sementara hyuna tersenyum teringat gerakan akrobatik yang diajarkan jimin minggu lalu.

"ada." mina bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda. dalam hatinya ia sedikit takut gagal dan jatuh kedalam jurang kegelapan, tapi apa boleh buat cuma ini satu satunya menyeringai meremehkan.

"berhubung aku si cantik yang sedang baik hati, cepat katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu, kwonkkalbi." hyuna menjawab. mina menyeringai lalu mengambil ancang ancang untuk melakukan triknya, yang membuat hyuna mengernyit bingung.

"HYAAAAAAAA!" Mina melompat seperti harimau melewati hyuna dan…

_DAAAKKKK!_

_BRUKKKK!_

menendang kepala hyuna dari belakang hingga hyuna jatuh tersungkur dan mendarat di tanah dengan muka terlebih dulu, mina tersenyum senang sambil membersihkan tangan dan lututnya yang tertempel debu tanah.

"itu, disebut TIGER STRONG dan TIGER KICK. bagaimana rasanya mencium tanah air? kamu pasti sangat mencintai tanah air." mina tertawa geli, "sepertinya nanti aku jarus berterimakasih pada jimin" lanjutnya.

hyuna hanya berdiri dengan darah yang menetes dari pelipisnya, bibirnya yang bengkak dengan sedikit darah dan pipi yang memiliki banyak luka gores, menatap mina benci.

"Flare." hyuna berucap dingin dan kembali menembakkan cahaya sihirnya ke arah mina yang sekali lagi berhasil menghindar, tapi kakinya terantuk batu, dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"AAARRGHHH" mina menjerit kesakitan. kakinya terkilir sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. hyuna menyeringai lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada sungai lava di sekitarnya. "LavaeBum!" mantranya, sesaat kemudian lava terangkat dan membentuk bola lava besar tepat di atas kepala hyuna yang terus menyeringai, sedangkan mina masih meringis kesakitan.

"akhirnya kita mengetahui siapa pemenangnya, kwonkkalbi. selamat tinggal. THROU…"

"PORTAL OPEN!"

"HYUNA HENTIKAN!"

"HYDROCANON!"

"MENJADI CROSSBOW! MINA TANGKAP KRISTAL INI!"

Taehyun membukakan portal untuk masuk area pertarungan, kemudian hyomin masuk sambil berlari berusaha menahan hyuna, sayangnya mereka berada di tebing yang terpisah dengan hyuna dan mina. jinwoo melompat dan menembakkan air bertekanan super ke bola lava hyuna sehingga mendingin dan mencair menjadi lumpur sulfur, dan youngjae memberikan kristal harapan pada baekhyun untuk diberikan pada mina.

"teman teman, sunbaenim…"

- _**BEBERAPA SAAT SEBELUMNYA-**_

"jadi, ketika kalian selesai mengalahkan salah satu monster itu, kalian nyalakan kembang api asap ini ke langit. begitu kembang api asap ke 9 menyala, kita robek kertas mantranya bersama sama, arrachi?" youngjae memberi komando sedangkan namjoon memberikan kembang api asap kepada tiap orang dengan kode warna berbeda. youngjae merah, jaebum jingga, hyomin kuning, namjoon hijau muda, taehyun hijau tua, jinwoo biru muda, jimin biru tua, woohyun nila, dan baekhyun ungu. mereka menyatukan tangan mereka seperti sedang menyatukan semangat, lalu tersenyum.

"OKAY let's go team! kita selamatkan mina dengan menghancurkan peredam kemampuan ini!" namjoon berteriak semangat kemudian diselingi anggukan yang lain.

"AYE SIR!"

…

Jinwoo berada di sebelah timur istana. dia berada paling dekat dengan gerbang istana. ia berhenti saat steelix menoleh kepadanya dan menuju kearahnya dengan pandangan marah

"GROOOAAAAARRR!" geram steelix sedangkan jinwoo hanya melakukan peregangan kecil.

"beruntungnya aku hanya melawan ular berelemen besi. HYAAAAAA MATILAH KAU ULAR BOOODOOOOH!" Jinwoo melompat dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kepala steelix yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"uuh. kepalamu cukup keras, steelix." jinwoo berujar, dan segera memberikan tanda pada yang lain.

_DUAAAAR!_

…

Di waktu yang sama, baekhyun yang berada di sisi tenggara melawan ular cobra ungu besar, arbok yang mencoba melilit baekhyun yang menghindar dengan lincah.

"Sekarang giliranku menyerang, ular bodoh. HA! SNIPER!" kata baekhyun sambil menembakki brutal arbok, yang sudah menjadi bangkai beberapa detik kemudian.

"selesai!" teriaknya imut lalu menembakkan sinyal keunguannya di langit.

_DOORRRRR!_

…

sinyal asap berwarna biru muda dan ungu terlihat di langit oleh mata youngjae yang sedang menuju ke selatan bersama woohyun, karena letak kertas mantra mereka berdekatan. youngjae berhenti terlebih dahulu ketika melihat seekor hippowdown yang tertidur di tumpukan pasir sedangkan woohyun berhenti 30 meter setelahnya ketika melihat hippowdown yang siaga menjaga kertas mantra.

"ARROW LIGHT KEKKAI!"

"HYAAAAAA!"

teriakan mereka terdengar bersamaan, woohyun menyerang hippowdown yang ada didepan dirinya dengan kaktus raksasa yang ia angkat dengan telekinesisnya, sedangkan youngjae menyerang hippowdown yang tidur dengan arrowlight kekkainya, yang sukses membuat kedua monster itu mati bersamaan. dari jauh tampak keduanya menyeringai, dan bersiap menembakkan sinyalnya ke udara.

_DORRRR!_

…

bersamaan dengan itu, hyomin yang sudah tiba di sisi timur laut sedang menyerang onyx yang menjaga kertas mantra dengan _tarian kehancuran_nya.

"Hentakkan balerina pembelah batu!" hyomin menyerang dengan anggun ke bagian perpotongan leher dan kepala onyx hingga terbelah dua dan mati, hyomin menyeringai.

"monster batu bukan tandinganku"

_DOORRRRR!_

…

jimin baru tiba di sisi utara saat melihat sinyal merah, nila dan kuning menyeruak ke langit bersamaan, setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya sinyal biru muda dan ungu ditembakkan ke langit.

"sial! aku kalah cepat. arbok, kau harus menerima kekesalanku. MENJADI ELANG!" jimin menggigit bibirnya dan berubah menjadi elang lalu langsung terbang menuju arbok yang melingkar di depan kertas mantra. jimin mencengkeramnya, membawanya kelangit dan langsung menjatuhkannya.

_DOOORRRR!_

…

taehyun yang berada di barat daya menengok ke arah langit sambil duduk diatas sarkofagus yang menindih steelix yang sudah dikalahkannya dengan mudah. ia menarik tali pada sinyal itu.

_DORRRRRR!_

…

namjoon ada di barat laut. ia tersenyum melihat beberapa sinyal mulai menyeruak ke langit. ia sejenak melihat batu batu (yang sebelumnya adalah onyx, kalau kamu mau tahu.) lalu berdoa.

"semoga raja neraka tidak memberikan hukuman pada naga batu sepertimu" doanya.

_DOOOORRRR!_

…

terakhir, jaebum. ia sudah sampai daritadi. didepannya ada hippowdown yang marah.

"seandainya aku tahu cara bertarung menggunakan kekuatanku..." jaebum nampak berfikir. sudah 8 sinyal menyeruak menampakkan warnanya dilangit. berarti tinggal dirinya saja.

"okay, aku tidak akan berbaik hati. mungkin kemampuan taekwondoku dapat dikombinasikan dengan kecepatanku." ia mendekati hippowdown yang sudah mengeluarkan pasir dari tubuhnya ketika…

_duak!duak!duak!duak! duak! _

beratus ratus tendangan jaebum membuat hippowdown terpental dan mati. ia menembakka sinyalnya kemudian...

_SRAKKKK!_

_Zhuiiiing…_

semua serentak menyobek kertas mantra secara bersamaan dan seketika itu pula peredam kemampuan menghilang. mereka langsung berlari dan berkumpul di aula istana.

"jaebum, kenapa kamu lama sekali menyerang monster itu?" tanya jinwoo dan baekhyun sarkastik. jaebum memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan yang lain cekikikan.

"aku baru saja mendapatkan kemampuan superku. dan aku sadar aku tidak memiliki kemampuan penyerangan, jadi aku berfikir dulu, princess byun" jaebum memeletkan lidahnya dan baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. ingatkan dia untuk menghukum jimin di dorm karena panggilan princess.

"ah, sudahlah. kurasa kita harus ke ruangan kerajaan. aku merasa mereka ada disana." woohyun berucap dan mereka langsung berlari menuju ruangan kerajaan yang pintunya terkunci.

"sial terkunci dan tidak bisa kudobrak! apa ini!" jimin mengeluh. ia dan jaebum berusaha mendobrak pintu terus menerus tapi gagal.

"area sihir…" gumam taehyun. namjoon dan hyomin menatapnya penuh harap yang membuatnya merinding. 'menyeramkan' pikirnya. lalu ia tersenyum takut.

"oke, akan aku buka. PORTAL OPEN!" taehyun memekik dan pintu langsung terbuka.

"HYUNA HENTIKAN!"

…

kembali ke jalur cerita utama…

"teman teman…" mina tersenyum haru, panah berisi kristal mendarat tidak jauh darinya dan langsung diambil serta didekapnya erat sementara hyuna berusaha mengambilnya.

"BERIKAN PADAKU!" teriak hyuna sedangkan mina menggeleng, mendekap kristal itu erat sambil beringsut mundur. hyuna nampak semakin kesal hingga ia dengan sengaja mendorong mina yang sudah ada di tepi tebing curam.

"MINA!" seluruh anak speci-6 memekik tertahan saat mina jatuh ke jurang sedangkan hyuna tertawa senang.

"HAHA SETIDAKNYA AKU TIDAK BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN KRISTAL TAPI AKU BERHASIL MEMBUNUH MINA HAHAHAHA!" hyuna tertawa seperti orang gila sambil menunjuk ke arah speci-6.

"DAN KALIAN, AKAN MATI SELANJUTNYA!" hyuna meneruskan perkataannya. anak speci-6 tidak mampu berbuat apa apa, mereka masih shock dengan jatuhnya mina dan terbatasnya tempat mereka. sementara hyuna semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

_"mina, kami percaya kamu tak kalah cantik dari hyuna andai saja kamu mengubah gaya pakaianmu"_

_"mina baik, semoga tidak menghancurkan harapanku."_

_"kamu satu satunya harapan kami, anakku sayang."_

_"MINA SI PENYEMBUH BENAR BENAR HARAPAN!"_

_"MINA HARAPAN!"_

_SLASSSHHHH_

kristal berubah bentuk menjadi kalung yang digunakan mina, seketika sayapnya kembali tumbuh lebih indah dan bubuk perinya menjadi semakin banyak, bahkan sekarang ia memiliki tongkat sihir berbentuk nada.

'aku… harapan. aku… sekarang menjadi peri sempurna berkat harapan semua orang dan kristal harapan ini? aku harus pergi menyelamatkan mereka.'

mina langsung terbang dan menuju ke belakang hyuna tanpa hyuna ketahui.

"FLARE!"

"FAIRY ICE!"

_straaakkkk!_

"SIAL!" sihir hyuna dipatahkan dan tangannya seketika membeku setelah terkena mantra mina. Mina terbang menuju teman temannya.

"WOW! sayap yang cantik, Minaring!" kata kata jimin membuat mina tersenyum, yang lainpun ikut senang melihat mina yang memang semakin cantik dengan sayap barunya. hyomin menatap adiknya nanar.

"mina, eonnie meminta bantuan padamu… bersihkan hatinya dari seluruh pengaruh jahat, buat dia seperti dulu, eonnie mohon…" hyomin menatap mina penuh harap. mina tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"tentu eonnie!" balasnya lalu kembali menuju hyuna yang kakinya sudah ikut membeku akhibat sihir mina. Ia menatap marah mina yang kembali dan membawa kakaknya bersamanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Hyuna berteriak. matanya berubah merah. ia telah dikuasai roh jahat ciptaan Z. hyomin langsung memeluk hyuna yang meronta.

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG MINA!" hyomin memerintah dan diangguki oleh mina yang langsung mengitari mereka sambil menaburkan bubuk peri.

"Fairy powder... Magicæ. kembalikan kemurnian hati mereka dan buat mereka kembali… hope crystal RELEASE!" mina melafalkan mantra sambil menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya, kemudian cahaya kuning menyelubungi kedua adik kakak yang terpejam erat itu.

hyuna dan hyomin perlahan membuka matanya. hyomin tersenyum lembut pada hyuna sedangkan hyuna terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat hyomin dan mina.

"Hyuna/eonnie…" mereka berpelukan semakin erat. mina dan member speci-6 lain menatap haru mereka bahkan baekhyun sampai menangis.

"astaga kurasa ini akan jadi akhir yang bahagia, terimakasih author." youngjae bergumam di pelukan jaebum yang tersenyum. mina tersenyum dan menghilangkan area sihir ketika...

"POISON STING!"

_Jlebbbb!_

semua menatap horror terharap kakak dan adik itu. seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang tiba tiba muncul dan menembakkan jarum beracun pada mereka berdua. bahkan tangisan mina pecah saat itu juga dan terduduk disamping mereka.

"cih, dasar tidak berguna. mati saja!" kata wanita itu lalu menghilang kembali. area sihir menghilang. semua member langsung berlari menuju hyomin dan hyuna yang nampak semakin melemah efek jarum beracun tersebut.

"Mi-mina.. hhh" hyuna menggenggam tangan mina yang masih menangis sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mina langsung meremas tangan hyuna, yang hanya tersenyum lemah. "makasih ya... kamu udah bikin aku sama kakak aku jadi orang baik lagi… aku merasa waktuku udah dekat…" hyuna melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum manis meski sangat lemah. "a-aku uhukkk minta maaf buat semuanya-hhh.. dari sejak euuhhh SMP sampai euuuhhh detik ini… maaf…" hyuna menutup matanya dan tersenyum lemah.

"e-nggak! hiksss kamu ngga salah hyunaaa-hiks! aku maafin kamu tapi kamu harus kuat! fairy powder! sembuh-hiks-kan mereka -hiks kumohoooon" mina terus menangis sedangkan bubuk perinya tidak bisa menyembuhkan hyuna dan hyomin.

"Mina, hoobaenimku yang paling cantik-hhh... teri-hhh-makasih.. telah menyembuhkan adikku di saa-hhhh-saat terakhirhhh. aku senang penerushhhkuhhh.. cantik dan berhati mulia sepertimuh… namjoon… jaga mereka baik baik… mereka kelak akan menjadi hebat... sama seperti-hhh kita dahulu…" hyomin menggenggam lengan mina dan namjoon. bahkan namjoon yang terbiasa kuat pun kini meneteskan airmatanya. mina semakin menangis keras, begitupun jinwoo, jimin, youngjae, woohyun, baekhyun, jaebum serta taehyun.

"terimakasih…" kata kata hyomin dan hyuna bersamaan… mengakhiri perjalanan hidup mereka. tangis mina pecah lalu memeluk mereka erat seolah tak rela hyuna dan hyomin pergi secepat ini.

mereka baru saja bertemu…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mina berteriak keras melampiaskan kesedihannya.

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

setelah mereka selesai mengembalikan semua di kerajaan mesir kembali seperti semula, mereka membawa tubuh hyomin dan hyuna yang tidak bernyawa serta ren yang masih menderita siksaan pikiran kembali ke dunia masa kini.

_**3 days after.**_

upacara pemakaman hyuna dan hyomin baru selesai. semua murid speci-6, Taehyun yang membawa Ren yang menatap kosong foto hyuna dari kursi roda (yang amnesia setelah diserang woohyun dan mengalami kelumpuhan bagian kaki) Chanyeol (Kakak Jimin) Namjoon, Hakyeon dan beberapa orang lain berjalan menjauhi peristirahatan terakhir mereka. tampak raut sedih terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. mina terus memeluk foto hyuna dan hyomin seolah enggan melepasnya.

"mina" panggil namja di belakangnya. itu cha hakyeon yang sama bersedihnya, lalu berjalan di samping mina. "boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?" tanya hakyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mina.

"aku, Namjoon dan hyomin adalah sahabat dekat. bahkan setelah misi selesai dahulu, dan kami lulus, kami masih sering bertemu dan mengobrol bersama. hyomin itu gadis ceria, dibalik kepolosannya tersimpan jiwa ksatria yang sangat hebat. ia bahkan lela terluka demi kami." hakyeon meneteskan airmatanya mengingat masa masa bersama hyomin. ia lalu tersenyum pada mina dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"dan aku rasa… kamu mewarisi semua yang hyomin punya, itu yang membuat banyak namja jatuh cinta padamu, termasuk taehyun." kata hakyeon sambil berjalan menjauhi mina dan langsung menggandeng tangan namjoon, meninggalkan mina yang masih berfikir.

'aku mewarisi sifat hyomin eonnie…'

'taehyun oppa menyukaiku…'

'EH?'

…

_**VILLEINZ HEADQUARTER.**_

"tuan Z, kurasa kita harus segera mencari rencana baru segera, mereka semakin kuat lebih cepat dari yang kita duga." wanita berambut ombre memberikan usul pada pimpinan mereka, diangguki oleh yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang.

"_**YURI **_benar, tuan. aku sampai harus membunuh hyuna dan hyomin agar tidak membocorkan rencana kita pada anak anak tengik itu." katanya. Z hanya menyeringai seram melihat 2 yeoja didepannya.

"Tenanglah Yuri, _**QRI.**_ aku sudah mempunyai rencana bagus."

…

_**BOOK TWO : I AIN'T CLEOPATRA! HOPE CRYSTAL AND ANCIENT EGYPT… CLOSED CASE WITH RESULT : SUCCESS.**_

…

**BOOK THREE SPOILER.**

"SEBUAH TEATHER MENGADAKAN AUDISI UNTUK PEMERAN UTAMA!"

"Baek, kau ini mau audisi atau pawai, sih?"

"aku mendapatkan peran utama… menjadi pangeran yang menyelamatkan aurora"

"perkenalkan, aku _**QRI, **_Pemeran aurora di drama musikal ini."

"APA? SHOW DI YUNANI? DI KUIL ARTEMIS?!"

"guys… kurasa… Love crystal mulai bereaksi"

"JANGAN. PERNAH. MELAKUKAN. CIUMAN. DENGAN. ORANG. LAIN. BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"hoaammhh… aku mengantuk sekali, baek"

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT JIMINKU TERTIDUR! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

"lihat saja nanti, bocah."

"aku… mencintaimu."

…

_**BOOK THREE : I'M THE MAIN ROLEPLAY! LOVE CRYSTAL AND THE LEGEND OF SLEEPING HANDSOME PRINCE!**_

…

_**AUTHORS CORNER **_: HAAAAI! AKHIRNYA BOOK 2 DONE DENGAN ANGST DAN GANTUNG DI ENDINGNYA! sebelumnya maaf banget udah ngecewain reader atas **BOOK TWO PART THREE** yang bisa dibilang **WORST, QUICKPLOT **and **MUCH TYPO.** jujur, aku juga ngerasa aneh. soalnya kalo di dokumen yang belom di upload ngga typo, tapi pas udh di upload malah ilang beberapa kata. yaaa jadinya kan ngecewain kalian karena storylinenya jadi ga jelas :"3 by the way, ini part paling panjang dari semua ceritanya ^^ THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEW FROM THE PROLOGUE UNTIL NOW, LOVEYOU SEMUA!

sebelum exit, author mau balesin REVIEW as USUAL ^^

she3nn0 : TBC nya nyangkut :"3 Bytheway ini udah lanjut yaaaa, dont forget to review ^^

Wolf12 : Baekhyun dan taehyun adalah spesies yang sama :v jaebum sebenernya ngga punya kekuatan bawaan, tapi ia berhasil menciptakan kemampuannya karena ingin melindungi temannya -authors note- BAEKMIN BANYAK SHIPPERNYA ASTAGA. Dont forget to review again ^^

XG-Lay 34 Army : fyi aku sekarang seokjin, bukan namjoon :") Taehyung kan udah muncul sambil teriak teriak geje di perpustakaan :p di prolog kan udah dibilang woohyun bakal jadi man of the match /? setau aku yaa, orang yang baru sembuh amnesia emg lemah karena pusing terlalu banyak yg dipikirin makanya sering pingsan :( /youngjae udah nunggu depan gerbang sekolah kamu bawa katana/ sudah dibuktikan disini yaaaa :"3 kamu sadako yang keluar dari tv :'3 taehyun emg sampe sini jadi supportingcast, kesananya bakal jadi cameo sama kayak hakyeon. huhehuhe. /liatin yang fangirling/ BAEKMIN BELOM JADIAN DISINI YAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA. makasih yaaaaa ^^ jangan lupa review lagi ^^ p.s : HAHAHA KAMU TERKENA JEBAKAN BATMAN.

Alienhyo : Ini update lagi /? Jimin juga 95 :'3 wkwkw tapi kalo disini 95lines kan tua :(((( kemaren kemaren aku sempet googling, emg jarang sih, ada tapi TBC sejak 5 bulan lalu :( YEEEY SEOKJIN NU AING WKWKWK /? hakyeon sudah membuktikan dia sama siapa di chapter ini kak :") iya da aku juga nonton tapi ngga ngerti :( /? soalnya kepikiran kalo ff fantasy ngambil segrup jatohnya kayak grup anu :( /disensor/ jadi asa gimanaaaa gitu. IYA BANGET IH AKU TEH MAU MINTA MAAF NGETIKNYA SETENGAH MEREM :") TERUS PAS DIUPLOAD BANYAK MISSINGWORD :(( banyak yang suka JIMBAEK :') padahal disini Chanyeol kakaknya Jimin Loh :') jangan kak nanti jaebum ngadat :') mungkin nanti yaaa mungkin dibikinin :3 alah siah menata hati :"3 wkwkw iya sama sama senang juga bisa mengenal yang suka cerita saya^^ alhamdulillah:'3 udah nih, jangan lupa review yaaaa ^^

ahmdhlm : sudah dibuktikan di chapter ini ya ^^ insyaallah selama masih ada ide cerita pasti saya lanjut ^^ udah update nih, mind to review? ^^

OKE SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR YANG UNYU SEMOGA TERHIBUR!

ETERNMAKNAE PAMIT,

PPYEONG^^

©2014


	10. BOOK THREE - PART ONE

SPECI-6!

**BOOK THREE : **I'M THE MAIN ROLEPLAY! LOVE CRYSTAL and THE LEGEND OF SLEEPING HANDSOME PRINCE! (Part one)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Telekinetics)

- Im JaeBum (Sparkle speed)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

Villeinz :

- Lee Jihyun (Qri)

- Kwon Yuri

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER : MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEWYEAR! **_/kasih kado sama anak anak SPECI-6 dan cast lainnya/ pertama tama /? saya selaku author dan para cast mengucapkan selamat natal bagi kamu yang ngerayainnya ^^ /bow/

kedua, mau ngucapin HAPPY 10 CHAPTER! ngga nyangka banget ini fanfiction bisa berlanjut sampai episode (?) 10 huhaa dan juga SELAMAT DATANG DI BOOK 3 dimana book ini sebagian besar mengambil scene di benua eropa, tapi bukan di yunani^^

next, **chapter ini **adalah **chapter pertama **pengambilan **cast berdasarkanREADERCHOICE, **buat yang belom ikut sayembaranya boleh banget ikut caranya : review! sertakan cast yang ingin dimuat, lengkap dengan characternya beserta alasan kenapa dia harus masuk cast. yang paling menarik castnya bisa masuk sebagai supporting character!

oke sekian dari author, sekalian minta maaf dulu buat TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN! alur yang ngga nyambung dll. semua kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhaaaan~

terakhir, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! terimakasih^^

_**A FAIRYTALE HAS BEEN AWAKE. BOOK THREE, OPEN!**_

...

ST. Eveyn, early autumn 2012.

Liburan musim panas baru saja usai. Para siswa ST Evelyn kembali ke kesibukan utamanya, belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir dan naik ke tingkat berikutnya.

Kita sampai di kelas 1-F, kelas Jimin, bagian dari speci-6. Kali ini mereka sedang mempelajari sastra bahasa.

"okay, anak anak. Sebelum kita menuju syair, ada yang mau ditanyakan masalah sajak ini?" guru tercantik di ST Evelyn, miss yoona tersenyum sambil menutup bukunya, pandangannya mengernyit ketika mendapati salah seorang murid tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya, malah memperhatikan lapangan olahraga,

Maksudnya kelas yang sedang olahraga.

Larat, siswa yang sedang berolahraga.

"park jimin?" panggil yoona songsaeng sambil meletakkan bukunya di meja dasom, siswa terpintar di kelas siswa sontak melihat ke arah jimin yang masih tidak sadar.

"park JIMIN?" yoona mulai emosi, sedangkan murid lain mulai mgenkhawatirkan nasib jimin nantinya, yaaa minimal masuk ruang BP lah. Taehyung, teman sebangkunya mencolek lengan jimin berkali-kali.

"ssstt.. jim." Panggil taehyung. Jimin masih belum menggubrisnya. "jiiiim, yoona songsaeng memanggilmu!" taehyung berbisik keras di telinga jimin, menjilati cuping telinganya hingga jimin menutup telinganya.

"YA! TAEHYUNG BISAKAH KAMU TIDAK BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU? AKU SEDANG MEMPERHATIKAN BYUNBAEK CANTIKKU!"

"jadi, apakah si cantik akan bertemu denganmu di ruang konseling, PARK JIMIN, KIM TAEHYUNG? KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA!"

Jimin berjanji untuk menahan amarahnya pada alien disampingnya lain kali.

…

Istirahat siang.

Sekali lagi… jimin berpergian bersama namja alien itu, yaa taehyung. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin, mengisi perut. Taehyung Nampak cemberut, begitupun jimin. Keduanya menunduk, tanpa ada percakapan berarti.

"min, gara gara kamu nih… aku jadi kebawa sial." Taehyung berucap sambil menatap jimin sebal. Yang ditatap hanya menggendikkan bahunya sambil mendengus kesal.

"kok aku, sih? Udah hampir tuli gara-gara kamu berteriak di telingaku, kegelian juga soalnya kamu jilatin telinga aku, dimarahin yoona songsaengnim gara-gara kamu teriak ampe masuk konseling, menghancurkan konsentrasiku saat memperhatikan baekhyunku yang cantik, MASIH MAU BILANG AKU YANG SALAAAH? OOOH KURASA KAMU SUDAH GILA KIM TAEHYUNG!" jimin mengeluh sambil menjitak kepala taehyung keras. Enak saja menghancurkan daydream seseorang.

"a-aduh! Tapi tetap saja tanpa aku berteriakpun kamu akan tetap masuk ruang konseling karena melamunkan baekhyun!" taehyung emosi sambil mencubit pinggang jimin. "tunggu, baekhyun maksudmu… byun baekhyun? Teman satu dorm kamu itu? Yang anak klub kesenian itu? Yang pendek pendek itu?" lanjut taehyung sambil berbinar binar, sedangkan jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang bingung taehyung.

"iya, kenapa memang…" kata kata jimin terpotong saat tiba tiba taehyung menggenggam tangannya dan mengangkatnya hingga sebatas dada, lalu mengedipkan matanya berpuluh puluh kali – imut maksudnya – [yang jimin anggap menjijikan].

"DIA ADALAH MURID FAVORITKU DISEKOLAH INI. KAU TAU BAHKAN AKU MENDIRIKAN BAEKHYUN LOVERS YANG SAAT INI ANGGOTANYA SUDAH 25 ORANG! BAHKAN SUNBAEPUN BANYAK YANG SUKA SAMA DIA!" ucap taehyung sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan dengan mata berapi-api ia terlihat bersungguh sungguh.

'anak ini gila, kurasa. Aduh ada orang yang aku kenal ga ya, aku mau pergi aja' pikir jimin sambil celingukan mencari orang yang ia kenal dan segera pergi dari makhluk yang terus saja mengoceh ini.

Ia menengok ke arah jam 2, dan melihat Youngjae, Woohyun, Jaebum (yang selalu ada disamping kekasih blondenya saat istirahat dan di dorm) dan… baekhyun. Ia sedang membaca sebuah kertas berwarna ungu (yang sepertinya surat cinta) di tangannya sambil memakan roti isinya tanpa mempedulikan orang orang di sekitarnya. Jimin tersenyum.

"BAEKHYUN!" ia berteriak kemudian berlari menuju baekhyun meninggalkan Taehyung yang…

"… Jadi sebelum kamu mendapatkan baekhyun kamu harus registrasi dulu di baek.. YA! JIMIN! BERHENTI! TUHAN KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKANKU!"

… mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

…

"park?" Tanya baekhyun begitu tiba tiba jimin menarik tangannya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya (yang menurut baekhyun lebih manis dari apapun. Sayangnya ego membuatnya harus memungkirinya) lalu menggigit roti isi milik baekhyun dan merebut kertas ungu ditangannya, kemudian baekhyun menatapnya garang.

"YA! PARK KEMBALIKAN!" teriak baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil kertas itu kembali. Jimin menyeringai jahil sambil mengangkat kertasnya tinggi tinggi sampai baekhyun tidak bisa menggapainya.

"tidak! Kali ini katakan padaku ini surat dari siapa?" kata jimin sembari terus menjauhkan kertas dari baekhyun, yang menjauh dan mendekati woohyun…

"nam, bantu akuuuuu" kata woohyun merajuk sambil menarik narik lengan jas woohyun, yang hanya menatapnya dingin.

"kamu tidak membagi roti isimu. Apa aku mengenalmu?" katanya sambil lanjut memakan _chobits_ rasa cokelat dan kembali mengabaikan tidak menyerah, kemudian menatap penuh harap jaebum yang notabene kakak kelasnya dan… youngjae memelototinya seolah berkata 'apa-kamu-liat-liat-pacar-aku?naksir?' yang langsung dibalas baekhyun dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jimin, yang masih tersenyum.

"aku menyerah park." Baekhyun terdengar lemas sedangkan jimin menyeringai puas sambil dalam hatinya berteriak 'YES!'

"oke.. jadi ini surat cinta dari…

_Komunitas Teather Korea selatan mengundang anda untuk mengikuti audisi untuk pemeran utama teather musical yang berjudul "Sleeping beauty"pada hari ini, dibalai-kota depan gedung pemerintahan daerah. Dimohon hadir untuk tepat waktu, terimakasih._

APAAN BAEK?" kata jimin sambil mengembalikan surat dari komunitas teather kepada baekhyun, sekarang malah jimin yang tersenyum lesu, sedangkan baekhyun tertawa bangga.

"AKU. HARUS. IKUT. AUDISI. INI, PARK!" kali ini baekhyun dengan tatapan berapi api dan meninjukan tangannya ke udara (seperti yang taehyung lakukan beberapa saat lalu) sedangkan jaebum, youngjae dan woohyun… sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"park, kau harus menemaniku."

…

Ini sudah pukul 14.30. sudah jam pulang sekolah. Mina masih mengobrol di depan kelasnya bersama choa dan Nicole dikejutkan dengan pemuda manis yang berlari menuju kelas F, yaaa sebut saja itu baekhyun, mau menyusul pemuda dengan mata yang sedikit sipit sebelah dan memiliki badan atletis yang tadi siang sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya audisi.

"Mina, itu temanmu kan?" Tanya Nicole sambil melihat kearah baekhyun berjalan. Mina menatap horror temannya itu sambil mengangguk.

"dia cantik ya? Pasti beruntung yeoja atau namja yang berpacaran dengan dia." Kata choa melanjutkan perkataan Nicole, kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan, sedangkan mina menghela nafasnya kasar.

"sebenarnya… dia di dorm sama saja dengan anak laki-laki namjachinguku juga datang ke dorm membawa 2 hadiah. Satu untukku dan satu untuk namja manja itu." Mina memutar bolamatanya malas, membuat choa dan Nicole membelalakkan matanya.

"jinjja?" kata mereka bersamaan, mina mengangguk dan melihat jinwoo yang berjalan kearahnya bersama pembimbing mereka, kim namjoon.

"iya. Kemudian mereka mengooobrol sepanjang hari masalah make up, perawatan wajah dan perawatan kulit. Uhh sebel." Mina mengeluh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sementara Nicole dan choa menahan tawanya. "sudah ya teman teman! Aku mau pergi dulu…" kata katanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari kelas jimin.

"PARK AYO ANTARKAN AKU!"

"AKU TIDAK BERJANJI BYUN KAMU SAJA MEMAKSA! AKU MAU KE KAMAR TAEHYUNG MAU MAIN PS NIH AH"

Mina memperhatikan baekhyun dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Terlihat ia (baekhyun) masuk ke kelas jimin lalu menarik lengan jimin keluar dan segera pergi menuju parkiran yang terletak tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan mina juga mendengar teriakan frustasi jimin seperti…

"AAAA LEPASKAN AKU BYUUUN" atau "AKAN KUADUKAN KAMU PADA KOMNAS ANAK" serta "YATUHAN SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

"mi-mina kami duluan ya…" kata Nicole dan choa sambil beranjak pergi karena takut. Mina menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap dadanya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju dorm.

"hey mina." Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya, dan berhenti. Mina mencari sumber suara, dan menemukannya. Woohyun sedang duduk di jendela kelasnya, tersenyum menatap ke arah mina lalu melompat.

_Hup_

"ada apa woohyun? Dan MAU KEMANA KITA HEEEEYY ARAH DORM SEBELAH SANA!" Tanya mina bingung ketika woohyun menarik tangannya menuju ke gerbang. Woohyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menatap mina.

"kamu mau jimin terluka gara gara makhluk cantik tapi buas itu?" senyum woohyun semakin melebar. Mina terdiam sejenak. "ayolah. Guru namjoon tidak akan mau menunggu lama dengan Porsche nya yang mengkilap itu." Lanjutnya ketus sambil menarik tangannya ke parkiran ST Evelyn.

Sesampainya di parkiran, terlihat youngjae dan jaebum yang sudah berada di atas motor sport milik jaebum sedangkan namjoon dan jaebum sudah ada di mobil Porsche warna merah mengkilat kesayangannya.

"Yo! Masuklah kalian!" jinwoo berteriak sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil remote dari dashboard mobil namjoon dan membuka pintunya. Mina dan woohyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang mulai melaju keluar sekolah, diikuti motor jaebum dan youngjae.

"jadi… mau kemana kita?" Tanya mina sambil menyembulkan kepalanya diantara jinwoo dan namjoon, yang berada didepan, woohyun Nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namjoon tersenyum.

"kita punya beberapa agenda hari ini. Aku baru gajian jadi setelah kita menonton audisi baekhyun,kita akan menghabiskan waktu!" namjoon berkata senang sambil tertawa, diikuti jinwoo dan woohyun, dan mina.

"WOOOH NAMJOON SONGSAENG JUARA!"

…

Seoul cityhall, 15.15

Youngjae dan jaebum sudah memarkirkan motornya disamping motor CBR berwarna hitam, milik jimin lebih dkk sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat motor jimin di parkiran.

"wooh, dia ngebut banget. Padahal sama kita Cuma selang 5 menit." Jinwoo berdecak kagum sambil berjalan menuju aula kesenian di cityhall.

Baru saja mereka akan masuk…

_Krieeett.._

Seseorang membuka pintu, itu jimin, ia masih memakai seragamnya berbanding terbalik dengan baekhyun yang menggunakan pakaian khas kerajaan dinasti joseon. Baekhyun dan jimin berhenti, kemudian menatap kearah mereka lalu tersenyum.

"um.. hai!" sapanya pada kawan kawannya plus songsaengnim yang masih menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan… errr okay lupakan.

"baek, kamu mau audisi atau pawai sih?" – Mina

"seingatku ini pemilihan pemeran untuk fairytale internasional klasik" – woohyun

"baekhyun selalu adorable, apapun yang ia pakai" – Jinwoo

"kostum yang ia pakai pasti milik sekolah" – Youngjae

"eyelinernya luber" – jaebum

"aduh tas baekhyun berat banget. Bantuin dong." – Jimin.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan, melihat kelakuan murid manisnya itu, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"baek, ceritakan semua mengenai audisimu saat makan malam di _La Pẽtite _hari ini, okay? Songsaeng yang bayarin, kok." Namjoon berucap sambil memperlihatkan dimplenya, yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya jimin dan baekhyun.

"_La Pẽtite? _RESTORAN SUPER DUPER MAHAL ITU? OKE HYUNG DENGAN SENANG HATI!" baekhyun mengambil tasnya dari pangkuan jimin (dan membuat jimin terhuyung kebelakang) dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"KAMI TUNGGU DI PARKIRAN BAEKKIE!" teriak jinwoo sambil membantu jimin berdiri dan dibalas teriakan keras khas baekhyun, kemudian berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir.

"menyerah, min?" Tanya jaebum sambil merangkul jimin yang terus saja menunduk, yang kemudian beralih menatap sunbaenya yang tersenyum miring.

"haft begitulah, jaebumhyung.." kata jimin, mencoba tersenyum. "dia sangat sangat tidak peka, haaah entahlah aku tidak mengerti jalur pikirannya." Lanjutnya, lalu kembali menunduk. "aku.. aku hanya senang dia ada disampingku, tertawa, dan bahagia bersamaku, hyung." Katanya kemudian lalu berjalan menuju motornya, dimana baekhyun sudah menunggunya sambil memegang helm berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan baekhyun. Jaebum hanya menatapnya sedih.

"cinta itu rumit, ya." Gumam woohyun dan youngjae yang ada dibelakang jaebum, entah sejak kapan, sambil memakan potato twist dan corndog. Jaebum kemudian tersenyum dan mendekati youngjae, lalu merangkulnya, sementara woohyun langsung menghampiri mobil namjoon dan masuk.

"yaaa begitulah chagi." Jaebum berucap sambil menghapus jejak saus corndog di bibir youngjae dengan jempolnya. "tapi percayalah, cinta jimin akan sekuat cintaku padamu, yang bertahan dan tak berubah walau sudah hampir 10 tahun. /_Chu_/ saranghae, Im Youngjae." Kata jaebum sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil dari bibir youngjae, yang sekarang memerah malu.

"aku choi youngjae, hyung. Dan satu yang pasti, aku juga mencintai kekasih mesumku~" youngjae berlari menuju motor jaebum dan langsung mengenakan helm warna kuning lengkap dengan kacamata penerbangnya, terlihat imut di mata jaebum yang terus tersenyum dan mengenakan helmnya kemudian menstarter motornya.

…..

_La Pẽtite, _18:30.

Sepertinya membawa anak anak, sebangsawan apapun mereka, ke restoran bintang 5, tetap saja mereka anak anak. Namjoon menghela nafasnya kasar. Jimin sedaritadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, seperti yang sedang putus cinta. Lalu baekhyun yang tidak berhenti mengoceh mengenai para penggemarnya di sekolah pada jinwoo, yang sepertinya tidak menanggapi karena pandangannya teralihkan pada… seekor lobster merah besar, dengan saus.. umhhh… dan memakannya tanpa mendengarkan baekhyun. Jaebum dan youngjae? Jangan ditanya, mereka pasti sedang bermesraan. Mina dan woohyun sepertinya paling normal, kecuali pada bagian woohyun menumpahkan sup di meja.

"Kids.. jebal." Namjoon meminta perhatian pada anak anak didiknya. Beruntung mereka segera berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap namjoon, lengkap dengan capit lobster (di mulut jinwoo).

"baekhyun, jadi… bagaimana tadi?" Tanya namjoon pada baekhyun yang mengernyit tak mengerti. Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan "itu, audisi." Lanjut namjoon dan baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"ooh.. aku.. mendapatkan peran utama. Menjadi pangeran yang nantinya akan mencium puteri aurora."

_BYUURRRRR_

"JIMIN!"

Jimin kaget. Ia sedang minum ketika mendengar baekhyun akan mencium lawan mainnya di teather itu, dan mengenai wajah woohyun yang ada didepannya, menjadi basah.

"me-mencium katamu!" jimin setengah membentak, baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"kenapa? Iya, mencium. Dan tebak, siapa yang aku cium? LEE Qri! Bintang teather terkenal itu!" baekhyun bangga dan memamerkan senyum kotaknya.

_BRAKKK!_

"Woohyun, ayo pulang!" ajak jimin tiba tiba sambil menarik tangan woohyun keluar dari restoran, diselingi tatapan tidak mengerti dari semua orang, terutama baekhyun.

"e-ehh? Aku yaudah kami pulang duluan yaaa annyeong!" woohyun berpamitan sambil ditarik jimin keluar dari restaurant.

"a-ha… kurasa dia cemburu." Bisik youngjae pada jaebum yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pacarnya, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Baekhyun masih mengernyit tak mengerti, lalu menggendikkan bahunya.

"yaah.. padahal kabar baik lainnya teather itu akan dilaksanakan di paris, perancis."lanjut baekhyun yang membuat semua orang di meja itu jawdropped.

"PERANCIS?" teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali namjoon. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos.

Iya. Emang kenapa? dan Kenapa sih si park itu?" monolog baekhyun.

'kamu ngga peka banget' pikir mina dan jinwoo.

…

Sementara itu, di motor…

"jim, gwaenchana?" Tanya woohyun sambil menepuk bahu jimin, meminta jawaban. Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Woohyun tidak berani lagi bertanya, dan terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

'sial! Kenapa dia tidak peka! Padahal kode yang aku kasih udah jelas banget. Apa kurang? Bahkan dia berani beraninya bilang mau cium orang. Emangnya bibirnya apa? Sial siaaaal!' pikir jimin sambil secara tidak sengaja memutar knopgasnya kencang sehingga motornya makin melaju cepat.

"WOOOOHOOO PARK KAU TIDAK SAYANG NYAWAMU HAAAAAAAA?"

"BERISIK NAM WOOHYUN ATAU KUTENDANG KAAAAAU!"

…

_**KEMUDIAN TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN SEKSINYA**_

...

**AUTHORS NOTE! ** HAI! Maaf kemaren ngga update sama sekali, ada masalah di otak dan handphone, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ngga update. Btw, ini part 1 dari book 3, semoga terhibur ^^.

**SAYEMBARA MASIH DIBUKA! **Buat yang belom ngirim saya tunggu paling telat besok siang yaa^^

Sebelum exit seperti biasa, saya mau balesin review dulu ^^

She3nn0 : gomawo ^^b iya banget bakal ada couple baru nih^^ udah lanjut. Btw review lagi yaa^^

Wolf12 : usulannya disimpan yaaaa, tapi buat abilitynya tolong diubah soalnya pengennya ngga sama satu sama lain ^^ Jiminnya udah nyerah tuh :((( 2Jae sih udah kayak ibu sama ayah :( hehehe keep review yaa ^^

Guest : kan ceritanya lagi bikin ending tak terduga /? Mbok lah :p wkwkwk sarannya disimpan yaaa ^^ kalo buat villeinz pasti nanti dikasihtau lagi ^^ makasih yaaa jan kapok reevieew ^^

HanDik : baekhyun itu… bahaya xD AKHIRNYA ADA YANG SADAR :") keep review yaa thanks^^

XG-Lay 34 Army : iya seokjin :( usulannya disimpen yaa ^^ jimin aja udah nyerah di chapter ini, yaa hanya bisa menduga-duga saja pokoknya ^^siapa kamu minta di pairing sama bias :( ini kan AU FF ngga sama OC :( ini agak lambat ih sedih kemaren hp error :( keep review ^^

Jinu Luva : sama mino dikasih tau apa? ._. siiip sarannya disimpan yaaa ^^ keep review thanks ^^

Ahmdhlm : iya kan namanya juga twistplot :"3 itu kan si hyuna punya kekuatan penyihir, jadi dia nutup portal buatan mina dan bikin portal dia sendiri, gituu^^ udah lanjut koook, keep review ya ^^

Oke sekian dari author, maaf kalo pendek ini dikejar waktu :( sekali lagi, KEEP REVIEW! Ppyeong! ^^

Jeenwoo_K || Eternmaknae

©2014


	11. BOOK THREE - PART 2

SPECI-6!

BOOK THREE : I'M THE MAIN ROLEPLAY! LOVE CRYSTAL and THE LEGEND OF SLEEPING HANDSOME PRINCE! (Part one)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Telekinetics)

- Im JaeBum (Sparkle speed)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

Villeinz :

- Lee Jihyun (Qri)

- Kwon Yuri

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**Author's corner : **_Hello! lama tak jumpa, btw mau minta maaf buat yang kemaren kependekkan dll, yaa yunowataimin ya.

langsung aja nicc daripada banyak cingcong :3 kita bacakan pengumuman pemenang **SAYEMBARA CHARA!**sebelumnya mau minta maaf buat yang kalah jangan berkecil hati, mungkin kalian akan menang di lain kesempatan ^^

daaaaaaann..

pemenangnya..

adalah..

/SUARA DRUM/

_**SEO YANO, **_atas saran dari **GUEST! **kemampuan yang disetujui hanya **mengendalikan pikiran musuh.**

okay, itu aja yakali buat authors note chapter ini, semoga yang belum berhasil memenangkan sayembara disini bisa menang di lain kesempatan. ^^

_**DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW AND READ, ALSO FOLLOW AND FAVS^^ **_

thanks ^^

...

_**KILASAN PART SEBELUMNYA...**_

"_jim, gwaenchana?" Tanya woohyun sambil menepuk bahu jimin, meminta jawaban. Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Woohyun tidak berani lagi bertanya, dan terdiam sepanjang perjalanan._

'_sial! Kenapa dia tidak peka! Padahal kode yang aku kasih udah jelas banget. Apa kurang? Bahkan dia berani beraninya bilang mau cium orang. Emangnya bibirnya apa? Sial siaaaal!' pikir jimin sambil secara tidak sengaja memutar knopgasnya kencang sehingga motornya makin melaju cepat._

"_WOOOOHOOO PARK KAU TIDAK SAYANG NYAWAMU HAAAAAAAA?"_

"_BERISIK NAM WOOHYUN ATAU KUTENDANG KAAAAAU!"_

...

**Pernahkah kalian mendengar 'cinta sejati'? kurasa... jika kalian pernah mendengarnya ataupun mempercayainya, kalian akan mendapatkannya.**

**PART TWO START!**

**...**

jimin dan woohyun sudah tiba 15 menit lalu. di dorm kini hanya ada mereka berdua, woohyun yang sedang menonton tv sambil memakan chobits rasa cokelatnya sedangkan jimin sedang mengaduk-aduk susu yang dibuatnya.

_ting!_

bunyi microwave tanda pizza yang jimin panaskan sudah jimin, ia malah pergi tadi begitu mendengar baekhyun akan berciuman dan sejak makanan datang ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya. jadi dia lapar.

_ting tong!_

"WOOHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU SIBUK NIH!" teriak jimin sambil membuka microwave dan memindahkan potongan pizza ke piring.

_ting! tong!_

bunyi bel pintu keduakalinya. jimin baru saja akan menggigit pizzanya, kemudian berteriak lagi.

"WOOHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"FILMNYA BELUM IKLAN MIIIIN!DAPUR KAN LEBIH DEKET SAMA PINTU DEPAN DARIPADA RUANG SANTAI" balas woohyun dari ruang tengah. jimin menghela nafasnya kesal, dan menggigit pizzanya.

_ting tong! tingtong! tingtong! tingtong!_

bunyi bel ditekan berulangkali. jimin mendengus sebal sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan.'tidak sabaran sekali, sih.' pikir jimin dan segera membukakan pintu.

"ANNYEONG!" sapa namja mungil berpipi gempal sambil menunjukkan senyum riangnya. jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kamu mau apa, anak kecil? maaf pemilik dorm sedang tidak ada." jimin berkata sambil memandang pemuda didepannya seolah mengusir, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku bukan anak kecil, umurku 22 tahun ini" katanya sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, lalu memandang jimin, yang hanya memandangnya malas.

"pulanglah nak, kurasa kamu dicari ayahmu." ucap jimin, sambil membalikkan badannya dan hendak menutup pintu, ketika tangan namja imut itu mencegahnya. jimin berbalik dan meminum susu gi gelasnya.

"apa... namjoon hyung tinggal disini?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menggigit bibirnya. imut sekali. jimin mengangguk sambil meminum susunya lagi, kali ini hingga habis, namja itu kemudian menatap jimin, mengeratkan pegangan pada ransel besarnya.

"bolehkan kalau aku menunggunya? pleaseeee…" kata anak itu sambil menatap penuh harap pada jimin, yang sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"siapa, jim?" woohyun berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memakan pizza yang ada didapur (punya jimin). jimin menengok kearah woohyun.

"anak ini mengaku berumur 22 tahun dan dia mencari namjoon songsaengnim. ia ingin menunggunya." katanya pada woohyun, lalu menatap sesuatu yang ada di tangan woohyun… pizza.

"WOY ITU PUNYAKU!" teriak jimin diiringi gendikan bahu woohyun. sedangkan anak yang didepan pintu menatap woohyun penuh harap, kemudian woohyun berjalan memutar kembali ke arah ruang santai.

"ooh.. yasudah suruh dia tunggu didalam. dia bisa menemaniku menonton kartun." menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membukakan pintunya, dan anak yang didepan pintu berteriak girang dan langsung masuk sambil melepas sepatunya.

"anggap saja rumah sen… WOOOOOY!" jimin berteriak ketika anak tersebut langsung berlari masuk kedalam sambil berteriak "WOOOOOOOSH!"senang. kemudian ia menatap jengah anak itu dan menutup kembali pintunya. baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk makan pizzanya yang tertunda...

_ceklek!_

"kami pulang!" pintu terbuka dan mendapati namjoon yang membuka pintu membawa sekantung penuh camilan, dibelakangnya ada jinwoo dan jaebum yang memapah baekhyun yang (sepertinya) mabuk. karena terdengar racauan kecil dari mulutnya seperti...

"jaebum dan youngjae pasti suka bermain kasar"

atau

"ahh uuhh aku selalu mendengar youngjae bersuara seperti itu setiap aku melewati kamar mereka."

bahkan

"aku juga ingin jimin memperlakukanku seperti itu, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

yang membuat youngjae yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah. sedangkan jimin… mematungmendengar perkataan baekhyun barusan.

'ah, sepertinya hanya mengigau.' pikir jimin sambil tersenyum miris, yang ditangkap oleh namjoon, yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"oh! hai jim!" kata namjoon sembari menepuk pundak jimin lalu berjalan menuju pintu dapur untuk menyimpan camilannya. jinwoo dan jaebum memberikan lengan baekhyun pada jimin, menyuruhnya memapahnya, jimin hendak protes… tapi…

"KAMU PIKIR RINGAN MEMAPAHNYA DARI PARKIRAN SAMPAI SINI?" teriak jinwoo kesal sambil meluruskan pinggangnya, begitupun jaebum yang langssung melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. mina tersenyum manis sambil mengelus kening baekhyun dan berjalan menuju ruang santai sedangkanyoungjae… dia sudah kedapur. jimin langsung menggendong ala bridal namja manis ini dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"oi min." tiba tiba youngjae menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur, jimin menengok sambil menatapnya seolah berkata 'kenapa?' dan youngjae hanya tersenyum"bawa air sama lap atau berikan plester penurun demam, ia mabuk plus demam, sepertinya tadi ia naik motor sama kamu gak pake jaket."lanjutnya. jimin mengangguk dan bergegas menaiki tangga, untuk membawa baekhyun tidur dikamarnya.

...

"kenapa kamu mabuk heum? sepertinya makanan perancis yang kamu pesan mengandung alkohol." kata jimin sambil menempelkan plester penurun demam di kening baekhyun. pakaian seragam baekhyun sudah jimin ganti dengan piyama, lalu mencium kening baekhyun.

"ah, baek. mungkin ini ciuman terakhir dariku. aku berjanji akan melupakanmu. terimakasih baekkie, salvation princess" jimin berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari dekat kasur baekhyun, mematikan lampu tidur dan menutup pintu.

"selamat malam, byunbaekhyun."

"hiks… min…"

…

setelah menidurkan baekhyun, jimin turun dan kedapur untuk memakan pizzanya, yang tersisa setengah loyang. beruntung tidak habis oleh yang lain. lalu membawa pizza itu ke ruang santai.

baru saja akan masuk ruang santai…

"JADI YANO INI SPECI-6 GENERASI PERTAMA?!" teriak semua bersamaan. jimin mengernyitkan keningnya dan membuka pintu, memandang teman temannya yang sedang memandang anak yang tadi mencari namjoon. anak itu tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

"iya, benar. Namaku _**SEO SANG WOON**_ Tapi lebih senang dipanggil _**Yano**_, baby juga ngga apa apa, chagi juga. umurku sekarang 22 tahun bulan ini (september) dan aku tinggal di london!"ceritanya riang sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, yang lain memandangnya aneh, termasuk jimin yang baru duduk di samping namjoon yang memandang malas sangwoon.

"dia ini _**Mind controller, **_seperti woohyun. eh beda deng. dia mengendalikan pikiran orang." kata namjoon sambil menepuk kepala sangwoon yang mendengus sebal, yang lain tertawa lucu.

"kau nampak seperti ahjussi pedofil dibandingkan pembimbing para speci-6 baru, hyung." komentar sangwoon polos, diiringi anggukan dari semuanya.

"dia memang mesum yano hyung." kata jaebum yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari yang lain.

"seperti kau tidak mesum saja, sunbae."balas youngjae sambil menekankan kata sunbae, which mean dia kesel sekarang, lalu mengambil sebuah roti, membuka dan memakannya dengan buas, sedangkan youngjae hanya tertawa puas, lalu menyadari jimin ada disana, duduk melamun memakan pizzanya di samping woohyun yang sesekali memperhatikan TV.

"min? baekhyun gimana?" Tanya youngjae tiba tiba, yang lain kemudian baru menyadari jimin ada disana. Jimin yang ditatap hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"sudah kenapa kalian menatapku seperti aku maling?" jimin merasa risih karena tatapan teman temannya (termasuk Yano dan namjoon). Jinwoo yang pertama tersenyum lalu mengambil roti daging lagi.

"sepertinya perasaan jimin terbalaskan, selamat ya." Ucap jinwoo santai sambil memakan rotinya, kemudian yang lain tersenyum hangat, berbeda dengan jimin yang langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"aku… menyerah. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melupakan dia dan kembali ke kehidupan normalku, tanpa diambang rasa ingin memilikinya." Kata jimin sambil tersenyum miris. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"maaf teman teman. Mungkin aku harus mengistirahatkan dulu pikiranku. Selamat malam."lanjutnya kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah manapun, sementara yang lain masih terdiam setelah jimin pergi.

"hey princess. Kau mendengar itu kan? Sekarang tidurlah." Perintah yano sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu. Disana ada baekhyun yang terduduk di samping pintu dengan pandangan kosong…

…

2 hari kemudian…

Ini hari rabu. Kelas 1-F dikejutkan oleh kabar kalau salah satu dari pangeran mereka, memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke amerika. Bahkan hari ini jimin tidak masuk kelas, yang membuat seluruh siswa di kelas 1-F percaya bahwa dia sedang mengurusi persyaratan untuk pindah.

_Jam istirahat…_

Yano baru saja tiba di kantin sekolah untuk mencari makan siang (gratis) dengan bermodalkan seragam sekolah jinwoo, saat 2 orang siswa masuk ke kantin sambil mengobrol.

"… iya, soalnya tiba tiba gitu pindahnya hwan. Gimana anak anak sekolah ngga kaget." Kata namja berambut hitam kepada teman yang berjalan di sampingnya. Teman disampingnya hanya mengangguk malas.

"katanya cintanya ditolak ya? Atau si pasangannya ngga peka sih, lupa aku hyuk. Yah masa masalah cinta doang harus sampai pindah sekolah gitu?" kata yang satunya sambil menyeruput bubbleteanya. Yano merasa 'kepo' dan mendekati 2 anak itu.

"err maaf ya, saya seo sangwoon dari kelas 1-C. bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu… errr…" yano berfikir bingung lalu memperhatikan nametag kedua siswa itu. "Kim-Jinhwan-ssi, Kim donghyuk-ssi." Kata yano, mereka berdua mengangguk polos sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah yano, merasa asing.

"okay.." yano memulai percakapan. "jadi, siapa siswa yang pindah karena cintanya ditolak itu?" tanyanya to the point. Jinhwan dan donghyuk sejenak saling menatap.

"Park Jimin." Suara donghyuk. "tapi kata aku sih bukan itu aja alasannya. Cara belajar di korea terlalu mengekangnya, sehingga ia merasa tidak bebas dan memutuskan untuk sekolah di amerika, menurutku." Lanjutnya. Yano membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, sementara donghyuk dan jinhwan menatapnya bingung.

"JIMIN PINDAH SEKOLAH?" Tanya yano sedikit lagi jinhwan dan donghyuk mengangguk polos lalu menatap yano tidak mengerti.

"kalian tau darimana?" Tanya yano yang sudah kembali normal. Ia menatap bergantian jinhwan dan donghyuk yang masih menatapnya polos.

"kami? Kami kan teman sekelasnya." Jawab jinhwan yang membuat yano melongo. "umh, terimakasih. Kurasa aku harus menemui namjoon hyu- ani maksudku namjoon songsaengnim. Annyeong!" yano lalu berlari menuju ruang guru, menemui namjoon yang ia yakin ada disana sedang menyesap rokoknya.

"hei, jinan. Kamu kan pindahan dari kelas C, kamu pernah liat dia?" Tanya donghyuk pada jinhwan yang hanya menggeleng polos

"ngga, tuh. Mungkin dia anak baru."

…

Yano berlari menuju ruang guru saat ia melihat hwang songsaeng keluar dari ruangan yang mau yano tuju itu. ia berhenti berlari sejenak dan berjalan mendekati hwang songsaengnim.

"annyeong hwang songsae! Lama tidak berjumpa dengan anda" yano tersenyum manis sambil membungkukkan badannya. Hwang songsaeng memperhatikannya sejenak.

"loh, seo sangwoon kan? Murid terpintar di kelas A selama 3 tahun berturut turut? Ada apa kesini saying, dan kenapa kamu menggunakan seragammu?" Tanya guru yang biasanya galak itu. yano hanya tersenyum kemudian melihat wajah guru tua nya.

"emm aku hanya ingin saja songsaeng~ umm namjoon hyung ada didalam? Kudengar ia jadi guru disini." Tanya yano. Sementara hwang songsaeng hanya menunjuk kearah gerbang.

"dia sedang mengantar park jimin sampai ke gerbang. Kudengar siswa itu akan pindah tanpa alas an yang jelas." Jawab hwang songsaeng sambil berfikir sejenak. "ah, baiklah sangwoon-ssi. Semoga kita bias bertemu lain kali. Saya akan mengajar dulu, selamat siang." Hwang songsaeng tersenyum ramah sembari meninggalkan yano yang masih terdiam, lalu segera berlari menuju gerbang.

Tapi…

Ia terlambat. Jimin sudah masuk ke mobil milik kakaknya, park chanyeol yang perlahan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Namjoon berbalik sembari menghapus airmatanya dan melihat yano disana, terdiam mematung. Seulas senyum miris Nampak di wajah tampannya.

"aku guru yang buruk, yano-ya." Kata namjoon. "bahkan aku tidak tau cara mencegah jimin pergi." Katanya sambil merangkul pundak yano.

"namjoonie, kurasa kamu butuh secangkir kopi. Starbucks?" tawar yano yang langsung dianggukki namjoon yang masih bersedih, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Porsche milik namjoon yang terparkir rapi.

"Yano-ya." Panggil namjoon yang hanya dibalas gumaman yano. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan sambil melajukan mobilnya keluar sekolah. "tolong jangan bilang pada semuanya kalau jimin pindah. Katakan dia sedang istirahat selama beberapa waktu di busan." Lanjut namjoon, yang hanya dibalas angukkan kepala dari yano.

…

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan latihan teathernya di gedung kesenian seoul. Mukanya Nampak lelah tapi terlihat kesal juga.

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak –_pip!-"

Lagi, operator yang dengan mengangkat ponsel jimin. "kemana park sialan itu." runtuknya dalam hati, sudah 2 hari jimin tidak menjemputnya bahkan ke sekolah juga tidak, membuat baekhyun khawatir. kemudian memanggil taksi dan menuju ke asrama. Mereka melewati PCJ Entertainment building dan melihat puluhan wartawan berkerumun untuk melaporkan sesuatu.

"ah, mungkin hanya EXO dan GOT7 saja yang akan comeback. Makanya penuh kantor PCJ." Kata baekhyun acuh.

…

"aku pulang." Kata baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Di meja makan, jinwoo terlihat sedang menghapus air matanya dan menyapa baekhyun ceria.

"annyeong baekkie! Waaah pasti melelahkan yaa latihan sampai malam begini." Kata jinwoo sambil menatap jinwoo dalam.

"apa kamu melihat jimin keluar kamar, jinwoolie?" tanyanya sambil mengabaikan sapaan jinwoo. Jinwoo terkaget sebentar, kemudian mengubah kembali ekspresinya.

"a-ah, kamu mencari jimin? I-ia… entahlah kau lihat kan aku sedaritadi ada disini, sedang…. Memotong bawang! Ya!" jawab jinwoo gelagapan sembari memegang pisau dan bawang yang memang sedang dipotongnya. Baekhyun menatap jinwoo dengan pandangan menyelidik lalu menggendik tidak peduli.

"ah, baiklah. aku mau mandi dulu, ya. Panggil aku kalau udah makan malam." Baekhyun berucap sambil menuju ke atas, ke kamarnya. Sedangkan jinwoo? Menatap benci kearah baekhyun kemudian membengkokkan pisau yang ia pegang.

…

Baekhyun sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang santai untuk sekedar menikmati camilan milik woohyun. Ups. Maafkan niat jahat baekhyun, ia tidak sengaja. Ia masuk ruang santai dan melihat semuanya ada disana, kecuali jimin. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan televise yang sedang menayangkan acara infotainment

"hey! Mana jimin? Aku merindukan suara cemprengnya." Kata baekhyun sambil duduk disamping yano (yang memutuskan untuk menggantikan jimin sementara waktu, tanpa baekhyun tau sepertinya) kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

"uhm, guys. Besok kalian jadi ikut aku ke perancis, kan? Menemaniku rehearsal dan menonton teather perdanaku, kaaaan?" Tanya baekhyun yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh semuanya. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak diperhatikan kesal dan ikut memperhatikan TV.

"_kembali lagi bersama saya baek suji._

_Berita panas hari ini datang dari PCJ entertainment! Ah management favorit ini akan mengadakan tour berkeliling dunia, tentu kita semua tau, kan?"_ berita itu terdengar dari televise yang menampakkan wanita cantik berambut kemerahan. Kemudian VT berganti dengan gambar jimin yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"_ternyata selain memutuskan untuk menghentikan sekolahnya di ST Evelyn, Park Jimin putra dari pemilik PCJ Entertainment memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan menjadi tentara! Sangat tidak terduga sekali! Pernyataan ini dibuat sendiri oleh Park chanyeol, kakak dari jimin. Sangat disayangkan dari keluarga seni akan menjadi tentara, ya?"_ TV dimatikan oleh baekhyun setelah menonton acara TV itu. kemudian semua menatap baekhyun ada yang sedih, ada yang marah. Sedangkan mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"katakan semua itu bohong. Berita selalu mengada-ada, kan? Jimin sedang berada di kamarnya dan tertidur karena tidak mau menemuiku, kan? KATAKAN KUMOHON ITU BOHONG KAN!" kata baekhyun sambil mulai menangis. Mina yang melihat itu merasa kasihan, lalu langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"itu nyata, baek." Kata mina. Youngjae dan jinwoo yang terlihat kesal kemudian menarik baekhyun kemudian mencengkram kerahnya.

"lihat ulahmu, bodoh. Jimin memang bodoh, lemah. Aku tahu itu alasanmu tidak menerimanya. SEKIRANYA HARGAI PERASAAN ORANG!" Jinwoo membentak baekhyun yang terus menangis. Jinwoo makin mengeratkan cengkraman pada kerah piyama baekhyun.

"see? Kamu merusak banget. Aku pikir kamu baik. Ternyata tidak." Youngjae berkata sambil menatap tajam baekhyun. "bertarunglah melawanku. Kalau aku menang, kamu harus membujuk jimin kembali. Kalau aku kalah… kamu akan menggantikanku menjadi leader." Youngjae berkata final lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, begitupun jinwoo.

"haaaft kau sudah puas, drama king? Aku lelah melihatmu menangis palsu." Sindir kemudian berdiri dan menuju kamarnya. "bahkan sampai ditantang sama leader sendiri. Memalukan. Aku malu menjadi teman sekelasmu." Lanjut woohyun. Jaebum, mina, namjoon dan yano hanya menatap baekhyun miris.

"beruntung lah kita sudah membeli tiket ke paris esok demi menontonmu. Jadi mau ngga mau kita harus menontonmu, baek. Aku harap jimin juga datang, setidaknya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan padamu." Kali ini jaebum yang bicara sambil meninggalkan ruang santai.

"perpisahan…" gumam baekhyun lirih.

…

Baekhyun berada di penerbangan pertama pukul 8 pagi ini menuju perancis. Pikirannya masih penuh oleh jimin.

'bukan salahku kan kalo jimin keluar karena aku tolak cintanya? Tapi kenapa aku disalahkan semalam? Kenapa mereka? Apa karena tim berkurang 1 akan pincang? Tidak kan?' pikir baekhyun. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia disalahkan atas sepeninggalnya jimin dari dorm dan sekolah. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur… dan memimpikan jimin.

…

Mina, Jinwoo, Youngjae, Jaebum, Woohyun serta Yano dan namjoon menaiki penerbangan malam, sekitar pukul 8.

"aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi aku berharap jimin ada disini.. dengan segala lelucon garingnya." Woohyun mengeluh sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang pesawat. Menengok ke kursi sebelahnya yang harusnya diisi oleh jimin, kini diduduki seseorang dengan kacamata, snapback dan mantel yang cukup tebal. Woohyun hanya mengernyit bingung, lalu bertanya pada namjoon yang berada di sebelahnya.

"songsaeng, bukannya sebelah kita harusnya jimin, ya?" Tanya woohyun pada songsaeng kesayangannya, yang sedang mengobrol dengan jinwoo. yang ditanya hanya menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"itu jimin kok nam. buka saja topinya. dia seperti itu untuk menghindari wartawan." yano yang duduk didepan menengok ke kursi belakang sambil tersenyum riang. "benar kan min?" tanya yano kemudian lalu mengambil kacamata orang disamping woohyun. yup benar itu jimin.

"hyung kenapa membocorkan rahasiaku sih. namaku park chanmin biar ngga ada yang tau aku jimin. lagi ga mau di interview nih." jimin memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil dan menggunakan kacamata hitam milik woohyun (yang dia gunakan sebagai bando), sedangkan yano menggunakan kacamata hitam jimin.

"siapa yang mematikan lampu! ya!" yano berteriak heboh. kacamata hitam jimi memang dapat meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk. beruntung ini kelas VVIP. jadi mereka bisa santai mau guling gulingan di pesawat juga /bohong/

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita nggak naik jet milik hyung aja? kan lebih cepet." kata yano sambil menengok lagi ke belakang, memberikan kacamata jimin pada woohyun. jaebum dan youngjae yang ada di sebelah yano pun menengok kebelakang dan mengangguk.

"aku setuju. naik penerbangan komersil seperti ini membahayakanku~" kali ini jimin yang berujar. namjoon sejenak menatap keluar, lalu tersenyum.

"aku simpan di rumah, kurasa baling-balingnya macet. aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kita." kata namjoon bijak. ia lalu menutup matanya. lalu youngjae menatap jimin, mengintrogasinya.

"dan kamu, bocah. kenapa keluar speci-6?" tanya youngjae sambil menunjuk hidung jimin dengan telunjuknya. jimin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"aku masih bagian dari speci-6, kok. cuma aku memutuskan berhenti sekolah sementara waktu, menjauh dari dorm dan melupakan baekhyun. aku sudah terlalu lelah berharap sama dia." jimin kali ini tersenyum sambil menerawang. "meski susah, meski ngelupain itu lama, aku bakalan usaha kok." kata jimin. youngjae mengangguk.

"kalau aku katakan baekhyun mencintaimu?" kata yano enteng "dia benar benar mencintaimu, aku dapat merasakannya." yano berucap polos, kemudian sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"tuhaaan kenapa aku ember banget ah." keluhnya sambil menepuk nepuk bibirnya pelan. yang lain hanya tertawa melihatnya, termasuk jimin.

"aku… ngga tau harus apa. baekhyun terlalu mementingkan egonya. aku bodoh dan aneh, aku tahu, makanya dia menolakku mentah mentah." jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. "sedangkan dia? pintar, banyak bakatnya fansnya banyak. dan-" kata kata jimin terhenti ketika mina menyetopnya.

"sayangnya dia tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan." sambung mina. jimin hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan, tidak mungkin dia-"

"jika dia punya perasaan, tentu dia akan memikirkanmu. mengerti?" kata kata youngjae menyentak pemikiran jimin. kemudian 3 orang yang ada di depan mereka kembali ke posisi duduk mereka.

"sekiranya kali ini kamu mengambil langkah bijak, min." kata woohyun sambil tersenyum. jimin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"maksudnya?" pertanyaan jimin ini membuat woohyun dan namjoon serta youngjae tersenyum.

"sekiranya kamu akan memberikan efek jera pada baekhyun, karena mempermainkan perasaan orang." namjoon menjawab sambil menutup kembali matanya.

"daaan, setelah ini bisa kupastikan dia akan mengejarmu." kali ini jaebum yang menyahut. jimin hanya termenung di kursinya, tak lama ia menyusul yang lain tertidur.

…

ini pukul 5 pagi di bandara internasional paris, _Charles dé gaullé._ korean international airways yang ditumpangi namjoon dkk baru saja mendarat dengan mulus. semua keluar dari pesawat dan berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan.

"hyung, aku tidak bisa bahasa perancis, bagaimana ini?" bisik jimin di balik masker bergambar rillakkuma miliknya pada namjoon. yang lain masih berjalan di belakang dengan muka khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. apalagi lengkap dengan yano yang masih memeluk boneka panda besarnya dan woohyun dengan ilernya. okeskip.

"tenang saja. aku menemukan seorang tour guide gratis kemarin. dia bilang akan menjemput kita. nah itu dia! selamat pagi **JUNG HOSEOK!**" kata namjoon sambil melambai dan berjalan menuju namja berwajah serius yang ada di dekat pintu keberangkatan memegang kardus bertuliskan nama "KIM NAMJOON DAN SEKAWANAN BEBEK".

"annyeong! mossieur! saya jung hoseok, yang akan bertindak sebagai pemandu wisata anda semua secara gratis-tis-tis! dengan bayaran tanda tangan park jimin dan park chanyeol atau memasukkan aku menjadi trainee PCJ secara cuma cuma" cengir hoseok. jimin membelalakkan matanya dan memelototi namjoon.

"hyung, kau menjual namaku." jimin menekankan tiap kata pada kalimatnya. sedangkan hoseok memicingkan matanya.

"a-ah sekiranya itu yang dikatakan namjoon sunbaenim kepadaku, kalian tau sebelumnya aku sekolah di Evelyn dengan beasiswa? uhhh itu sangat menyenangkan. aku mahasiswa seni disini, aku mencari kerja sampingan karena biaya hidup yang mahal." jelas hoseok. "tapi begitu aku mendengar kata kata PCJ Entertainment, aku langsung semangat lagi!" lanjutnya. "jadi, bolehkah aku meminta tandatanganmu dan hyungmu? aku beneran ngefans sama kalian!" katanya lagi sambil tertawa riang dan memutari jimin.

'tuhan kenapa banyak sekali orang seperti taehyung di dunia ini' kata jimin dalam hati sambil memutar bolamatanya malas. ia mengeluarkan buku dari tas kecilnya, yang ternyata isinya tanda tangan chanyeol semua.

_"bawalah ini, suatu saat aku akan terkenal dan banyak yang minta tanda tangan aku"_

begitulah kata kata chanyeol ketika memberikan buku ini. kemudian ia merobek selembar kertas kosong dan menandatanganinya. lalu diberikan pada hoseok.

"ini, sunbae. satu hal yang pasti, aku bukan artis seperti kakakku. dan… ingatkan aku untuk menyuruh putra presiden untuk membayarmu." kata jimin, diangguki oleh hoseok. dia kemudian menyelipkan kertas tanda tangan itu pada diktat kuliah yang ada di tasnya dan menyeret semua koper milik anak-anak itu ke bagasi minibus sewaannya.

"okay. pertama kita cari penginapan. jadwal rehearsal baekhyun sekitar pukul 3 sore nanti sedangkan sekarang masih pukul… 6 pagi. aku izinkan kalian untuk beristirahat ataupun berkeliling dengan hoseok. aktifkan GPS ponsel kalian dan beritahu saya atau hoseok jika tersesat. ini bukan mesir yang isinya gurun ataupun mokpo yang segitu-segitu aja." jelas namjoon panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. mobil sedang melaju dikendarai oleh hoseok. merasa tidak ada pertanyaan, namjoon duduk di samping yano yang tertidur pulas.

…

saat ini pukul 7.15. speci-6 telah tiba di _dé mércuré_, sebuah hotel bintang 5 di dekat Opéra Garnier, tempat dilaksanakannya acara teather baekhyun. semua sudah masuk kamarnya masing masing. jimin-yano-woohyun, namjoon-hoseok, youngjae-jaebum,dan terakhir mina sendiri (karena ia wanita sendiri).

jimin, hoseok dan namjoon sedang berbincang sambil menikmati sarapan mereka di restoran yang terdapat di hotel ini.

"sunbae terimakasih sudah memperbaiki keadaan giziku. dan usaha tidurku." kata hoseok sambil menyantap makanannya penuh semangat. namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil meminum frappuchinno sedangkan jimin memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, saat tak iq matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang...

di kumpulan orang korea yang sedang membicarakan teather.

itu baekhyun.

"h-hyung! maaf aku harus ke kamar. uang tipnya aku taruh di bawah piring dan ucapkan pada pelayan mengenai makanan enak ini, annyeong!" jimin bergegas berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya. hoseok mengernyit tak mengerti sedangkan namjoon tersenyum puas dibalik frappuchinno nya.

"jimin kenapa hyung?" tanya hoseok tak mengerti. ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan rombongan teather dari korea sedang makan pagi.

"hanya… masalah percintaan anak muda." namjoon bergumam santai dan memperbaiki tatanan rambut pirangnya, lalu berdiri.

"antarkan aku melihat sekeliling, hobie-ya" pinta namjoon yang kemudian diangguki oleh hoseok.

...

pukul 3 sore…

saat ini baekhyun dan rombongannya sedang bersiap untuk rehearsal. baekhyun sudah mengenakan kostumnya, begitupun yang lain ketika teman temannya datang berkunjung ke backstage.

"Annyeong!" sapa mereka semua. hoseok nampak langsung mengobrol dengan beberapa orang, sedangkan yang lain langsung menyerbu baekhyun.

"kukira kalian tak akan datang." kata baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya lega. ia melihat jimin yang sedang berbicara dengan kahi, senior di teather sekaligus coach di PCJ, kemudian mencoba tersenyum.

"semangat untuk rehearsalnya!" mina dan jinwoo menyemangati baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. baekhyun hanya tersenyum. kemudian seorang kru panggung menghampiri baekhyun.

bvvvgtvvvtb vvtvggggvg

"baekkie, kamu melihat qri ngga? tadi perasaan ia masih disini. kemana ya?" baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

cf AAfvvv

"haff baiklah.. oh kalian teman teman baekhyun? ada baiknya kalian berkeliaran disini menggunakan kostum-kostum unik, agar mudah menonton rehearsal baekhyun nanti. sudah ya. hoaaam kenapa mengantuk sekali ya." sang kru panggung kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang langsung mengambil kostum dan memakainya.

…

"HOOOO ADA APA INI! NAMJOON HYUNG YANO HYUNG JINWOO MINA JIMIN WOOHYUN YOUNGJAE JAEBUM HYUNG AAAAAAA!" teriakan baekhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan. jinwoo dkk serta namjoon dan yano segera menghampiri baekhyun yang terduduk lemah, kemudian melihat sekitar.

seluruh pemain, kru panggung, bahkan hoseok tertidur.

"hyung, kenapa aku ngerasain aura kristal hati ya?" baekhyun berkata sambil memperhatikan sekitar, kemudian ia berdiri dan mengangguk.

"please, siapa yang terlalu bodoh menyimpan kristal hati di opera garniér." namjoon mengumpat sedangkan anak yang lain masih meneliti keadaan sekitar. yano mengacungkan tangannya.

"kurasa aku yang menyimpan love crystal disini. aku pikir tidak akan ada yang menemukannya." yano membalas omongan namjoon dengan polos. "tapi aku lupa tempat spesifik nyimpennya dimana." lanjutnya yang sukses membuat namjoon dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"sebenarnya aku merasakan aura ini dari pertama datang, cuma lemah banget. kurasa salah seorang pemeran adalah… anggota villeinz." baekhyun berkata sambil berlari menuju pintu utama. "APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KRISTAL ITU JATUH PADA ORANG LAIN!" teriak baekhyun sambil mendobrak pintunya hingga ia berhasil keluar dan berlari mencari kristal itu.

"BAEK WAIT!" jimin berteriak dan hendak menyusul baekhyun saat tiba tiba pintu tertutup dan tidak bisa dibuka. "sial!" lanjutnya sambil mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun gagal.

"ini… labirin." gumam mina. ia menghitung pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. namjoon dan youngjae mengangguk mantap, sementara yang lain melongo tak mengerti.

"kali ini tidak akan menghadapi tag battle. ada 9 pintu termasuk pintu baekhyun tadi. ingat saat kita merobek kertas mantra? kurang lebih tantangannya seperti itu. sepertinya mereka mencoba memisahkan kita. kita juga tidak tahu lawan seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi." namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan. "youngjae, rencana." lanjutnya. youngjae mengangguk.

"2 pintu di atas sana, yang menuju bagian atas panggung adalah bagian jimin dan mina, karena mereka bisa terbang. pintu lemari akan dimasuki woohyun. ruang ganti wanita oleh ku, ruang ganti pria oleh namjoon hyung, pintu toilet wanita oleh yano hyung, dan pintu toilet pria oleh jaebum. jinwoo masuk ke pintu gudang." youngjae memberikan instruksi. beberapa mengangguk mengerti.

"ini adalah labirin. siapa yang tau pintu mana yang kalian masuki akan menuju ruangan mana. seperti itulah gambaran singkatnya. okay MOVE GUYS!" komando youngjae yang kemudian semua orang berlari menyebar.

…

pintu atas panggung sebelah barat : mina.

mina memasuki pintu itu, dan ketika ia sadar, battlefield yang ia temukan adalah ruangan bercat putih polos tanpa ada atribut apapun. seorang pria muda kemudian muncul dari balik tembok.

_JTARRRRRR!_

"hyaww!" mina menghindari serangan dengan terbang cepat menghindari petir yang keluar dari jemari pria mungil berkacamata itu.

"salam kenal, noona. namaku **hansol chwe** dari villeinz" katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. mina tersenyum sambil memperhatikan anak itu dari atas-bawah.

'pengendali petir. sepertinya akan sedikit lama menghadapinya.'

…

pintu atas panggung sebelah timur : jimin

jimin membuka pintu dan memasuki sebuah dapur dari toko roti. pintu seberangnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan namja mungil dengan pakaian koki tersenyum padanya.

"ahoi! selamat datang di dapurku." namja itu tersenyum riang kemudian melemparkan adonan ke arah jimin, yang sayangnya berhasil menghindar. tapi adonan tersebut kemudian menempel pada tembok dan langsung mengeras, seperti lem super.

"selamat datang di dapur perekat milik **Ryeowook**, anak muda."

…

ruang ganti pria : Namjoon.

namjoon baru saja memasuki toilet saat tiba tiba

_BYUUUURRRR!_

air menyembur deras ke arahnya. untungnya ia keburu berjongkok. battlefieldnya malah berubah jadi toilet, dengan seorang wanita duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. namjoon menyeringai.

"oh, jadi lawanku itu kamu, **luna-ssi**? sudah lama sekali tidak melawan pengendali air sepertimu. by the way, ini toilet pria, lho."

…

kamar ganti : youngjae.

youngjae masuk ke kamar ganti wanita. battlefieldnya berupa…

"istana boneka?" gumam youngjae perlahan. karpet beludru yang diinjaknya terasa empuk. tiba tiba...

_GROOOAAAARRRR_

Seekor snorlax yang berbentuk seperti boneka menyerang youngjae yang dengan sigap menghancurkannya dengan arrowlight. seorang anak kecil muncul dari balik boneka charizard raksasa sambil tersenyum imut.

"hihihi. oppa ayo .main sama lauren. sama semua boneka **lauren**" anak itu menggerakkan tangannya dan boneka charizard yang tadi anak itu sentuh langsung bergerak menyerang youngjae.

"ARRROWLIGHT KEKKAI!"

'ternyata dia puppet master seperti daeryong.'

…

pintu lemari : Woohyun

"KENAPA ADA HUTAN DALAM LEMARI?" teriak woohyun saat memasuki lemari dan keluar di hutan. woohyun menyusuri hutan yang nampak sunyi saat tiba tiba

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

seorang anak SD berusaha meninjunya namun beruntung woohyun mundur terlebih dahulu sehingga sukses menghindar, dan tinjuan itu mengenai pohon hingga rubuh.

"HUWOOO!" woohyun melongo sambil memperhatikan pohon yang jatuh. anak itu kembali berlari ke arah woohyun dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk menendang woohyun.

"JANGAN MENGHINDAR DAN BERTARUNG MELAWANKU, AKU CHAMPION **MARU**!"

…

toilet pria : jaebum

"and please welcome dari sisi kiri... PENANTANG DARI SPECI-6!" suara dari speaker menggema di battlefield yang berbentuk seperti ring tinju itu. jaebum hanya melongo sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"ini… ring tinju?" tanya woohyun bergumam. cahaya menyorot ke sisi kanan dan melihat seorang wanita memakai tutu tersenyum kearahnya.

"AND PLEASE WELCOME! JUARA BERTAHAN KITA! **DAAAAASOOOOM**!" kata suara itu langsung menghindar ketika dasom mendekat dan menyerangnya dengan jarum jarum yang ada di sekitar tutunya.

"selamat siang, tuan baik hati!"

…

toilet wanita : Yano.

"battlefieldnya PETERNAKAN MONSTER! YEEAAAY!" yano hanya melompat lompat sambil memeluk cindaquil dan mudkip yang ada di sana, saat seorang yeoja dengan payung menghampirinya.

_SPRULLLT!_

jaring laba-laba yang keluar dari payung si yeoja. yano berhasil menghindar sambil tetap memeluk cindaquil dan mudkip. sedangkan si yeoja hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"menghindarlah dari ku, **Zinger** selagi kau bisa... bocah!"

…

pintu gudang : Jinwoo.

jinwoo keluar dari pintu itu dan menuju taman bunga luas. ia menyukai warna warna bunga yang berada disini.

"CAMBUK SULUR!"

_CTARRRRRR!_

"Oh!" jinwoo berteriak kaget saat tiba tiba suara dari seorang pria dan sulur tiba tiba keluar dari tanah untuk melilit kakinya. seorang pria sedang terduduk di pinggir taman dengan senyum misterius memegang cambuk yang memendek kembali.

"halo, aku **Seungri**, pemilik taman ."

…

baekhyun berlari menuju ruang pertunjukkan. disana, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berusaha mengambil kristal hati dari sebuah lampu gantung.

_HAPPP!_

baekhyun melompat dan berhasil mengambil kristal berbentuk hati itu lebih dulu jadi orang yang ia kenal itu, yang kemudian hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga meneteskan darah ke lantai, dan seketika keluar serumpun tanaman pemakan daging.

"Tak kusangka Qri adalah seorang ibu monster dan anggota villeinz." baekhyun tersenyum miring dan mengubah permen disaku nya menjadi hand gun.

_DORRRR!_

"showtime!"

…

_**KEMUDIAN TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**BALESAN REVIEW ;**_

she3nn0 : ini udah lanjut nih ^^

ahmdhlm : pendek ya? maapin :') baekhyun peka kok tapi terlambat ^^ ini udah lanjut kok ^^

Guest : pengen aja sih bikin jimin maso :') apanya tidak terduga? makasih ya btw^^ ini udah lanjut kok ^^

HanDik : yapp fokus ceritanya ke baekhyun ^^ kalo nyimak dari awal jg nemu crackpair yang lain kok ^^sebenernya ngga sih, aku niatnya mau bikin nama kristalnya ngga kayak gini cuma bingung mau ngasih nama apa :') ini udh lanjut kok^^

XG LAY 34 ARMY : maksudnya? -_- kecengan siapa -_- mina kan cast disini ._. aku udah beunta dan ternyata chap kemaren typo nya sedikit -_- udah lanjut kok makasih ^^

p.s : makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin :') jujur terharu nih.

p.s.s : sorry for typo, bosenin, dll._.

p.s.s.s : mind to review? :')

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH SETIA MENANTI DAN MAAF UNTUK UPDATE TELAT! LAST : MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


	12. BOOK THREE - PART 3

SPECI-6!

BOOK THREE : I'M THE MAIN ROLEPLAY! LOVE CRYSTAL and THE LEGEND OF SLEEPING HANDSOME PRINCE! (Part three)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Telekinetics)

- Im JaeBum (Sparkle speed)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Seo Sangwoon (Yano)

Villeinz :

- Lee Jihyun (Qri), Kwon Yuri, Kim Ryeowook, Park Luna, Hansol, Dasom, Maru, Lauren, Zinger, Seungri.

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**YANO CORNER : **_Annyeong! /lambai lambai ke readers sambil baca script/ ah, hari ini giliran aku? /liat script/ okay. hari ini yano mau ngejelasin mengenai... ga ada ya /bulak balikin script; muka kecewa/ padahal udah siap siap nih...

okay, yano mau sedikit merespon review mengenai "inspirasi" ya. tau maksud dari kata itu kan? naah. yano sedikit memperhatikan, mungkin emg benar apa yang penulis skenario lakukan kurang banget feelnya. tapi kan ini cuma terinspirasi, lagian ini kan ngga pake character yg sama persis :( kalo itu namanya plagiatisme. yano tau kakak semua yang sudah hidup pada jaman anime anime ini masih berjaya (ketauan tuanya) mikirnya "eh mending kayak gini, soalnya bla bla bla" nahh penulis skenario ngga mau kayak gitu. inti cerita ini kan mengenai Villeinz vs Speci-6, bukan seperti yang kakak semua pikirkan:( jadi tolong dihargain ya kakak kakak.

mungkin di chapter ini isinya cuma battlescene /? yang yano baca di script kan gitu ya. semoga puas yaaaaa dan maaf atas respon yano corner yang sedih ini. /author lap ingus di belakang kamera/

okay, kata penulis skenarionya :

"**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENUNGGU dan MOHON MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE. REVIEW, PENYEMANGAT DAN SARAN ANDA SANGAT BERGUNA BAGI SAYA SELAKU PENULIS. TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGI SUDAH MEMBACA SPECI-6! xoxo, ****사랑해****~"**

okay sekian dari yano! annyeong! /mematikan kamera/

**Disclaimer : the storyline are mine. cast aren't mine, but jaebum hearts is belong to me, forever :p**

_**Kilasan part sebelumnya :**_

_baekhyun berlari menuju ruang pertunjukkan. disana, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berusaha mengambil kristal hati dari sebuah lampu gantung._

_HAPPP!_

_baekhyun melompat dan berhasil mengambil kristal berbentuk hati itu lebih dulu jadi orang yang ia kenal itu, yang kemudian hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga meneteskan darah ke lantai, dan seketika keluar serumpun tanaman pemakan daging._

_"Tak kusangka Qri adalah seorang ibu monster dan anggota villeinz." baekhyun tersenyum miring dan mengubah permen disaku nya menjadi hand gun._

_DORRRR!_

_"showtime!"_

_**Percayalah pada cinta, yakinlah ada akhir yang baik meski menyakitkan. BOOK 3 PART 3 START!**_

…

Kwon Mina VS Hansol Chwe

mina sudah dalam mode peri dan terbang menghindari serangan petir yang dilancarkan hansol. sedangkan hansol tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus menyerang mina bertubi tubi.

"fairy dust!" mina menaburkan serbuk perinya membentuk pelindung. ia menghela nafas berulang ulang karena kelelahan sambil mencari cara menyerang hansol yang (sepertinya) peka terhadap tiap serangan. hansol menyeringai seram kemudian menyerang tameng serbuk peri buatan mina dari dekat.

"segini kemampuanmu, fairy? aku benar benar tidak menyangka." hansol tertawa meremehkan sembari terus menghantarkan listrik dan petir ke pelindung milik mina.

'apa rahasianya dia peka terhadap serangan.. telinga? hati? getaran?' mina berfikir sambil terus mempertebal pelindungnya. kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"aku tau kelemahannya." seringai mina, yang menghancurkan pelindungnya yang tebal dan terbang membawa serbuk peri dibelakangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, fairy? menjebakku?" hansol bertanya kemudian melompat tiap kali serbuk peri mendekatinya. mina juga menghindari serangan petirnya sambil terus berputar putar mengelilingi battlefield, yang sudah terlapisi serbuk peri berwarna merah muda.

"aku? aku sedang menyerang kelemahanmu, nak." mina tersenyum melihat hasil karya nya, sekarang ruangan polos itu penuh dengan serbuk peri yang nenempel di tiap sisi dan sudut. hansol menatapnya tidak percaya, yang kemudian melemparkan gelombang listrik ke arah mina yang menghindar.

hansol semakin terbelalak ketika ternyata petirnya diserap oleh serbuk peri mina.

"kamu menggunakan pantulan suara untuk mengetahui keberadaan musuhmu, dengan menembakkan gelombang listrik ke seluruh tembok. awalnya aku juga aneh, kenapa pengendali elemen sepertimu memilih ruangan polos tadi untuk menyerang. kau, dari kacamata itu… kau minus kan?" analisa mina sambil bersiap menyerang menggunakan fairy wind. hansol jatuh terduduk, perlahan terdengar suara geraman.

"aku bukanlah pengendali biasa! DNAku telah bercampur dengan ampharos!" suara hansol berubah. perlahan fisiknya pun berubah menjadi kangguru berwarna kuning cerah, ampharos, lengkap dengan kacamata yang tadi hansol gunakan. mina memekik kaget. sementara hansol yang dalam wujud ampharos menyeringai.

"bagaimana? mau merasakan bola petirku?" sarkastik hansol sambil membentuk bola petir menggunakan tangannya. "Thunder Ball!" serunya keras sembari melempar bola petir itu ke mina yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Fairy. Safeguard." mina menunduk dan semacam gelombang berwarna pink melindunginya dari bola petir buatan hansol. hansol masih menyerangnya berulang-ulang.

"aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang merusak DNA dan memanfaatkannya sebagai alat petarung." mina berucap marah kemudian terbang tinggi, sementara hansol masih menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

"fairy rope" mina menunjuk kedua lengan dan kaki hansol kemudian menggambarkan tali sedang mengikat seluruh tubuh hansol. ajaib, seutas tali emas membelit tubuh hansol.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU!" hansol berteriak sambil terus memberontak. sayangnya mina sudah tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"maafkan aku, padahal bukan kamu yang salah." mina bergumam pelan. ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"MOONLIGHT BLAST!"

_shinngggg!_

_"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"_

dari lengan mina muncul bulan purnama berwarna pink dan menembakkan cahanyanya ke arah hansol, yang kemudian bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuh hansol, kemudian musnah.

_Brukkk._

hansol kembali ke wujud manusianya dan jatuh pingsan di tengah ruangan. mina menghela nafasnya lega, ketika portal terbuka tepat diatas tubuh hansol.

"pembersihan jiwa, selesai." mina berucap kemudian terbang menuju portal dan keluar, meninggalkan hansol.

…

disaat yang sama, Namjoon sedang bertarung dengan luna, gadis pengendali air yang terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun, sementara namjoon terus menghindar, tanpa berniat mengeluarkan kemampuannya sedikitpun.

"ayolah oppa~ aku lelah terus menyerangmu sementara kamu hanya menghindar saja. kamu mau menyerangku saat aku lemah, kan oppa?" luna (berpura pura) merengek sambil menyeringai dan menyerang namjoon dengan airnya, yang tanpa ia sadari airnya sudah setinggi lutut.

"aku sudah berjanji pada ibu dan kakak perempuanku untuk tidak menyerang wanita." namjoon membalas sambil melompat ke atas bilik toilet. luna memutar bolamatanya malas. air sudah memenuhi setengah ruangan itu, luna pun sudah berubah menjadi ikan sebagian (duyung ya bukan dugong!) dan menyerang namjoon makin membabi buta. ia terpeleset dan masuk kedalam kolam air luna.

"hmpft!" ia membuka portal blackholenya dan mengambil sebuah botol obat dan segera meminumnya. sesegera mungkin ia mengambil nafas.

"syukurlah..." gumam namjoon pelan. luna menyeringai kearahnya

"obat bernafas dalam air buatan gadis peri itu ya? hebat sekali dia." luna berenang cepat ke arah namjoon dan mengibaskan ekornya membuat gelombang air besar yang menyerang namjoon.

"Arggh!" namjoon terpental cukup jauh dan punggungnya menghantam tembok bilik kamar mandi hingga retak. luna terus menyerang ke arah namjoon sampai namjoon terpental dan bilik kamar mandi jebol.

"dasar lemah!" luna menghardik sambil menembakkan pusaran air ke arah namjoon, beruntung namjoon bisa menghindar.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melawan wanita." namjoon bersikukuh sambil berenang menghindari serangan luna yang tak kunjung reda. namjoon menghindar sambil berfikir bagaimana menghabisi gadis muda itu tanpa menyerangnya.

"hoi! aku punya ide. kamu mau aku menyerangmu, kan? aku bersedia. asalkan satu syarat... kamu harus kalah." kata namjoon final, luna hanya mengernyit tak mengerti, kemudian tertawa.

"HAHAHA! MANA MUNGKIN BODOH!" luna hanya mengibaskan ekornya dan membuat gelombang lagi, yang kali ini ditangkis namjoon dengan pedang excalibur.

"baiklah kalau seperti itu maumu, luna. ibuku bilang wanita dengan tawa sarkastik wajib dihukum." namjoon menyeringai dan berenang cepat menuju luna yang membeku mendengar perkataan namjoon. kemudian menyeringai.

"aku? kalah melawanmu? hanya dalam..."

"EXCALIBUR!"

_ZRASSSSHHHHHH!_

"AAAARRRGGGGGHH!" teriak luna kesakitan ketika namjoon memotong perpotongan ekor dan tubuh manusianya dengan satu tebasan pedang excalibur. darah mulai merubah warna air yang semula bening menjadi kemerahan, seiring munculnya portal dari cermin yang ada di battlefield itu.

"sampai jumpa, jalang. semoga tuhan menerimamu disisinya. di sisi nerakanya maksudnya. sampai jumpa." namjoon berucap lalu berenang ke arah cermin.

"harusnya aku tau portalnya ada disini..."

…

di saat yang sama di battlefield puppet castle..

"KEKKAI PENGHANCUR!" youngjae mengarahkan kekkai penghancurnya ke beberapa mainan tentara yang menembakinya dengan kelereng.

DUARRRRR!

"ayo oppa semangat main sama boneka laurennya! ayo oppa! sekarang lauren keluarin boneka tiranosaurus ya oppa!" lauren yang berada di ayunan tinggi tidak jauh dari youngjae menggerakkan jari jarinya.

"GROOOOAAARRRR"

mainan tyranosaurus berwarna hijau setinggi 4meter keluar dari boks mainan lauren dan mengejar youngjae yang berlari menjauhi mainan itu.

"sialan lawanku anak kecil! aku tidak bisa menyerangnya dengan arrowlight karena akan merusak masa depannya. ayo youngjae berfikir... HUWOOOOOO LAAAAARRRRIIIIII" youngjae berlari lagi ketika mainan unicorn dan pegasus mengejarnya dengan kecepatan sangat sulit berlari dengan permukaan seempuk kasur ini. kecuali...

"Kekkai peledak!" youngjae membuat kekkai di depannya dan menginjaknya.

DUAAAARRR

"MELOMPAT TINGGI SEPERTI SAPI MELOMPATI BULAN!" sambil berteriak autis, youngjae melompat menuju lauren dan menggendongnya erat, kemudian menurunkannya tidak jauh dari ayunan tinggi berbentuk bulan.

"OPPA! ITU KEREN SEKALI! AYO LAKUKAN LAGI!" lauren berteriak girang sambil tertawa dan menepuk tangannya. saat itu youngjae tahu... sarung tangan hello kitty di tangan lauren mengeluarkan benang benang tipis.

"okay, oppa akan lakukan itu sekali lagi. tapi sebelumnya oppa mau bertanya." youngjae duduk di depan lauren, kemudian menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"apa itu oppa?" tanya lauren sambil ikut duduk depan youngjae. youngjae menunjuk sarung tangan lauren.

"itu... dari siapa?" tanya youngjae hati hati. lauren mengangkat tangannya lalu memperhatikan sarung tangan itu sambil tersenyum imut.

"dari ahjumma yang mengadopsi lauren. katanya kalo lauren pake ini, lauren ngga akan kesepian lagi." katanya. "soalnya di panti dulu lauren tidak punya teman sama sekali. jadi begitu diadopsi lauren senang sekali karena kata ahjumma yang menjemput lauren, lauren bakal punya banyak temen. ternyata pas lauren pake ini, semua boneka lauren bergerak! lucu kan oppa?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. youngjae miris mendengar ceritanya. anak polos seperti lauren dijadikan mesin petarung. kasihan.

"boleh… hyung minta?" tanya youngjae hati-hati. lauren menatapnya tak mengerti kemudian merengut sedih.

"kalo oppa minta, nanti lauren disini ngga punya temen, oppa juga bentar lagi pergi begitu oppa bikin charizard lauren berhenti bergerak." lauren mengerucutkan bibirnya. youngjae tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil anak berusia 6 tahun itu.

"ikut sama oppa ke dunia oppa, apa lauren ngga bosan ada disini?" tanya youngjae. "hanya ada boneka yang cuma bisa bergerak, ngga bisa bicara. kalo ikut oppa, lauren bisa punya banyak teman seperti oppa. mau kan?" tanya youngjae sambil melepaskan sarung tangan lauren, kemudian menghancurkannya. lauren mengangguk kemudian membalas pelukan youngjae.

"yaksok oppa?" tanya lauren sambil menatap lucu youngjae yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"yaksok."

"aku mau oppa! aku mau!" lauren mengeratkan pelukannya. youngjae hanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju portal yang berada di perut charizard.

"good. aku akan meminta eomma dan appa mengadopsi lauren..."

…

sementara itu...

yano menggunakan mind controlnya untuk mengontrol empoleon dan sceptile untuk menyerang zinger yang fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi setengah laba-laba, dengan payung yang sudah berubah menjadi pedang.

"EMPOLEON PARUH BESI! SCEPTILE SERANGAN AKAR!" yano memerintahkan dua monster yang sedang dikendalikannya untuk menyerang zinger. tapi sayangnya zinger berhasil menggagalkan dengan menembakkan jaring laba laba ke arah empoleon dan menyerang sceptile dengan pedangnya.

"kemampuan mengendalikan pikiranmu boleh juga, anak kecil. serangan bisa laba-laba cantik!" zinger menembakkan racun dari mulutnya ke arah yano yang berhasil menghindar. racun itu nampak melebar dan menghancurkan struktur tanah disekitarnya.

"serang, pasukan laba-laba manisku!" zinger mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan dan puluhan laba-laba sebesar 2 kaki melompat dari punggungnya dan menyerang yano.

"WESSSSHHHH!" Yano melompat menghindari laba laba itu, dan berlari ke arah pohon yang lebih tinggi. sedangkan laba-laba dibawah mulai melakukan aksi kanibalisme. zinger berlari mendekati yano yang sedang berfikir.

"matilah anak muda!" zinger berniat menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah jantung yano.

_ZRASSSSHHHH_

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" zinger menjerit ketika pedangnya malah menghunus ke arah tangan kirinya dan memutuskan lengannya. yano menyeringai senang. sesaat kemudian zinger malah memotong kaki-kakinya dengan pedangnya sendiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bocah!" teriak zinger frustasi dan semakin melemah karena darah yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya yang tertebas. yano hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"aku mind control, masuk kedalam pikiran seseorang dengan menatap matanya dan mengendalikan pikirannya. aku pikir noona sudah tau karena dari tadi noona ngga berani natap mata pas ada celah noona natap aku, aku masuk aja ke pikiran noona. simple kan?" yano melompat ke belakang zinger karena ada portal yang terbuka.

"a-aarrhhgggggghhh... j-adi..." zinger berkata terbata-bata menahan sakit dan sekarat /? sementara yano sudah berada di depan portal, menengok ke arah zinger kemudian masuk ke portal.

"by the way... aku bukan anak muda, noona. umurku 22 tahun"

…

di waktu yang bersamaan, jaebum harus bertarung dengan gadis balerina, dasom. ia harus berulang kali menghindari serangan dasom. seperti melompat dan mengeluarkan paku dari tutunya, atau berputar sambil mengeluarkan jarum.

"sialan. dia gadis atau tukang tambal ban sih? banyak banget nebarin paku sama jarum perasaan." jaebum saat ini berlindung dibalik meja tebal yang ada di pinggir ring.

"jaebum oppa~ aku melihatmu~"

_Jdak! Jdak! Jdak!_

"WEEEHHHH!" Jaebum beranjak mundur saat puluhan paku beton menembus meja tebal tempatnya berlindung. dengan superspeed, ia menuju sisi lain ring tinju itu, sedangkan dasom berjalan jinjit kearahnya sambil tersenyum jahat.

"mau sampai kapan oppa menghindariku?" dasom kembali menembakkan paku, kali ini dari ujung jarinya ke arah jaebum yang menggunakan superspeed menuju ke arah TV LED yang ada di atas kepala dasom. lalu langsung menjatuhkannya.

_Brakkk!_

dasom tertimpa TV LED besar yang tadi dijatuhkan jaebum. jaebum tersenyum senang, tapi hanya sesaat.

saat tiba tiba.

dasom kembali terbangun, sambil tersenyum.

"beraninya menyerangku dengan tv murahan seperti itu? memalukan." dasom meremehkan jaebum dan kembali menyerangnya dengan paku-pakunya, sekali lagi, dasom terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa jaebum memiliki kecepatan super sehingga sulit diserang.

"harusnya kamu berfikir untuk apa aku menjatuhkan TV itu, manusia kaleng bodoh." suara jaebum tepat di belakang dasom. dasom hendak berbalik ketika...

"SERANGAN LISTRIK DARI KABEL BEKAS TV LED SEBUAH RING TINJU YANG AKU RUSAK!"

_jleebb_

_jlebb_

_ZZZZZZZ!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Listrik 220 volt mengalir menuju tubuh dasom yang sebagian besar tulangnya tersusun atas baja, melalui kabel yang terkelupas dan melilit ke pisau yang menusuk punggung dasom. dasom gosong plus sepertinya tewas seketika.

"maafkan aku, nona muda. tuhan ampuni aku.."kata kata jaebum sebelum melompat keluar ring dan berlari menuju portal yang terbuka.

…

mari kita tengok woohyun yang sedang melawan anak SD bernama Maru, si pemilik kemampuan superpower. woohyun hanya bisa melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

ya.. rahasia kekuatan woohyun adalah..

hanya bisa digunakan saat saat terjepit, saat sedang marah, atau berhasil menyentuh lawannya untuk mengendalikan psikisnya. tapi saat ini sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk menggunakan kemampuannya.

"HYUNG! KAU TAKUT? KAU TERUS MENGHINDAR!" teriak maru sesaat setelah gagal meninju woohyun yang berhasil menghindar, melompat menuju pohon satunya. perlahan woohyun menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya dan berfikir bagaimana cara menyerang maru.

"KAU MENGHILANGKAN AURAMU? LUCU SEKALI HYUNG KARENA LEVEL 2 KU DAPAT MERASAKAN GETARAN KEBERADAAN SEKECIL APAPUN!" maru kembali berteriak sambil melangkah mendekati pohon dimana woohyun bersembunyi.

_Braaakkkk!_

_Kraaaakkk..._

_Brugggggg!_

pohon pun rubuh. tapi tidak terdapat woohyun disana. maru mengernyitkan keningnya.

"MENCARIKU? HYAAAAHHHHH!"

_pukkkk!_

Woohyun secara tiba-tiba melompat dari depannya dan menepuk kening maru dengan sedikit terjungkal kebelakang. kemudian woohyun berlari ke tempat yang cukup luas dan menggambar sesuatu disana.

maru yang terjungkal kemudian terbangun dan mengejar woohyun yang tidak jauh dari situ. ia tersenyum meremehkan melihat woohyun yang membelakanginya sambil melakukan sesuatu pada permukaan tanah.

"menulis surat wasiat, hyung. tenanglah aku tidak akan membuatmu mati." maru berkata penuh keyakinan sambil terus berjalan mendekati woohyun. tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"kemampuan spesial level 2 nam woohyun, aktifan." woohyun membalikan badannya dan tersenyum manis, seketika itu pula lingkaran sihir yang ia buat dan diinjak oleh maru menyala dan menciptakan pelindung sihir.

"a-apa ini! keluarkan aku!" maru berkata marah sambil meninju dan menendang pelindung yang berada di sekitarnya. tapi nihil, semua usahanya sia-sia. woohyu masih tersenyum sambil mengangkat kalung salibnya.

"mau kujelaskan apa level 2 ku? okay.

level 2 ku adalah telekinesis plus menciptakan ilusi terburuk pikiranmu. singkatannya nightmare telecinetics. jadi.. apa ketakutan terburukmu, Maru-ssi?" lanjut woohyun, kemudian melepaskan kalung salibnya dan melemparnya masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir.

"nightmare telecinetics... active." woohyun mengaktifkan kemampuannya. maru masih tidak percaya dan berteriak marah.

"Mana mungkin anak kuat sepertiku bisa kalah oleh orang lemah seper...AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" kata kata maru terhenti saat menatap mata woohyun yang mengeluarkan sinar putih. ia sontak memegang kepalanya dan menjerit kesakitan. mata woohyun kembali menjadi cokelat dan memperhatikan maru yang diserang olehnya menggunakan gelombang pikiran.

"diserang ribuan ariados dan drapion pada saat yang bersamaan? mana ada yang mau." pikir woohyun merinding. "lagian lucu banget kalau anak kuat sepertinya takut terhadap serangga, yang imut imut semacam beautifly dan vivillon." lanjutnya. lingkaran sihir meredupkan sinyalnya bersamaan dengan portal yang terbuka di belakang maru yang terduduk kaku dengan seluruh mata yang putih dan mulut menganga mengeluarkan buih. woohyun menatapnya miris, mengambil kalung salib yang berada di samping maru dan beranjak pergi keluar portal.

"mengerikan, jahat sekali. tapi kurasa dia sangat pantas mendapatkannya."

…

kali ini kita menuju sebuah taman bunga, yang menjadi area bertarung jinwoo dan seorang pria dewasa bernama seungri, yang tak henti hentinya menyerang jinwoo dengan berbagai macam cambuk, mulai dari yang berduri, listrik, karet, dan lain lain. jinwoo hanya bisa menghindar, tidak berani menyerang.

"kenapa kau terus menghindar, jinwoo? kamu takut ayahmu kehilangan orang kepercayaannya? asal kamu tahu sebenarnya tujuan villeinz baik!" seungri berbicara sambil menggunakan cambuk sulurnya untuk menyerang jinwoo. jinwoo bergeming, dan melompat menghindari cambuk itu.

"seharusnya kamu menuruti ayahmu untuk bergabung dengan villeinz, jinwoo." lanjut seungri sambil terus mengibaskan cambuknya untuk mengenai jinwoo.

"kau tau sesuatu, jinwoo. tujuan PBB mendirikan villeinz? agar seluruh manusia seperti kalian musnah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun! bahkan aku tahu betapa ayahmu sangat malu ketika melihatmu memiliki kemampuan." seungri berkata sarkastik yang membuat jinwoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. seungri tersenyum jahat.

"ti-tidak mungkin..." cicit jinwoo pelan.

_Ctaaakk!_

"AARRRGGHHH!" jeritnya kemudian ketika cambuk seungri mengenai pinggangnya. darah langsung merembes keluar membasahi kaosnya.

"ayolah, aku orang kepercayaan ayahmu mungkin aku berbohong. anak sepertimu memang pantas untuk dihabisi!" balas seungri sedangkan jinwoo masih terdiam tidak percaya dan merasakan sakit pada pinggangnya yang berdarah banyak.

_Ctakkk!_

_Ctakkk!_

_Ctakkk!_

cambuk berulang kali melukai tubuh jinwoo yang masih terdiam tidak percaya. pikirannya masih memproses perkataan seungri barusan, sedangkan seungri hanya tertawa puas sembari terus menyiksa jinwoo.

"Cambuk berduri." seungri berkata sambil merubah bentuk cambuknya menjadi cambuk berduri. lalu tersenyum sadis dan mengibaskan cambuk itu ke arah jinwoo.

_"matilah kau."_

_Ctakkk!_

_greppp!_

jinwoo kali ini menahan cambuk seungri dengan tangan yang terbuat dari tanah. ia tersenyum lemah kemudian berjalan terhuyung mendekati seungri, yang menatapnya benci.

"kau tahu hyung...

kurasa kau benar. ayah memang membenciku.

tapi..

justru karena itu aku melawan kehendak ayah untuk memasukkanku ke organisasi bodoh kalian.

kenapa:?" jinwoo menghentikan langkahnya. menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya sambil mencoba tersenyum. seungri mengeluarkan sebuah tali baru untuk diubahnya menjadi cambuk dan menyerang jinwoo kembali.

"aku tidak peduli. ayahmu adalah atasanku, dan aku harus menuruti perintah ayahmu."seungri kembali melancarkan kibasan cambuknya pada tubuh jinwoo.

_ctakkk!_

_happp._

kali ini jinwoo berhasil menangkap cambuk duri seungri dengan tangannya hingga darah mengalir menetes ke atas tanah. kemudian ia membakar cambuk itu dengan apinya.

"tidak peduli ya.

baiklah. itu artinya hyung sangat tidak cocok bergerak di bidang hukum. alasan aku menentang ayah... karena aku ingin memperjuangkan hak ku dan seluruh pemilik kekuatan. puas dengan jawabanku, hyung?" jinwoo berkata dengan yakin kemudian menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk membuat bola air. seungri menarik cambuknya hingga membuat lengan jinwoo makin terluka.

"a-argh.. h-hyung. cukup membuatku terluka. t-ternya-ta.. tidak melawanmu hanya membuat pikiranku menderita. bola air.." jinwoo berkata dengan terbata dan melemparkan bola air itu tepat ke arah muka seungri.

"Hmpft!" teriak seungri karena tidak bisa bernafas dalam air buatan jinwoo. kemudian jinwoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya hingga...

_trakkk..._

air di kepala seungri membeku dan membuatnya tewas kehabisan nafas seketika. jinwoo tersenyum pilu dan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya ia berjalan menuju portal.

"aku harus membuktikan pada ayah..."

…

sekarang kita tinggalkan dulu semuanya dan melihat pertarungan pantry.

antara jimin dan ryeowook, tentu saja.

"kau harus mencoba adonan pastry ini, manis dan penuh strawberry. kurasa cocok" ryeowook tersenyum riang sambil melemparkan adonan berwarna pink cerah ke arah jimin yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi kera laba-laba, agar mudah menghindar.

_plokkk_

adonan menempel ke tembok, beruntung jimin sempat menghindarinya. "perlu chef ketahui, aku tidak suka strawberry. tapi 'orang itu' sangat menyukai strawberry." jimin menjawab omongan ryeowook sambil berusaha melemparkan panci, loyang, dan penggorengan ke arah ryeowook.…

yang berakhir menempel di tembok pantry bersama adonannya. ryeowook tersenyum manis kemudian mengambil sebuah bangku.

"ah, kamu pasti sedang jatuh cinta. baiklah aku menyerah. aku tidak berani menyerang orang yang hatinya sedang galau" kata ryeowook sambil membuka portal. "silahkan pergi, dan sampaikan salamku padanya ya." lanjutnya. jimin kembali menjadi manusia dan berjalan gontai menuju portal, membuat ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"terimakasih, hyung. tapi dia bukan pacarku dan… kurasa dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarku karena ego nya itu." jimin menghela nafasnya.

_CLICK_

"HEI!" jimin hendak protes dan menoleh pada ryeowook. tapi niatnya diurungkan ketika melihat ryeowook berkaca-kaca.

"kisahmu -hiks- seperti kisahku, jimin.-hiks- kuizinkan kau lewat kalau -hiks- kau mau bercerita." Ryeowook terisak pelan dan mengelap airmatanya menggunakan ujung apronnya.

"chef ini keren sekali. kurasa aku harus menonton acara masaknya tiap minggu" pikir jimin, yang kemudian mengambil duduk di atas peti kayu.

"jadi.. -hiks- siapa nama orang beruntung itu, jimin?" tanya ryeowook masih terus terisak pelan. "mu-mulailah -hiks- bercerita. aku mau mendengarnya -hiks-" lanjut ryeowook. jimin mengangguk dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"namanya... Byun Baekhyun. putra tunggal perdana menteri korea selatan, byun youngmin. sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah menyukainya. wajahnya yang manis... kemudian pipinya, cerewetnya, dan semuanya. aku sudah berulang kali mendekatinya, tapi sepertinya aku hanya dianggap main main." jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil terus terisak.

"chef gapapa?" jimin bertanya hati-hati saat melihat ke arah ryeowook yang malah makin sering terisak. ryeowook mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"lanjutkan -hiks- saja, aku tidak -hiks- apa-apa jimin" katanya. jimin mengangguk dan menerawang lagi.

"hufft.. aku hanya dianggapnya lelucon. dia bilang tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pacarku. dan puncaknya... saat seminggu lalu. ketika kami sedang makan di sebuah restoran, ia berkata di teathernya kali ini ia akan mencium seseorang dengan bangganya, tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku. aku pulang. bertekad untuk melupakan semua perasaanku padanya. sampai aku izin mengambil cuti sekolah demi tidak bertemu dia." jimin kali ini mengakhiri ceritanya. ia menghela nafas lega, setitik airmata muncul dari mata sebelah kirinya. ryeowook menghapus airmatanya kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"aku… juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. dulu, saat aku pertama kali bergabung dengan villeinz, aku bertemu senior, woo taewoon namanya. sama sepertimu, aku menyukainya. tapi cintaku hanya dianggap lelucon olehnya. aku pun melupakannya. sampai akhirnya.. aku menyesal telah melupakannya.

hari itu hari minggu. sama seperti sebelumnya, hari itu aku bebas tugas. aku yang masih berusaha melupakan taewoon berniat untuk berjalan-jalan.

aku keluar dari apartmentku. sampai di lobi, kulihat taewoon di seberang jalan tersenyum sambil melambai kearahku. aku mengabaikannya karena berniat melupakannya dan menunggu taksi tanpa melihat kearahnya.

beberapa saat kemudian... kudengar teriakan orang orang disekitarku. sebuah mobil menabrak seorang penyebrang jalan... itu taewoon. aku bergegas berlari menuju tubuh taewoon yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di pelipisnya. aku menangis.. tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat. beberapa orang memanggil ambulans. aku terdiam. memeluk tubuh taewoon erat.

ambulans datang beberapa menit kemudian..taewoon masih bernafas, aku menangis sambil mengelapi darahnya. beberapa perawat pria membawa taewoon ke dan aku mengikutinya.

di perjalanan... aku tak henti bingung harus apa. taewoon kemudian mengelus pipiku perlahan, kemudian mencoba tersenyum.

kata katanya bahkan sampai saat ini masih terngiang di pikiranku." ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat sementara jimin seperti merasakan perasaan terluka ryeowook.

"_'ryeowookie. maaf, aku baru menyadari perasaan ini terlambat. aku tahu kau telah mengubur perasaanmu._

_tapi._

_satu yang pasti.._

_aku juga mencintaimu.' _ begitulah kalimat terakhir taewoon yang kemudian disusul helaan nafas berat dari taewoon... dan ia pergi. meninggalkanku.. selamanya." ryeowook mengakhiri ceritanya. ia menangis pelan. jimin berjalan menuju kearahnya, memeluknya ringan dan mengelusi punggungnya.

_click_

portal kembali dibuka oleh ryeowook. dalam tangisnya ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak jimin.

"pergilah. aku tidak mau kejadianku terulang baik padamu atau pada baekhyun itu. perjuangkan dan jangan melupakannya, aku takut kalian menyesal nantinya." ryeowook kemudian mendorong bahu jimin. jimin mengangguk, berdiri dan segera berlari menuju portal.

"semangat, jimin."

…

_Brugg!_

_Gebrak!_

_Krieeett.._

_Ceklek!_

_ngiiiiit.._

_klick._

_braakkk_

Mina, Jimin, Namjoon, Youngjae, Jaebum, Woohyun, Yano dan Jinwoo keluar bersamaan dari pintu yang berbeda saat pertama mereka masuk. Woohyun yang keluar dari pintu sebelah jinwoo melotot kaget melihat keadaan jinwoo.

"ASTAGA! JINWOO!" woohyun berteriak sambil merangkul tubuh jinwoo yang oleng dan penuh luka lebam serta darah, sedangkan ia hanya luka tergores saja. kemudian woohyun menidurkan jinwoo di sebuah matras yang tersedia di tempat itu.

"astaga apa yang kamu lakukan... TEMAN TEMAAAAN TOLONG JINWOO!" woohyun memanggil teman temannya yang secara langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"a-astaga jinwoo!" kali ini mina dan yano berteriak panik melihat keadaan temannya. youngjae memandangnya takut (karena youngjae takut darah) dan jaebum yang memeluk kekasihnya yang ketakutan. mina kemudian duduk di sebelah woohyun dan mengeluarkan ramuan perinya, saat pintu utama (yang baekhyun gunakan untuk berlari) terbuka. semua orang nampak bingung.

"k-kalian pergilah... a-aku tidak a-apa apa..." jinwoo berkata dengan terbata. jimin yang hendak berlari keluar pun ragu melihat keadaan jinwoo. ia mulai mengeluarkan ramuan perinya dan menggunakan kemampuan healernya untuk menyembuhkan jinwoo. yang lain terduduk tidak jauh. sedangkan jimin terus memandangi pintu yang terbuka.

"kurasa ini akan lama, dude. sebaiknya kau pergi. bantu baekhyun dan perjuangkan cintamu. kami akan menjaga jinwoo disini." jaebum berkata sambil menepuk pundaknya. jimin kemudian menatap semua teman temannya, meminta persetujuan. semuanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"jaebum hyung benar. pergilah, min. aku lebih khawatir byun itu kenapa-napa dibandingkan jinwoo. tunggu apalagi?" woohyun tersenyum kepada jimin, yang langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. youngjae kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"kurasa... waktu telah berhenti guys." youngjae kembali menyimpan ponselnya. "kita tidak terpengaruh karena mungkin kristalku dan mina menghentikan distorsi waktu agar tidak mengenai kita." lanjutnya. "dan.. satu satunya cara agar waktu kembali normal... mencari orang yang sudah menghentikan waktu dan mengalahkannya." kata youngjae lagi sambil bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Namjoon dan yano segera berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya jaebum sambil berdiri hendak mencegah. namun namjoon dan yano hanya tersenyum manis.

"kami?" tanya yano balik. jaebum hanya mengangguk pelan.

"kami akan mencari orang ini." lanjut yano . namjoon masih tersenyum kemudian merubah mukanya serius.

"sepertinya kami tahu, anggota villeinz yang bisa melakukan distorsi ruang dan waktu...

" kata namjoon gantung.

"Kwon yuri."

kemudian mereka berdua berlari melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

jimin tiba di ruangan teather dan melihat baekhyun yang sudah memegang kristal cinta melawan tokoh utama di teather itu, lee Qri. ia bergegas berlari menuju panggung pertunjukan.

"BAEKHYUN!" panggil jimin sambil berlari. baekhyun menoleh ke arah jimin dan tanpa ia sadari ada monster tanaman disampingnya.

"Jimin!" baekhyun berteriak tidak percaya melihat siapa yang datang. Qri masih menghela nafasnya lelah karena perlawanan sengit dari baekhyun. memanfaatkan situasi,Qri berniat menyerang baekhyun dengan spora tertidur yang dimiliki tanaman disamping baekhyun. Qri menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan bunga dari tanaman itu mengeluarkan serbuk serbuk berwarna kehijauan.

"arrrribaaa~ serbuk tertidur untuk pangeran byun." Qri masih menari sedangka serbuk itu semakin banyak keluar. baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi jimin menyadari.

_greppp.._

_"hmpft!"_

jimin melompat ke panggung dan menutup saluran pernafasan baekhyun sembari memeluknya. baekhyun memekik kaget tapi tertahan.

"spora itu., b-baek... sekarang kau percaya bahwa aku pangeran berkudaputih yang kamu idam idamkan bisa menyelamatkanmu?" kata kata jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil permen untuk dimasukkan ke mulut baekhyun.

"buatlah ini menjadi masker... aku men..." kata kata jimin terputus. ia sudah tertidur. baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat jimin yang tertidur, kemudian mengubah permen dimulutnya menjadi masker.

"a-hump. sekarang ada drama pangeran tidur didepanku." Qri berkata sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian mengeluarkan sulur sulur yang merangkak ke arah jimin. baekhyun menidurkan jimin dibelakangnya dan berdiri sambil mengubah permen dari sakunya menjadi pedang, kemudian menebasnya.

"diam kau. lawanmu adalah aku." baekhyun merentangkan tangannya seperti berusaha mencegah Qri menyerang jimin yang tertidur. Qri hanya tersenyum licik dan mengambil kuda-kuda penyerangan.

"dengan senang hati, baekhyun."

...

lobby utama gedung teather. namjoon dan yano baru saja tiba disini ketika melihat yuri yang sedang berdiri di puncak air mancur yang berhenti karena ulahnya.

"aku tahu... kalian pasti memintaku untuk mengembalikan waktu, kan?" yuri bermonolog ria sambil tersenyum licik ke arah yano dan namjoon yang menatapnya benci. "langkahi dulu mayatku, tuan tuan." lanjut yuri masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. berbeda dengan namjoon dan yano yang kini nampak tersenyum.

"aku merindukan battle tagteam hyung." kata yano pada namjoon tanpa melirik kearahnya. namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum yakin.

"mari. kita. lakukan."

…

_**KEMUDIAN TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN SEDIHNYA.**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE :**_ assalamualaikum~ sebelumnya maaf pisan yaaa udahmah update ya lama, udah gitu teh ngga memuaskan lagi. yaaa sekali lagi maafkan diriku :') sebenernya kendalanya bukan di author, tapi di media pengetikannya yang baru sembuh sakit. alhamdulillah ditengah kesibukan bisa update. ^^ mau ngingetin nih, berhubung book three sudah mau habis dalam 2 chapter kedepan, jadi **SAYEMBARA UNTUK SUPPORTING CAST**dibuka kembali! syarat dan ketentuan masih sama kok. buat yg kmrn gagal, atau belom ikut... boleh banget ikutan lagi ^^

twist plotnya udah mulai kebaca kan? selamat pusing karena plotnya akan berputar-putar. rencananya ini bakal dibuat 9 book + 1 chapter bonus buat pembukaan sequelnya. doain aja bisa lancar.

and.. yaaa.. ada beberapa personal message yang masuk ke saya. yaaa beberapa isinya ngehujat isi ff saya sih... ada juga yang maksa nyuruh ganti plot cerita, dengan nonton film tertentu dari awal sampai tamat. katanya, siiih. mirip. dibilang plagiat juga ada.. padahal ini kan terinspirasi. :')

oh iya. mau meluruskan nih.. mungkin bagi new readers ngga tau ceritanya. ini bukan tentang mengambil kristal yang seharusnya mereka miliki pribadi, tapi... tentang perebutan kristal dari 2 pihak berbeda dengan tujuan berbeda dan secara tidak sengaja bereaksi dengan kemampuan mereka.

nah, udah ngerti kan sekarang? jadi yang nyuruh aku buat nonton sesuatu atau apapun itu buat inspirasi dapetin kristalnya, mohon maaf banget saya reject, soalnya takutnya mengganggu jalan cerita yang udah dibuat nih guys. sekali lagi maaf yaaa bukannya aku ngga ngehargain atau gimana. ^^

okay mungkin segitu dulu dari saya selaku penulis skenario. sekarang waktunya balasan review ^^

XVLove : ini bukan digimon kak, ini berbeda :) disini cuma ambil nama kristalnya aja kok. bukan gimana gimana mungkin kalo berdasar warna kan udah biasa ya. penjelasannya udah ada di atas kak ^^ honest itu reliability, artinya sama kok._. kalo buat book ini emg fokus ceritanya bukan tentang kristal (niatnya dan emg kenyataanya) tapi tentang chintah~~~~ jadi emg ngga ada feel gimana cara dapetin kristalnya. aku juga ngerasa aneh, sih. terutama di book 2 dan semakin aneh pas disini -_- insyaallah kedepannya di benerin lagi. SAYEMBARA KAK? UDAH DIBUKA NIH :') makasih buat review yang membangunnya kak ^^

Wolf12 : udah ada penjelasannya yaaa ^^ makasih udah revieew maaf kalo telat banget update ^^

Alienhyo : baru update nih.. maaf kalo lama. bisa banget kok ikutan sayembara chapter depan ^^ noooohhh! chim baeks/? hahaha ^^ bebek ganteng :') iya makasih udh review maaf telat update^^

she3nn0 : iya nih baru lanjut maaf ya :') makasih udah review._. ini teh crackpairing sebenernya._. jadi maaf kalo aneh hehe makasih yaaa ^^ NAAAH ITU BANGET! kalo ngga suka tinggal ganti tea ningan /wht gatau ya baekmin. liat nanti saja~~ maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang seru :( haha sebenernya ngga tega loh :( tapi mau gimana lagi :( makasih yaaaaaaaaa^^

Guest : makasih juga sarannya ya ^^ yano emg keren haha /? BAEKMIN MASOCOUPLE :'3 /! Popmie dulu gan/sist biasnya masuk villeinz :v /? masih belom :'( sabar ya :') ini baru update :') makasih juga udah review yaaa~

JodohnyaLeeteuk : /kembali menemukan 2jae shipper/ hey kak! ^^ di book 1 banyak 2 jae moment lohh.. mau yang fokus 2jae? baca Hey! I Miss You kak ;) makasih buat reviewnya ^^ insyaallah kedepannya ditambah lagi daaa ^^

ahmdhlm : makasih udah nunggu dan review yaaa ^^ ada kendala di sarana pengetikannya :') masih belum jadian kok :' sabar ya :')

HanDik : thanks for review yaaa ^^ hehe makasih loh udah dipuji ^^ idung aku terbang /? wkwk iya otaknya seperempat jadi gini lah :')

XG-Lay 34 Army : aku juga merasa demikian :' whahaha ^^ makasih udah review~ iya jihope jadi cameo huhahuhe. dunia putri impian lah :' sebenarnya ngga tega bgt ryeowook jadi jahat :( makanya chapter ini rada absurd /? baekmin? liat aja nanti yaaaaa ^^ baru sembuh nih :') makasih yaaa thanks for review ^^

okay, sekian dulu dari saya, terimakasih sudah setia membaca dan menunggu update dari FF ini :') alhamdulillah~ dibalik banyak komen negatif masih ada yang suka. ^^

LAST : _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_**tanpa review kalian cerita ini ngga akan lanjut ^^**

_**pojok RP? **_**PM aja ya ^^**

_**JANGAN PANGGIL AUTHOR AH GELI. PANGGIL AJA **__**MET**__** ok! ^^**_

_**THANKS FOR WAITING AND REVIEW SEBELUMNYA, SEE YOU IN NEXT PART! ^^**_

**©2015**


	13. BOOK THREE - FINAL PART

SPECI-6!

BOOK THREE : I'M THE MAIN ROLEPLAY! LOVE CRYSTAL and THE LEGEND OF SLEEPING HANDSOME PRINCE! (Final part)

main cast :

-Kim Jinwoo (Element Master)

-Byun Baekhyun (Weapon Man)

-Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)

-Park Jimin (Beast Boy)

-Choi YoungJae (Kekkaishi / Priest guardian)

- Nam Woohyun (Telekinetics)

- Im JaeBum (Sparkle speed)

Main Supporting cast.

- Kim Namjoon (as guide teacher)

- Seo Sangwoon (Yano)

Villeinz :

- Lee Jihyun (Qri), Kwon Yuri, Kim Ryeowook, Park Luna, Hansol, Dasom, Maru, Lauren, Zinger, Seungri.

genre : FANTASY, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI AND STRAIGHT, HUMOR NGGA LUCU :")

_**Park Jimin Corner : **_/datang ke lokasi syuting dengan tergesa-gesa/author lewat ngasih script/ woooh annyeong readers! /ngomong tanpa melihat ke arah readers/ maaf baru update ya. kami semua mendadak disibukkan dengan jadwal seperti GDA dan WWIC minggu lalu sehingga syuting terpaksa ditunda. saya juga ini baru sampai dan langsung persiapan syuting. /make up sambil baca script/

oh. selamat datang di paris. ini harusnya script minggu lalu soalnya diatasnya ada nama "seo sangwoon" /sweatdrop/ corner kali ini... yang pertama mau ngingetin dulu tentang : **SAYEMBARA SUPPORTING CAST** yang katanya **MASIH BISA DIIKUTI **sampai 2 chapt kedepan. maksudnya chapter ini sama chapter depan. syaratnya masih seperti biasa.. udah itu.

yang kedua. mengenai keluarga jinwoo dan baekhyun. HEY KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMBAHAS INI JINJJA /berteriak frustasi/. Jinwoo berasal dari keluarga kim. yang mana kita tahu, ayahnya adalah presiden dan ibunya adalah ibu negara/? sedangkan baekhyun adalah anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara. kakaknya bernama baekbeom, yang meninggal ketika pelatihan pesawat tempur militer, ayahnya adalah perdana menteri, dan ibunya adalah pewaris tunggal maskapai penerbangan Windy Airlines. oke. lalu, apa hubungan tuan byun sooman dan kim hyunsuk dalam cerita ini?

okay.. aku ceritakan asal usul darimana kemampuan baekhyun dan jinwoo dulu.

baekhyun mendapatkan kekuatannya setelah mengalami koma selama 6 minggu akhibat percobaan bunuh diri beberapa hari setelah kakaknya meninggal, dan yang pertama menyadarinya adalah pengasuhnya, yang saat itu tiba tiba ditodong handgun oleh baekhyun, yang meminta kakaknya kembali. bahkan karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia sempat dimasukan panti rehabilitasi kejiwaan (meski dinyatakan sembuh dan dari sanalah penyebab baekhyun menjadi memiliki 2 kepribadian).

sedangkan jinwoo, mendapatkan kemampuannya sejak lahir. ketika itu ia hendak disusui oleh ibunya dan menghembuskan nafas api. tidak ada kejadian khusus mengenai jinwoo, selain ia disekolah-rumah kan dan tidak diizinkan keluar, sampai masa dimana ia bisa mengendalikan kemampuan dan emosinya, sekaligus, tepatnya pada masa SMA.

lalu, apa hubungannya dengan keluarga mereka?

jadi.. /mengambil nafas dalam dalam/ sial masih panjang. ayah jinwoo sangat ingin jinwoo menjadi manusia normal, agar tidak memalukan nama keluarga besar kim. yaa mungkin menurut mereka pemilik kekuatan itu pembawa sial. ya seperti itulah. sebenarnya tidak ada masalah bagi kedua orangtua baekhyun karena anaknya memiliki kemampuan ini, tapi karena ayah baekhyun dan ayah jinwoo adalah 2 orang penting di negara ini, maka mereka (terutama ayah baekhyun) harus mengambil keputusan.

menandatangani perjanjian dengan PBB dan Villeinz, untuk memusnahkan seluruh pemilik kemampuan dan menghancurkan seluruh kristal yang ada. berbeda dengan ayah baekhyun yang tau rencana ini akan membunuh anaknya, ayah jinwoo yang tidak mengetahuinya sangat setuju dengan rencana ini.

yaa itu lah alasan kenapa villeinz mengumpulkan kristal dan berusaha membasmi kami. hahaha BEREEEESSS!

Okaaay, sekian narasi dari saya, park jimin yang tampan. jangan lupa review dan fav yaaa. terimakasih ^^ /lanjut make up/

/kamera mati/

_**Disclaimer**_ : storyline is mine. cast are belong to god and their agency. except jimin and jaebum.

_**KILASAN PART SEBELUMNYA : **_

_lobby utama gedung teather. namjoon dan yano baru saja tiba disini ketika melihat yuri yang sedang berdiri di puncak air mancur yang berhenti karena ulahnya._

_"aku tahu... kalian pasti memintaku untuk mengembalikan waktu, kan?" yuri bermonolog ria sambil tersenyum licik ke arah yano dan namjoon yang menatapnya benci. "langkahi dulu mayatku, tuan tuan." lanjut yuri masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. berbeda dengan namjoon dan yano yang kini nampak tersenyum._

_"aku merindukan battle tagteam hyung." kata yano pada namjoon tanpa melirik kearahnya. namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum yakin._

_"mari. kita. lakukan."_

…

kempat siswa yang tersisa di ruangan persiapan masih menunggu jinwoo yang belum kunjung pulih meski sudah diobati mina. youngjae bahkan sudah menangis sambil memeluk lututnya, sedangkan jaebum menenangkannya.

"jae-ya.. ini bukan salahmu.." jaebum terus mengusap-usap punggung kekasih blondenya lembut, sedangkan yang diusap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"aniyo hyung-hiks- kalau aku tidak menentukan posisi battletag dia ngga akan kayak -hiks- gini..." jawab youngjae yang terus terisak. luka di perut jinwoo mulai mengering dan dia sudah terduduk.

"sudahlah.. aku tidak apa apa youngjae.." jawab jinwoo sambil tersenyum. woohyun, jaebum dan youngjae yang semula melihat kearah lain, langsung menengok ke arah jinwoo yang tersenyum bodoh.

"hei, aku haus. kalian ini kenapa? seperti tidak pernah bertarung saja." jinwoo memperhatikan teman temannya. semua tampak mengangakan mulutnya mendengar perkataan jinwoo barusan. mina menjewer telinga jinwoo keras dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau ini... bukannya gimana malah ngomong gitu" mina berbicara sambil mengambil botol minum dari tasnya. "nih, minum." kata mina yang kemudian memberikan minumnya pada jinwoo, yang langsung meminumnya.

"ngomong ngomong.. jinwoolie. tumben tumbennya kamu terluka parah. apa lawanmu begitu kuat?" tanya woohyun yang langsung mengambil duduk di meja depan jinwoo dan mina, disusul youngjae dan jaebum yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"benar kata woohyun. kamu kan ahli pertarungan jarak menengah dan kamu jago beladiri, meskit tidak se-expert baekhyun. kenapa bisa terluka separah itu?" timpal jaebum. youngjae hanya mengangguk pelan. dalam hati ia merasa aneh juga. youngjae menghentikan acara minumnya dan menatap sendu semua orang disitu.

"aku... melawan orang kepercayaan appa." jinwoo menatap langit langit ruang persiapan dan tersenyum miris. "aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak diinginkan di keluarga kim. tapi aku punya hak.. yaa sekiranya untuk mempertahankan kemampuanku." jinwoo melanjutkan, lalu menatap kawannya. "kalian tahu? aku tidak tega menyerangnya. seungri hyung sangat berjasa bagi keluargaku, terutama appa. tapi.. sudah cukup semua perkatannya menyakiti hatiku." jinwoo mengakhiri monologuenya kemudian memejamkan mata dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku sepemikiran denganmu.. lambat laun setiap orang pasti menerima kita di dunia ini" youngjae menggumam. "maafkan aku, jinwoolie. aku malah mengirimmu ke tempat seperti itu." kata kata youngjae mengakhiri seluruh pembicaraan di ruangan ini, semua terlarut dalam pikirannya masing masing...

...

sementara itu, di lobby.

"AIR CUTTER!" yuri menyerang namjoon dan yano yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, untungnya dia sempat melompat menjauh, begitupun yano.

"LIGHTING ROD!" namjoon kali ini balas menyerang dengan cahaya yang muncul dari telunjuknya dan membentuk cambuk, yuri berhasil menghindar, tapi tepat dibelakangnya ada yano yang menggunakan extremespeed, bersiap menyerang yuri.

"tendang!" yano berhasil menendang punggung yuri hingga tersungkur dan mencium lantai. namjoon langsung menuju tempat yano dan memberikannya sebuah butir mutiara hitam.

"POISON GAS!" yuri yang masih tersungkur langsung mengeluarkan gas dari lengan pakaiannya gas menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh ruangan. yano dan namjoon sontak menutup mulut dan hidungnya bersamaan.

"black hole! " namjoon membuka blackhole dan mengambil 2 masker khusus. ia memakainya satu dan memberikannya pada yano, yang langsung dipakainya. yuri sudah bangkit dan menggunakan extremespeed untuk mendekati mereka berdua.

"PUNCH!" yuri hendak meninju rahang namjoon tapi dihalau oleh yano yang menyeruduk perut dan dada yuri dengan kepalanya, hingga terpental jauh. namjoon menganga tidak percaya melihat apa yang yano lakukan.

"kamu ngapain tadi..." tanya namjoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. maksudnya sih.. barusan ngapain nabrak payudara yuri, bukannya ngapain nyeruduk orang... yano hanya memperlihatkan eyesmile dan tersenyum polos.

"tadi aku menggunakan headbutt hehe" yano tertawa renyah. namjoon sweatdrop mendengarnya. "tapi hyung. pas bagian dadanya empuk sekali, lho. kurasa ukurannya 34...

_pletak!_

aww hyung! kenapa menjitakku?" yano protes ketika namjoon menjitak kepala anak manis berusia 22 tahun yang terlampau polos itu. yano masih hendak protes ketika tiba tiba sebuah patung malaikat 'terbang' kearah mereka. yano menghindar dengan extremespeed, sedangkan namjoon hanya bisa menunduk.

_Brukkkkk_

patung sudah pecah berkeping-keping. tapi kemudian pecahan batunya melayang ke arah yano dan namjoon yang masih tidak sadar. yuri menyeringai dibalik wajah marahnya.

"tidak ada pemilik kemampuan yang bisa mengalahkanku." gumamnya sembari mengarahkan pecahan batu ke arah yano dan namjoon dengan tangan kirinya. sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil kacamata hitam dari sakunya. "anak bernama seo sangwoon itu harus diwaspadai. menatapnya hanya akan membuatku terpengaruhi kemampuannya." lanjutnya. kemudian ia memakai kacamata nya dan berdiri serta melemparkan batu batu melayang itu ke arah yano dan namjoon.

_BRETAKKKK BRETAKKKK_

seluruh batu terlempar. beruntung mereka menyadarinya sesaat sebelum mengenai mereka. namjoon dengan sigap menggunakan lubang hitamnya untuk menyerap batu batu itu, dan yano melompat ke belakang yuri, menahan kedua tangannya sehingga batu batu itu malah mengenai seluruh tubuh dan kacamata yuri.

"AAARRRRGH!" teriaknya kesakitan setelah batu batu cukup tajam itu mengenai tubuhnya. "sialan kau bocah!" yuri berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan kacamatanya yang pecah, takut mengenai matanya. kacamatanya berhasil terlepas dan yuri segera membuka matanya ketika...

tiba tiba sebuah cermin besar ada di depannya dan kepala yano menyembul dari bahunya. namjoon yang memegang cermin itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berteriak.

"SEKARANG YANO!"

...

di waktu yang sama di panggung pertunjukan..

baekhyun sedikit kerepotan melawan qri. dimana ia harus melawan sambil melindungi jimin yang tertidur di belakangnya. qri menyerang baekhyun dengan pisau daun sedangkan baekhyun menggunakan perisai dan tangannya memegang handgun.

"kenapa kau berlindung, tuan sempurna? aku disini untuk melihatmu melawanku, bukan untuk melawan tamengmu." qri berdialog manja sembari menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. baekhyun hanya menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dan berteriak

"DIAM KAU BIT*H!" kemudian menarik kembali kepalanya. "sialan paaark cepatlah terbangun! kau merepotkanku!" jimin berbicara sendiri sambil menengok ke arah jimin. ia merogoh sakunya. hanya tersisa 4 butir permen kecil dan beberapa potong gula batu untuk pementasan nanti. qri mengeluarkan beberapa benih tanaman dari kantongnya dan membuangnya ke tanah, yang kemudian berubah menjadi tanaman rambat dan menghancurkan pelindung baekhyun.

"HEI!" Baekhyun berdiri melompat menjauh sambil membawa jimin di gendongannya. "sialan park ini berat sekali." baekhyun bergumam lalu menurunkan jimin di bagian atas panggung, kemudian kembali melompat kebawah dan mengambil permennya untuk diubah menjadi boomerang dengan sisi tajam. untungnya ia memakai sarungtangan untuk melindungi tangannya dari tajamnya boomerang itu.

"ah! akhirnya kau sudah siap untuk bertarung. kekuatan alam... SERANGAN SULUR!" Qri mengeluarkan sulur dari sela-sela jarinya dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang baekhyun, yang berhasil melompat menghindar.

"boomerang!" baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil melemparkan boomerangnya mengarah ke sulur sulur Qri, yang langsung terputus begitu terkena boomerang baekhyun. baekhyun hanya tertawa sejenak dan merentangkan telapak tangannya bersiap menangkap boomerang itu...

ketika kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya melihat sulur sulur yang telah terputus berkumpul dan menjadi tangrowth, yang langsung menangkap boomerang yang hendak kembali ke arah baekhyun, lalu memakannya.

sedangkan Qri tertawa licik dan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan megejek. "bahkan kau lupa kalau aku itu monstermom, huh? lucu sekali, tuan sempurna." ejeknya kemudian menggunakan pisau daun untuk menyerang baekhyun yang tentu saja berhasil menghindar.

"aku lupa kalau dia bisa menciptakan monster." gumam baekhyun yang kemudian mengambil lagi permennya, kali ini marshmallow. ia mengubahnya menjadi flamethrower. kali ini ia mendekat ke arah tangrowth dan membakarnya. Qri masih tersenyum meremehkan baekhyun.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tawaran saja?" Qri bertanya sambil mengeluarkan benih benih tanamannya dan berubah menjadi sulur sulur. baekhyun mendelik tajam sambil berusaha membakar seluruh sulur yang ada di sekitarnya, meski sepertinya usahanya sia sia karena sulurnya malah semakin banyak, bahkan kini ujung flamethrowernya sudah terlilit sulur, baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik dan melompat menjauh. ia mengambil permen lagi dan mengubahnya menjadi flamethrower lagi.

"dengarkan aku." qri memulai pembicaraan. baekhyun terduduk di sisi kiri panggung. "pilihan pertama. aku mengambil kristal itu, dan kamu selamat beserta temanmu yang tertidur itu, atau..."

_Sraakkkk.._

"temanmu yang ini akan menjadi santapan chop-plantku." Qri mengakhiri pembicaraan. baekhyun terlalu melindungi diri sendiri sehingga ia lupa terhadap jimin yang ada dan ia lindungi sedari tadi.

"silahkan memilih. waktumu 15 menit." Qri meneruskan pembicaraannya. lalu duduk dan memperhatikan baekhyun yang berlari menuju tanaman pengunyahnya, berusaha membakarnya, sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"AAARRRHH KENAPA TIDAK BISAAAAAAA!" teriak baekhyun frustasi. otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan semestinya. ia harus mempertahankan jimin, dan ia harus mendapatkan kristal itu.

"hahaha.. tanaman pengunyah ini tidak mudah dibakar. asal kau tahu saja. waktumu 5 menit lagi, tuan sempurna. daripada kau menggunakan tenagamu sia sia lebih baik berfikir. orang ini, yang selalu mengisi hari-harimu...atau kristal itu, yang hanya merupakan pelengkap." Qri berkata dengan tenang, baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong dan mulai berfikir.

_flashback..._

_hari ini hari sabtu. jimin dan baekhyun sedang menikmati 'kencan' (begitu pikir jimin) di tepi sungai han sambil memakan kue beras dan ice cream._

_"baekkie.." jimin memulai pembicaraan. sedaritadi hening karena mereka larut dalam pemikirannya masing masing._

_"hm?" baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. ia masih melahap ice cream strawberrynya dengan lahap, tanpa menatap ke arah jimin yang justru memandangi baekhyun._

_"ani. hanya saja.. jika suatu hari kita bersama, namun untuk terpisah selamanya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya jimin. baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap bodoh jimin, yang tersenyum manis._

_baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan._

_"aku? aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. karena kan nanti ngga ada yang aku hajar lagi di dorm." jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. tapi senyumnya pudar, ketika melihat jimin yang masih tersenyum manis._

_"lakukanlah itu, selama aku belum meninggalkanmu, dan suatu saat kau akan merindukan hal itu, benar?" jimin masih tersenyum. baekhyun tersentak mendengar kata-kata jimin tadi. jantungnya bergemuruh kencang, ketika ia mengetahui jawaban jimin yang menohok hatinya._

_"jim?" tanya baekhyun ragu ragu. jimin kemudian memandang langit yang cerah, akhir musim panas yang menyenangkan, kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu berfikir._

_"kau mau tahu jawabanku? aku.. akan berpamitan padamu, memelukmu hangat dan menggenggam tanganmu untuk terakhir kalinya. melindungimu untuk terakhirkalinya, meski itu di tengah pertarungan dan aku akan tewas karena melindungimu." jimin kembali menatap baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"aku.. akan melindungimu. sampai saat terakhir kita bertemu. itu jawabanku." jimin mengusak pelan rambut baekhyun. "aku tidak peduli bahkan kalaupun kamu membenciku selama ini. karena yang aku tahu... aku menyayangimu." lanjutnya, kemudian memeluk baekhyun._

_"suatu saat kamu bakal tau, kalo rasa sayang aku itu beneran. bukan cuma gombalan seorang anak pemilik perusahaan rekaman." jimin mencium rambut baekhyun dan tersenyum pelan._

_baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong... ia menyukai perasaan ini._

_..._

baekhyun bergantian menatap jimin dan kristal di tangannya. ia mendekat ke arah Qri, yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"aku.. ingin selamatkan jimin. kau boleh memiliki kristal ini." baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan kristal hati ke arah Qri. "sekarang, bebaskan temanku." lanjutnya. Qri menatap benci baekhyun, kemudian menghancurkan kristal pemberian baekhyun... yang ternyata adalah permen terakhirnya.

"kamu pikir aku bodoh, bocah sempurna? haha. jadi... kamu lebih memilih temanmu mati oleh tanamanku?" Qri menurunkan sedikit sulur yang melilit jimin sehingga semakin mendekati monsternya. baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan berlari mendekat dengan paniknya.

"JIMIN!" baekhyun jatuh terduduk dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. ia mulai menangis. Qri menatapnya jengah.

"pilihanmu? tuan? waktumu sudah habis." Qri berkata datar dan bersiap melepaskan sulurnya, sehingga jimin akan terjatuh dan dimakan oleh monsternya.

"e-ungh.. selamatkan kristal itu, baek. aku tidak apa apa." jimin berkata dengan mata terpejam, baekhyun langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah jimin.

"k-kau bercanda? aku belum memukulimu!" baekhyun berteriak lantang kenarah jimin. sedangkan jimin berusaha tersenyum. "berubahlah menjadi binatang! cepat lepaskan dirimu dari jeratan sulur itu.. min. kumohon.." baekhyun melembutkan pandangannya. jimin hanya beralih menatap Qri.

"kau menggunakan antisihir pada sulur ini, kan?" jimin berkata lemas, kemudian beralih menatap baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"a-aku.. akan memberikan kristal itu untukmu.. asal lepaskan jimin" baekhyun berkata sambil mendekat ke arah Qri dan hendak memberikan kristalnya.

"BAEK JANGAN! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI! DARIPADA KAMU MEMBERIKAN KRISTAL HATI ITU DAN HIDUPMU TERANCAM!" jimin berteriak dan meronta-ronta. baekhyun hanya menatapnya sendu.

"aku..tidak rela kehilangan orang yang mengisi hari-hariku." baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah Qri yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"BAEK! AKU AKAN MERASA BERSALAH SEUMUR HIDUPKU KETIKA HARI INI AKU GAGAL MELINDUNGIMU!" jimin berteriak frustasi. baekhyun seolah tuli, dan memberikan kristal itu pada Qri. "BAEK!" jimin kembali berteriak pada baekhyun ketika ia memberikan kristal hati pada Qri.

"oke. sesuai janji.. aku akan melepaskan bocah berisik itu." Qri melepaskan sulurnya, dan jimin masuk monster Qri. "ups. aku lupa menyingkirkan monsternya." Qri tersenyum licik sambil berlari menjauhi baekhyun yang menatap tidak percaya jimin yang sudah dimakan...

"jimin..." pandangan baekhyun kosong. ia langsung berlari menuju monster Qri dan meninjunya dengan kuat berulang-ulang.

"KELUARKAN JIMIIIN!" Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeram sambil meninju berulangkali monster itu. kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. monster itu memuntahkan jimin dan terpental jauh karena pukulan baekhyun. baru saja baekhyun hendak memeluk jimin, ia melihat cahaya lingkaran sihir berwarna biru gelap dibelakangnya.

Qri sedang berusaha menghancurkan kristalnya.

tanpa banyak bicara, baekhyun langsung meninggalkan jimin dan berlari menuju lingkaran sihir itu. kemudian ia melompat masuk dan mengambil kristalnya...

Qri hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. baekhyun menatap kristal itu kosong.

"syukurlah kamu berhasil, tuan perfect. kau telah mengambil langkah yang salah. kini kristalnya sudah tidak berguna lagi. SUDAH RETAK!" qri tertawa sarkastik kemudian berbalik meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih menatap kosong dengan pikiran yang tidak percaya.

Love crystal... retak.

ia gagal. menyelamatkan jimin hanya demi janji bodohnya untuk memukulnya di saat terakhirnya.. dan melindungi kristal hati. ia berjalan gontai menuju jimin, yang tidak sadarkan diri, laluu duduk bersimpuh disampingnya.

"min.. aku gagal. maafkan aku. bolehkan kalau aku batalin janji aku waktu itu?" baekhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan jimin, sembari menggenggam kristal hati itu erat. ia perlahan meneteskan airmatanya.

"aku... kalau tuhan mengizinkan aku mundur.. aku tidak akan pernah menolakmu dan mungkin... saat ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih. kristal hati mungkin tidak akan terbelah, kamu juga mungkin... masih bisa memelukku erat. menenangkanku. min..." baekhyun tersenyum ditengah tangisannya.

"aku... terlambat untuk menyadari. bahwa sebenarnya aku.. juga menyayangimu. aku ingin kamu ngasih perlindungan ke aku, ngehapus airmata aku pas sedih, meluk aku dan menenangkanku, mendapatkan perhatian darimu, mendapat semua perlakuan darimu... aku.. sayang kamu.

izinkan byun baekhyun membalas perkataanmu waktu itu, park bodoh." baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya, lalu memeluk jimin erat. "aku tahu.. mungkin ini terlambat.. tapi.. aku menyayangimu." lanjutnya.

_srasshhh..._

"anou?" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. kristal yang ada di genggamannya dan jimin kini bercahaya, mengeluarkan sinar merah muda yang menenangkan. jimin perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah baekhyun.

"kamu berhasil membuat kristal itu kembali menjadi utuh dengan perkataan yang tulus, baekhyun." jimin berdiri dan meraih tangan baekhyun. "serbuk kesemutan itu membuatku mati rasa. makasih ya baek. aku sayang kamu." jimin mengedipkan matanya lalu bersiap berlari, berbeda dengan baekhyun yang menatap cengo ke arah jimin.

"ja-jadi kamu mendengar semuanya? aaaaa tidak mukaku aaaa omona eomma!" baekhyun berteriak heboh sambil mencoba melepas tangan jimin yang terus menggenggamnya erat. ia menggigit jari baekhyun dan menjilat darahnya. lalu berubah menjadi serigala /korban ggs/g/.

"tentu saja.. aku hanya kesemutan seluruh tubuh, bukan berarti aku menjadi tuli." jimin berkata sambil menatap malas baekhyun yang masih terjebak di dunia mimpinya. "baek? kamu mau pergi atau diem aja disini?" tanya jimin sembari menyundul-nyundul bokong baekhyun, yang langsung tersadar.

"ishh jimin apa yang kamu lakukan sih-_-" baekhyun berkata sambil menjitak pelan jimin, yang masih memandangnya malas. baekhyun hanya meraba-raba pantatnya, siapa tau cacat/?

"kamu mau diem aja disini atau mau menyelamatkan dunia dari villeinz?" jimin mengulang pertanyaannya. baekhyun tersadar dari kegiatan "mari-meraba-bokong-baekhyun" kemudian menatap jimin serius.

"aku mau menyelamatkan dunia." baekhyun berkata mantap. lalu naik ke punggung jimin yang bersiap berlari. "AYO JIM!"

"pegangan yang erat ya baek. kita PERRRGI!" jimin langsung berlari kencang mengejar qri yang belum jauh dari sana, sedangkan baekhyun berpegangan erat.

...

"yano, kamu sudah mengendalikan pikiran yuri, kan?" namjoon berkata perlahan sambil menengok ke arah yano. yuri mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"sebenernya hyung... yuri sudah membunuh dirinya sejak aku berusaha masuk. jadi dengan kata lain aku masuk kedalam tubuh zombie. zombie cantik dengan badan yang seksi dan..."

"oke stop, seo sangwoon." namjoon menghentikan perkataan yano (yang ada di dalam tubuh yuri) bisa bisa ia mimisan mendengar cerita yano. "baiklah. sekarang... kembalikan waktunya." lanjut namjoon. yuri (yano) hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"itu dia masalahnya... aku tidak tahu caranya. yuri tidak meninggalkan tata cara mengembalikan waktu dan ruangan yang rusak ini. TUHAN PERCUMA SAJA AKU MASUK KEDALAM..."

"EONNIE!" namjoon segera bersembunyi mendengar lengkingan seorang yeoja yang mendekat kearah mereka. yano mulai bertingkah seperti yuri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa hm?" yuri (yano) bertanya pada Qri, yeoja yang tadi memanggil yuri. Qri tersenyum senang sambil melompat lompat. sedangkan yuri (Yano) hanya memandangnya jengah.

"AKU BERHASIL MEMBUAT KRISTAL HATI RETAK!" kata Qri yang sukes membuat Yano dan namjoon (yang bersembunyi dibalik cermin besar) jawdropped. "eonnie ngga apa apa, kan?" Qri berkata penuh selidik melihat yuri (yano) yang berekspresi kaget.

"bagaimana bisa..." yuri (yano) menjawab perkataan qri dengan ragu. Qri memandangi yuri penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja eonnie! eonnie kan yang menyuruhku! dan tuan Z juga!" seru Qri. yuri (yano) tampak berfikir... sedangkan Qri menatap aneh 'eonnie'nya. "eonnie... kwon yuri, kan?" tanya Qri memastikan. yano (yuri) tersadar dan segera mengangguk.

'fak hampir aku lupa kalau aku sedang berada di tubuh kwon yuri." pikir yano bodoh. ia lalu tersenyum licik. 'permainan ini akan menarik'

"kau hebat sekali! tuan Z akan bangga padamu." yano berusaha semirip mungkin dengan yuri, lalu tersenyum licik. Qri melakukan hal yang sama. "lalu... bagaimana anak bernama baekhyun dan temannya si park jimin itu?" lanjut yano. kali ini Qri hanya mendelik tajam.

"darimana eonnie tahu kalau aku melawan 2 anak?" tanyanya penuh selidik. yuri (yano) meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'mampus keceplosan' pikir yano. keringat dingin mulai muncul ketika Qri mulai memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. yano masih berfikir untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"i-itu tidak penting. kamu pasti lelah, kan? ayo kita kembalikan waktu dan kembali ke kantor villeinz." ajak yuri (yano) mengalihkan pembicaraan... hanya berharap ini berhasil... sebenarnya.

"setuju. eonnie tahu? aku lelah sekali." Qri mengeluh lalu mendekat ke arah yuri (yano). "sekarang... ayo kembalikan waktu dan kita pergi." Qri menggenggam lengan yuri dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan yano bingung dan meneteskan kembali keringatnya. merasa tidak berpindah, Qri kembali membuka matanya dan menatap eonnienya.

"eonnie kenapa lama? Turnback and roar, time sama teleportazion aja kok lama sih?" Qri mengeluh dan kembali memejamkan matanya. dalam hati, yano dan namjoon bersyukur karena qri memberitahu mantranya tanpa perlu bertanya.

"o-oke.. turnback and roar..."

"TUNGGU!" suara dua orang remaja pria (yang satu dalam bentuk serigala) menerjang mereka (yuri dan qri) hingga terjatuh.

"ADUUHH BAEKHYUN JIMIN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SIH!" Yuri (Yano) berkomentar sambi berusaha berdiri. tapi ternyata tubuhnya sudah terlilit sulur Qri yang terduduk tak jauh darinya, kemudian ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"pantas saja aku aneh. ternyata kau bukan Yuri eonnie." Qri berkata sambil menarik sulurnya lebih keras.

"TURNBACK AND ROAR, TIME!" tepat sebelum pelindung sihir menyubungi yuri (yano) ia merapalkan mantra pengembali ruang dan waktu, dan segera kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"halo!" yano dan namjoon muncul dari belakang cermin dan segera bergabung dengan jimin dan baekhyun. "hai kalian. apa hari kalian menyenangkan?" tanya yano sambil bersiap menerjang Qri. begitupun namjoon. jimin dan baekhyun menatap polos kedua seniornya itu lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"jadi.. tadi itu yano hyung didalam badan yuri?" tanya jimin hati-hati. yano hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian bersama namjoon ia berlari menerjang Qri. "kemampuannya keren..." jimin bergumam diselingi anggukan kepala baekhyun. namjoon dan yano hampir saja meninju wajah Qri jikasaja...

_sraakkkk_

sulur tidak memerangkap tubuh mereka. namjoon dan yano langsung jatuh dan menggeliat geliat berusaha melepas sulur dari tubuh mereka.

"aku tidak bisa membuka lubang hitam. terlalu beresiko!" namjoon berkata frustasi sambil berusaha untuk keluar dari jeratan sulur itu. yano hanya terdiam sambil duduk. "usahamu sia-sia, hyung. sulur ini malah akan menyerap energi kita semakin banyak kita bergerak." timpal yano. namjoon lalu menatapnya kemudian merangkak mendekati yano dan terduduk disampingnya.

"kurasa tinggal mereka harapan kita." namjoon berkata sambil berusaha duduk. yano hanya mengangguk melihat pertarungan jimin dan baekhyun melawan Qri.

"jadi.. kamu tidak cukup melihat pemuda ini hampir tewas? oke" qri tersenyum meremehkan lalu menebarkan banyak benih di lantai. jimin berubah menjadi elang dan baekhyun melompat menghindari seluruh benih yang tersebar.

"baek awas! itu benih sulur! jika kamu menginjaknya kamu akan menjadi seperti namjoon hyung dan aku!" yano berteriak. rambutnya dan namjoon perlahan berubah menjadi helaian daun. rupanya itu sulur pengubah bentuk. baekhyun berlindung dibalik cermin sedangkan jimin berusaha menyerang qri.

"TORNADUST!" jimin mengepakkan sayapnya dan menciptakan tornado untuk meniupkan benih itu pada Qri. usahanya berhasil... tapi satu benih tubuhnya, membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia terlilit sulur.

"baek! apapun yang terjadi jangan serang Qri secara langsung. benih sulur menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. kamu hanya perlu watergun atau flamethrower untuk membuatnya kalah!" jimin berteriak dan tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi seperti yano dan namjoon. baekhyun hanya mendengar teriakan yano dan jimin tanpa berani keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"tapi aku tak memiliki permen.. aku tidak bisa.." gumam baekhyun sambil merogoh sakunya dan hanya mendapatkan gula dan kristal sebagai jawabannya. ia kemudian mendekap erat kristal itu di dadanya, berharap ada keajaiban...

"aku ingin melindungi teman teman yang aku cintai..."

"tuan perfect.. dimana kau...?"

"aku ingin melindungi mereka..."

"aah.. kau pasti dibalik cermin itu kan?"

"kristal.. kumohon tunjukkan wujud aslimu!"

_CRAAANGGG!_

Seberkas cahaya merah muda terpancar dari tangan baekhyun, dan mengelilingi tubuhnya. mengubah bentuk kristal hati menjadi kalung. ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong gula.

"level dua... gula!"

"aku tahu kau disini..." qri sampai di tempat baekhyun bersembunyi dan menengok ke balik cermin ketika...

"WATERGUN!" baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan kemampuan level 2 nya dan menembak Qri dengan air. "gotcha!" baekhyun berteriak girang sambil melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"AAARRRRHHHH!" Qri berteriak melengking dengan seluruh tubuh yang terselubungi sulur, perlahan mengubah dirinya menjadi pohon dengan bunga yang indah, berdampingan dengan yuri yang sudah berubah menjadi rumpun bunga anggrek terlebih dahulu.

"KAMU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI ANAK MUDA!" teriakan Qri masih bisa terdengar keras. sementara baekhyun menatap polos dua senior dan satu pacarnya yang berubah menjadi tanaman. kemudian ia mengeluarkan korek dan membakar sulur yang menyelubungi tiga orang itu.

"semoga ini berhasil..." gumam baekhyun. sulur sudah terbakar seluruhnya. perlahan wujud namjoon, yano, dan jimin kembali seperti semula, sementara baekhyun sudah tertidur tenang di samping mereka, ketika mereka sadar.

"baekhyun kamu berhasil!" yano melompat girang sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu baekhyun. namjoon menjauhkan yano dari baekhyun kemudian menatapnya hangat.

"jimin, bawa dia menemui teman temanmu. . dia sedang tertidur.. biarkan dia tertidur, sangwoon." kata namjoon sambil mengembalikan kekacauan di lobi, dibantu yano. sedangkan jimin menggendong baekhyun menuju ke ruang persiapan, dimana teman temannya berada. hatinya sedikit menghangat, ia mendapatkan balasan cinta dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

...

pementasan berjalan dengan lancar. meski harus diundur seminggu karena banyak pemeran yang hilang dan digantikan, tapi pementasan tetap berjalan sesuai keinginan.

sore ini, mereka sedang Check-out dari hotel, untuk kemudian menuju bandara. semua menunggu hoseok di minibus, namjoon yang duduk dengan hakyeon (yang kabur dari jadwal syutingnya demi menyusul kekasihnya), mina dan taehyun (yang memang pada dasarnya taehyun sedang ada di paris untuk meneruskan penelitian sejarahnya) yano, woohyun dan jinwoo, jaebum dan youngjae, serta jimin dan baekhyun yang tertidur di belakang. hoseok masuk dan langsung mengarahkan mobil menuju bandara.

"aku akan sedih sekali. sering seringlah berkunjung ke paris ya! nanti ketika aku lulus kuliah semester depan, aku akan segera kembali ke korea dan berkunjung ke sekolah!" hoseok berkata, diselingi anggukan namjoon dan hakyeon yang terjaga.

"hmm. pesawat takeoff 4 jam lagi. bisa antarkan kami ke kedai kopi terenak dan pusat membeli oleh-oleh di kota ini?" hakyeon berkata tanpa menoleh kearah hoseok yang berfikir, lalu tersenyum.

"okay!"

...

waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam di paris. jam jam ngopi ngopi lucu dan berburu oleh oleh sudah mereka lakukan, dan sekarang mereka sedang berpamitan pada hoseok.

"hoseok jangan lupa makan!" taehyun

"hoseok hyung selamat jalan!" yano + speci-6

"hoseok terimakasih telah menemani kami semua" namjoon

"oh aku ingat kamu hoobaeku kan?" hakyeon.

"haha neee selamat tinggal semuanya!" hoseok melambaikan tangannya dari jauh, sedangkan yang lain menuju pesawat. hoseok melambaikan tangannya ketika pesawat itu lepas landas dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"aku kangen rumah.." hoseok bergumam. ia berbalik menuju minibus yang harus dikembalikannya pada tetangganya sembari menghapus airmatanya.

"apa ini?" ia melihat amplop coklat cukup tebal diatas kursi pengemudinya. ia mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"HUA BANYAK SEKALI!" hoseok berteriak kaget melihat setumpukkan uang euro dari dalam amplop itu dan sepucuk surat yang sukses membuatnya menangis.

_"hyung, ini dari kami. kami tahu hidup di negeri orang itu tidak mudah.. aku harap ini cukup untuk kehidupanmu sehari-hari._

_speci-6_

_p.s . ah! jangan lupa membuka rekening tabungan ya hyung!_

hoseok menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan mantelnya. lalu memasukkan uang tersebut ke tas nya dan tersenyum.

"aku.. benar benar berterimakasih kepada kalian semua"

...

Villeinz headquarters.

_cklek._

sebuah pintu di ujung lorong yang cukup gelap terbuka dari luar oleh seorang namja berambut merah, yang membawa pot berisi bunga anggrek dan bunga krisan. ia masuk dan menutup pintunya.

ruangan yang cukup seram.

tubuh seorang wanita yang di kulitnya banyak menempel lintah tersimpan di tabung kaca berisi air berwarna kekuningan.

lalu di tabung sebelahnya, terdapat tubuh 2 wanita muda kembar, dengan kedua lengan mereka yang dirapatkan.

disisi lain, ada cairan berwarna kebiruan didalam tabung yang berisi pria kekar dengan mulut yang sobek, disampingnya terdapat patung pria berambut cepak yang terselubung cairan merah.

dengan segera, pria manis berambut hitam tadi memasukkan kedua pot bunga kedalam 2 tabung berbeda, tapi diisi dengan cairan berwarna kehijauan. pria muda itu meringis melihatnya.

"semoga cepat kembali, Qri, Yuri."

...

_Seoul, seminggu setelah insiden paris._

Jinwoo nampak termenung di bangkunya. woohyun dan youngjae sudah pergi istirahat duluan . ia memikirkan kata-kata seungri tempo hari.

'apa kami salah... memperjuangkan hak kami?'

'apa benar kami ada di sisi yang salah?'

'kenapa semua orang menganggap kami berbahaya?'

_pip. pip._

sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam handphonenya. ia seketika membelalakkan matanya dan mencari kawan-kawannya yang sepertinya ada di kantin.

benar saja... mereka di kantin. lengkap dengan namjoon dan taehyun (yang sengaja ingin makan siang gratis).

"kenapa, woolie?" tanya senior berjidat lebar, taehyun sambil menyumpit beberapa helai udon. jinwoo masih mengatur nafasnya dan menggeletakkan ponselnya di meja. semua orang penasaran.

_"Bonjōur Jinwoo!_

_setelah menerima berita kekalahan seungri olehmu jujur saja hatiku terasa perih. tapi setelah menemukan jalan... kurasa kami akan menang kali ini._

_kami sedang menyandra seo sangwoon dan cha hakyeon. itu saja untuk ke easter island jika kamu masih ingin menyelamatkan mereka._

_jangan mencoba hubungi pihak keamanan... karena hanya akan berakhibat sia-sia! hahaha!"_

"KAKAKKU DICULIK? WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" jaebum berteriak pelan sehingga orang orang dikantin tidak curiga. jinwoo mengangguk pelan.

"kurasa... tujuan kita berikutnya easter island."

**...- BOOK THREE, FIN.-...**

_SPOILER :_

"oh! aku ingat! easter island itu pulau dengan banyak patung aneh!"

"kurasa... kita bisa memakai jetku lagi."

"luarbiasa. pulau ini jauh dari mana mana. bagaimana kita bisa meminta bantuan? bahkan sepertinya untuk menelpon sekolah kita harus memakai satelit"

"kalian tau sesuatu? kurasa bukan hanya kita yang bergerak. tapi gugusan patung ini bergerak juga"

"kupikir superhero DC Hanya ada di komik. LALU KENAPA ADA MANUSIA LABA-LABA DAN WANITA KUCING DISINI?"

"sial. pelahap maut."

"tunggu kami... hakyeon... sangwoon."

_**BOOK 4 : THE MAZE SOLVED! KIDNAPPED! EASTER ISLAND!**_ -"WAIT?! ternyata tidak ada kristal disini!"-

...

**AUTHORS NOTE : HALOOOOO!** Lama sekali tak jumpa. sebelumnya mohon maaf banget telat update, sebenernya author hampir kehilangan niat untuk meneruskan fanfiction ini melihat review yang sedikit berbanding terbalik dengan viewersnya :') tapi kan udah janji yaaa, makanya mau nerusin lagi.

makasih buat kritik sarannya. ngebelain jam sibuk nih ngetik hahahaha-_- insyaallah kedepannya yang minta moment dikasih yaaaa. book 4 udah didepan mata. **BAGAIMANA KOMENTARNYA READERRRSSS? **nah iya. sekalian juga tadinya mau ngadain kuesioner gitu buat kemajuan, tapi ntar aja?

**YANG UDAH NGIRIM SARAN SUPPORTING CAST MANA SUARANYAAAAAAAAAAAA? **Masih ditunggu ya buat yang mau ikutan sayembara.

sekali lagi... **MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH SETIA REVIEW, LIKE, FAVOURITE, READ, NUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA, DLL. **aku terharu :') maaf buat chapt ini kurang memuaskan /? mungkin kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi yaa amin :')

oke. waktunya bales review !

ahmdhlm : maaf ya baru update lagi :') lauren tidak bertarung hanya bermain boneka /? disini sudah terungkap yaaa udah kompleks banget dih masalahnya :') makasih udah setia nunggu dan review yaa :')

JodohnyaLeeteuk (chapter 12) hai, maaf baru update /? :') aku ngga tega :') jaebum naekkoyaaaa /gila/ iya sama sama.. keren kan scene bertarungnya :')

(chapter 3) konfliknya nanti yaaa disimpen dulu sarannya. bismillah aja semoga bisa :') makasih yaaa ini udah lanjut kok^^

XG-Lay 34 Army : fanficnya udah bulukan /? :') iya untung yaaaa TBC nya pas banget HAHAHAHAHAHA /nangis darah/ disengaja biar kompleks endingnya disimpen yaaa, thankseu^^ makasih udah revieeew, semua sudah terjawab di chapter ini yaaaa makasih^^

Wolf12 : asa keingetan... AI LAUREN KOK ILANG YA? ASTAGA LALALALA -_- maaf baru update yaaa ^^

HanDik : part ini baekhyun focus :') makasih yaaa ^^

kdhilah : maaf baru update :') youngjae itu penakut :') tapi kece._. iya aku juga bingung ini laurennya kemana -_- sebenernya yang lain lupa.. tapi jinwoo paling parah._. iya ngga apa apa, syukur ada review juga ^^ makasih yaaaaa ^^

XVLove : maaf baru update.. sempet kehilangan semangat :') ALAH SIAH AKU TERHARUUUUU :') Maaf ya :') semangat aja baru ngumpul tadi ini disuruh nyari feel :') sakiiit :') siiip, makasih yaaa sarannya ^^ okay castnya aku simpan dulu yaaaaa~ NEMU NAMJIN SHIPPER LAH AAAAAAAA BELAHAN JIWA :') /? slight official pairing yaa. ditunggu saja yaaaa ^^ tau ga? aku minggu kemaren buka web tentang bahasa elf gitu... berakhir dengan handphone yang terlempar mengenaskan di atas kasur :') sekali lagi terimakasih atas keripik sarannya :')

she3nn0 : sorry for late update :') kemaren jamuran? sekarang pasti udah tumbuh menjadi rumpun cendawan putih :') thanks yaaaa^^

_**SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR! SARAN, REVIEW, KRITIK BOLEH BANGET GUYS! LIKE, FAV DAN REVIEW APALAGI! MAKASIH BUAT YANG SETIA NUNGGU^^ ANNYEONG!**_

**©2015**

**Eternmaknae/Sseunghown®**


	14. BOOK FOUR - PART ONE

_**SPECI-6!**_

_**Book 4 : Special book.**_

_**"EASTER ISLAND! STONE MAZE! ESCAPE FROM THE TRAP!"**_

_**CHAPTER : 1**_

_**MAIN CAST :**_

**- Kim Jinwoo (Element master)**

**- Kwon Mina (Dangerous Fairy)**

**- Choi Youngjae (Priest Kekkaishi)**

**- Byun Baekhyun (Sweet Weaponman)**

**- Park Jimin (Faithful BeastBoy)**

**- Nam Woohyhun (Gorgeus Telecinetics)**

**- Im JaeBum (Sparkle Speed)**

_**Main Supporting Cast (for this book)**_** :**

**(SPECI-6+2 (without Hyomin) Ex member)**

**- Kim Namjoon (Chosen boy)**

**- Cha Hakyeon (Speech Magic)**

**- Nam Taehyun (Historic addict)**

**- Kim Junmyeon (Little Light)**

**- Seo Sangwoon (Mind Master)**

**- Kim Seokjin (Pretty soldier)**

**- Yoo Jiae (Cutest fighter)**

**(Villeinz Main Member)**

**- Jung Taekwon**

**- Newsun**

**- Kwon Nara**

**- Soryong**

**- Park Minha**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_ ASSALAMUALAIKUM! maaf baru update FF abal ini. sebagai informasi, kita baru saja kedatangan banyak cast baru dan mulai dari sini semua kebenaran bakal terungkap. oke takutnya ntar ada yang nanya nanya, sekarang aku sebutin kekuatan semua member speci6 generasi pertama plus style dari semua member ya! simak baik baik.

Kim Namjoon - kemampuan utamanya sebenarnya bukan blackhole. ataupun lighting rod. tapi 'benda apapun yang ia pikirkan akan menjadi nyata'. tidak memiliki level 2 dalam kemampuannya. itulah sebabnya ia ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin. - No More Dream Japanese ver. (Rambut Abu-Abu)

Cha Hakyeon - Mengubah massa benda menjadi sesuai keinginannya. lebih berat atau lebih ringan. level 2 nya dapat mengubah tingkat ketajaman dan kelunakan suatu benda. - VooDoo (Rambut Hitam kebiruan)

Nam Taehyun - Mengeluarkan Heliograph dari telapak-tangannya, pembuat portkey, ahli sejarah. level 2 nya mampu memanggil makhluk prasejarah. - Empty MV (Belah tengah Rapi)

Seo Sangwoon - Mampu masuk kedalam pikiran musuh, dan membaca gerak geriknya, ahli pertarungan jarak dekat. level 2nya mampu masuk dan mengendalikan pemikiran musuh dan mengendalikan tubuh musuh. - Top Dog MV (Rambut Hitam dengan poni tebal)

Kim Junmyeon - Menembakkan ledakan cahaya dari sorot mata dan telapak tangannya. Level 2nya mampu menembakkan 'bola semangat' (bola cahaya seperti matahari kecil dari tangannya) memiliki peliharaan berupa pachirisu. - Zaman Growl (Rambut hitam berjambul)

Kim Seokjin - ahli akrobatik dan pertarungan jarak dekat. kemampuannya mampu menggandakan sesuatu. kemampuan level 2nya mampu menggandakan dirinya sendiri hingga puluhan. Danger Japanese ver (Rambut Hitam)

Yoo Jiae - Kemampuannya sama seperti maru, Superpower. ahli pertarungan jarak dekat dan mampu sembuh dengan cepat. level 2nya mampu menyerap tenaga lawan yang diserangnya. dan menipu lawannya dengan wajah super polosnya. - DEBUT.

Youngjae & Jaebum - Stop stop it

Baekhyun : Book 1 dan 2 era overdose, Book 3 - sekarang era Growl

Mina : Miniskirt era

Woohyun : Be Mine era

Jinwoo : Win Team Era

Jimin : Danger Era.

OOOOKKAAAY SEKIAN PENJELASANNYA. oh iya maaf kalo chapter ini panjang sama opening dari author yaaa dan maaf kalo ceritanya pendek. sekian ^^

HAPPY READING!

THANKCHUUUU~~~

…

DORM BACKYARD, 15:30.

"Okay, anak anak. ingat, kali ini kita bukan dalam misi mencari kristal. tapi sedang dalam misi menyelamatkan seo sangwoon dan cha hakyeon, dimana mereka adalah..." kata kata namjoon terpotong oleh komentar anak anak yang saling berganti.

"Kakakku." Im Jaebum

"Senior kita" Youngjae

"Orang tua." Baekhyun

"Seorang artis dan anak anak so dewasa" Woohyun

"orang yang pernah menolong kita dalam misi." Mina

"si polos dan si hitam" Taehyun

"Kekasih Kim Namjoon Songsaengnim"perkataan jimin ini membuat namjoon merona dan yang lain tertawa banyak bicara lagi (karena malu, sebenarnya), Namjoon merapikan jaket hitamnya dan masuk kedalam jet, lalu disusul Taehyun yang menjadi co-pilot dan terakhir anak-anak yang menyusul masuk.

"Cha Hakyeon, Sangwoon, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian! bertahanlah!"

...

NAMJIN COFFEE, 15:45

"Selamat datang di Namjin Coffee Shop~ ada yang bisa saya ban... JIAE?" Namja bersurai hitam kelam itu terkaget melihat Yeoja bersurai hitam yang berdiri tepat di depan meja kasir tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan wajah gelisah.

"JIN OPPA! maaf mendadak. ini penting. kamu sudah membaca e-mail dari namtae?" Jiae menggebrak meja kasir (yang untungnya tidak retak). kasir yang dipanggil JIN itu menggeleng pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah selatan, tempat handphonenya di charge. Jin tersenyum tipis dan menunjuk meja kosong tidak jauh dari mereka.

"duduklah dulu. aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana jiae-ya." Jin berkata sambil berjalan mengambil handphonenya, sedangkan jiae masih gelisah sambil mencoba menelfon orang beberapa kali dengan ponselnya.

_ckling~_

_ckling~_

Jin telah kembali dari mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan menuju meja Jiae saat pintu caffee terbuka dan 3 namja masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, dan langsung duduk di meja tempat jiae berada.

"selamat datang di Namjin Coffeeshop, Cha Hakyeon, Kim Junmyeon, Seo sangwoon. tumben sekali kalian mengunjungiku. terutama kau, CHA HAKYEON" Jin menatap semua temannya, lalu duduk disamping Junmyeon, setelah sebelumnya memutar tanda "buka" menjadi "tutup" di pintu tokonya.

"Jadi, Kim SeokJin. Kamu ngga kaget liat aku sama Sangwoon, hm?" tanya Hakyeon sambil berekspresi sebal, sementara Jin menengok tak mengerti lalu menggeleng pelan sambil menyalakan handphonenya.

"Sudah kuduga. kamu sih terlalu sibuk sama Caffee sampai ngga baca email dari taehyun." kesal Hakyeon. Jin hanya mencibir perkataan Hakyeon sambil mencari email Taehyun di kotak masuknya.

"Aku sih.. hidup bahagia disini ya. ouh iya ini ada email dari Taehyun. oke aku baca... bla bla bla.. kabarmu? bla bla bla aku dan Namjoon kekasihku.. AAWWW! iya iya namjoon mantanku tapi aku masih saya...AWWWWW OKE CHA HAKYEON IYA KIM NAMJOON KEKASIH DARI CHA HAKYEON YANG KALAU SUDAH CEMBURU SEPERTI MONSTER PENCU.. AAWWWW HENTIKAN MENCUBITKU KIM HAKYEON TANGANKU UNGU NANTI!" Seokjin menghentikan sejenak kegiatan 'mari-membaca-email-Taehyun' hanya untuk menepuk tangan Hakyeon yang sedari tadi mencubiti lengan Seokjin dan menatapnya tajam.

"NAMJOON TUNANGANKU." Hakyeon menekankan 2 kata itu sambil menatap Jin kesal. sedangkan Jin anya menatapnya malas.

"... oke princess Hakyeon. sampai mana tadi... oh ini. pergi ke Easter Island bersama Namjoon untuk menjemput HAKYEON dan SANGWOON yang diculik oleh pihak Villeinz dan disandera disana. kami harap kalian bisa membantu. terimakasih." Jin menyudahi membaca emailnya dan menatap teman temannya bergantian.

"Ada yang aneh, Jin?" tanya Junmyeon bodoh. Jin berfikir sejenak lalu kembali membaca email dari Taehyun. Jiae memutar bolamatanya malas sedangkan Junmyeon merapikan dasi dan jasnya. Dan dengan tatapan horror... Jin menyimpan ponsel di saku apronnya dan menunjuk Sangwoon dan Hakyeon.

"KALAU KALIAN DISINI, SIAPA YANG DI EASTER ISLAND?" Jin berteriak panik sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali. sekali lagi, Jiae dan Junmyeon menyayangkan kelemotan teman tampannya sementara Hakyeon dan Sangwoon menatapnya miris.

"Aku dan Sangwoon sedang berjalan-jalan di seputar myeongdong, saat tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, ada email dari Taehyun. Sangwoon memang mematikan ponselnya karena katanya akhir-akhir ini Guru Hwang sering sekali mengajaknya bertemu dan bertukar ilmu bahasa. email masuk pukul 15:30, aku juga kaget dan menatap Sangwoon yang ada disebelahku. saat aku memperlihatkan isi email itu, Sangwoon juga kaget. saat kami mencoba menghubungi Taehyun maupun Namjoon dan semua anak anaknya, nomor mereka sudah tidak aktif." Jelas Jiae panjang lebar diselingi anggukan dari Sangwoon. Jin dan Junmyeon melirik ke arah Hakyeon sebentar dan ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku sedang syuting Strong Heart, dan baru beres sekitar pukul 15:35. handphoneku memang mati sejak pagi, karena takutnya mengganggu. nah, saat kunyalakan ponselku, ada ratusan pesan dari anak-anak itu, Namjoon dan Taehyun, isinya sama, menanyakan aku dimana dan apa aku baik-baik saja. kupikir mereka memperhatikanku, sampai saat keluar gedung KBS, aku melihat Junmyeon sudah standby di samping mobil sportnya, karena hari itu Junmyeon juga mengisi acara di acara talkshow bisnis. Saat Junmyeon memberikan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan email dari Taehyun, aku juga terkaget, jujur saja. Dan.. hal yang sama kami temukan saat mencoba menghubungi mereka. dan... voila kami ada di caffee mu sekarang." Hakyeon mengakhiri ceritanya, Jin mulai mengangguk paham.

"Jadi... kapan terakhir kali kita berpetualang, _dude?_" Junmyeon berucap sambil memutar-mutar kunci di jari telunjuknya. "businessman ini merindukan pertarungan." lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar menuju mobil sportnya. yang lain tersenyum yakin kemudian mengikuti Junmyeon keluar caffee.

"waspada, Villeinz. karena kami akan membantu aksi mereka."

...

EASTER ISLAND, 02:30

_zheenngg..._

_pendaratan sukses. selamat datang di pulau paskah. semoga harimu menyenangkan, tuan muda Namjoon._

suara dari mesin penjawab di pesawat jet milik Namjoon. karena perjalanan yang cukup menyita waktu, ia memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan pilot otomatis dan tertidur.

Jinwoo terbangun lebih dulu. ia melihat kearah luar melalui jendela di sampingnya. hamparan padang rumput hijau luas terhampar di sekitar mereka. di sekitarnya ada juga beberapa patung batu manusia yang berdiri kokoh bermandikan cahaya bulan.

"ngh.. masih malam. selamat tidur, Jinwoolie~" gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, tanpa menyadari ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

...

Easter Island, 07:30.

semua orang sudah terbangun dan sudah mandi dan memakai seragam khas sekolah mereka. kali ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan buatan Jinwoo dan Jimin (Tadinya ini jadwal Jimin dan Baekhyun. tapi karena keduanya tidak bisa memasak, maka Jinwoo dengan senang hati menggantikannya). semua memakan sarapannya dengan diam, tanpa ada sepatah katapun. Jinwoo terlihat hanya mengaduk-aduk supkrimnya.

"Woolie?" Panggil Youngjae sambil memperhatikan ke arah Jinwoo yang melamun, tapi tidak mendapat respon berarti, hanya gumaman saja.

"Woolie?" panggil Youngjae sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jinwoo. tapi tetap saja... hasilnya nihil. Jinwoo masih tidak menggubris Youngjae. Woohyun yang kesal melihatnya berinisiatif mendekatkan mulutnya ke tangan Jinwoo dan...

_Greeekkkk_

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI ANGGOTA VILLEINZ APPA!"

Sukses. Woohyun menggigit lengan Jinwoo dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

tapi perkataannya... sukses membuat semua orang terdiam.

'menjadi bagian Villeinz? apa maksudnya?' Pikir Jimin dan Baekhyun, sama. Jinwoo mengusap-usap lengannya ketika tiba-tiba Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Jinwoo.

"Okay, Kids. kita akan memulai misi pukul 10. Jangan ada yang keluar pesawat. kalian bebas melakukan apapun semau kalian. satu lagi, jangan menyalakan ponsel kalian, karena kita bisa dengan mudah dilacak jika ponsel kalian menyala." Namjoon memberikan instruksi. anak-anak lain mengangguk paham, begitupun Jinwoo. Namjoon tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"oh, Jinwoo. kuharap kau menemuiku di kabin 15 menit lagi. ada yang perlu kutanyakan." Namjoon berbalik sejenak, tersenyum pada Jinwoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kabin, sedangkan Jinwoo hanya mengangguk sementara yang lain menatapnya khawatir.

...

_"Selamat datang di pulau paskah, tuan muda Junmyeon. saya berharap liburan anda kali ini menyenangkan." _

_pip_

Junmyeon tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya melalui ponsel nya menuju intercom kapal pesiar pribadinya, lalu turun membawa tas gendong, diikuti Jiae, Jin, Sangwoon dan Hakyeon.

"terimakasih, Butler Lee. kalian boleh kembali karena sepertinya kendaraan kami sudah datang." Junmyeon berbicara demikian ketika melihat mobil pick-up menuju kearah mereka membawa motorcross berjumlah 5 buah.

_"baiklah tuan muda junmyeon. semoga harimu menyenangkan."_ Butler Lee mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Junmyeon, yang sudah mendekat ke mobil pick-up yang sudah berhenti didekat mereka.

"YO YO WASSUP BRO! jarang jarang teman teman seangkatanku mengunjungi pulau terpencil ini." Seorang pemuda seumuran mereka (namun lebih pendek) memakai beanie hijau keluar dari mobil dan menyalami satu persatu mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"Halo Byunghunie! seberapa lama kawan rapper chanyeol ini tinggal di sini? logatnya sudah ngga korea banget. haha aku bercanda byunghunnie" Jin mencoba melawak sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu byunghun yang merengut.

"panggil aku LJoe. oh iya. ini motor yang kalian pesan kemarin. aku memberikannya gratis, tanpa biaya sewa ataupun biaya cicilan perbulan. perlengkapan keamanan dan semua kebutuhan trial kalian sudah aku lengkapi." LJoe / Byunghun menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil berjalan menuju belakang mobil pick-upnya, diikuti yang lainnya.

Ljoe mengambil 5 tas plastik besar dan memberikannya pada semuanya, masing masing satu.

"Nah. itu perlengkapan kalian. aku mau menurunkan motor motor ini dulu, kalian gunakan perlengkapan itu dahulu." Ljoe memberikan instruksi dan melompat naik ke atas mobil pick-upnya dan mulai menurunkannya satu persatu, sementara yang lain menggunakan peralatan keselamatannya.

...

semua telah selesai memakai peralatan keselamatan dan berjalan menuju LJoe yang berdiri bersandar di mobilnya.

"ah, terimakasih LJoe-ssi. ini muat dan cukup nyaman. maaf ya mengganggumu malam malam kemaren untuk mencarikan kami motorcross ini." Jiae berkata sambil membungkuk penuh di hadapan LJoe, diikuti yang lain, Ljoe tersenyum dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"ah, no problemo, Jiae. untungnya kalian meminta motorcross yang sesungguhnya memang aku sewakan disini. coba kalau kapal selam? mana punya aku. hahaha" Ljoe tertawa renyah. ia menyalakan mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"okay. selamat tinggal kalian. semoga hari kalian berpetualang disini menyenangkan ya! aku harus kembali ke resortku. adios!" Ljoe melambaikan tangannya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauhi dermaga, yang lain membalas lambaian tangan LJoe dan berjalan beriringan menuju motorcrossnya masing masing. Jin menyikut lengan jiae pelan sambil terkekeh.

"issh waeyo Jin oppa?" tanya Jiae sembari mendelik ke arah Jin yang masih tersenyum. Jin menaiki motorcrossnya dan mulai menstarternya.

"kalian masih berhubungan? kukira kau dan LJoe sudah putus beberapa tahun lalu." Jin masih menatap lucu Jiae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu pelan, lalu tersenyum ke arah Jin.

"Ani. ini pertama kalinya sejak kita putus aku menghubunginya.. dan apa oppa tahu kalau dia sudah menikah dengan Chunji Oppa 2 tahun lalu?" Jiae balas bertanya pada Jin, yang hanya dibalas gelengan dan tatapan bodoh Jin. Jiae mendecak kesal.

_Brummm!_

_Brummmm!_

_Brummm!_

"makanya update, oppa. jangan sibuk banget di caffee dan jangan galauin Namjoon oppa yang mau menikahi Hakyeon oppa. ayo oppa! kita sudah ditinggalkan." Jiae memeletkan lidahnya, menyalakan motornya dan langsung memacu motornya menyusul yang lain.

"ck. yang benar saja." Jin menyusul Jiae dan yang lain memacu motornya.

...

NAMJOON'S JET.

_cklek._

"masuklah, Jinwoo." Namjoon duduk di sofa ruang kabin ketika Jinwoo masuk. ia langsung duduk di seberang Namjoon yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"jadi... mau bercerita?" Namjoon memulai pembicaraan. Jinwoo mengangguk sambil menatap lantai pesawat.

Jinwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi... sebenarnya Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah menyuruhku masuk ST Evelyn. aku melarikan diri. Appa menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan Villeinz, demi keselamatan nyawaku. tapi.. appa tidak mengerti. aku sudah dewasa. aku ingin menentukan jalur hidupku sendiri. sampai puncaknya... minggu lalu aku melawan Seungri-Hyung. orang kepercayaan appa." Jinwoo berhenti sejenak. Namjoon mengangguk, tanda ia mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

"aku tahu, sejak awal appa memang tidak menginginkanku. aku anak kutukan, seperti youngjae bilang. aku takut..." Jinwoo berhenti ketika Namjoon menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuk.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya, anak didikku." Namjoon berkata so serius. ia kembalk ke posisi duduknya dan menghela nafasnya berat, sementara Jinwoo kembali menatap lantai.

"Haaaft aku tahu ini akan terjadi. kukira Byun muda yang akan mengalaminya. ternyata anak didikku yang pemikirannya paling dewasa yang mengalaminya." Namjoon merentangkan tangannya, menguap pelan kemudian kembali duduk.

"Jinwoo. listen this handsome teacher. semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. kamu boleh, mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini, seperti yang Jimin lakukan beberapa saat lalu, meski berujung kembali, demi mengikuti keinginan ayahmu, yang sesungguhnya membahayakan nyawamu, atau... kamu berjuang disini, perlihatkan pada ayahmu apa yang kamu perjuangkan, dan pada akhirnya ayahmu akan mengikuti kemauanmu. silahkan pilih." Namjoon mengakhiri ucapannya, ditumpukannya kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di atas meja dan tersenyum sambil menatap Jinwoo yang balas tersenyum.

"Aku... akan berjuang. appa harus tau apa yang sebenarnya kita perjuangkan. bukannya malah mendukung orang menghancurkan hak orang lain." Jinwoo berapi-api mengatakannya, kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum hangat.

"terimakasih, Hyung." Jinwoo tersenyum penuh kepada namjoon yang dibalas hal serupa oleh gurunya sendiri.

pintu terbuka tiba tiba. Jimin dan Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan bersamaan dengan nafas terengah.

"maaf mengganggu waktu konselingmu, Jinwoo, Namjoon Songsaengnim. tapi... seperti ya patung patung diluar... bergerak. lihat ini." Jimin dan Baekhyun berhambur masuk ke ruangan dan langsung mengeluarkan gambar polaroid dari saku Blazernya masing masing.

"Kami mengambil ini di jendela yang sama di dalam pesawat. ini diambil 1 jam lalu..." Jimin menyerahkan 2 lembar gambar polaroid dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun sedang berfoto bersama di sebuah jendela cukup besar dengan background matahari terbit. ada 2 patung batu mengapit matahari itu. Namjoon dan Jinwoo memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"karena kami kurang kerjaan. kami mengambil gambar di tempat yang sama. ini foto 5 menit lalu." Baekhyun menyerahkan 2 foto yang masih baru. Jimin dan Baekhyun berpose menggunakan seragam di depan jendela yang sama. matahari sudah meninggi dan... kedua patung batu yang ada di foto sejam lalu...

menghilang.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Jinwoo menutup mulutnya kaget. pintu terbuka kembali. kali ini Jaebum dan Mina yang nyelonong masuk ke ruang kabin.

"sepertinya kita harus turun sekarang. Youngjae, Taehyun hyung dan Woohyun sudah turun. sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi." Jaebum berkata dan langsung saja semua orang berlari keluar pesawat.

"astaga... kenapa menjadi gelap disini?" Namjoon berkomentar saat bayangan menutupi cahaya matahari ketika ia keluar dari pesawat. kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Oh-my-god. patung patung ini membentuk labirin." Komentar Jinwoo dan Jimin bersamaan, diikuti anggukan kepala yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BERCANDA.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Labirin itu membentuk 5 celah berbeda, di 5 sisi berbeda. Getaran pelan di tanah terasa, labirin itu berubah bentuk, tapi tetap dengan 5 celah berbeda.

"sepertinya kita harus... berpencar. aku curiga terhadap sesuatu." Taehyun berkata final. semua orang mengangguk setuju, dan mulai membagi pasangan.

Jimin dan Baekhyun

Jinwoo bersama Woohyun

Namjoon sendiri

Mina bersama Taehyun

dan yang terakhir Youngjae dan Jinwoo.

dengan bersamaan, mereka memasuki gerbang masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

.

.

.

.

_**NGGA DENG BERCANDA.**_

.

.

.

…

Jaebum and Youngjae Way.

"eum... kau merasakannya, hyung?" dengan takut Youngjae berjalan di belakang Jaebum. tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar pelan, tandanya batu -batu besar ini terus bergerak.

Jaebum membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum hangat pada Youngjae. digenggamnya lengan Youngjae dan mengusapnya pelan.

"ya.. aku merasakannya. getaran di tanah, hm?" Jaebum mengusak rambut pirang Youngjae, yang pipinya memanas dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aigoo.. leader kita takut hm? ayo, kita berjalan bersama." Jaebum menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan berjalan beriringan.

"Hmm.. terimakasih, Hyung." Youngjae berucap sembari tetap menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jaebum hanya tersenyum hangat sebagai jawaban.

mereka terus berjalan menyusuri labirin yang bentuknya terus berubah. sampai mereka bertemu seorang wanita yang terduduk di rerumputan sembari memainkan serulingnya. Jaebum dan Youngjae segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda...

menyadari ada orang didekatnya, wanita muda cantik itu berhenti memainkan serulingnya dan tersenyum hangat. seketika itu pula... getaran tanah berhenti. mereka menyimpulkan bahwa gadis muda itu yang menyebabkan seluruh patung bergerak.

wanita itu berdiri, menyimpan serulingnya dan memasang kuda-kuda wushu sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"selamat pagi. saya Park Minha. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

...

Namjoon side.

Ia berjalan sendiri sambil menyesap rokoknya. getaran di tanah tidak membuatnya gentar. ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menyalakannya.

"apa gunanya ponsel yang sudah dilacak jika sudah berada di tempat tujuan?" Namjoon bermonolog ria. ada puluhan email masuk saat ponselnya menyala.

"dari Hakyeon?" Namjoon mengernyit bingung. ia membaca Email dari Hakyeon yang menyatakan ia baik baik saja dan tidak dalam keadaan diculik, begitupun Sangwoon. Namjoon yang baru sadar mereka dijebak langsung membuang rokoknya dan berlari kembali melewati jalan yang sebelumnya dilewati.

jalannya tertutup.

getaran ditanah berhenti.

"BRENGSEK HARUSNYA AKU SADAR INI JEBAKAN!" teriaknya frustasi sambil memukuli Batu itu berkali-kali ataupun berusaha menghilangkannya. tapi nihil.

"Batunya telah dimantrai, Namjoon Oppa. kamu tidak akan bisa menghilangkan batu itu dengan kemampuanmu~" kali ini, seorang gadis dengan rambut Bobsnya berdiri angkuh diatas sebuah batu. kemudian melompat turun sehingga menyebabkan angin besar di jalan itu.

"Oh, Senang melihatmu tumbuh menjadi Dora the Explorer, Newsun."

...

Jimin and Baekhyun side.

"Naiklah." Jimin berubah menjadi pegasus dan menyuruh Baekhyun menaikinya, yang hanya dibalas tatapan takut oleh Baekhyun.

"a-aku? apa Pegasus tidak akan menjatuhkanku, min?" Baekhyun tergagap, dalam hatinya ia menggigil ketakutan. Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku menjatuhkan kekasih bawelku yang galak ini. bisa bisa sesampainya di dorm nanti aku disiksa." Jimin terkekeh. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian naik ke punggung Jimin.

"dasar penjilat." Baekhyun berkata ketus . Jimin kemudian mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang, mencoba melintasi patung batu tersebut atau minimal dapat melihat jalan.

tapi nihil.

tembok batu ini mengikuti tinggi jimin terbang, sehingga ia tidak mampu melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

_syuuuut._

"AAAAAAAA! / HUWAAAAAAAAA!" Jimin dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan saat sebuah YOYO mengenai sayap jimin, menyebabkan ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah yang sudah berhenti bergerak. seorang pria mirip dengan lawannya dahulu sedang bermain yoyo sembari meletupkan permen karet di mulutnya.

Baekhyun dan Jimin langsung terbangun dari jatuhnya dan memasang kuda-kuda saat pria tersebut mulai menggerakkan yoyonya ke arah mereka.

"Biar kutebak. kalian pasti Jimin si binatang buas dan baekhyun si raja senjata. saya Soryong, Twin dari Daeryong."

...

Taehyun and Mina side.

Mina terbang menggunakan sayapnya, sedangkan Taehyun menaiki gryphon yang terbang. mereka menyusuri jalan sambil mengobrol.

"Oppa. aku tahu ini gila. tapi..." Mina menggantungkan kata-katanya. ia berhenti terbang. Taehyun ikut berhenti dan memandang Mina penuh arti.

"aku tahu, sayang. aku juga merasakannya. sepertinya kita dijebak." Taehyun menggemertakkan giginya kesal. kenapa mereka baru sadar sekarang. Mina mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah Taehyun.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali. sebelum..."

"FIRE BALL!"

_WUSSSHHHH_

"FAIRY DUST!"

Tiba tiba saja sebuah bola api mengarah kearah mereka. beruntung Mina tepat waktu menggunakan fairy dustnya untuk mematikan bola api tersebut. seorang wanita berambut pirang mendekat kearah mereka dengan menggenggam handgum sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"kalian baru saja tiba... mari memakan camilan dulu bersama Nara."

...

Jinwoo and Woohyun side.

Jinwoo dan Woohyun berjalan beriringan. keduanya mengobrol santai sambil terus merasakan tanah yang terus bergerak.

"labirin ini berubah setiap saat." Jinwoo berucap sambil memegang salah satu batu. Woohyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali jalan mereka.

"Jinwoo, kau berfikir sesuatu yang aneh?" Woohyun berhenti berjalan dan bertanya pada Jinwoo. tanah sudah berhenti bergetar, yang artinya labirin sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

Jinwoo menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

"apa itu, Woohyunie?" tanya Jinwoo sambil memandang batu batu disekitar mereka. sayup sayup terdengar suara orang sedang menyanyi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah. oke aku jelaskan. itu... mengenai penculikan ini. terlalu janggal." Woohyun berjengit mendengar suara orang bernyanyi yang semakin lama semakin jelas, begitupun Jinwoo.

"Seharusnya, kalau memang Hakyeon Hyung dan Sangwoon Hyung yang diculik, maka... harusnya si penculik tidak menghubungimu, tapi menghubungi Namjoon Hyung, Jaebum, atau ayah Youngjae, benar? tapi kenapa mereka malah menghubungimu yang notabene tdak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka. aku hanya bingung... itu saja. aku merasa ini... jebakan." Woohyun mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Jinwoo dan Woohyun saling menatap.. lalu mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke arah mereka datang. suara nyanyian makin terdengar mendekat kearah mereka.

"HARUSNYA KITA TAHU INI JEBAKAN! CEPAT BERITAHU YANG LAIN!" Jinwoo berteriak pada woohyun yang berlari jauh didepannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala woohyun.

"GELOMBANG PASIR HANGATKAN DUNIAMU~" suara nyanyian terdengar lantang dan mengalun lembut di belakang mereka. tiba tiba dari depan mereka terbentuk gelombang pasir setinggi 6 kaki dan akan menerjang mereka. Woohyun hanya mencoba menghindar

"WOOHYUN AWAS! AIR CUTTER!" Jinwoo memecah gelombang pasir itu. mereka membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pria dengan tampang dingin berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian mencoba melawan kemampuan suara indah milik Taekwoon ini?"

...

sementara itu...

"APA-APAAN INI!" Sangwoon berteriak frustasi begitu melihat puluhan patung batu berjajar memblokade jalan mereka mendekati pesawat jet Namjoon yang terlihat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti sekarang.

Jin dan Jiae turun dari motor mereka. Jin berusaha menghilangkan patung batu dengan kemampuan menggandakan dan menghilangkannya, sedangkan Jiae dengan kemampuannya menghajar batu-batu tersebut.

sayangnya usaha mereka sia-sia.

"SIALNYA BATU INI DIBUAT DENGAN KEMAMPUAN SIHIR TINGGI! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHILANGKANNYA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**AND THIS IS THE REAL TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**H**_ello! sorry for late update. seperti kita ketahui sebelumnya, sayembara sudah ditutup. tokoh yang di ambil SEOKJIN dan JUNMYEON. tapi kekuatannya diganti, soalnya agak ngga sreg (dan yang jelas,,, ngga bisa bahasa elf.) maaf kalau mengecewakan kak :(

sebenernya agak sedih juga liat FF ini dibanding sama FF yang lain, yang OTP dan sweet story gitudeh/? reviewnya banyaaaak banget ampe ratusan padahal chapternya baru dikit. tapi pas baca reviewnya yang ngga penting tea geningan :( beda sama review ff ini yang isinya saran saran berguna :') jadi bahagia /tebar bunga bank/

oke. mungkin ngga ada basa basi lagi ya. Langsung balesan review aja nih! ^^

kdhilah : maaf baru sempet update hehe ^^ dibaca ulang? alhamdulillah :') makasih udah review yaaaa ^^

Guest : sabar ya mbok :') sebenernya keluarga baek sama Jinwoo itu baik.. kalo aja mereka sadar /? huhe. udah update nih ^^ makasih reviewnya yaaaa ^^

she3nn0 : iya baru sempet update nih^^ baekhyun ngga tau, soalnya ayahnya keburu sadar. tapi terpaksa nanda tangan. ^^ makasih ya reviewnya ^^

Wolf12 : iya aku bingung nyari lauren :') makasih udah read dan review dan selamat membaca yaa^^

XVLove : Terimakasih juga ya buat saran charanya. maaf Elfnya ngga dipake. ngga ngerti juga :') tuh kan kasusnya banyak yang gitu dan ujung-ujungnya harus baca ff ini dari awal -uhuk- makasih buat sarannya ya^^ berguna sekali sebenarnya.. huhahuhe /? sengaja dikasih humor biar ice breaking, ngga lelah otaknya sama ff yg bahasanya liar dan susah dimengerti /?

1. sistem kekuatannya tuh saling berkesinambungan antara level 1 dan 2. di awal chapter ini udah dijelasin kemampuan asli namjoon. buat byunbaek memang pada dasarnya dia cuma bisa merubah permen. tapi di level 2, semua benda manis bisa dia rubah menjadi senjatanya, gituuu. makasih juga sarannya (lagi) sebenernya ini aku juga bingung sih si autocapitalizationnya ngga nyala otomatis.. kesel-_- di chapter ini udah disisipin dikit kok. alhamdulillah^^ makasih udah review yaaaa ^^ kayaknya slogan grup sebelah._. ngga ih. sebenernya kalo kekuatan Jin kayak gitu, aku mikirnya dia harusnya bisa musnah/?kan si Villeinznya dari awal dan semuanya kembali aman. tapi aku ngga mau bikin sesimple itu/? makasih sekali lagi ^^

JodohnyaLeeteuk : sebenernya FF ini ga fokus ke romancenya sih. mungkin di oneshot oneshot lain ntar dibikin yang khusus 2Jae. kenapa? soalnya bakal susah nyelipin hard moment ditengah mereka harus ngejar kristal dan ngalahin penjahat. dan... couple di sini lebih dari 1. jadi mohon maklum /bow/ makasih reviewnya^^

ahmdhlm : astaga kasusnya sama seperti komen diatas :') maaf kalo kurang dapet feel, soalnya ngga fokus ke romance. bayangin aja pacar sekarat suruh romantis kan mana mungkindh :') untuk itu... di ending book 3 udah dijelasin kan kalau awal book 4 ini seminggu setelah kepulangan mereka dari paris.. jadi... ya seperti itulah. makasih ya reviewnya^^

HanDik : Siiip, ini udah update kok^^ makasih ya ^^

XG-Lay 34 Army : Thanks for review ^^ Junmyeonnya dipake yaaa makasih sarannya. maaf kalo diubah karakteristiknya^^ iya yang ada patung bararadag gitu lah. letaknya diantara benua amerika sama antartika. tapi tidak tertutup salju ^^ monolog ke monolog ya.. sebenernya kenapa dilangsungin aku sih merhatiin tingkah laku orang sehari-hari. banyak yang bicara langsung panjang lebar tanpa istilahnya ngarenghap dulu. itu sifat dasar bawel sebenernya. nah ini kan AU, wajar kalo tiba tiba dialognya panjang atau pendek. toh orang asli juga kadang ngomong tanpa jeda, gitu ^^ naah. justru feelnya yang didapet bakalan hilang kalo dialog kepotong. malah kesannya ntar bete. gitu^^ kan ngga lucu tengah tengah dialog disisipin /jimin mengupil sejenak lalu melanjutkan/. lanjutan itu dalam pelajaran bahasa indonesia harus diletakkan pada satu paragraf monolog sebelumnya, yang malah bikin bingung. terimakasih reviewnyaaaa ^^

OKE! TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG SETIA MEMBACA DAN REVIEW FF INI YAAAA! KEEP REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO FAV AND FOLLOW MY STORY.

SEKIAN DARI SAYA, ANNYEONG^^


End file.
